


Heritage

by Luwan_Kyuu



Series: Heritage (English) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Elvhen Pantheon, Elvhenan, F/M, Fix-It, Jealous Solas (Dragon Age), Original Character Death(s), Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 150,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwan_Kyuu/pseuds/Luwan_Kyuu
Summary: In a world where Corypheus vanquished the Inquisition, Dorian tries everything in his power to send the Inquisitor back in time and prevent the disaster from happening again. Thinking of going back 5 years, she discovers that she has jumped more than 5,000 years in the past, to the time of ancient elves...
Relationships: Abelas/Female Inquisitor, Abelas/Female Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Heritage (English) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632322
Comments: 161
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Héritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144954) by [Luwan_Kyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwan_Kyuu/pseuds/Luwan_Kyuu). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is my first attempt to translate my story so be indulgent if I made some mistakes. If you want you can also read the original version (French) on this site. I'll do my best to keep translating as soon as I can. Feel free to give me your feedback !
> 
> For the records, I'm a big fan of Feynite works and since I rode her Looking Glass series, I needed to write a time-travel / elvenhan / solavellan-abelas story. Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do.

She contemplated her left hand, the characteristic green glow of the anchor flickering across her face. How did she get here? Cole's hand rested on her shoulder and she looked at her friend without really recognizing him.

"What have I done?"

Cole looked at her and smiled sadly, at least that was the impression she got. Since he had become a full-fledged spirit again, she found it difficult to discern his expressions.

"I can change if you want me to, become him again... I mean, me. But not really me. "

She hastened to reassure him.

"No, no, it's not worth it. Just be yourself, like you want to be. "

Cole nodded his head before he disappeared again. Her first question didn't really need an answer, she knew exactly what she had done. She just couldn’t accept it.

***

Just the day before, they were all gathered around the war table at Skyhold, convinced that the Inquisition would be victorious over the self-proclaimed god Corypheus.

In the early morning, a violent earthquake had shaken the fortress, waking up soldiers and generals with casualties and crashes. What followed was a mess that had only found a semblance of order under Cullen's command, his armor put on in haste and wearing the hard look of a man who knew that the lives of his soldiers depended on his ability to lead his troops.

Less than half an hour after the first tremor, all his companions were gathered in the courtyard of the castle, ready to triumph over Corypheus no matter what.

That didn't include Morrigan's defeat.

When the arch-demon, or whatever creature it was, caught the neck of the golden-scaled dragon in its mouth, she knew that Flemeth's daughter would not survive the attack.

A high-pitched scream, followed by a sinister cracking sound, accompanied the golden dragon in its fall. Morrigan hit the ground not far from the members of the inquisition who, petrified, did not dare to move.

Only Solas seemed relatively calm compared to the others, already preparing a healing spell to try to help the witch. But when the dust settled, they discovered instead of a dragon the inert body of the young woman, her neck twisted in a very unnatural angle. The elf rushed to her side, but as soon as he was less than a meter away from her, he slowed down, knelt and whispered almost unintelligibly:

"Na mela sahlin... dareth shiral" _Your time has come... have a safe journey._

In the meantime, she had joined Solas, immediately putting a barrier of energy in place around them while Corypheus’ monster, far from waiting patiently for its turn, swept over them, breathing a mix of corruption, red lyrium and electricity. Vivienne and Dorian mimicked the Inquisitor, protecting the entire group.

After the shock, she let her barrier dissipate and distributed her orders to her teammates to face the dragon. It was not their first, but it had to be recognized that it rivaled the size and power of all those they had defeated.

Solas, having regained his wits and once again being completely focused on the battle, positioned himself near Varric and Sera to cover them. As for her, as a Knight-Enchanter, her place was in close quarters combat with Cassandra, Iron Bull, Blackwall and Cole.

As the beast seemed to finally land on the ground, an excruciatingly familiar sound resonated in the Inquisitor's ears. _A rift! That bastard finally found a way to open a rift without the anchor!_ Her instinct was to run towards the rift before the spawn could physically enter the immaterial. A new breath of the dragon failed to mow her down in her race and she thanked the gods for the speed with which Solas had reacted to the attack by putting a barrier over her. She gave him a grateful look, to which he responded with a nod. He seemed to say _we're even_. However, she did not have time to dwell on this silent communication between them. Cassandra's voice cut off the flow of her thoughts.

"Inquisitor, let us take care of this beast and go put an end to this fight once and for all! »

Faced with her hesitation to leave her friends behind, the seeker gave her a faint smile.

"I am a Penthagast, Inquisitor. Slaying dragons is a family sport. And Iron Bull seems more than motivated to steal my thunder on this one. »

She looked up at the dragon, which in the meantime had regained altitude and was turning, preparing a new breath of corruption soon.

"Go ahead, boss." Bull cheered, his gaze also fixed on the dragon as it swooped down on them.

Blackwall spoke, followed by Cole and Dorian.

"I want to help." Cole simply announced before adding, with his eyes lost in the void. "Fear. Urgency precipitates everything, one must not fail, not this time, it's the last attempt... "

For a moment, she couldn't tell if Cole was reading her emotions or Corypheus'...

***

The fight against Corypheus was one of the most complex in her entire existence. Blackwall was almost powerless against the magister that levitated out of his reach and kept teleporting. He was the first to fall, exhausted by his opponent's attacks. He had succumbed before her, powerless to revive him. However, she could not dwell on the loss of her friend, as all her attention was required to keep the rest of her companions alive.

Between the three of them, they stood up to Corypheus for a long time before everything fell apart. The dragon reappeared to the despair of the Inquisitor, who immediately understood the implications.

Dead.

All of them, dead. Even... even he...

This realisation overcame her last defences, and the sense of profound defeat that seized her almost suffocated her. Then came the rage, a rage so violent that her head felt dizzy for a few seconds.

Face the dragon. Kill Corypheus. Only these two thoughts occupied her mind at that moment, and she felt her power respond equally to her desires.

The magister turned away from his enemies and returned to the rift he had started to open and with the help of the elvhen orb, he began to enlarge it.

She didn't know by what means he had finally regained power over it, but she didn't have time to think about that any longer, dodging a violent dragon's paw.

The animal was covered in blood, and she did her best not to think of her fallen friends.

Cole and Dorian were both exhausted, but they threw themselves headlong into the huge monster.

The animal was also exhausted, she could tell by the small details. A muscle twitching, a slight tremor, a longer delay between each breath. She consumed what was left of her energy to cast a powerful healing spell on her and her two companions, who redoubled their power as she took a breath with one hand on her lap.

After a fight that seemed to last an eternity, they finally killed the arch-demon, who collapsed in a deafening crash.

Immediately, she turned to the rift, to see with horror that Corypheus had long since crossed the veil. She wanted to follow him, but the rift closed in front of her. She wanted to open another one but the anchor no longer reacted to her will. The strong glow that was characteristic of the anchor was only a faint line barely visible in her palm.

"No... no, no, no, no! »

Panic began to take hold of her. She tried, again and again, to make the mark work, but nothing she did had an effect.

Dorian came to meet her, his usual smile replaced by a mask of fatigue and fear.

"Too late?" He asked, also exhausted and barely able to stand on his legs.

"It doesn't work anymore." she replied, more angry than anything else. "Fen'hedis, may the dread wolf take you!" she shouted in desperation where Corypheus had stood a few minutes earlier.

***

From the inquisition, it was just Cole, Dorian and her. Huge chunks of the mountain were still floating in the air, carving up Skyhold and its surroundings like a horrible reproduction of the immaterial. Soldiers and venatori had killed each other, with the arch-demon having done most of the work in annihilating her troops. Cole hadn't spoken since the death of the dragon, and when he discovered that he couldn't get back " _to the other side_ " he began to behave erratically, illogically, coming and going in what was left of the fortress.

Dorian had been missing for a while and she was looking at the devastated landscape, wondering how much time they had left before everything fell apart. She thus remained motionless for many hours, thinking of all her companions and finally of Solas.

"Ma vhenan..." she whispered before her eyesight was troubled again by a flood of tears.

Even though their relationship had ended so abruptly without any real explanation from him long before that day, nothing had changed her feelings about Solas. She was under no illusions. As soon as Corypheus acquired his powers in the immaterial, he would return to finish her off. Too many times had she foiled his plans, killed his pawns. She was a source of annoyance from the beginning, in the temple of sacred ashes...

She almost screamed when a hand landed on her shoulder, startling her. Dorian gave her a reassuring look.

"It's just me, Inquisitor. Come with me, I need to talk to you about something.”

The tone of his voice implied no delay and she followed him without further delay to the library, or at least what was left of it.

Some of the shelves had burned completely, and the embers were still hot, the result of the frustration of the Tevinter, no doubt. He placed an amulet that seemed strangely familiar on the table beside him.

"I borrowed this amulet from our dear Alexius when we last met. A purely sentimental impulse." He took a bitter look at the amulet before continuing. "We may have here the solution to our problem."

For a moment, she contemplated the amulet without really understanding, before realizing.

"Time travel! Yes Dorian, it's a fabulous idea! »

But how much time did they need? How far back did they have to go to stop that from happening?

"That's the only downside, to determine the date, you have to start from a will powerful enough to guide the traveller. Preventing Corypheus from getting his way doesn't tell us exactly when we'll land." He paused for a moment to allow her to understand what this meant.

"The last time I used this spell, I had a very clear idea of when I would arrive. Here, we don't know which event tipped the scales on his side. It could be a few days ago, or maybe it was hundreds of years ago, in the time of the ancient Tevinter. »

She put her hand on Dorian's forearm, her eyebrows furrowed.

"How much magic will it take, Dorian?"

She knew perfectly well that her companion was just as exhausted as she was, and even at his best, a trip this far back in time could consume all his energy.

"As much as I can give." With a shocked expression on her face, she saw him smile faintly at her. "This world is lost, Inquisitor. I know you can never forget my legendary beauty and innate talent, but it is a sacrifice that must be made." He paused for a moment to wipe a lonely tear from her cheek. "Crying doesn't suit your complexion, I suggest you save the world again, and then my other self might be there with you.”

She let out a bitter laugh before taking a step back and contemplating her friend. After a moment, she finally let out a deep sigh.

"All right, do it."

"I want to come too."

Cole's voice in her ear startled her so loudly that she screamed. The young man was standing right behind her.

"Nothing's right anymore. We must fix it. I want to change. Do it again. I must be better. Stronger. "

For a moment she wondered if a spirit could travel through time, and then she simply accepted the idea.

Dorian prepared the ritual within several hours, much longer than the first time, when they had to flee in a hurry. Once the preparations were complete, she took him in her arms for a long embrace, holding back a sob. An energy discharge electrified the air around them when the vortex appeared. Dorian put a kiss on his friend's cheek and gently pushed her towards the passage.

"Remember, think very hard about your goal, the slightest stray thought and you could get lost anywhere in time."

She grabbed his arm and whispered breathlessly.

"Come with me, just like last time.”

He considered the proposal for a moment, happy that she was trying to preserve him, then shook his head negatively, killing the glimmer of hope in the young woman's eyes.

"It's too risky. I'm not sure I have enough strength for you alone, so the two of us would be suicide." He lifted her chin with his fingertips and stared into the Inquisitor's eyes. "If I were to die before you get to the other side, then all would be lost. Let's not take more risks than necessary.”

Without waiting for an answer from her, he put more pressure on his friend to get her through the gate. Cole took one last look at him before he too passed through the gate, which closed immediately.

***

It was all black and she felt as though she was falling forever. She was doing everything she could to focus on her goal.

_Defeat Corypheus, save everyone. Defeat Corypheus, save…_

Her fall ended in a most painful crash, she got up and looked around her. Where was she? The lush forest that surrounded her seemed familiar to her without really being familiar. After getting up she saw what looked like an elvhen temple in the distance.

Suddenly she realized where she was. The Arbor Wilds, the temple of Mythal, _Vir'abelasan_! Then, another sudden realisation hit her and she started looking wildly around her, worried.

"Cole?”

Something brushed her ear; she turned around immediately but couldn’t make out anything. Calling out to her friend again, she then saw a spectral shape a few steps away from her. A spirit. He came a little closer and then spoke to her in a familiar voice.

"I'm here. And on the other side, too. Both and only one of them, on either side. I'm light enough again.”

He seemed reassured; at least he'd solved the problem of travelling between the two worlds. With a bit of vain hope, she looked around to see if Dorian might have followed her, just in case. But she was indeed alone with Cole, who in the meantime had disappeared again, probably into the immaterial. A quick glance to check that she hadn't broken anything before moving slowly towards the temple.

On the road, she realized how clear the path was compared to her last visit with the Inquisition. Scout Harding had spent weeks clearing a passageway for her troops.

She saw none of the half-buried or destroyed ruins that had dotted the path to the well of sorrows, which started to make her suspicious. When the temple was finally at a reasonable distance so she could see it properly she stopped abruptly, appraising the walls, columns and statues.

It wasn’t a ruin anymore.

 _Oh, no, no, no, no_.

Exactly how many years had she gone back?

"Five thousand", Cole said, reappearing in front of her, startling her again. She was used to his comings and goings under normal circumstances, but perhaps the accumulated stress had made her more sensitive. _Wait, what?_

"What?" she repeated aloud to Cole.

"You were wondering how many years we had gone back. Five thousand years.”

That was not possible. So long back to defeat Corypheus?! Then she got her second wish... save everyone. No, even to save everyone she knew, there was no reason to go back that far.

An unpleasant sensation made her feel the opposite.

Realizing that she had returned to Elvenhan took her more time than recovering from the journey itself. After a while, the sound of a discussion came to her from the path she had just taken. In panic she rushed to the ground without vegetation on the side of the road, her heart beating fast. Was she still in full possession of her powers? She conjured up her spectral sword and felt a wave of relief as she felt the weapon gain consistency between her fingers. At least she wasn't helpless.

Resting at ground level, she watched for the arrival of foreigners, almost certain to see a group of Venatori suddenly appear. But instead of a fanatical magus, she saw two elves, taller than her by at least one head, dressed in silk and other fabrics worthy of the best merchant in Val Royeaux. Their vallaslin described a pattern she knew only too well. A tree whose fine branches intertwined on the forehead and whose roots reached down to the chin. The mark of Mythal.

The memory of Solas came back to her, when he had brought her not far from Crestwood to tell her the truth about the vallaslin and to propose to take them away from her.

Learning that they were the mark of slaves in the time of the ancient elves had shocked her, but she had insisted on keeping them, as their meaning was different for her.

With the tip of her finger, she followed the similar, though much simpler pattern that ran across her cheeks. Now she wished she had listened to her lover.

The two strangers stopped talking as they approached her location. They exchanged worried words that she did not understand. Preparing for a possible fight, she concentrated what little energy she had left, ready to pounce. Instead of attacking, they ran towards the temple without a second thought.

She straightened up on her elbows, surprised by their reaction. Cole appeared before her again, this time without frightening her. He was watching the elves walk away.

"They are afraid. A power that shouldn't be there. A master. Dangerous." Cole looked down at the Inquisitor and pointed to her left hand. "Fen'Harel"

The dread wolf? And what did that have to do with her left hand? She lowered her eyes to her palm and discovered with amazement that the anchor was back, brighter than ever.

She tried to check if the power of the anchor had also returned when she felt the contact of metal on her neck. Her whole body tensed but she did not make any sudden movements. Cole, unable to defend himself in this form, disappeared into the immaterial.

"Halam sahlin. Ar tu na'din" _This is the end now. I'm going to kill you_.

The stranger's intentions were clear, and she had to think in a split second whether to try to talk or attack.

In her position, she tried to speak first, since the blade of her assailant had not yet moved from her neck. Her knowledge of ancient elvish, however, was largely insufficient to hold a proper discussion.

"Andaran atish'an. Emma falon." _Greetings, I'm a friend._

Her answer intrigued her interlocutor because there was a pause before he asked her a question she did not understand.

Faced with her lack of response, she felt the blade run over her skin, releasing a trickle of blood. She could only repeat, cursing her lack of interest in the ancient elvish that her archivist had tried to teach her when she was her first.

"Emma falon! Emma falon!”

The man behind her finally breathed a deep sigh before pulling the blade from her neck and grabbing her wrists without mercy. Soon she found herself shackled, forcibly lifted and led towards the temple by what appeared to be a sentry. He, too, was much taller than she was, wearing a hood that concealed his face, just like the ancient elves she had met on her first visit here thousands of years later.

Her arrival in the temple was hardly noticed as her jailer guided her through a maze of tunnels.

At the end of what seemed like an eternity, they ended up in a small room that looked like a bedroom, except that there were no windows or light sources. She was pushed inside and was finally able to turn back to the one who had grabbed her. In the darkness and because of his hood, however, she couldn't make out anything interesting. He uttered what seemed to be a warning, but she did not understand the meaning of his words.

"Ma nuvennin" _As you wish_. Was all she could answer.

The door, which looked more like a wall than a real door, then closed, plunging the room into total darkness. Immediately afterwards, Cole was with her, a pale glow in his cell.

She looked at her left hand.

"What have I done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been corrected by : Tagedieb


	2. Chapter 2

The eluvian closed behind the sentinel, drastically changing the brightness of the small room that had just opened.

His discovery earlier in the day left him perplexed. An intruder, in the temple dedicated to the Vir'abelasan, bearing the marks of Mythal but with the power of Fen'Harel. It was all far too strange not to be referred to his mistress.

Opening the door leading to the main hall, he stepped forward, one hand over his eyes so as not to be blinded by the sunlight coming through the glass roof over his head.

After a few blinks, he looked around, paying little attention to the white and gold drapes that adorned the walls. After a moment, he finally saw what he was looking for; a light-skinned elf with short, dark hair reading a document with a preoccupied look on his face. The elf stopped reading, sensing the presence and turning to look at the sentinel.

The sentinel bowed deferentially before speaking, his back still bent.

"Junlen, I ask you to forgive my unannounced arrival, but an incident at the Vir'abelasan requires the attention of the Great Protector.”

He had to wait almost a minute before Junlen deigned to answer him with a barely concealed sigh of irritation.

"All right. Wait in the antechamber and I'll see if she's in the mood to hear your minor concerns.”

As soon as he heard the door slam, he finally straightened up and sighed. Junlen had recently been promoted one grade above his own, allowing him to remove some of his vallaslin. He had separated himself from the pattern representing the roots of the tree and the line that still ran across the sentinel's lips and nose. Junlen had always considered himself superior to him for the only reason that he served Mythal directly, while the sentinel had been relegated to the protection of a temple that only the dying visited. Since he'd actually moved up a rank, it had gotten a lot worse.

Taking a more relaxed posture, he looked around again. The sun illuminated the entrance hall and the white curtains that fell from the base of the roof to the floor, accentuating the effect of light and purity in the room.

Fine gold thread embroideries ran through the fabric, forming delicate interlacing that glowed in the sun. In the center of the room stood a huge statue of Mythal, half woman, half dragon. He let his gaze linger on the representation of his Mistress before finally gazing in the direction of the antechamber.

The room was huge, big enough to accommodate a whole battalion without the soldiers feeling cramped. Where the hall gave the impression of having entered divine territory, the antechamber brought raw nature to the fore. It was difficult to distinguish the contours with the vegetation that was present. A weeping willow grew in the middle and vines ran along the walls, revealing purple flowers with an intoxicating scent that reminded him of the Arbor forest. As in the hall, the ceiling was also made of glass, giving this greenhouse everything it needed to grow. The walls, he found, were enchanting: transparent from the inside and opaque from the outside, it really gave the impression of having opened out into open air.

Armchairs were scattered here and there, in strategic places that allowed the guests to enjoy the sun, or on the contrary, to bask in the shade of a tree. He slid his fingers over the back of a particularly comfortable one when Junlen returned to the room.

"I hope you didn't touch anything.”

His fingers froze and he took it upon himself to turn towards the elf who was looking at him authoritatively.

"No, I would never have allowed myself such an insult.”

Junlen frowned as he stared at the chair the sentinel was standing next to before continuing.

"Mythal is willing to receive you. Go and try to be clear and concise.”

***

Arriving in front of his mistress, he knelt, his gaze firmly fixed on the ground.

"Forgive the intrusion."

Mythal's voice was soft when she spoke to him.

"Abelas, the fierce guardian of my secrets. Rise and speak."

Obeying the invitation, he stood and dared to contemplate the woman before him.

The Mother of all, creator of the gods and protector of the weak. An Evanuri: The highest possible caste in all Elvhenan. She was sublime, with silver hair cascading down her shoulders and down to her feet in a complex array of braids and jewelry. Most impressive of all was the solid gold crown in the shape of four dragon horns. Placed like this on her head and mixed in with her hair, anyone who looked at her could have sworn that the horns were an integral part of her person. She was adorned with a long dress made of immaculate fabric that seemed to float gently in the wind despite the total absence of drafts. It emanated from her a sort of glow. Abelas fully understood why the people compared her to a goddess.

A piercing glance, betraying the power hidden behind such delicacy, fell on him.

"Well, talk. What have you discovered that may require my immediate attention?”

Abelas didn't know where to start. The easiest way was to start from the beginning, when he sensed the unusual presence of Fen'Harel near the temple...

***

"Do you think someone's gonna come back for me someday?"she asked Cole as she waited, still hobbled in what was undoubtedly her cell.

He remained silent for a long time before she remembered the circumstances of Cole's very existence.

"He didn't look bad," the spirit simply replied, not concerned at all about the Inquisitor's indelicacy. "Protect and serve. I must warn others, not endanger innocent people... He's thinking like Cullen, only... sharper.”

"Sharper?" She couldn't help but respond curiously to the choice of words.

"Broken, wounded, beaten. Lost. The hunger is unbearable. Somebody, save me, help me... A divine presence, a woman? She helps me, saves me, feeds me. I want to serve her, protect her... Pride, honor, protection. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe.”

As if what he'd said was enough to explain his point, he sought the Inquisitor's gaze before adding.

"See, not like Cullen, more... sharp?”

She understood the meaning of his thought and simply nodded. After a moment of letting her thoughts wander, she began to mope again, thinking about the loss of her companions.

"It's not your fault. They all chose to follow you. You didn't force anyone, you didn't fail, it's not your fault.”

She smiled at Cole's effort to help her as he had so often done with others in their adventures.

"I wish I could make you forget, but you always remember, don't you?”

Cole had never been able to wipe her memory. It was as if his power was ineffective on her for some mysterious reason. She opened her mouth to answer when the door, which had been sealed until then, suddenly opened in front of her. The light in the corridor, although dim, was enough to make her squint her eyes.

The man was back, his hood still hiding his face. She didn't have time to look at the sentinel much before he grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her out in front of him.

They passed through long corridors covered with mosaics that she had no time to study, and through back doors and secret tunnels until they opened into the open air.

The sun blinded her. She had to close her eyes, stumbling in her path but held by the firm hand of her jailer. After a while, they finally stopped and she was able to open her eyes without the watering from the light to see that they were in what seemed to be a small private garden.

It was a lovely place, if circumstances were anything to go by. A small fountain against a wall let a thin trickle of water flow, refreshing the heavy atmosphere of the Arbor forest. The ground was covered with grass and a large tree sheltered the area with its branches, providing a welcome shade.

That's when she saw her. The elf in front of whom she was standing had absolutely nothing in common with anyone she had ever seen. But when her eyes, like liquid gold, touched her, she knew who it was.

"Mythal..." she murmured, suddenly becoming very pale.

The Evanuri glanced at the sentinel before uttering a sentence she did not understand, though the tone of her voice seemed calm and composed.

He answered her deferentially before letting go of her and leaving the room, leaving them both alone.

What to do in this situation? she wondered. What would Josephine have done? She almost heard the voice of her counselor reprimanding her for her missteps, which had been so numerous during the official events of the Inquisition.

She decided to curtsy, but having her hands tied behind her back made her lose her balance and she found herself face down on the ground in front of the most revered goddess of her culture.

Laughter resounded in the small garden, making her blush with shame. She was suddenly magically lifted into the air and set gently back on the ground, Mythal's eyes still on her. She hadn't even made a move to cast her spell.

" _Ma serannas_ ," she replied in a small voice.

The goddess spoke to her again, but the incomprehension must have shown on her face because she waved her hand with an annoyed look before speaking again.

"And now, strange creature, do you understand me?”

She was startled when she suddenly understood the words spoken.

"Yes," she replied, surprised. "Yes, I understand you.”

What had she done, what spell had she cast? She would have killed to know how to do the same thing. Mythal then spoke again.

“So, I asked you, who are you, how did you get here, and especially why do you bear the mark of the highest of my followers?”

The mark of the highest? she wondered in disbelief. How was she going to respond to that? Could you lie to a goddess? She was still wondering whether to tell her the whole truth or to make up a story when she saw the goddess's gaze suddenly turn to the darkest corner of the garden.

"Show yourself, spirit, you cannot hide in my sanctuary."

Cole made his appearance, still in his spectral form, and Mythal beckoned him to approach. He obeyed, as if driven by a light breeze. She felt her muscles tighten. Was she going to hurt him or chase him away? Cole was her last companion and she didn't want to lose him.

She was about to speak but was interrupted by the voice of the Evanuri, whose gaze was riveted on her friend.

"Ah, a spirit of compassion. And attached to such a fragile thing... Now that's interesting.”

Mythal reached out her hand and touched Cole, who suddenly blended into the goddess' silhouette.

There followed a long silence in which she wondered with horror what was going on and whether her friend would return.

He eventually emerged, however, detaching himself from Mythal, and resembling again the young boy she had met at Haven. Cole himself looked at his hands, fascinated.

"You had forgotten how to become tangible again, Compassion. Consider it a favor from me for the information you gave me.”

_What?! What information?_

The eyes of the goddess were focused on her again.

"The memory of your young friend allowed me to see what I wanted to know. This whole story is getting fascinating." She studied the Inquisitor's face for a moment before she resumed. "I was afraid of being bored with a simple spy, but now I find myself facing a person from my people, yet so different. And trying to save the whole world from destruction, no less.”

The Inquisitor's blood froze in her veins. She didn't dare to answer, not knowing yet how she would be treated.

"I'm surprised Fen'Harel didn't tell you.”

"Fen'Harel? But I never met him,” she asked, completely lost.

She would know if she had met the dread wolf. It wasn't exactly the kind of thing you forgot. Her first encounter with Asha'bellanar and the reminiscence of Mythal had left enough of a mark on her mind to make her aware of a similar encounter with another mystical being from the past.

Mythal's amused gaze fell on her.

"Oh, yes, you did. You met him. And given the amount of power that the mark on your hand drains, it won't be long before you see him again... This promises to be more than entertaining." She paused for a moment before resuming in a more serious manner.

"What your spirit of Compassion has shown me is enough for me to determine that you are not a danger to me or my followers. Having said that, I can't let a strange looking elf wander around Elvenhan with no idea of our habits and customs. If you want to fulfill your destiny, you'll have to learn how to become like us.”

Having Mythal on her side in all this was a real relief. Her body relaxed and she realized how tense she had been since the beginning of this conversation.

"So…You're not going to kill me?”

The Evanuri seemed surprised by the question.

"Why would I do that if you're the only option left to save this world? The Evanuri have failed in their primary mission: to protect the People. And I intend to take advantage of the situation to arrange that as well.”

She turned away from the Inquisitor to stare at the fountain in an absent-minded manner.

"I'm going to give you my protection, for now. But you'll have to modify your vallaslin.”

She put a hand to her face, looking a little fierce.

"Why? They're yours..."

Mythal smiled faintly.

"Yes, but you are not of such high rank, my child. You'll get way too much attention with your atypical appearance.”

Again, she waved a hand towards the Inquisitor, who grimaced in pain as she felt an intricate pattern grow on her face. In the back of her mind, the memory of Solas whispered, " _The mark of a slave."_

Satisfied with what she saw, Mythal called back the sentinel, who appeared immediately.

"Abelas will be your guide and guardian as long as you serve me. Tomorrow you'll go to Arlathan and he'll decide what to do with you.”

She couldn't believe her ears. Abelas? _The_ Abelas she’d met in her own time? She glanced at him and thought she could make out his face under the hood. Judging by the reaction of her new tutor, he did not seem to be thrilled by the news, despite all his efforts to hide his expression.

"Revered Mythal, it would be an honor to obey your orders, but how can I tutor a creature that doesn't even speak our language?"

Unnerved to be called a creature, and quite annoyed that her appearance was so controversial, she glanced at him coldly while Mythal laughed.

"I have given her the knowledge of our language and she understands perfectly what you say. She will be able to answer you in an intelligible way from now on.”

He looked suddenly at her, his cheeks slightly colored from having been caught in his incivility towards her. His gaze lingered on the new lines that had just appeared on her face, then he finally breathed a slight sigh as he barely tilted his head.

"I apologize for my impoliteness.”

She took a few seconds before answering, in a flat tone, "It's nothing..."

***

"He's coming!”

Cole's voice wakes her up with a start. Throwing the sheets off, she flew out of bed and hastened to tie her long hair up into a relatively tidy bun.

It was now a week since she’d arrived in the secondary residence of Mythal, tutored by Abelas. He was giving her a drastic training, much more difficult than the training Cullen gave to his recruits. With her fingertips, she touched a glass orb, which started to emit a soft light that illuminated the room. Practical, she thinks, staring at the enchanted object.

As she walked past the mirror fixed to one of the walls of her room, she stopped to check if she looked like she had been awake for at least a few hours and finally shrugged her shoulders, hoping it would do the trick. She began to dress hastily, and as soon as she had finished putting on her long boots, the door to her tiny room opened, revealing the sentinel who was already inspecting her critically from top to bottom. She hastened to straighten up and stared straight ahead.

"The sun rises in less than an hour and you're unarmed and unequipped." A moment of silence passed as his gaze slid down her cheek where the mark of her pillow was still visible. He sighed. "You've just woken up...”

She clenched her teeth, holding back from responding aggressively to the tyrant who pretended to be her guardian.

"In the training room in ten minutes.”

He closed the door without another word and she relaxed, falling on the bed with an exasperated groan.

Cole reappeared at her side, pulling at the brim of his hat with a look of remorse on his face.

"I'm sorry.”

Her friend was trying to help her as best he could to avoid being woken up by Abelas. The first time he had found her asleep instead of being ready to start the morning tasks, he had rained a deluge of icy water down on her room. It had taken two days to finish drying her mattress.

The Inquisitor was no longer in the habit of getting up so early each morning. The other councilors of the Inquisition being rather concerned about her rest, she had developed the habit of waking up well after dawn.

Her current training reminded her of her life with her clan and the training of the young hunters who, in charge of feeding the clan, left at dawn in search of game.

She affectionately patted Cole's shoulder before preparing herself properly, donning her last pieces of armor.

The armor had been custom-made for her upon her arrival a week earlier to blend in among the servants of the Evanuri.

This morning, however, the breastplate seemed narrower to her than the day before, and it wasn't the first time she had felt that her things were getting smaller. She looked at herself in the mirror again and was amazed to see that she must have grown several inches since her arrival in this time. It wasn't her things that were getting smaller, it was _her_ that was getting _taller_.

She let loose her bun, letting the hair fall back to her shoulders in long blonde strands. It seemed different to her, silkier, more fluid, and longer too... Now that she was paying more attention, she realized just how much her appearance had changed since the last time she had taken the time to really look in a mirror. She was beginning to look like other ancient elves, not just in the way she dressed, but also physically. Her face was a little thinner, her silhouette more graceful and slender.

It was a shock to her. It was like watching her past, and the memories attached to it, fade away. Feeling her heart squeeze, she held back a sob, suddenly feeling a deep disgust for what she was seeing. Grabbing her weapons, she left the room and headed for the courtyard.

The house of Mythal was dazzling; every room, every nook and cranny was filled with opulent objects, each one more magnificent than the next.

The Evanuri did not hide her taste for white and gold, and her entire house was adorned in the same tones.

As one moved away from the guest rooms toward the servants' quarters, the rooms became less spacious and the furniture more sober. A myriad of elves came and went, each with a specific task.

Mythal had insisted that she join the soldiers on guard duty and not the maidservants, and she was very grateful to her for this.

Abelas, once alone with her, had expressed some reservations about her ability to take on such a role and had tried to prove his point by imposing an impossible pace on her.

Rise before dawn, train in hand-to-hand combat until noon, a one-hour break for lunch, then tackle magic until sunset. The evening was then dedicated to archery practice and knife throwing.

It was like learning how to be Cassandra, Sera, Cole and Dorian at the same time!

For the time being she had not been allowed to practice her own magic, having to content herself with simple exercises which, she suspected, were reserved for novices.

When she arrived at the courtyard that served as a training ground, some of the sentinels stopped their activities to watch her.

Her fighting style and atypical appearance, although the latter seemed to be changing by itself, attracted curiosity. Moreover, Abelas was highly respected among the soldiers and did not seem to be the type to show off his abilities under normal circumstances. It was a perfect opportunity for them to benefit from his teaching.

There he was, standing with his hands behind his back, his cold gaze fixed on her.

"Can we get started?" he demanded, hiding his annoyance badly.

She bowed to him, accepting the beginning of the duel. She expected him to attack immediately as usual, but he instead went to a rack with many one- and two-handed swords. He took the time to choose his weapon carefully and invited her to do the same with a sly smile that promised a new kind of humiliation.

She was certain of that. Now that she was holding her own, he couldn't send her out to bite the dust as quickly as he had in the early days. He had therefore decided to switch to a new style of fighting to once again demonstrate his superiority.

 _So you want to play, Abelas? We'll play,_ she thought as she smiled back. He probably took her for a mage unable to wield a sword, and he was going to be surprised.

She picked up a blade that matched the size of her spectral sword. The weight was noticeably different, but her intensive training over the last few days had strengthened her arms enough to hold it.

After weighing it and checking its balance, she returned to face her instructor and stood on guard, deliberately leaving an opening.

She was able to dodge the attack from the side with ease from the first attack. She skillfully skirted around him and placed the tip of her blade on the sentinel's neck.

"Dead," she announced in the same haughty tone that he used each time he had mastered her in their previous battles.

A stream of impressed murmurs from the crowd of observers made her grin. Abelas, on the other hand, seemed upset. He got back into position without a word and attacked again. She parried each of his attacks, one by one, all while studying his fighting style, his way of moving, his breath, his tics.

After a few minutes of just parrying, she went on the attack. Her movements were sharp and precise. At the first attack she disarmed him, striking the flat of her blade on the sentinel's wrist and forcing him to drop his weapon. "Dead." At the second one she dropped him to the ground and put the tip of her blade to his throat. "Still dead.”

Furious that he had been ridiculed, he stood up, dusted off his shabby armor and gave her a cold look.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself. How about a duel on equal terms?”

Wasn't it already? She was more amused by Abelas' reaction than really concerned.

"What do you mean?" she simply replied.

Abelas looked at the soldiers who had formed a circle all around them, which had grown as word had spread about the show occurring in the courtyard.

"You and I, each with our own preferred fighting style.”

She almost let out a laugh. Did he think this sword was her weapon of choice? He didn't know what he was getting into, but the memory of that week's ordeal made her eager for revenge.

"Very well. I leave you the honor of beginning this fight, dear _tutor_." She imbued the word with sarcasm.

He grabbed two daggers and took a posture she knew well. Cole.

She had often trained with her friend during her time at Skyhold and knew exactly what to expect. She got rid of her sword, daggers and anything else that might hinder her movements. Abelas watched her do it in amazement but made no comment. She beckoned him to come and he did so, much faster and with the will to kill.

_Ah, we're not laughing anymore, apparently..._

Instead of retreating in the face of the sentinel's murderous aura, she stepped forward, as determined as he was. She waited until he was less than three feet away from her, then with her left hand, she made a dome of energy appear around them, amplifying her own movements and slowing down those of her opponent. Simultaneously, her spectral sword materialized in her right hand and she swung it in an arc from top to bottom so that it fell upon the sentinel's neck, throwing him violently to the ground.

Everyone was silent, staring at her and at Abelas, who, stunned, was struggling to stand up. Blaming herself for hitting him harder than she meant to, she knelt beside him.

A trickle of blood ran down his chin, which had likely happened when he’d hit the ground. She bit her lower lip, fixing her gaze on the sentinel's.

"Ir abelas, I lost control for a moment. Please forgive me.”

He remained silent and kneeling, but eventually nodded in acceptance. He tried to get up but a wince of pain made him stop.

"Ma halani," _help me_ , he finally asked in a low voice so as not to be heard by the others.

She quickly reached out a hand to help him up and for the first time since they had met, he bowed to her.

"Forgive my shameful behavior. I let pride blind me. I didn't know you had the Dirth'ena Enasalin.”

 _The knowledge that leads to victory_. Despite understanding the words, she did not understand what he meant. Then she remembered that Solas had once uttered these same words when she had shown him her talents as a knight-enchanter.

Suddenly becoming aware of the stares and the silence that surrounded them, she felt at once uncomfortable. She smiled slightly at Abelas and invited him to stand up.

"Apology accepted. Now, if you agree, I think we should go and see if someone can heal your wounds.”

Without waiting for his response, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the yard and away from the onlookers.

***

They had been walking for a good minute when Abelas decided to speak.

"We're not going in the right direction.”

She stopped abruptly and turned to look into his eyes. A strange sensation ran through him as she scrutinized him intently. He finally looked away and pulled his wrist from where the young woman's fingers were still firmly anchored.

"I'm really sorry," she finally said, a note of remorse clearly audible in her voice. "A knight must protect, not attack... I could have dodged, I should have..." She raised a hand to his face and he moved backwards almost imperceptibly.

Her hand stopped in its tracks and she frowned.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to heal this wound.”

A wave of her magic swept through Abelas' body and the pain stopped, along with the taste of blood in his mouth. He felt again in full possession of his strength. He became aware of the closeness between them and stepped back at once.

"Why didn't you do that right in the practice yard?” he finally asked.

She looked away for a few seconds, a look of embarrassment on her face.

"I thought you'd be angry if the other sentinels saw me heal you after you had been defeated so... easily.”

At first vexed, he had to admit that she had been right; the humiliation for an instructor to be outdone by his student was already bitter, and the fact that it was in public had made him feel petty. In the end it was a good thing she got him away from prying eyes.

He breathed a resigned sigh before heading for a small room that he knew to be unoccupied at this hour and beckoned her to follow him. They sat on a rough wooden bench that was placed along a wall across from a huge painting depicting a hunting scene.

An elf in golden armor and wild eyes confronted a scarlet-scaled dragon. A spear was stuck in the chest of the animal and a stream of blood poured onto the ground. Abelas looked at her contemplating the painting for a few moments before speaking again.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," he finally said. She gave him a look that forced him to amend, "All right. _I_ got off on the wrong foot.”

He straightened up a little in his posture and cleared his throat.

"You came to the temple so short a time ago, and yet Mythal accepted you, forgave your intrusion, did not question your loyalty, and took you into her service not as a servant but as a soldier." He let his gaze wander around the room. "I felt... hurt. You have no idea how many years of training I had to go through before I could join the sentinels. And you were able to get through everything I know in less than a day... " He reigned in the tone of his voice, which was getting a little carried away. When he resumed, it was in a calmer tone.

"In the last few days, I've been venting my anger on you and I regret it. People with the Dirth'ena Enasalin are honorable and very few of us are capable of it. You made me realize how unfair I've been. Maybe Mythal saw what you were really worth right away.”

He finally stopped talking and dared to look at the young woman again. She was still staring at the painting but almost without seeing it. When she spoke, there was no resentment in her voice.

"I understand, Abelas. I think I owe it to be honest with you.”

On hearing this, his mistrust took over and he tightened up. Was she going to confess to him that she was a spy or something that would make him have to kill her? He surprised himself by hoping not.

"I will tell you my story, but you must promise to listen to it and accept every word as the truth.”

A strange promise, but it didn't commit him to anything, so he simply nodded.

"So, it all started when I had to leave my clan..."

***

She looked at her tutor who hadn't moved for a good ten minutes. She had finished her story and he was still immersed in his thoughts, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and staring at the ground. He let himself lean backwards with a deep sigh, and settled against the wall to stare at the ceiling instead.

"If I may be frank, I can't tell if you are a liar with an incredible imagination or if you are just the unluckiest person I have ever met.”

She started laughing.

"If I were you, I'd find it hard to believe me too, but it’s the sad truth.”

He turned his head towards her, looking at her vallaslin.

"You shouldn't be a slave..." he murmured. "Your exploits, your actions, if all this had happened in our time, you'd be an Evanuri just like Andruil or Ghilan'nain..."

Abelas' words fell like a stone into a pond. She glanced at him sideways, trying to decipher what he was feeling, but his expression was unreadable.

"I don't know, I just feel like I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and ended up being responsible for the lives of thousands of people without asking for anything," she said.

He let out a joyless laugh.

"Surely that's what some Evanuri would say to you today as well.”

There was a beat of silence before he spoke again.

"So you've already met me. That's strange.”

"It's just as much for me. Seeing a familiar face here again surprised me enormously, even though I knew you lived in Elvhenan, it's an experience... astonishing.”

She pushed a strand of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear and stood up, stretching and yawning.

"Why don't we go back to training? The others will begin to believe that even Mythal's healers can't help you.”

He smiled and stood up, in a much more graceful way.

"All right, but I doubt I can teach you more.”

They headed back to the training yard, and she hesitated at an intersection.

"Hand-to-hand combat has always been a weakness for me," she said in a detached tone as she began walking again. "I'd be happy to continue training with you.”

He looked over at her, observing her long hair and upright posture. How had he not noticed the nobility that emanated from her before? Had jealousy blinded him that much?

Then a question came to his mind.

"Why do you not use the power of Fen'Harel?”

She did not answer for a long time and it was only when they got close to the courtyard that she responded.

"I don't know how the power will react here. I honestly thought I'd lost it forever..."

 _Like a lot of other things...and people,_ she thought.

They spoke little during the rest of the morning’s training, practicing in a calm and disciplined manner. The other sentinels eventually lost interest in them as they seemed no longer willing to duel and they were able to slip away undisturbed while the sun was at its zenith.

They entered the common room where the servants were eating, and many heads turned as they passed by. Abelas observed her, noticing that even with her armor tarnished by dust and her hair blustered from battle, she always stood upright, her chin held high and giving off the aura of those accustomed to the weight of authority. This was more noticeable when one looked at the reaction of Mythal's other servants. Many of them watched her pass by with a mixture of respect and admiration.

For a noblewoman, he thought as he watched her sit nonchalantly on a bench, she was the humblest of people. She grabbed a bowl in the middle of the table, chose some fruits and vegetables and a piece of bread and began to eat. He did the same and settled on her right, while Cole, her spirit of compassion, materialized on her left and began chatting animatedly to her. She laughed as she listened to him, and he was surprised to find that joy suited her better than her usual neutral and distant expression.

Feeling his eyes, she turned her head towards him, and he found a sudden interest in the contents of his plate. She shrugged slightly and returned to her conversation with Cole.

How she could entertain a discussion with that spirit was a mystery. Even more surprising was the fact that she had attracted his loyalty and obedience without the slightest spell. He was lost in thought when Junlen entered the room, who marched directly over to them and addressed the Inquisitor.

"You, the new girl. " She looked up at him and gave him a questioning glance.

"I heard you demonstrated some remarkable skills this morning. Show me.”

She looked confused and looked around. Most of the people present had stopped their conversations to listen to what was going on.

Cole looked up at the elf and whispered what he read in Junlen's mind.

"Power and might. An opportunity to shine, to be stronger. The others make fun of me and mistreat me, I will make them all pay, I am the most important, they are nothing, the least of nothing. I despise them, I hate them, I..."

"Shut up, spirit, or I'll feed you to demons," Junlen spat, raising a hand to silence Cole.

He was about to cast a spell. She _felt_ the magic building up in the air and reacted to it before Abelas could even intervene.

Rising abruptly, she grabbed Junlen's collar over the table. He had no time to back down and she gave him a look that would have made the most valiant soldier shudder. Wild, bloodthirsty, the kind of look you get before you die.

Where a moment earlier she was relaxed and serene, now she was all muscle, tension, and anger.

Abelas did not need to see his adversary's face to know that he was terrified. His whole being was sweating with fear.

She held him like this for a few seconds before drawing him to her, almost lifting his feet off the ground. Delicately she bent down to his ear and whispered to him in a wild and cold voice.

"Make the slightest move towards my friend, and I'll feed _you_ to demons..."

She clenched her left fist, causing the anchor to react and a green light to crackle all along her arm. Junlen, thinking his death was coming, let out a strangled cry of distress.

Slowly she released him, not taking her eyes off him for a moment, and he collapsed to the ground before rising miserably.

He backed away and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You threatened someone higher than you! I, uh... I'll make sure you're punished for this!”

Not impressed, she was about to retaliate when Abelas grabbed her wrist to dissuade her from adding fuel to the fire.

Reining in her anger, she slowly sat back down, realizing that she was once again the center of attention.

Abelas loosened his wrist and saw that another feeling had been added to the respect and admiration she inspired: fear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with chapter 2 ! Already working on translation for the next two chapters. Then I'll post my work simultaneousely in french and english (or try to, at least)
> 
> Edited with the help of Antebellum13 :)


	3. Chapter 3

Junlen was quick to carry out his threats.

Barely two days later, while she was enjoying a rare moment of rest lying in the shade of a tree, she was disturbed his voice shouting at a maid who had had the misfortune to pass by at that very moment.

"Out of my way, slave!”

She straightened up, opening an eye to watch Junlen's behavior.

At last he spotted her and drew the sword that hung from his belt, advancing towards her with a determined step. All relaxation forgotten, she quickly straightened her gaze with a hard look.

He slowed his pace surreptitiously, but didn't stop.

"You!" he threw an evil smile on his lips and his sword pointed in her direction. "I told you your insult would not go unpunished.”

She didn't answer.

"Mythal requires your presence immediately. She felt that your affront deserved her full attention.”

She took a few seconds to assess the chances of things going wrong for her. She was unarmed and wasn't even wearing her armor. Fighting the elf would not do any good and she was certain that Mythal was more reasoned than he was.

"Very well," she replied in a calm voice. As he didn't pretend to move, she quietly added, "After you.”

With a sneer, he took out a pair of handcuffs and handed them to her, his sword still pointed at her.

"Put this on. You're going as a criminal, not a guest.”

Taking hold of her so as not to cause a ruckus, she put the handcuffs on her wrists and suddenly felt a weight fall on her shoulders.

Magic inhibitors. That was going to make it harder for her.

As soon as he saw that she was helpless and handcuffed, he slapped her violently with his metal-gloved hand and then grabbed her by the hair, dragging her behind him.

Shocked by his boldness and cowardice, she cast a murderous glance at him, but her impotence had given courage to that vermin. She spat out the blood she had in her mouth at Junlen's feet. He tugged at her hair, making her wince.

"You won't be so proud when Mythal's done with you.”

With these words, he led her without mercy towards the large courtroom under the sad gaze of the maid, who had remained observing the scene from afar.

***

Abelas was immersed in a complex work of arcane magic when he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door.

He stood up, placed his grimoire on the only table in the room and went to open, thinking he would find the Inquisitor before him, coming for their afternoon training.

He opened the door abruptly, announcing triumphantly:

"You're lat..." He paused when he saw one of Mythal's maids in front of him, who had jumped back, surprised by her sudden arrival.

He detailed her, curious. No one ever used to come to see him. The young elf must have been barely a century or two years old, and seemed to have no idea where to stand under the intense gaze of the sentinel. She was wringing out one of her sleeves, trying to look him straight in the eye.

"What's the matter? "He ends up asking, somewhat impatient.

"Forgive my boldness, but I think your friend's in trouble." she let go in a breath.

His friend? He suddenly pales with sudden understanding.

"What happened? Speak! "He replied a little too brutally, panic making him lose a bit of composure. If it was Junlen, there was a good chance that the Inquisitor was in danger, at best. He didn't even want to think about the worst-case scenario.

The young woman panicked a little more at Abelas' reaction, but she still told him about the scene she had witnessed. He felt a deep sense of panic overwhelming him as he rushed to his room to arm himself quickly.

That bastard was going to kill her, she'd never get in front of Mythal for her so-called interview. He was simply going to kill her after depriving her of any means of defending herself. It was his way, he had witnessed it before. At the time he was just annoyed, but today it was different. He knew his victim, he imagined in advance what he was going to do to her and it turned his stomach.

***

She lands on the ground brutally, the paving stones do nothing to cushion her fall. They were in a dark, damp room in the basement and the smell of mold made her squint. Junlen lit a torch of veiled-fire and she understood where she was. The room barely deserved the name of torture chamber, but more of a butchery.

_What a fool I've been_. She thought. How could she have thought he was really going to bring her to Mythal!

She looked around her, traces of blood were strewn on the walls and a few bones littered the floor here and there. In the center of the room hung a chain and two rings with spikes, designed to make their victim bleed slowly.

"I've always thought you were strange." Spat the elf as he gave her an evil look as he approached the chain. He defies the latches to open them. "I'm sure you must be a spy for the Forgotten.”

She was magically lifted, and he tied the rings to her wrists just below her magic handcuffs. Panic was slowly beginning to take over. No matter how hard she thought about it, no plausible solution was within her reach at that moment.

She bit her tongue as not to scream when the spikes went into her flesh. He stepped back a little and looked at her without saying anything more. The silence made her uncomfortable and she concentrated on something else. Her blood was slowly flowing down her arms, soaking her tunic. After a few minutes, she felt it run along her legs to the tip of her feet before dripping on the ground below her.

_Plic plic plic_

"I'll make you spit out the truth, no matter how long it takes." He said, breaking the long silence...

She had to make a monumental effort for her voice not to betray her pain when she asked as if nothing had happened.

"I don't meet Mythal after all?”

Her nonchalance destabilized Junlen, who hesitated long enough about the attitude to adopt to understand that he was not accustomed to any resistance from his victims.

He returned to her level to slap her again and the metal broke her lower lip, making her face a little bloodier.

It was a matter of holding on as long as possible. She thought about the type of victim he should prefer, young, weak, submissive, mostly women.

It's easier to forget your inferiority complex when a desperate young woman begs you to let her live...

The disgust he inspired in her made her heart skip a beat.

_Plic plic plic_

Her blood continued to flow on the ground with a continuous and steady sound. Gradually, as Junlen's conversation failed, she let her mind wander, wondering if Cole was anywhere near here, if he could help her. Her attention turned to the elf when she saw him move.

He drew a dagger from his belt and passed the edge of it across her cheek. She shuddered as she felt the metal begin to break into her flesh and saw in the eyes of her executioner that he loved it.

_Pervert._

He continued his merry-go-round, letting his dagger run wherever he liked. Her back first, going down to her lower back. He had the methodical gestures of a hunter ready to skin his prey. Then, losing interest in her back, he came back to face her and violently thrust the dagger into her thigh, wrenching out her first real cry of pain.

"Hold this for me, will you?”

He lit a fire in one of the corners of the room, a real one this time, and heated a metal rod that was lying on the floor. It soon turned white.

She was at her limit, the movement of her body when he stuck the blade in her leg had scraped the metal spikes from the bones of her wrists. She felt waves of pain running through her every breath and her vision was beginning to blur.

Plic plic plic

The regular sound of the drops crashing to the ground rocked her to unconsciousness. Another slap, accompanied by incredible pain, woke her up and Junlen grabbed her chin.

"Not so fast, my dear... We're just getting started and you haven't told me anything yet. It'd be a shame for you to miss the show.”

He then ran his tongue down her chin, up to the corner of her lips, to taste her blood in an obscene gesture.

She spat in his face.

She could read the rage in his eyes before he slapped her again, hard enough for her to pass out.

***

Abelas had walked through much of Mythal's house in vain when he came upon Cole. As soon as he saw him, the sentinel stopped and asked if he knew where the young woman was. The spirit answered, in a trembling voice that could hardly be heard.

"She screams, calls out. But only the spirits hear it and they can't come. It's, dark, bloody, death reigns. The smell of decay. She's there, but no one sees her... "

Cole disappeared as he came and Abelas didn't know what to do. Where was he supposed to go? The fade? He was not a dreamer, and could not bend the fade to his will, let alone fall asleep in his current state of stress. At the end of a long corridor, the spirit reappeared.

"Over here!”

Abelas rushed in his direction and let himself be guided to a staircase that led to the basement.

His blood froze in his veins. There was only one place accessible via these stairs. Preparing for the worst, he ran down the stairs at full speed.

Cole was stuck on the surface, Junlen must have had up protection against the spirits.

He suddenly heard a cry at the end of the long corridor and recognized her voice. He pressed the pace, doing his best to keep a low profile.

When he came out into the torture chamber, the scene he saw paralyzed him with horror. She was hanging by her wrists, bloodied. She was about to pass out, he could see it as her head was slowly nodding off, but Junlen slapped her again and grabbed her chin.

What he did then turned Abelas' stomach and he drew his own daggers in absolute silence, melting without a shadow, determined to attack.

She spat in his face, an act of courage or madness he would not have been able to say, but her fierce look impressed him. Even now, so fragile and defenseless, she refused to submit.

He hit her again and she lost consciousness. Junlen went back to his poker, apparently determined to wake her up in a hard way.

Before he could continue, Abelas slipped without his back and stuck a dagger in each shoulder blade, using the weight of both of them to drag him to the ground and literally nail him in place.

The elf uttered a scream of pain that echoed through the room and the corridor. Abelas picked up the poker that he had dropped in his fall and studied it for a few seconds, crouching down in front of him to catch his eye.

"I wonder what you were going to do with that, Junlen..." He approached the tip of his eye and the elf squealed in fear. "Poke her in the eye? "he moved to his leg. "Cauterize her open wound so you can enjoy it longer? "still no answer.

Abelas was tempted to shove the poker down his throat, but he put it on his cheek, causing his skin to crackle and give off the smell of burnt meat. Junlen shouted until he fainted himself.

Immediately releasing the poker, Ableas rushed towards the still unconscious young woman and freed her from her shackles. She didn't wake up, not when he removed her magical shackles, not even when he hugged her, relieved that she was still breathing.

There was so much blood. Too much blood, he suddenly realized.

Gently lifting her up, he left the room as quickly as he could and headed for the healers' district.

Her blood dripped on the ground as he pressed forward, leaving a morbid trail in their path.

_Plic plic plic._

***

Abelas made a loud entrance into the usually quiet sanctuary of the healers.

He had kicked the door open, startled the few people present. The day was coming to an end and the sun was fading, bathing the place in an orange light.

The mistress of the place, an eminent healer named Ana'rel and in charge of Mythal's health, understood the seriousness of the situation as soon as she saw the elf's bloody body in the sentinel's arms.

Unencumbered by any formality, she designated a large white marble table, which was used for the operations. Abelas placed the body of the Inquisitor, who seemed so frail and fragile in his arms.

The healer put one hand over her body and let out a curse. She turned her gaze to Abelas, who reached out.

"Get Mythal, now! " She ordered.

Reluctant to leave, he hesitated a few seconds and ended up turning his heels, hurrying to the private quarters of the Evanuri.

***

Mythal had agreed to follow Abelas relatively easily. She had listened to his story with growing displeasure and when he finally explained to her that Ana'rel herself had requested her presence, she had simply stood up and headed for the healers' quarters without further ado.

Abelas preceded her when they entered again without the room, which was now illuminated by half a dozen enchanted orbs, which floated around the room like miniature moons. The Inquisitor was trapped in a bubble, as if frozen in time. Cole was there, circling the bubble, his gaze fixed on her friend's impassive face and resolutely silent.

Ana'rel, whose pure vallaslin shone in the magical light, bowed to Mythal before inviting her to approach the marble table.

"Before doing anything, Reverend Mother, I had to get your approval." She pointed to the patient, motionless. "Healing this slave will require a lot of energy and I will either have to do without three healers for the next few days or do it myself and deprive you of my services for a day.”

Abelas felt his throat closing, no slave deserved to take such a risk, especially now with the border conflicts and the risk of constant attacks on them.

Mythal set her eyes on the unconscious elf. A slight smile was born on her lips and then she turned her attention to Ana'rel.

"Do neither." The sentinel felt a weight fall into his stomach. It was a death sentence.

"As you wish." Ana'rel was about to remove her spell that had frozen the Inquisitor in time, but Mythal raised a hand to interrupt her.

"No, leave us, I'll take care of her.”

At first surprised, the healer finally bowed deferentially and walked out of the room, taking her followers with her.

"Should I go out as well?" Asked Abelas, not sure about what to do.

"You can stay. Cole told me you know about her past.”

The sentinel nodded slowly, not knowing what to expect.

"Events are moving a little faster than I hoped," Mythal explained as she approached the marble table. "I had planned to have to send her somewhere else in about 10 years, maybe a little bit more, but I'll have to lower my estimates." She sighed resignedly.

Abelas lowered his eyes to the young woman who seemed to be asleep. So Mythal already had plans for her...

Mythal raised her hand and with her finger burst the bubble. Blood began to flow again on the white marble and the Inquisitor's breathing resumed, though discontinuous and erratic. The Evanuri placed her hand on the young woman's chest and transferred some of her life force to her.

Abelas moved backwards with his eyes wide open. It was sacrilege. An Evanuri never shared its life force! This was like recognizing the divine status of a person of the People and elevate her to the rank of god.

He saw the Inquisitor's vallaslin return to their original appearance, the same fine lines underlining her gaze, as on the day he had captured her. Mythal withdrew her hand and turned her head towards Abelas. She put her finger over her mouth, ordering him to remain silent.

He was the keeper of her secrets, she had just added one more to the long list he already had.

***

She woke up with the strange feeling of being watched. Standing up in her bed, she looks all around her without understanding where this feeling comes from.

The door leading to her balcony is open and she stands up with a sheet on her shoulders.

Solas looks out over the landscape, enjoying the view from Slyhold over the mountain ranges all around them.

"You shouldn't be up so early," he said, drawing her to him for a tender kiss.

She gave it back to him, putting her arms around his neck, dropping the sheet to the floor. He lets out a slight laugh before stepping aside to look at her.

"Vhenan, you'll catch a cold if you stay outside with so few clothes on. «

She looks down to see that she is wearing only a thin silk tunique. Feeling Solas' gaze still on her, she comes closer to steal another kiss from him before tiptoeing over and whispering in his ear, teasing.

"What are you waiting for to warm me up?”

He gives her a promising smile as she leads him to the bed...

***

She opens her eyes with a start, a strange sensation makes her feel as if she is being watched. She finds herself standing among her companions of the Inquisition, all dead. Her gaze goes all around until she sees him. There he is, leaning against a rock, his body broken.

She rushes to his side, extends a desperate hand to his face. His cheek is cold. Her heart hurts so much. She takes her hand away, Solas' blood stains her fingers.

The pain makes her scream until she breaks her voice.

***

She's awakened by a horrible scream. It takes her a few seconds to realize it's coming out of her own throat. She closes her mouth and suddenly understands that she is in the fade. She hates it when she has to relive her memories this way.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, uncontrollable. She's not trying to stop, she knows from experience that there's no point in trying. Seeking to find her bearings, she looks around and easily recognizes Skyhold, the garden she had laid out for her herbalists. She raises her eyes to the dark green sky that contrasts so much with reality.

When she looks ahead again, a huge black wolf sits in front of her, staring at her with three pairs of eyes as red as blood.

She jumps up and takes a step back, defensively.

The wolf doesn't move, he just looks at her. The same feeling of being watched comes over her, and she begins to understand. He's the reason for the nightmares, he invoked the memories. She feels horribly exposed and embarrassed that these memories with Solas have been seen by someone else.

"How rude! Those memories are private. "she said to the wolf, in a tone full of reproach.

The wolf's still not moving. The intensity of his gaze makes her feel far too vulnerable. Suddenly she remembers Mythal's words and looks down on her left hand.

"Fen'Harel?”

The animal makes a growl that resonates in her rib cage, making it vibrate from the inside.

***

She opened her eyes and this time felt Cole's hand take hers. She was no longer in the fade, but wide awake. Remembering the circumstances of her loss of consciousness, she rose abruptly, looking at her wrists and feeling her thigh. No wounds. The blood all around her and on her clothes, however, was enough to make her certain that she had not dreamt that part of the story. She looked at Cole.

"How did I get here, did you save me?”

Cole shook his head negatively.

"Blocked. A burning fence, impossible to get down. I heard... we all heard, but we couldn't help. "He pointed to the entrance of the room where a sentinel stood guard from behind. "He did it."

She stood up, leaving the marble table, still astonished at the vigor she felt inside. On closer inspection she could see large shelves filled with glass jars and containers of various medicinal herbs. She must have been in the herbalists' and healers' quarters.

It was pitch black outside and only a few orbs of light lit up the place. When she came within a few steps of the great arch leading out, she recognized Abelas standing guard at the door. He looked resolutely ahead and held in his hands his two daggers out of their sheaths.

"Abelas?" she called quietly.

He laid eyes on her and seemed to relax a little.

"How do you feel? " She felt his gaze slip away as he seemed to inspect her from head to toe.

"I'm fine, a little disoriented, but surprisingly well under the circumstances. "Taking a break, she added. "What happened? How long was I asleep?”

He seemed to hesitate for a few moments before answering, starting with his last question.

"Just a few hours. Cole guided me to you and I took care of Junlen..." He ran his hand through his hair, dropping his hood backwards, and she saw that his braid, usually impeccable, was completely undone, the strands of hair falling in front of his face giving him a wild look. He followed her gaze and, thinking she must find him neglected, hastened to find a justification.

"I wasn't really prepared for battle when I heard that Junlen had captured you. Please forgive me for my lack of seriousness about my appearance.”

His lack of seriousness about his appearance?! What was happening to him? She hadn't made any comment and hadn't even thought about it. She didn't have time to answer that he was speaking again while putting his hood back on.

"Mythal healed you. She wanted to speak with you when you woke up, but there's another problem that's keeping her from doing so... " He crossed her eyes and seemed uncomfortable again. "We went back there to deal with Junlen's case, but he wasn't there anymore. There's no sign of him anywhere in the residence. Mythal's checking the area to see if she's getting her hands on him again, but we think he's long gone by now.”

He looked at her vallaslin and immediately looked away.

"I've been instructed to guard this room until she returns." He pointed to a chair near a small reading table behind her. "If you'd be willing to wait until she gets back, that would be fine with me.”

***

Mythal's return didn't take too long, and when she laid her eyes on the Inquisitor, she had the same impression she had had with the dread wolf earlier.

She dismissed Abelas, who left them alone. She watched him walk away without understanding the sudden coldness between them. The Evanuri settled into one of the armchairs in the room without taking her eyes off the young woman.

"You're a most interesting young creature, you know that? Only a few days in my house and already everyone is in turmoil. All my servants now speak only of the new maid who defies her superiors and does not fear them. They also talk about how arrogantly easy it was for you to humiliate one of my best soldiers, although I must confess I rather like that part of the story... " With an absent-minded hand, she made a light appear in the air, which she shaped to create a small battle scene that mimicked her exploits. "It was a mistake for me to think it was possible to make you go unnoticed. A person used to power and war cannot blend in among slaves, even if he or she wishes to do so.”

She removed her spell and looked into the Inquisitor's eyes, making her sit up in her seat.

"So, I'm going to have to change my plans. You will leave here and join the Arcane Warriors to perfect your Dirth'ena Enasalin.”

The Inquisitor didn't know what to say.

"But before you go, you must learn. You're going to represent me there as the highest ranking of my followers, which means you can't afford any mistakes about the current political situation.”

Dumbfounded, she ends up interrupting Mythal in her speech.

"Forgive me, but for what purpose should I be doing all this?”

The Evanuri gave her an amused look.

"Can't you see the obvious? " As she didn't answer, Mythal let out a laugh. "Creators, the future of our People is in the hands of a little girl who does not know what she is doing." The pike made her frown. But she had little enough to contradict her.

"My own death is a key element in the fall of Elvenhan. If you want to have enough power to act, you must earn status. You can't just barge into every Evanuri's house hoping they'll open their doors and let you check them out for traitors..."

She was beginning to understand what Mythal was getting at.

"Arcane Warriors are highly respected in our society, almost as much as we are. They're our protectors and our vigilantes. Travelling this world as one of them will be much more beneficial than as a mere slave.”

She could only agree with Mythal and just nodded her head in agreement.

"You're going to have to concentrate on your task and avoid contact with my other followers as much as possible. I want them to forget about you for a while.”

Under house arrest then? She didn't like the idea but her personal comfort was not a priority.

"I understand..." she simply replied.

The Evanuri's gaze then softens.

"When I saved your life earlier, I used some of my life energy. You might find yourself... changed.”

She had the reflex to bring a hand to her face, as if she would feel a glaring difference. Mythal burst out laughing before reassuring her a little.

"Change is in the details, my child. A tall waist, longer hair, irises studded with gold... eternal life." She added in a breath.

She stood up, flabbergasted. So, all these changes since her arrival were due to Mythal? When could she have... she remembered then. When they first met, she had given her the gift of the knowledge of the ancient elvish. It seems that the words were not the only " _gift_ " that was given to her that day.

"I don't expect you to understand how necessary these changes were." said the Evanuri to the Inquisitor's dismay. "Someday you'll thank me for doing this, but that day is a long time away.”

"You could have asked my opinion! "she finally said.

Mythal raised an eyebrow.

"Would you have agreed if I had hypothesized that you could be a full-fledged elf?”

"I'm a full-fledged elf! "the Inquisitor cried out in shock.

"Now you do." Mythal cut short their discussion, visibly annoyed. "Go back to your quarters and get your things. You'll do your apprenticeship at the temple.”

Then she stood up and left the Inquisitor there, without any further explanation and without a shred of remorse for her behavior.

***

Back in her room, she was pretty upset. No sooner had she closed her door than she rushed in front of her mirror, lighting the little orb to be able to distinguish her features.

She was unrecognizable. Her face was quite similar, and the fact that she had found her vallaslin was a relief, even though they were now a different color, giving the impression that they were made of gold. Her irises also betrayed the presence of small golden spots that made her eyes more mystical than before. Her difference in size from when she arrived was even more obvious, especially when she looked at the sleeves of her tunic which reached above her wrists where they had been too long for her when she received it.

Finally leaning against the door of her room, she let herself slide to the floor in a wounded groan. She put her hands in front of her face and let her sobs burst out, crying her eyes out before falling asleep on the floor.

***

The next morning, Abelas knocked on the Inquisitor's door to escort her to the eluvian. She opened the door, apathetic, and followed him without saying anything. He looked at her for a few moments, realizing how lost she seemed. The poor girl had arrived in Elvenhan after losing all her relatives, hoping to save her friends, she had found herself surrounded by strangers in a world that was not her own, with customs and people so different from her.

He noticed that she didn't even have any luggage. She had no possessions other than the clothes she was wearing. Seeing that she was wearing only a green cloth tunic, he asked her.

"Aren't you taking your armor with you? «

She looked up at him and he reached out and crossed her gaze.

"It's gotten too small.”

At first he was taken aback, but then he realized that she was indeed much taller than when they first met. She was almost as tall as him now. Mythal must have seen fit to make her more "normal" so as not to attract too much attention. He could not decide whether he agreed with this decision or whether he totally rejected it.

"We can get you one in the temple that fits you," he replied in a neutral voice.

They crossed the eluvian to return to the temple of the source of the lamentations. When she first arrived, she had found it abnormally crowded, but now that she had experienced Mythal's household, she realized how wrong she had been. There was hardly anyone here apart from the sentinels and a few Mythal worshippers.

The Evanuri had not bothered to greet her before her departure, she seemed to have given all the instructions to Abelas, who was carrying out his orders as a good little soldier.

He took her to a rather off-center part of the temple, to a bright and spacious room that overlooked a small private garden.

"One of Mythal's private apartments," Abelas explained. "You will stay here and no one will come and bother you. «

She looked all around her with a faint smile. It was a nice gesture, it would make her captivity less difficult to bear.

Abelas then showed her another room, adjoining the bedroom, which she had not seen at first sight. It was a huge library, whose books covered the entire walls from floor to ceiling.

"Everything you need to learn is in these books. You'll have to read them all and remember them. «

She opened her mouth but did not know what to answer. That was a phenomenal amount of work!

Abelas took leave of her and left her alone in her new apartments. She walked around the small garden, enjoying the late morning sun. It was simple but pleasant, the perfect place to sit in the grass and read a book in the shade of a tree.

Returning to the room, she detailed the carved woodwork of the bed and furniture, the meticulousness with which the wood had been worked made her think that it must certainly have been shaped by magic. She sat on her bed and stood still contemplating the garden for a long time before going to choose a first book...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, you guys are the best <3


	4. Chapter 4

Four years had passed since the Inquisitor had returned to the temple of Mythal. She spent her days reading, hardly ever leaving her quarters.

Her morning routine took place in the small private garden, directly accessible from her room.

Cole was a welcomed company for her. He served as her main partner in her jousting and even answered some of the questions she had about the countless books she had to assimilate. Her only authorized exit was for bathing. She usually went there at night, when most of the devotees were asleep.

Abelas became cold and distant without her knowing why. He brought her meals every day, hardly speaking, and left immediately.

As she read more and more, she began to have some suspicions about the cause of such a change in attitude.

After being healed by Mythal, she had not only changed physically, but her status had changed as well. Technically she had become his superior, even though for her nothing had changed, and he remained her instructor. One morning, she had tried to hold him before he slipped away and he had confused himself into an apology, claiming obligations at the temple. She had watched him leave, a little disappointed, and hadn't made much of an effort to engage him in conversation since then.

She was getting bored of her lifestyle, always reading books about why one Evanuri was at war with another. Conquests and losses of territory, wars started for completely petty reasons ...

It was like watching the Orlesian Game, but with a much higher level.

Her nights had been punctuated by numerous visits from the dread wolf. He came more and more regularly in her dreams, searching her memories according to his desires, pushing her to relive almost all her life with her companions, lingering much longer on Solas, reliving both good and bad memories. Each time he visited, she needed a full day before she was in good mood again. She didn't know what kind of torture Fen'Harel practiced, but in a way, it was much more effective than anything Junlen could have done to her.

Mythal had come to visit her once, two years earlier, to see if she was making any progress in her learning. She seemed satisfied and then left as she had come, without any more information about what she would expect her to do next.

The Inquisitor was surprised to see time in a more relative light. Spending a week to perfect a reflection no longer seemed as absurd as it used to be.

She looked out of the window, day was about to dawn and she hurried to enjoy the baths before the first devotees woke up.

She was back in her room long before Abelas' arrival and took the opportunity to do some stretching to prepare for her morning workout.

The sentinel arrived at the same time as usual, punctual as a clock. He placed the tray he was carrying on the table where she was eating her meals and was about to leave when she called out to him.

He froze before turning to her, waiting for her to talk.

"Abelas, practice with me this morning.”

She could read the hesitation in his eyes before he bowed down before her, preparing to give him his usual excuse. Before he spoke, she lifted him up, exasperated, one hand on each shoulder.

"Come on, that's enough, Abelas! You're the best possible wrestling instructor." She made a slight pout. "Is it so hard to give me just a little time? »

He looked away, visibly embarrassed, but she didn't let go, determined to break the monotony that would eventually drive her mad.

"Please, I'll be studious, I promise." Her tone was almost begging, like a child promising to be good if she could play a little first. She felt him relax under her hands and let him go.

"Very well, since you insist," he said resignedly, finally looking her in the eye for the first time in ages. However, his gaze quickly shifted to her cheeks, where her vallaslin shone slightly under the first rays of sunlight, and he turned away again.

The wrestling session was a real pleasure for the Inquisitor. She found holds and movements she was not yet comfortable with and Abelas mastered her without too much difficulty once or twice during training.

The session ended a little abruptly after he once again managed to thwart his attack. He had bent one arm behind her back and she had tried to turn around, falling backwards and taking Abelas with her in her fall.

The result was a mess of legs, armor and tangled hair, and Abelas found himself literally lying on top of her, one of his arms stuck in the Inquisitor's back. There was a moment of blank before he suddenly got up and stopped training, claiming that he had lost too much time on his other daily tasks.

He was gone almost immediately, without even helping her up.

Not understanding his behavior, she finally got up and ate breakfast still wondering. Cole, who had witnessed this, perched on a branch in the garden, emitted a small laugh. She looked up at him.

"What are you laughing at? "she asked him accusingly.

"The answer is so simple, but you don't see it." told the spirit, disappearing before she could ask any more questions.

***

Abelas had left the Inquisitor's quarters in a hurry. He had stopped in a deserted corridor to regain his composure.

He put one hand on the nearest pillar until his heartbeats returned to normal.

Cole had appeared next to him and he glanced at him sideways. Since he had discovered what he was hiding, the spirit almost never left him. The young man, curious, sounded the sentinel to find out how he felt.

"So close, I could smell her perfume. Her hands on my arms, on my hips... She looks at me, touches me. My body on hers, if only I'd leaned just a little bit more..."

"Enough! "Abelas interrupted him, his face red with shame to the tip of his ears.

Cole blinked and turned his face towards the elf.

"But you like it. I don't get it. You want her to touch you, I can ask her, she will if I tell her it makes you happy. »

"Please don't tell her that. "Abelas groans, looking around to check for prying ears.

"I just want to help you," grumbled Cole. The spirit seemed to capture a question in Abelas' thoughts. "I'd say they taste like wild berries, she loves them. »

He tensed up before running away. When Cole got into this kind of thing, there was no way to escape from him other than to walk away.

He returned to his own room and splashed cold water on his face in a desperate attempt to regain his composure.

For the past four years, he had been trying to avoid the Inquisitor as best he could, although from the night he had carried her unconscious to visit Ana'rel, he had been thinking about her less and less appropriately.

At first, he tried to ignore the discomfort that sometimes froze him on the spot when she smiled at him or when his eyes met hers. Not being able to completely act as if nothing had happened, he then took refuge behind the hierarchical rules, establishing a distance and coldness between them but it had only made his situation worse.

He missed her. Their conversations, the daily trainings, he missed everything with a degree of intensity he had never experienced before. He only saw her a few minutes a day and it was enough time to haunt his thoughts day and night.

Wiping the remaining water from his face, he contemplated himself for a few moments in his mirror. What was happening to him? Never in its eight centuries of existence had it felt such a thing. He had always found the idea of courting someone futile and had a certain contempt for elves who proclaimed themselves in love, reciting heart-breaking poems about the pain of a separation, or the intense joy of a first kiss. All this had always seemed particularly exaggerated to him. But today he was beginning to get a glimpse of the reality of it and he didn't like it at all.

He wasn't prepared for her to ask for this training this morning. Yielding to his desire to spend more time with her, he agreed. But they had to fall, he had to fall on her and she had to look at him... Only a few seconds and he would have gave up reason and decency.

But he had held back, for what reason, he wasn't sure. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, sitting at the end of his bed, and imagined what would have happened if he had done what was in his thoughts. If he had kissed her, how would she have reacted? Would she have slapped him and pushed him away? Would she have laughed at his behavior? Or else... would she have kissed back? Would she have hugged him while he deepened their kiss? She would have put her hands on his breastplate then would have gone up to his jaw, slipping her fingers behind his ears... He would have moaned with pleasure before kissing her neck, intoxicating himself with her perfume.

"She would have appreciated it.”

He shouted in his room, startled. Cole was back and looking at him very seriously.

"Solas always kissed her when she least expected it, that's what she liked best.”

Abelas frowned, it wasn't really the kind of sentence he would have liked to hear.

"Solas?" Asked the sentinel, relatively annoyed that another man had shared the young woman's life.

"A mage, an elf, but not from now on, afterwards. He's dead now..."

Abelas remained silent. He had suspected that a woman like her had had suitors in the past but hearing it was another story than accepting it. Besides, he wasn't even entitled to consider himself a suitor, he hadn't even started anything in that way yet.

He wasn't even allowed to court her because of her rank. And even if he had had the right to do so, he would not have known how to do it, having always been disinterested in such matters.

"Flowers," suggested Cole. "It always has to start with flowers. »

***

Abelas brought lunch at the usual time. He had been standing in front of the door for minutes now, trying to appear as calm as possible. Eventually he came in, looking around to see where she was.

She wasn't in the garden or the bedroom. He put the tray down and was about to leave with the morning's leftovers when Cole appeared, a finger on his lips to silence him. Curious, he approached the entrance of the library and found her sleeping in front of one of her last works, a huge grimoire recounting different techniques of warfare.

She had fallen asleep in a position that seemed rather uncomfortable. Abelas watched her sleep for a few moments before gently approaching to lift her up. She was as light as she remembered. He silently brought her to her bed and gently laid her down, sitting beside her to put a strand of hair back behind her ear. Without even realizing it, he had leaned forward to brush her lips with his own.

As he was about to repeat the experience, he suddenly backed away, realizing with shame his behavior. He got up and left the room as Cole looked on, hardly understanding why the living inflicted so much harm on themselves voluntarily.

***

She opened her eyes with the taste of cinnamon in her mouth. She didn't know why that smell was familiar to her at the time. Not remembering falling asleep in bed, she got up a little disoriented and saw the tray that contained her lunch. Her gaze was drawn to a white flower that was elegantly placed on a corner of it. She didn't know this variety, but she thought it was beautiful. It was the first time she had ever had this kind of decoration, and she slid the rod through her hair, suddenly in a good mood.

After a frugal meal, she returned to finish her last work...

***

Mythal returned a few days later with a whole contingent of followers in what seemed to be an official ceremony.

The turmoil caused by her arrival allowed her to leave her quarters unnoticed and she was able to snoop around, gleaning information about the upcoming ceremony.

Apparently, someone had decided to leave this life and had therefore planned to go through the Vir'abelassan to lighten her memories before reaching the other side.

She remembered having read in one of the many books in her library the details of this ceremony and if she remembered it clearly, then it would normally take a month before the devotee would enter the well of sorrow.

In the days that followed, the temple was completely cleaned and adorned with white and gold hangings. The faithful who had chosen to pass through the Vir'abelassan was pampered and treated like a queen, taking her meals alongside Mythal in the large common room. The Inquisitor even found herself called upon to help with the maintenance tasks of the temple, which did her the greatest good since she had completed her apprenticeship weeks earlier and had been bored stiffly ever since.

As the last week of the handover ritual began, Mythal came to find her sitting on her bed, re-reading a book on devotions to the Evanuri.

"So, do you feel ready to accomplish your mission? "She asked her, leaning her shoulder nonchalantly on the door frame leading to the garden.

She raised her head and bowed her head towards the goddess.

"I think I'm ready." She replied before adding with a smile. "Anyway, one more year cooped up here would drive me crazy.”

Mythal contemplated the frangipani flower that hung in her hair. The Inquisitor saw her gaze and instinctively put her hand to her ear, remembering the presence of the flower. In the last few days, she found one from time to time on the trays that brought Abelas to her. When she asked him why, he simply said that he had stumbled upon it on his way to her apartments and thought it would make a nice decoration to brighten up her meals.

He did not seem to want to dwell on the subject and she did not insist, but the attention pleased her, and she had got into the habit of carrying them with her as soon as she had a new one.

After a blank, Mythal started to smile.

"Yes indeed, it sounds like it was a terrible thing to endure." She looked at the bookcase that had been turned upside down and her smile disappeared. "Anyway, it looks like you've completed your apprenticeship." She stood up, looking at the Inquisitor with the most serious eyes.

"I've never sent anyone to the fortress, you'll have to watch what you say or do at all times. The other Evanuri have always been very curious and I want to keep my secrets intact.”

She nodded, fully understanding that she would have to play an important political role with the other knights. Despite this, she was eager to leave the temple.

***

The handover ceremony at the Vir'abelassan took place a few days later. She watched it from a distance, a little behind the assembled crowd. Abelas joined her, standing on her right. She glanced at him sideways, but his eyes were fixed on the faithful woman who was following a path made of white petals leading to the spring, under the cheers of the spectators.

"Her knowledge will be precious to the Vir'abelassan," he said in a neutral voice.

"I can't imagine anyone wanting to stop living of their own free will." she replied, thoughtful.

He turned his head towards her, realizing that she must be very young.

"How old are you? "he asked, really curious.

She looked at him, surprised, and then smiled.

"Thirty-one years.”

He didn't answer anything for a long time. She was so young and had experienced more horror than most people here, and most of them where centuries old.

"When you have lived millennia, there will come a time when life will have nothing else to offer you. At that moment, you will realize that the rest of the journey is not here. »

Always observing the ceremony, she did not respond immediately, preferring to observe the rituals, remembering the first time she had discovered this temple.

"How old are you, Abelas?"

There was a new blank.

"Eight hundred and thirty-four..." he finally replies. In front of her amazed look, he added, on the defensive, "It's a perfectly respectable age, I'm still young! »

She laughed her head off then smiled at him.

"I hadn't made a comment, but now I know that your age seems to be a source of complex, thank you for the information. »

She moved closer to him and shoved him very slightly over the shoulder.

"I've missed that kind of conversation. Thank you... »

He felt the blood rise to his face and turned his head away so that she wouldn't see him blush. He coughed to regain his composure and replied while looking everywhere but at the Inquisitor.

"You're... you're welcome. »

***

That night it took her longer to realize that she had returned to the immaterial. If she hadn't become accustomed to the feeling of being observed that she only felt in the presence of Fen'Harel, she probably would never have noticed the somewhat ethereal side that her memories had in the immaterial.

She was listening to a lively discussion between Sera and Varric about the best method of capturing a war nug when she felt a presence behind her.

Her memory faded before her eyes and she was once again in Skyhold. The dread wolf sat motionless in front of her. Although his visits were becoming more and more regular, he had never tried anything against her. He was always motionless, never answering her questions, and let out a growl when she stepped towards him.

This time, however, he stood up and walked in her direction with a slow step, his ears pointed forward. He seemed smaller than usual, almost the same size as a normal wolf. When he got close to her, he began to sniff her out.

She didn't dare to move for fear he would attack her and let him do his inspection. As he reached the level of her left hand, he slid his muzzle against her palm and she could feel his wet nose against his mark. The anchor reacted to the contact with a brief crackling sound that made the black wolf move back sharply and make it... sneeze. She looked at him, taken aback, as he shook his head, annoyed.

He came back to her and grabbed her sleeve in his mouth before pulling down slightly.

Always worried and not knowing how to react, she just asked.

"I... I have to sit down, don't I? »

The wolf emitted a brief growl.

Slowly and without taking her eyes off the animal, she crouches down first, then sits when she sees that he was waiting for her. When she did, he came closer to sniffing her face, putting his front paws on her knees and sliding his muzzle through her hair.

She almost forgot that it was Fen'Harel and not a wild dog that could be approach and pet. When he considered that he had had enough, he lay down in front of her, his head on his front legs, stretched out in front of her. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes lazily.

That was odd, she thought. Curious in turn, she reached out her hand to the wolf. As her fingers were about to touch the animal's fur, a growl sounded, like a warning. She stopped her hand.

_Okay, not so much strangers, but not so much friends._ Message received.

***

She woke up that morning with a strange feeling, more rested than usual. For once she woke up from an encounter with Fen'Harel without being depressed by her memories.

The day of the big departure had finally arrived. Mythal had a brand-new armor prepared for her. She was gazing at it in wonder.

Interlacing was elegantly chiseled on the silver metal, embellishing each piece.

Emeralds were inlaid on its wrists, shoulder pads and chest, emphasizing the color of her eyes. A beautiful dark green cape completed the outfit and she couldn't help but find it fantastic.

But putting it on was going to be another matter. Nothing like her sentinel armor, easy to put on and take off. She first asked Cole for help, but the task was beyond his capabilities, and he advised her to go to Abelas for help instead. Following her friend's advice, she went to fetch the sentinel who agreed to accompany her. When he saw the armor, he could not hold back an impressed sound.

"It's beautiful. He says," He looks at the pieces one by one. "Beautiful work and made to last. An alloy of silverite and stormheart... almost impossible to break. »

She had to cough slightly to remind him of his main task. He put down the gauntlet in his hands and turned his attention to the Inquisitor.

"Forgive me... So to start, you have to put your leg and arm plates on. »

She immediately began to shed her golden armor, soon finding herself with just a light tunic and fine cloth pants. Abelas had stopped moving as soon as the first piece of armor had been removed, his eyes on the young woman who was undressing beside him.

Suddenly coming to his senses, he rushed to help her strap on each new piece. It was a much more complicated exercise than he had imagined. Having to run his hands over her without flinching required a considerable effort on his part.

When he tightened the last strap on the young woman's back, he returned to face her and stepped back to look at her. She was just perfect.

The silver of her armor brought out the whiteness of his skin, the emeralds were exactly the same color as her eyes, and the fine gold embroidery on her cloak went perfectly with her vallaslin.

"You are..." Abelas didn't know how to finish his sentence. He stepped forward, looking into the young woman's eyes. He couldn’t help it, he raised one hand to grab a strand of her long hair and brought it to his lips in a gentle kiss.

Realizing his gesture, he let go of the hairs, put one knee on the ground, looking down as a sign of submission.

"Forgive my gesture." he asked without daring to look at her again.

She didn't answer anything, and he started to worry. His heart leapt into his chest when he felt her fingers slide under his chin to lift his head and force him to look up. She was smiling at him.

He got up slowly without taking his eyes off her.

They were really very close, he realized. He just had to bend over a little more... His gaze drifted to her lips and his throat suddenly became dry.

Yielding to his desire, he raised a hand to her face and brushed the Inquisitor's cheek with his fingertips before finally leaning forward. She made no gesture to stop him and as their lips were about to make contact, the door behind him opened, revealing Mythal and one of her followers.

Caught in the act, Abelas was startled and then pretended to adjust the Inquisitor's hair so that it fell backwards onto her cloak. He's backing away like nothing happened.

"There you are, my Lady. You are now ready," he announced in a slightly nervous voice, his cheeks burning to the tip of his ears.

The young woman was still frozen, and when her gaze crossed Mythal's, she didn’t move. It took a little longer than usual for her to bow down before her.

"Thank you again for your wonderful gift, great protector.”

Mythal looked alternately at Abelas and the Inquisitor before letting out a laugh.

"Well. Looks like Abelas has developed a much less formal way to say goodbye.”

The sentinel answered nothing, ashamed to have been surprised, and he saw the Inquisitor's cheeks color lightly despite her relaxed expression. He couldn't repress a slight smile.

Mythal dismissed Abelas with a wave of her hand, and he did not hesitate to disappear, trying in vain to meet the Inquisitor's gaze before leaving the private quarters.

"Ah, alone at last." Said Mythal. She looked at the Inquisitor's outfit. "It's perfect, a true ambassador." She paused, anchoring her gaze in her green eyes. "There's one last thing I need to say to you before I let you go." Her voice was most serious, so the Inquisitor waited patiently for her to continue.

"As you should know, the location of the fortress of the Arcane Warriors and the Evanuri in charge of running it are kept secret to avoid any attempt to influence it and to keep it safe in times of war. »

She nodded, it was the first thing that was explained in the book about the arcane warriors.

"You know the place very well and the Evanuri too" Mythal continued, looking in her eyes to see if she had understood or not. Faced with her lack of reaction, she sigh before continuing.

"Skyhold shelter the warriors endowed with the Dirth'ena Enasalin. And Fen'Harel is their leader. »

"Fen'harel?! "She exclaimed, suddenly realizing that her interviews in the immaterial would become her daily routine.

Mythal glanced at her with a sad look on her face.

"He has a valiant heart and a will to do good. Try to remember that when you see him. »

The Inquisitor wondered why Mythal wanted to give her this last-minute warning. It wasn't as if she was going to attempt to kill the dread wolf when she will see him. She had already met him in her dreams for years and knew that he was not inherently evil, even though he showed no compassion for the grief she was vainly trying to bear for her lost companions.

Adding nothing more, Mythal quickly took leave of the Inquisitor and asked to meet her near the eluvian a few hours later.

She tried to use those few hours to find Abelas but she couldn't find him anywhere. She had no more luck with Cole and so found herself alone in her room waiting for the fateful hour. Sitting on her bed, she thought about what had almost happened if the Evanuri had not opened that door a few hours earlier.

Abelas was clearly going to kiss her. There was no doubt about it. She couldn't recall when they had gone from acquaintances and colleagues to potential lovers. Yet when he had brought her hair to his lips, he had been so gentle in his gestures that she had felt her heart squeeze to see him apologize almost immediately. She wanted to take him in her arms and hold him. Instead, she had simply slipped her fingers under his chin so that he could look at her, so that he could see that it hadn't bothered her. Abelas' gaze had been magnetic, she would have given him that kiss without hesitation, which she almost did...

But what did all this mean to her? Did she have feelings for him or was it simply a moment of emotional weakness that made her give in? Reliving her memories with Solas all the time didn't help her move on, and to top it all off, she had been feeling a terrible emotional deprivation since she had arrived in Elvenhan. Cole wasn't around much with her, and he would never fill in the warmth provided by Dorian, Varric, Cassandra, Iron Bull and the charge. Through Sera's pranks, Josephine's amusing anecdotes and Leliana's crispy secrets. Stopping there the course of her thoughts, she brought a hand to her eyes to wipe away the tears that had begun to flow.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, taking a deep breath. When she opened them again, sadness had given way to determination. She came here to save the world from Corypheus, to save her friends. She would stop at nothing to get there.


	5. Chapter 5

Fen'Harel opened his eyes with difficulty and straightened up in his bed. He always had a bit of trouble reaching the waking world. Skyhold was still silent at this hour but the racket of the day was about to happen.   
For the time being, he took advantage of the silence and went to the balcony to contemplate the mountains.  
That same balcony where he saw himself kissing that woman. 

His encounter with the Inquisitor had completely confused him. At first worried that his power was being drained by someone other than himself, he had tracked down the source. When the trail led to one of the temples of Mythal, fear had given way to curiosity. Mythal had always been a close friend and he had nothing to fear from her, so he had searched her household curious to see who had succeeded in stealing his power from him.

From the fade, he had seen the young woman imprisoned in the temple, a spirit of compassion was anchored to her, he could see the bond that united them, without understanding by what spell it had been created. He had then seen her go to Arlathan, or at least to the house of Mythal near the capital. 

The first time he met her in the fade, he was surprised at the ease with which she moved around there. Most of the elves were not familiar with this world, more used to tapping into the power of the fade than entering it. The few of them who managed to enter there once asleep were just wandering around as if in a dream, letting themselves be carried away by the current of their own thoughts.

She was different. She was at Skyhold, far away from where her body really was, standing by a large solid wood table that he had no memory of.   
She had invoked her own memories and superimposed them on reality, which was impressive.   
He then began to probe the young woman, delving into her memories while she slept.   
It had not been an easy thing to do, as she was soon aware that she was being watched, but he nevertheless managed to see scenes from her childhood.  
That's when he noticed the first inconsistencies. His "clan" first of all, nobody lived in the woods like that, and the tales about the old gods... why old?   
The vallaslin were imposed on young adults, who chose their own design without regard to any rank. They then used a barbaric method to imprint them in their skin, forbidding young people to cry to show that they were worthy.  
Fen'Harel had to revisit many memories before he understood what his mind was refusing to accept.  
This woman was not from that time. She came from much later in the timeline.   
In the course of his research he saw what shocked him the most: himself. He had watched some scenes with horror, others in total incomprehension.

At least he now knew how she had inherited his power, via the orb, by interrupting a ritual that would undoubtedly have corrupted the artifact. She should have died, but he intervened.  
He had saved her, helped her, educated her. And yet he had lied to her about so many other things.  
Fen'Harel did not understand his own behavior. 

Then came that memory, on the balcony. He had been caught unawares and terribly embarrassed, to the point of losing his concentration.  
Then the Inquisitor's memories had suddenly changed, and Fen'Harel suddenly witnessed his own death, which finally unsettled him.

It was the first time she saw him. He chose to appear in his animal form, so as not to frighten her. How ironic that he had to appear in his most frightening form to reassure someone, but he was certain that in his elven form he would have caused much more damage.   
Far from being afraid of him, she had reprimanded him for his rudeness. 

He had spent the next few years going through every memory, some without her noticing, some while she was aware of his presence.  
He made her suffer every time he explored her memories, he could clearly see it when he came to see her awake, from the fade. Yet he couldn't help going back.

He had tried to put the story of the Inquisitor together and was beginning to get a coherent view of things. But he couldn't understand why he had kept who he was from her. She was completely devoted to him, he knew it. He had accepted her love but had refused to be honest with her in return.   
He would have given anything to have a discussion with his future self to clear up a few things. Why did he do that? What secrets did he keep that he couldn't share with the woman he loved? But did he? At times he wondered if it wasn't pity. Was it out of pity that he accepted the Inquisitor's advances? If that was the case, then he had been more than cruel to her. But maybe that's why he ended their relationship. That would have explained a lot.

Bringing the course of his thoughts back to the present, Fen'Harel let his gaze run along the stone bridge at the end of which stood an eluvian, the only way to leave the fortress.   
She was going to come here with the other knights. How was she going to react when she saw him? How were the others going to react to her?  
He hated it, not knowing, not understanding, and this woman was a source of incomprehension.

With a sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose with an annoyed look on his face, trying in vain to find peace. He only had a few hours left to decide what to do when he saw her. At first, he had thought of taking on his animal form, but all the knights would have wondered about his behavior. He had then thought of pretending to know her, but that would be horribly hurtful to her. He had finally opted for formal behavior and a private interview to explain to her what he had inferred from his behavior based on the memories he had seen in recent years.   
Although he eventually found a solution to this problem, he was apprehensive about having a discussion with her.   
Renouncing to find peace and quiet, he decided to make his rounds on the ramparts of Skyhold, watching for the first signs of morning activity. 

They were few knight-enchanters in all Elvenhan, barely half a dozen of them and yet they alone had the power of an army. When they heard that a recruit had arrived, they all jumped for joy and were impatient.  
It must be said that the news had been singular, a follower of Mythal had demonstrated an innate talent for the practice of the Dirth'ena Enassalin, learning by herself how to use a spectral blade.   
None of the six knights present had been able to produce a spectral blade worthy of the name before years of training. For the most part, they had been declared fit for the Dirth'ena Enassalin early in their childhood and had been sent to Skyhold in the hope of developing power.   
Fen'Harel had trained these young children to adulthood, teaching them the mysteries of this sacred discipline.   
He himself did not have the gift, but he had been able to consult spirits of wisdom and knowledge who had been happy to pass on their knowledge through the Dread Wolf. 

Today the fortress housed a former servant of June, three of Andruil, another of Sylaise and one of Dithamen. It would be the first time that a knight would be born among the servants of the first gods, Elgar'nan having never shown any interest in this discipline and Mythal being known for his more protective than bellicose side.  
Everyone was excited about meeting the ambassador of one of the greatest powers of this world and they were not going to be disappointed, he thought.

Having completed the tour of the ramparts, he decided to go and see his apprentices who were now supposed to be in the common room at this time.   
As usual, Theron had left at dawn to bring back some food. He had picked wild berries for breakfast, which consisted mainly of bread and cheese. For the rest of the day, he had killed a deer that Rimaya was in the process of butchering in the greatest of calms, under the disgusted gaze of Arlan, who had just pushed his plate away. Rimaya's brother, Elrith, was in the middle of a discussion with Zatriel and Nelwyn by the chimney where a fire was already humming.  
When they saw Fen'Harel, they stopped their activities to take time to greet the Evanuri. Zatriel left her two companions to get closer to the Dread Wolf. 

"Isn't today the day the newbie arrives? "He asked, impatient.

"She should be here any moment. " he replied calmly. 

He looked for Theron in the room and found him by the fire, warming himself after his morning hunt. He beckoned him to come closer and he did so, curious.

"Theron, I'd like you to greet the new girl today." I need to return to the fade, being the oldest here and by far the wisest, I entrust you with the direction of the knights in my absence. »

The elf put his fist on his heart and bowed low before Fen'Harel.

"It will be done as you wish.”

Fen'Harel bowed his head slightly in reconnaissance before returning to his quarters, leaving the knights to their usual din and quarrels. He was ashamed to admit that he had chosen not to face the young woman's reaction in front of everyone.

***

Mythal didn't accompany the Inquisitor to Skyhold. She just said goodbye and wished her good luck once in front of the eluvian. Cole had dropped in on her a few minutes earlier to tell her that he would have to disappear for a while, but that she shouldn't worry. She had been a little hurt to be left in this way by the spirit, but she could not blame it for going her own way. After all, he came with a purpose too.   
Abelas' absence was more surprising, however, especially after what had happened in the Evanuri apartments. He hadn't reappeared since they were caught by Myhtal, which was beginning to worry her.   
She crossed the Eluvian alone, which brought her to the end of a huge stone bridge swept by an icy wind.  
Despite the cold, she could only rejoice to see Skyhold again. 

The fortress was intact, carrying banners she did not know, with silver coats of arms on a green background. Remembering that she was officially representing Mythal, she took a decisive step towards the huge gate at the end of the bridge, her head held high and her gait assured.

When she arrived in the main courtyard, she was greeted by six knights, all in ceremonial armor.   
Respecting the traditions, she bowed before them and proclaimed in a clear voice.

"I present myself to you this day as the new owner of the Dith'ena enassalin. I join you to learn my art, to honor and protect the People. »

One of the elves in front of her stepped forward. He had long black hair tied in a braid that fell down his back, a solemn look and Andruil's tattoos marked his face.

"My name is Theron, and I welcome you to our home. "He waited for her to stand up and introduce the others to her one by one. 

He pointed to two elves who also bore the tattoos of the huntress goddess. A short-haired woman carrying two daggers in her back and a man with a long ponytail and armed with a wizard's staff. Their hair was as black as Theron's, and she noticed that the two strangers had the same eyes.

"These are the twins, Rimaya and her brother, Elrith. "They both bowed down before her and she did the same. "A word of advice, don't ever find yourself having to deal with those two at the same time, it would be suicide.”

She noted the information, letting her gaze linger on the twins. Elrith winked at her with a smile and she quickly looked away to focus on the young woman next to him. Rimaya didn't look friendly and her cold look gave her chills. Theron then introduced the only other woman in the group.

"Nelwyn will be your roommate." She smiled faintly at her and bowed down in turn. Her red hair was squared off, making her look a little stern, but she seemed friendly. Her vallaslin belonged to Dirthamen, god of knowledge. She wore a short sword at her waist and a huge shield. Theron then pointed to an elf who wore no armor or weapons. 

"This is Arlan, our healer." Said Arlan graciously bowed to her and she did the same, trying to remember all the names. He bore the marks of Sylaise and had long blond hair that fell freely over his shoulders." He's not very talkative but extremely efficient, don't hesitate to rely on him for any kind of injury.” 

Next to Arlan stood a much larger and more massive elf who seemed to be staggeringly impatient.  
Theron paused when it came time to introduce him, as if he was hesitating about how to do it. Before he could speak, the stranger walked up to her and grabbed her forearm to greet her, as some soldiers sometimes did. 

"I'm Zatriel, I belonged to June once, but now I've become a servant of the People, like you.”

He smiled at her with undisguised joy and she could only smile back at him. There was an innocence emerging from him that was impossible to fight against.   
Theron seemed very annoyed and he pushed Zatriel back.

"Respect the protocol, Zatriel! How many times do I have to tell you? » 

The young man ran a hand through his short white hair with a contrite pout.

"One more time, I guess. "He replied. 

She couldn't stop laughing. Zatriel's behavior contrasted with his build and the enormous two-handed sword he carried behind his back.   
When the introductions were made, Theron gave her a tour of the fortress. She let herself be guided, noting the subtle changes between Skyhold today and in her time.

The room where her council of war met was now a training room. The corridors where Josephine had set up her office were an armory.  
The tower was used as a rest room and library. Her old quarters were now those of Fen'Harel. She had looked at the door leading to her old room, wondering if the wolf was there before being led elsewhere by her guide.

The common room was almost unchanged, with the Dread Wolf throne where the Inquisitor's stood. She was then taken to the tower on the ramparts. She had it fitted out for the rebellious mages of the time of the Inquisition, today it sheltered the knights-enchanters.   
She was taken to the top floor, to the room she would share with Nelwyn. Theron took leave of her and asked her to join him in the training room as soon as she had finished getting her bearings so that they could evaluate her level.

Alone in her room, she went to sit on her bed and looked around. The walls were bare, and only a window brought light into the room. It was clear that this was not a place to linger, but simply a place to sleep, in a soldier environment. 

As she approached the window, she noticed that the view was overlooking the tower of Fen'Harel.   
She looked up at the balcony and thought she saw someone, but the sun was too bright to see anything.   
She lingered a few more minutes, trying to loosen the straps of her armor which was too heavy compared with what she was used to. Not being able to do it alone, she resigned herself to keeping it for training, hoping that it had been designed for battle as much as for pageantry. 

When she pushed open the solid wood door of her former command post, she saw the knights busy training, in pairs or alone. They gathered around her to begin their evaluation.

It was Elrith who spoke first. He had critically observed her armor before he simply asked.

"Where's your weapon?”

The question left her confused. Noticing this, Nelwyn took the liberty of adding to her attention.  
"What he means is, where's your other weapong? We never rest just our power alone. Each of us excels with a weapon other than the spectral blade. "She pointed to his short sword and shield. "These are mine.”

Elrith grabbed his staff and it immediately crackled with energy. "And this one is mine.”

"I don't have any..." she let slip as her new classmates seemed shocked. 

They started whispering to each other. "Maybe she's like Arlan," suggested Elrith. "I don't think we should rush her," Theron replied calmly. "Let's wait and see what it's worth," Zatriel added. 

Rimaya drew her daggers and pointed to the Inquisitor in the center of the room. 

"Come on, let's see how good your fighting technique is. "She warned herself and waited for her to do the same. 

They exchanged a few passes which made the Inquisitor realize that she was clearly not comfortable in her armor. It slowed her movements and made her more vulnerable.   
Rimaya was a formidable opponent, even more so than Abelas. She was lively, and she kept on kicking like a wild beast. 

However, she got used to her fighting style quite quickly and despite the handicap of her armor, she eventually repelled the elf's attacks.   
After a satisfied nod, Rimaya put her daggers back together and attacked with her own spectral blade.

The difference in level between the daggers and the blade was impressive. The Inquisitor could not keep the advantage of brute force, even though Rimaya was smaller than she was.   
Finally annoyed to lose to the elf, she stops the exchange.

"Wait! Can someone please take off this armor for mercy? "She asked, angry. Before the surprised gaze of most of the knights, she insisted.

"I can't fight with this.”

"You can't defend yourself without..." Zatriel remarked.

She assured him that without it, she could dodge much better. At first skeptical, he agreed to help her part with her armor.

"Be careful." Elrith whispered to his sister as she prepared for another assault.  
But the Inquisitor was right. Once freed from the weight of her armor, she was able to regain the advantage over Rimaya, who was forced to forfeit after her guard was broken for the umpteenth time.  
Theron watched the Inquisitor pensively. She did indeed have remarkable skills for a self-taught person, but she still had strong shortcomings. After a moment's reflection, he addressed her.

"A great performance, but against a physically stronger opponent, the lack of armor could be deadly.”

"I think I'm going to be able to fend off almost anything in this outfit," she said. Nelwyn gave her an amused smile. 

"Against someone like Zatriel, you wouldn't stand a chance. " remarked the young woman kindly. 

She disagreed and pointed this out. Zatriel stepped forward and unhooked the huge sword in his back.

"Rather than procrastinate, let's give it a try.”

Willingly accepting the challenge, she prepared to face it. From the very first passes, she gave up the idea of parrying his attacks. He possessed phenomenal raw strength. So, she began to duck. It wasn't very complex given the weight of his sword. But when he dropped his sword to use his spectral blade... She was hit so hard that she was thrown against one of the walls of the room.   
She wiped the blood off her chin, looking at Zatriel in a bewildered way.

"For God's sake, hold back, you brainless bully! " said Arlan, who had gotten up from his chair where he had been sitting since the beginning of the training. He approached her and with a simple movement of his hand he made her wound and bruises disappear.

"But I restrained myself! "Zatriel protested, grumbling.

They began to bicker, but she interrupted their quarrel when she returned to her position.

"Again." she asked.

Zatriel diverted his attention from Arlan and gave her a delighted smile before attacking again, directly with his spectral blade. For all her concentration, she couldn't dodge much.  
He possessed extraordinary strength and speed. At one point, she reacted too late to his attack and found herself forced to parry. The shock made her kneel and she lost her concentration, making her weapon disappear for a few seconds.   
Taking advantage of the rift, Zatriel struck the unarmed Inquisitor with his blade.

All the knights uttered a cry of horror, knowing full well that she could not dodge or parry the blow.   
Realizing the danger too late, she instinctively raised her left hand to protect herself and the anchor reacted immediately. 

It felt different. It wasn't like closing a rift, but more like pulling the veil over her. She saw Zatriel's blade hit the ground violently at the exact spot where she had been a little earlier.   
she was still there, but the blade had passed through her as if it were not real. Looking at the room she realized that it was her who was no longer quite real.   
She was in the fade. She couldn't be wrong about the feeling. She contemplated the knights who suddenly seemed panicked. Zatriel seemed the most worried of all. He walked by her and she felt her left hand itch. She raised her arm to grasp the warrior's shoulder when she felt a hand close on her wrist, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Don't do this!”

That voice. She would have recognized it in a thousand. Turning away from Zatriel, she turned to face Solas. He had let go of her wrist and she brought her hands to her face, suddenly moved.

"Venhan..." she let out in a barely audible voice. 

He said nothing, looking away. She detailed him for a few seconds, noting all the differences with the Solas she knew. The most obvious difference was his hair. He had them low at the sides with a long braid that fell almost as low as Abelas'. A wolf's skull was resting on his head, making him look wild.   
His braid was strewn with jewelry that seemed to be made of bone rather than metal, and his attire betrayed a rank far above that of a sentinel or Arcane warrior. Moreover, he was not wearing any vallaslin and his eyes were the same as Mythal's. An Evanuri.  
The understanding was quick, but she categorically refused to accept it. 

"No... no, no, no, no, no! »

She anchored her gaze in that of Fen'Harel.

"It can't be. He's not... he wasn't... "

Her vision blurred. She had completely forgotten the knight-enchanters, the strange way she had penetrated the fade. Her whole mind was focused on the man in front of her. He gave her a sad look that she knew all too well. 

"I'm sorry." He simply said. 

"No!" She persists in answering. 

He tried to calm her down by putting a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed him away. 

"You need to calm down." he says, not knowing what else to do. "Come with me." He took her hand and led her out of the room. The door of the room closed behind them by itself and Solas made them leave the fade with a simple snap of his fingers.

In natural light he looked even more like the man she was in love with, so much so that it was painful. She looked away from him.

"We need to talk." He told her firmly. He looked up at the training room. "But not here. Meet me in my quarters as soon as you can.”

The door opened and Elrith stopped on the doorstep with a sigh of reassurance.   
"It's okay, she's with him.”

Whispers of relief came to him from the training room. Theron joined his comrade at the entrance to see for himself.

"It's a good thing he stepped in to save her..." 

She didn't make any remarks, preferring not to contradict him. This was neither the time nor the place to explain how she could use the power of an Evanuri by herself. 

Solas walked away to enter the room and find Zatriel sitting on the floor, probably to let his stress go down after the scare he must have had. The Evanuri looked at him sternly.

"How many times should I tell you to think when you fight, Zatriel? »

The elf looked down in shame.

"Forgive me. I'm really sorry. "He replied without raising his head.

The Evanuri breathed a sigh before pointing to the chin door.

"I'm not the one you owe an apology to." Zatriel got up immediately. "Hurry up and see her." He left the room immediately and took the Inquisitor in his arms, hugging her so tightly that she thought he was going to break her ribs. 

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," he said, putting her back on the floor. She smiled friendly at him, even though her eyes still betrayed her dismay.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." She simply replied. Nelwyn came to join her with Arlan to make sure everything was really all right. When he confirmed to the others that she was unharmed, they began to disperse, discussing the duel as if what had happened was completely normal. All except Rimaya, who pointed to the Inquisitor's armor, which was still on the ground.

"I'll help you put this back on. "Rimaya smiled at the young woman's grimace." I think Zatriel has proven that it is necessary. It's just gonna take some getting used to. »

She had no argument against this and so began to harness herself again under the critical gaze of the Dread Wolf.

***

The rest of the morning was relatively quiet, and the Inquisitor resigned herself to climbing the stairs leading up to the Evanuri room.

He was waiting for her, sitting on a bench facing one of the big windows. He invited her to join him, but she preferred to stand. 

"I think I owe you an apology. "He ends up saying flatly.

"You shouldn't have seen all this. "she replied. "It was private.”

He looked up at her and she turned her eyes away, preferring to fix her attention on the stained-glass windows overhanging the windows. After a moment of blankness, he let go without further preamble.

"He didn't love you." He cleared his throat, visibly uncomfortable. "I think he accepted your feelings because he felt sorry for you, for your condition, I mean." She gave him an outraged look, not the least bit embarrassed or embarrassed anymore. He got up and took a step forward to take better advantage of the outside view and then continued his way. "Don't think it's wrong, it's just that the elves of your time have nothing to do with us... You were like a wounded animal in his eyes and he wanted to comfort you. But in the end, he realized it was unfair to lie to you, so he ended the lie... »

He was going to add one more thing, but she slapped him so hard that he fell back on the bench, a hand on his sore cheek and raising a shocked look at her.  
She pointed at him, her voice full of reproach.

"Don’t you dare, do you hear me? Don’t you dare talk about this as if you understood everything!" Her voice trembled with anger. "You didn't go through all that, you don't know anything, absolutely nothing about what was between us. You have no right to pass judgment or assume anything from snippets of memories that don't even belong to you!”

Before he could retaliate, she turned her heels and left his apartments, slamming the door behind her violently. 

Who the hell does he think he is? Throw it to her, like this. It was simply unacceptable.  
She had tumbled down the stairs and stormed into the common room, which fortunately was empty. She started running towards the tower and stopped in the center of the rotunda where Solas had once painted the history of the Inquisition. The place was deserted, and she fell on a nearby bench before she burst into tears.   
She stayed like that until her sobs subsided.   
If she had become so angry it was because the words of the Evanuri had raised doubt in her heart. What if... what if it's true? What if the one love of her life was just a charade?

***

Fen'Harel was still sitting on the bench long after the Inquisitor left. He was still frozen by the shock of being slapped. Since he had achieved the rank of Evanuri, no one had ever allowed himself to behave like that. He was used to being feared and revered. No one objected to what he said, and he was obeyed under all circumstances. But she had slapped him, yelled at him and left him there. He realized that he had been clumsy in his approach. Maybe he should have waited a little while to get to know her before giving her advice. But how do you explain to someone that the love of your life is just a charade?  
He finally got up to look out over the courtyard of the fortress. He saw some of the knights, but no trace of her. He closed his eyes and mentally probed the place and found her sitting on a bench in the great tower. Her presence was detectable as an inferno in the dark night. She was going to have to be taught how to cover that up, too.   
Should he join her? After a slight hesitation, he decided against it. He didn't want to risk getting hit again and preferred to wait until she calmed down.

Instead, he moved to the large desk that had been set up on the second floor of his bedroom, so that it overlooked the room. He had to decide on the deployment of his troops over the coming years and he grabbed a pen to start writing his first missives.

After several hours of work, he turned his attention to the Inquisitor again. She was going to have to be trained and there was a monstrous job to be done. First of all, physical, mental and magical reinforcement. Then she should be taught to use her power...   
Being able to pass into the fade while awake was normally his ability. If she could do that too, it meant that she hypothetically had access to all that he himself was able to accomplish. It was a list that he did not know the end of. 

He sighed helplessly. How many centuries would it take?

Not to mention the fact that he was going to have to teach her how to change her shape. It was something he never expected he would ever have to teach. This talent was innate in every elf, like a gift from birth. But in her world... few knew how to change shape. Fen'Harel found it paradoxical for a being like the Inquisitor to have mastered the Dirth'ena Enassalin but be unable to transform herself into at least one animal. 

When he looked up at his papers, the sun had been down for a while. He lifted it up and stretched out before letting himself slide into bed, preferring to skip the meal and return to the fade.

***

When the Inquisitor left the tower in which she had taken refuge, she came face to face with Elrith who seemed to be waiting for her behind the door. She retreated in surprise before she gave him an interrogative look.  
Elrith looked her up and down before she spoke.

"Rough day?”

Her eyes must have been swollen from crying too much, it wasn't hard to imagine that she wasn't feeling well. However, she had neither the heart nor the strength to explain why to the elf in front of her.

"I've known better," she simply replied.

He simply nodded understandingly before reaching out his hand to her.

"Can I see your left hand?”

She suddenly gave him a suspicious look and instinctively put her left hand behind his back. Elrith laughed.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to see. »

Reluctant, she nevertheless gave in to his request and finally reached out her hand. Elrith took it in hers, bending over to watch the anchor. He even ventured to touch her with his fingertips, causing her to feel a slight tingling sensation.   
After a while he looked up at her and then whispered, so that they were the only ones to hear.

"I was mistaken in thinking you had no other weapon. The power of a god... hard to compete with that.”

He let go of her hand and gave her a knowing smile. 

"I won't say anything, I think it's just about you and the master. I also don't want to know why you have this power with you. Or why Fen'Harel decided not to tell us. Just promise me one thing. »

She waited for him to continue, curious.

"Promise me that you will not endanger our order or the People. »

It was a complicated request to meet in the sense that she seemed to bring all the misery of the world upon her and her immediate entourage. She nodded anyway, holding a hand to her heart as she bowed.

"I took an oath to protect the People and to honor them when I came here, those were not empty words. »

She had not promised anything as far as the security of order was concerned, Elrith had also noticed this, but he said nothing and just smiled vaguely at her and took his leave.


	6. Chapter 6

The crossroads was crowded at that hour. Abelas had no trouble going unnoticed among the other servants. He was not wearing his characteristic sentinel armor, too conspicuous for the mission he had been given.

Waiting for Cole's return, he had sat on one of the benches near an Eluvian leading to the great Arlathan market. People walked past him without even seeing him.

The only advantage of being an elf with an Evanuri mark was that you became invisible. One slave among many others.

He wore a long linen tunic and trousers close to his body, an outfit that many merchants wore. A travel cloak cleverly concealed his two daggers.

He watched the coming and going, concentrated, looking for the slightest detail, the slightest attitude that could lead him where he needed to go.

He had left the temple weeks earlier, on Mythal's orders. She sent for him right after she left the Inquisitor's room. At first thinking of being reprimanded for his behavior, he quickly realized that his summons was of a much more serious nature. Junlen had been sighted in Arlathan.

As Abelas knew, a slave who rebelled against his master was condemned to death. Junlen's escape was just a reprieve. When they had discovered his disappearance, Mythal had immediately marked him as a traitor, activating the latent spell on every vallaslin, making them turn bright red on the renegade slave's face. This made him easy to identify and anyone who saw him knew he was being hunted.

The role of the executioner had been entrusted to Abelas, who was therefore given the mission to hunt him down and kill him. Cole had insisted on joining him despite Mythal's reluctance to let a compassion spirit participate in a death hunt. The insistence of the spirit, however, had caused the Evanuri to give way and so they set off.

The sentinel lamented that he didn't get to see the Inquisitor before she left. He would have liked to have one last moment alone with her, if only to finish what he had started. It would have been a perfect way to say goodbye, to let her go without any regrets. Instead, he had just learned that she had left to join the other Arcane Warriors, without any further information about her whereabouts. He didn't even know if he'd ever see her again.

He closed his eyes for a moment, letting his mind wander before returning to the task he was doing. Cole materialized next to him, passing unnoticed by the passers-by who came and went in front of them.

"I followed his trail, it leads to a locked door.”

Abelas raised an eyebrow, Junlen had no access to the eluvian requiring a key. He had to have been accompanied.

"Which one? "he asked in a low voice.

The spirit turned its gaze to a section of the crossroads that was less crowded, where the passages required keys. Abelas turned his head in this direction and Cole appeared near one of them.

The sentinel got up and joined Cole. They both stood in front of a huge, wrought-iron mirror, whose destination Abelas immediately recognized.

"Elgar'nan..." he murmured puzzled.

That a traitor of Mythal found refuge with his counterpart and husband was surprising. That he went through the Evanuri's private eluvian was even more so. He turned back and waited for a few moments at the main crossroads before heading towards the capital.

No sooner had he arrived in the main square than he walked down an alleyway for a while, leaving the hustle and bustle of the city for the relative calm of the lower quarters.

The beauty of Arlathan lay in the huge crystal spires that overlooked the city. The houses competed in beauty with each other, enchanted to give a homogenous vision of the city whatever the architecture chosen by its residents. Thus, one could enter what seemed to be a round house with white walls and discover a real palace on several floors once past the entrance door. June had shown a treasure trove of imagination in building the capital, which was now considered her masterpiece.

The enchantments also camouflaged the misery affecting the capital.

Not everyone lived in luxury and opulence, it was quite the opposite. Apart from the dignitaries and nobles, most of the inhabitants were slaves barely fed enough to perform their duties. They did not earn money and had to be content to barter services or goods to support themselves. Many of them earned a few coins by selling handcrafts on the market.

Abelas rushed into a guesthouse that looked very respectable at first but was much less comfortable once inside.

Everything betrayed the poverty of the owners. The paint on the walls was peeling, the flooring was old, and the wood had been dug out by the years. At the counter stood an unfriendly man who stared at the sentinel before greeting him with a simple nod. A crossbow was placed on the counter so that it was clearly visible and deterred potential thieves.

Abelas walked past the manager and went up to his room. He had resided here since his arrival at Arlathan, gathering as much information as possible about life in the capital and the potential movements of the target he was tracking.

Once he arrived in the small, cramped room where there was barely enough room to put a mattress, he said a few words to reveal the box that he had magically hidden under a slat on the floor. He grabbed it and opened it, revealing a communication crystal. As soon as his fingers met the object, it began to glow with a bluish light. It wasn't long before Mythal's voice was heard.

"What's the matter? What did you find out?" She was speaking in a low voice, she shouldn't be alone, Abelas thought before answering simply.

"Elgar'nan.”

There were a few seconds of blank, then the Evanuri answered, still in a low voice.

"Meet me in the summer garden, an hour before sunset. »

The conversation ended immediately. Abelas carefully stored the crystal in his box and magically camouflaged it again. He waited a reasonable time in his room before going back down to the common room of the hostel.

A chimney fire warmed the room pleasantly despite the cracks in the walls and he sat down by the hearth, ordering the manager's wife a pint of beer and a plate of roasted meat.

The meal wasn't bad, if you didn't wonder about the origin of the meat and the beer, although lukewarm, did its job very well.

He was finishing his mug when Cole showed up again. Abelas looked up at the spirit, wondering what story was hiding behind that strange-looking young boy with rounded ears.

"Where have you been? "Asked the sentinel, thinking he must have gone back to hunt down the renegade elf.

"I went to see her." whispered Cole. Abelas immediately stopped eating and cast a careful glance to the spirit, waiting for him to continue. Cole read the elf's emotions with ease, and he didn't need to hear him say his questions out loud to answer them.

"She's fine. "He hesitated for a second, then added, "She's with Fen'Harel, she's learning, suffering, gaining strength. »

So Fen'Harel was leading the Arcane Warriors... Abelas was glad to hear from the Inquisitor, but her absence was felt even more now. He was constantly thinking about her, was it the same for her? Was she thinking about him?

"Yes." Cole simply replied.

This simple answer was enough to make him smile. Even though they were separated and perhaps had no chance to meet again, they were thinking about each other and that was enough for now. It was better than nothing, better than not knowing.

"Where is she? "Dare he finally ask.

"Secret. The place is sacred and protected. No one must know. " replied Cole. Abelas did not insist, he had suspected that he would be confronted with this type of response. The home of the Arcane warriors had always been protected by many spells. He felt lucky enough to have learned who was in command.

Finishing his meal, he left the hostel and walked through the streets of the capital waiting for the time when he should reach Mythal's palace.

When he arrived at the summer garden, the goddess was waiting for him, sitting on a wooden bench that offered a perfect view of the beauty of the place.

He came and sat beside her without saying anything, waiting patiently. Without turning her head towards him, she spoke up.

"I've been having doubts about what's going on with him for a while now. "She let out a weary sigh before resuming. "Maybe it's time to face my fears and see what's going on there.”

Abelas remained silent for a short time before finally asking.

"Should we go on like this?”

She turned her golden eyes to him, pensive.

"No." She ends up saying... "It's time for you to take your rightful place.”

With a wave of her hand, she altered the sentinel's tattoos, giving them the same appearance as those of the Inquisitor. The only difference was Abelas' dark green color. He slid his fingers over his cheeks, as if relieved.

"Thank you for playing that role for so long, but it's time for my master assassin to take his place at my side without hiding in the shadows.”

Abelas simply nodded, staring nowhere in particular. He had taken on the role of a low-ranking servant to observe and flush out spies infiltrating among the goddess' followers. For more than a century, he had kept a low profile, hunting down Mythal's enemies.

Junlen had been the hardest to confuse, but the event with the Inquisitor had drastically accelerated things.

He had also been ordered to keep an eye on her, in order to verify that she really did not represent any danger for his Mistress. That part of his work had turned out to be much more enjoyable than he had hoped.

"We're going to visit Elgar'nan in a few days. Until then, do your unfinished business. »

The sentinel answered nothing, it was not necessary. As he was about to get up and leave the Evanuri alone, she spoke again, changing the subject completely. She asked him a question he had feared since she had entered her private apartments in the temple.

"Were you really going to kiss her?”

He froze, trying to figure out how he was going to respond to that. He had thought a lot about the apology he could have given the goddess, but he had not imagined that she would be so direct. He resigned himself to answering, honestly.

"Yes."

Mythal watched him, visibly surprised.

"Of all the people I could have commissioned to watch her, I was sure you would be the only one who would have no interest in such... frivolity. »

He couldn't say anything against that, she was right, normally he would never have thought of doing such a thing. But the Inquisitor had something else, a magnetism that he didn't understand and attracted him irremediably.

"I'm sorry if I've disappointed you. "he replied flatly.

" It's all in the past now. It's not like you're planning on seeing her again or longing for her.”

Abelas didn't answer anymore. It was exactly what he wanted and felt. The ease with which Mythal had just put words to his discomfort made him look down.

She seemed to notice his distress and let out a surprised exclamation.

"Don't tell me that's how you feel!”

Eyes still fixed on the ground, he sighed sadly.

"It would seem so, please forgive me.”

Mythal considered his answer for a moment and then put a hand on the sentinel's shoulder, who raised his head in surprise. She never touched anyone. He met her eyes and saw a sincere sadness towards her.

"No, it's my turn to ask for your forgiveness, Abelas.”

He didn't understand, so he gave her a questioned look.

"Do you even know to whom her heart belongs? "she asked.

"A man named Solas, Cole told me. "He didn't understand the Evanuri's behavior and that worried him a little. "But he's dead now.”

Mythal gave him a sad smile.

"Not quite. "Abelas was perplexed and she explained. "This is Fen'Harel. The man she loved passionately and for whom she would have gave her life, is him. »

The news was like a cold shower for him.

The love of her life was an Evanuri. Said Evanuri who was with her all the time now... He tried to reassure himself by reasoning. Fen'Harel didn't know her, it's not as if he'd find her after centuries of separation. No. Maybe he wouldn't give her any special attention. But if he had fallen in love with her once, wouldn't he have found her the same attractions as in his own time? Wasn't he going to try to seduce her? And if she still loved him, then maybe she'd be the one to seduce him. For a second he imagined himself in the place of the Dread Wolf, with the Inquisitor trying to seduce him. He wouldn't have resisted her advances for a second.

A plaintive moan escaped him as he realized how out of his reach she was now.

Mythal seemed genuinely sad for him.

"Why did your first romantic feelings have to be aroused by a woman like her? "she wondered. "Couldn't you have chosen a young noblewoman whom I would have been happy to introduce to you? " He looked up at her and she could see how much he was suffering at that moment. "Stealing the Dread Wolf heart... Can't say you're doing things half Abelas.”

He thought about those last words. Was he even capable of it? Steal the love of a woman who won the heart of an Evanuri. He decided it was worth a try. He wanted to hold on to that idea.

***

The Inquisitor opened her eyes to a distorted world bathed in a familiar green light.

She was sitting and got up painfully under the impassive gaze of the Dread Wolf, standing in front of her with his arms folded behind his back. Since he had revealed his identity, he no longer bothered to turn into a wolf.

"It's still too slow. "He observed critically.

She'd been working for weeks with Fen'Harel and the other knights. Each had a favorite area of skills and Solas had divided the tasks so that she could benefit from the best teachers in each domain.

To her great despair, the mastery of the anchor and all that had to do with the fade was a teaching that only he could give. He was trying to teach her how to pass into the fade while still awake. For now, she had to try to do this by meditating. Long and endless hours of meditation during which she did everything but meditate. This earned her the regular admonitions of the Evanuri who was waiting for her on the other side, showing less and less patience.

She was looking around, curious. The fade seemed more tangible to her when she entered it this way. It wasn't as scary as when she had physically penetrated it with the inquisition. No, the world was the same, just fuzzier, greener and more malleable. Fen'Harel had explained to her that the fade of her world was very different, as if broken. She couldn't agree more. The fade in which she had spent her first nights as a dreamer had nothing to do with it. The atmosphere was more oppressive, the demons were numerous to turn around her.

Here the most curious spirits would approach her before they fled. The atmosphere was mystical, but not scary. Fen'Harel's presence seemed to dissuade most spirits from approaching, which she deplored because she had a real thirst for learning and discovering new things. Her gaze was lost in the distance, where she saw spirits twirling at a good distance from them. Solas turned his head to follow her gaze and sighed.

"It's too early to interact with them. You have not yet mastered your actions.”

She could only agree to this. In the fade, the anchor became unpredictable. According to the Evanuri, it responded primarily to her wishes. But the Inquisitor gave too much energy for minor actions, which could lead to catastrophic situations.

The first time they tried it, she just had to touch a flower bud to make it bloom. When she had laid her fingers on the plant, it had burned within seconds, withering and rotting before her frightened eyes.

All the attempts had produced the same result. It had only been a few days since Fen'Harel understood the cause.

The fade she knew seemed to be separated from her world by a kind of veil. Which made the communication between magic and the living almost non-existent. This explained why only a few people could practice magic, because only the most spiritually sensitive beings were able to cross this barrier. So, she had learned to seek out and drain this magic by putting all her strength into it at all times.

Now that the barrier no longer existed, she practiced her magic in the same way, resulting in a demonstration of wild and uncontrolled magic. It was as if she got used to pulling a rope held by a dragon and suddenly applied the same force against a nug.

She had to learn how to dose so as not to destroy everything she touched.

She was in the courtyard of Skyhold, right in front of the main entrance. Turning her head towards the stables, she remembered the stalls of the merchants who had set up shop nearby. Immediately, planks came out of nowhere and piled up to form these stalls. Fen'Harel approached her, contemplating the result.

The structure was shaking slightly, as if it was struggling to stay in place. He addressed the Inquisitor without taking his eyes off the fragile structures.

"They are still intangible. You're trying to create something that doesn't exist on the other side. For now, only your will and your memories can keep them going. As soon as your concentration weakens or you leave the fade, they will disappear. "He took a break. "If you want to make these kinds of changes tangible, you have to freeze them in the moment.”

Freeze them in the moment? Like stopping time? Fen'Harel still stared at the intangible construction.

"You know how to slow down or speed up time in a given area. You use it when you fight. "He turned his eyes to her. "Here it is a matter of slowing down as much as possible until the desired area is completely frozen. Give it a try. " He commanded.

Although skeptical, she concentrated as best she could and cast her spell. She felt a slight tiredness that disappeared almost immediately and looked up to see the result.

The Evanuri watched the structure that didn't move. After a few seconds, it collapsed in slow motion before disappearing completely. She breathed a disappointed sigh.

"That's the idea. Do it again.”

She was forced to repeat the operation for hours. The more time went by, the less she could do it.

As the sun declined, Fen'Harel decided it was time to end the training. They both left the fade and she found herself sited again, in a meditation position. Her body seemed stiff when she stood up.

She joined her companions in the common room, settling down next to Nelwyn, who had kept a plate for her.

"What's up?" She asked curiously. "Always this complicated?"

The Inquisitor nodded before starting to eat.

"I'm really struggling with him..."

Nelwyn choked a laugh. She discreetly pointed at the Evanuri with her chin and turned her head in his direction. He seemed in a bad mood and a little tired.

"You're still not talking to him? "she asked.

"No." She simply replied.

She had not spoken to Fen'Harel since their altercation on the first day. Back in her room after crying for a long time, she had run into Nelwyn who was waiting for her, anxious.

She had told her everything, her past, her meetings with Fen'Harel and her hurtful words. Nelwyn had listened to her without comment and comforted her. She had accepted her whole story without flinching and had quickly become a friend she could confide in.

"I think he's gonna crack soon, you know.”

She glanced in his direction again and realized that he was staring at her. His mood seemed to be getting worse. She hastened to look away.

Nelwyn continued to observe the Evanuri for a few more seconds.

"He's not used to it. It's not a bad thing after all. He has to understand that we don't talk to people like that.”

She was about to answer when Zatriel came to join them.

The cheerful and very noisy Zatriel.

The Inquisitor was fond of this elf. He was a real ray of sunshine and put balm in her heart when she was depressed.

He put one arm around her shoulders and held her briefly against him.

"Finally back from the fade? We were getting bored without our second favorite fury. »

Zatriel referred to Rimaya when he spoke of fury, his regular face-off with the Inquisitor had catapulted her to the rank of fury number two, a rank strongly endorsed by Elrith who had seen the same rage when it came to magical combat.

She gratified him with an amused smile.

"I couldn't leave my two favorite instructors that long. »

Elrith's voice behind her made her turn.

"Your two favorite instructors? What about the third one?" He winked at her and pointed to the table at the back of the common room where Fen'Harel had settled down to eat.

Her smile died on her lips.

"To have favorites, you must have one that you can't stand. " She replied coldly.

Fen'Harel rose abruptly, spilling his glass in the process. Without saying anything, he walked to the door of his quarters, slamming it suddenly behind him.

A deathly silence hung over the small group.

"I think he's offended," Zatriel remarked. "Maybe you should go apologize.”

"No, better not. " Elrith answered in her place.

Seeking to change the subject, Nelwyn asked for news of Rimaya, Arlan and Theron, all three on a mission to the southern border.

"They arrived safely, even though Rimaya complains of the heat and humidity. " answered Elrith.

"I wonder if Theron will survive Rimaya. They've never been sent on a mission together for so long..." Remarked Zatriel, a little concerned.

The conversation subtly turned to the absence of their companions, and the Inquisitor finally turned her gaze away from the door.

He left without eating, obviously angry. She hesitated to go up to see him and finally gave up the idea. He deserved to be treated that way.

***

Fen'Harel smashed a cup against the wall in a fit of anger. He was circling around his room like a caged lion. He had overheard Zatriel and Elrith's conversation with the Inquisitor and felt excessively offended by her reply.

Since their altercation, she hadn't uttered a word to him. She didn't ignore it, nor did she refuse to obey his orders, but she considered him a... a necessary evil.

He couldn't explain why it bothered him so much. After all, she wasn't annoying or aggressive. Yet to see her laughing and heckling with the other knights while he was only entitled to a cold and silent treatment made him angry.

He had tried to strike up a conversation on numerous occasions. He even apologized for being so tactless. He didn't blame her for hitting him. But nothing helped. She wasn't talking to him.

Going out to the balcony to get some fresh air, he looked down and saw her outside, arm in arm with Zatriel, the knight leaned towards her to whisper something in her ear and she burst out laughing.

He repressed another breath of anger before realizing with horror what he was going through. Was he...jealous?! He took a few seconds to analyze his emotions and had to face the facts. He was indeed jealous of the attention she paid to others but which she refused him.

Realizing the implications of such emotions, he tried to calm down. She had only been with him for a few weeks and he was already jealous of the people she was giving attention to. What would it be like in a few decades? At this rate, he might as well imprison her right now and make her his own, willingly or not... He was surprised to consider the idea a few seconds before shaking his head again, trying to clear his mind.

He was an Evanuri, he could have what he wanted and who he wanted. Rather than stubbornly seeking the approval of a particular person, he could just as easily make fun of it and let it go. All he would have to do was go to Arlathan to satisfy every need he had... Convinced of the merits of the idea, he began to calm down. Another laugh from the young woman made him look down again. Zatriel carried her on his shoulder as if he had captured her and Elrith played the valiant knight who comes to her rescue. Nelwyn watched them, amused as the Inquisitor tried to free herself from her comrade's hands.

Fen'Harel swallowed, took a breath and turned away from the scene, clenching his fists. It was going to be harder than expected.

***

Abelas and Mythal passed the private Eluvian of Elgar'nan a few days after the sentinel was discovered. They were received with dignity and a huge banquet had been organized in their honor.

Mythal spent most of his time with her husband, playing the role of the wife who visits her companion too often far away from her.

Meanwhile, Abelas had free time to explore the palace.

He had searched every nook and cranny with Cole but had found nothing that could be useful.

So, they decided to stay there for a while to observe.

The first mention of the Inquisitor came less than a week after their arrival. Elgar'nan was having dinner with Mythal when he asked between topics of conversation.

"I hear you've chosen to send one of your followers to study the art of Dirth'ena Enassalin. I must confess I'm curious about that. I have no recollection of ever seeing anyone gifted among your servants.”

Mythal didn't let it show, but Abelas tended to mention the young woman.

"She amazed us all by revealing her power, and I sent her with the arcane warriors immediately afterwards. " replied the goddess calmly.

"However. " Elgar'nan intervened, refusing to change the subject... "You never showed any interest in these warriors until today. Why get involved in the affairs of the Dread Wolf all of a sudden? »

The sentinel took a quick glance at his mistress who had stopped eating and stared intrigued at her husband.

"What intrigues me even more, sunshine of my days, is to see your interest in knights suddenly. "She gave him a sweet smile. "Didn't you think this was just a gathering of useless warriors?”

Elgar'nan grew angry at Mythal's comments.

"I've never said such things. I'm just wondering who this young elf girl is that you trusted enough to send her into the clutches of the Dread Wolf. Need I remind you that we all have doubts about which side Fen'Harel has chosen in this war? »

Abelas almost choked on his wine. What was Elgar'nan talking about?! Did Mythal knowingly send the Inquisitor into the arms of a potential traitor? It was clear from the calmness she displayed that the information had not shaken her.

"I never had any doubts about his loyalty. "Mythal remarked.

"Of course." Sullenly Elgar'nan grinned. "That wolf has always been one of your favorites..."

The resentment in his voice implied that the friendship between Mythal and Fen'Harel did not please her husband.

"Anyway." Taken back Elgar'nan. "I'd like to meet this young lady as soon as possible. »

Mythal remained silent, she was probably thinking of a good way to refuse. When she spoke again, she seemed more relaxed.

"You'll see her very soon." she replied, kindly. "The Arcane Warrior Tournament is due in about ten years, right?”

The tournament! Abelas had completely forgotten the existence of this tournament. Organized twice a century, it allowed the champions of each Evanuri to compete against each other so that the winner could face an Arcane warrior, followed by contests of skill and strength between the holders of the Dirth'ena Enassalin. It was an event that served as entertainment and a demonstration of power. The Inquisitor would have to be part of it.

The existence of the event seemed to have slipped from Elgar'nan's mind too, and he gave Mythal a delighted smile.

"But yes, it's true. This tournament is already so close." After a moment's reflection, he resumed in a suave voice. "I was never a part of it. Maybe I should prepare a champion to represent me, what do you think?”

She encouraged him to do so, and their conversations continued late into the night.

Only a few days later, Mythal took leave of her husband and returned with Abelas to her palace. She took the elf aside and gave him a serious look.

"He's up to something. I don't know what or for what purpose yet, but I want you to get ready for the tournament. You'll be my champion and you'll have to win.”

Abelas nodded, he had a bad feeling too. And if Elgar'nan wanted to confront the Inquisitor at all costs, that would not bode well. He might as well try to cut him off by winning the game himself.

When he returned to his room in the palace, he contemplated himself in the mirror. The absence of a large part of his vallaslin let him see his face as it was in its natural state again. He undid his long braid and then let himself fall on his bed.

Soon his thoughts drifted toward the Inquisitor. He didn't have long to wait to see her again. He was going to devote himself body and soul to his magical and physical training to ensure an overwhelming victory over the other participants. He would protect the young woman, whatever it takes.


	7. Chapter 7

The door to the weapons room opened behind her as she was putting a training stick back in place. She did not turn around, having recognized the energy of the newcomer.

"I think this time I'm ready." she announced. "When do we leave?”

Fen'harel leaned against the wall near the entrance, contemplating the Inquisitor without saying anything. Ten years had passed since her arrival at Skyhold. The first few months had been very complicated, but she had progressed at a dizzying pace and against all odds their relationship had finally calmed down.

It had taken her a whole month to speak to him and he had almost gone mad. Then everything had finally calmed down, and they had been able to progress even more once communication between them had been re-established. Elrith and Zatriel had also done a remarkable job with the Inquisitor, increasing her endurance as well as her physical and magical strength. The Evanuri glimpsed the latent power that was yet to be unleashed in her.

"We're waiting for Theron, Rimaya and Arlan to return, then we'll leave for Arlathan," replied the Dread Wolf.

The Inquisitor finally turned and met Fen'Harel's gaze, which was immediately tense. When she looked at him like that, he felt like prey in front of its predator.

The more the magic in her developed, the more she exuded that aura of raw, wild magic. The few trainings where he had tried to push her beyond her limits had resulted in a real magical outburst. She drained his power so easily now that he sometimes doubted his ability to defeat her in single combat.

This doubt had given rise to a new feeling in him. A feeling of permanent danger which, strangely enough, he did not find unpleasant.

She seemed realize something and her magical presence diminished considerably, giving her the appearance of a banal elf, almost dull compared to her normal state.

"I'm still having trouble disguising my presence. I keep forgetting..." she apologized.

Fen'Harel relaxed a little and gave her a slight smile.

"It's hard to go against your nature..." Changing the subject he asked, curious. "How's the metamorphosis going with Nelwyn?"

The Inquisitor smiled back at him. "It's a surprise, I'm not allowed to say anything until the tournament.”

In a teasing mood, the Evanuri asked her, giggling. "Is this a new way of telling me you still can't do it?”

She threw him one of her gloves and he dodged it effortlessly.

"Have I touched a weak spot?”

He stopped the next projectile between his fingers. It was a knife. Fen'Harel gave the Inquisitor a reproving look.

"We said no more sharp objects.”

He threw it back to her and the blade froze in the air a few inches from her face without the slightest movement. Then she said a few words and the blade began to oxidize before falling to the ground as dust.

"I also asked you to stop destroying the equipment..."

She sighed and spoke new words. The dust returned to rust, then metal as the blade returned to its original position where it had frozen. The Inquisitor grabbed the weapon hanging in the air and handed it to the Evanuri.

"There, happy?”

He took the knife as she approached him, a little too close for it to be innocent. She slipped a tempting finger under his chin and got close enough to be just inches away from him.

He swallows, staring into the young woman's eyes. They had gotten into the habit of provoking each other without anything happening between them. Only, for the Evanuri, it had long since passed the provocation stage. For her, however, it seemed to be nothing more than a game. He suspected the passive with the Fen'Harel of her time and his own stupid reflections at their first meeting to be at the origin of such behavior. As she walked away from him, already busy with other things, he wondered if she would ever trust him again.

Storing the weapon he still held in his hand in its place, he asked the Inquisitor in a tone that was meant to be detached.

"Are you stressed out about the tournament?”

She stopped moving for a moment, taking the time to really think about it.

"No, I don't think so." She finally answers. "The hardest thing will be to hold me back, no doubt.”

She had finished tidying up the room and was about to leave, Fen'Harel followed her.

"It's the best way not to draw too much attention to yourself. Keep to the minimum and lay low." She grumbled something unintelligible. "And it won't make any difference to pout.”

She stopped abruptly in front of him and he almost ran into her. When she turned around, he could see in her eyes the disappointment she felt.

"It's not fair, everyone else is going to give their all and I have to play the klutz.”

Fan'Harel repressed a sudden urge to take her in his arms. He gritted his teeth and just put one hand on her shoulder.

"You know we're doing this for your safety. Mythal asked us to play it quiet.”

When the goddess' message was recalled, the Inquisitor calmed down a little. She slumped her shoulders.

"Yes, I know..."

The door of the corridor in which they were standing suddenly opened and he took his hand from the young woman's shoulder. Elrith made his entrance in the company of Zatriel, both absorbed in their conversation. When they saw the Inquisitor with Fen'Harel, they stopped to look at each of them.

Elrith smiled broadly at them.

"So, are you two sneaking into the hallways away from prying eyes?”

The Evanuri's cheeks turned slightly colored as the Inquisitor began to giggle.

"If you think the corridor to the weapons room is the perfect place for a secret meeting, I think you're not practicing enough my dearest Elrith.”

It was Zatriel's turn to burst out laughing.

"Do you hear that, Elrith? Your apprentice you were telling me so much about not even a few minutes ago just disrespected you in front of our superior." He winked at the Inquisitor and looked at Fen'Harel, quickly assessing whether or not he was in the mood for such jokes.

The latter had crossed his arms on his chest and watched their verbal jousting with amusement.

Pretending to be offended, Elrith grabs the stick in his back.

"This is an affront that I will have to wash away, for my honor.”

He lured the Inquisitor to join him, letting magic ignite his weapon.

Falsely annoyed, the Inquisitor sighed.

"As you wish…" She was about to call upon the magic of the anchor but paused, casting a questioning glance at Fen'Harel. He nodded and she smiled broadly.

As Elrith was about to attack, the Inquisitor disappeared before his eyes in a flash of green light. The knight tried to spot her, but he couldn't feel her anywhere near him. A second later she was in his back, a dagger at his throat.

Zatriel observed the weapon in the Inquisitor's hands, then put one hand on his belt.

"Hey, that's mine!”

The knight had let slip a curse at the speed with which she had defeated him. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek before removing the blade from his throat, handing it to its owner who quickly put it back on his belt.

"Don't make that face, you know I could never hurt you.”

Elrith grabbed the Inquisitor by the arm and gave her a loving embrace.

"You'd better watch out for yourself at the tournament. I can already imagine the hordes of soldiers who'll want to ask you out after seeing your talents... " She gave him a tender smile, still in his arms.

Fen'Harel cleared his throat loudly and Elrith released her.

The corridor door opened again, this time revealing Nelwyn, accompanied by Theron, Arlan and Rimaya. Seeing them all in the hallway, she put her hands on her hips.

"May I ask what you're all doing here? The common room is barely ten steps from here... "

Fen'Harel caught Theron's gaze and put an end to the childishness in progress, asking the knight to accompany him to his quarters to discuss without further ado. He must have picked up something special in his look or attitude because he suddenly seemed to be under stress.

Rimaya joined her brother and embraced him in a rare display of affection. Surprised himself, he looked at his twin sister with concern.

"What happened? »

Arlan gazed at his companions until he met the gaze of the Inquisitor. She realized for the first time that he systematically checked each of his companions when he arrived in a room, checking on their state of health at all times. He hadn't taken his eyes off the Inquisitor when he spoke.

"We have been betrayed.”

***

"We will place spies here, there, and there," Abelas indicated on a map of the territory on a large granite table. He was in the command room of Mythal's troops, along with the goddess' main generals.

The sentinel looked down on the soldiers, who were tense and uncomfortable. Since he had taken over his position with the Evanuri, many soldiers had at first questioned his meteoric rise in rank, assuming he had obtained Mythal's favours by dubious means. His reaction at the time was immediate and irrevocable. He had washed his honor in blood, being ruthless and deadly. Since then, he had maintained a distant and cold attitude with the soldiers, concentrating on his main mission. The humble and submissive sentinel in front of his superiors had disappeared, leaving the place to a powerful and ruthless general. He had later amply proved his worth as a master spy and assassin.

One of the soldiers took the floor, pointing to one of the points he had named.

"The nobleman who manages this part of the territory is not in favor of moving our troops. He's liable to complain if he sees our men.”

Abelas contemplated the map, thinking of a solution. It was the shortest way to reach the coastal area, bypassing the noble's territory risked wasting precious time. Seeing no other solution, he answered calmly.

"Kill him and all his lineage. The land will be claimed by Mythal and we will justify his death by an affront to the goddess.”

"As you command." replied the soldier without comment.

The council of war ended a few minutes later and Abelas left the room with a long sigh. He missed his old rhythm of life at times. He hadn't stopped since Mythal had restored him to his official rank, and he found himself thinking back to the quiet years he had spent in the Vir'Abelassan temple with nostalgia.

He entered one of the goddess' many gardens and looked up to the sky. The sun had not yet set, but it was about to do so and the moon was already up. He watched the growing end for a moment and his heart quickened. The tournament was only a few days away...

Hesitating to eat with the rest of the household, he finally opted for another training session.

***

All the knights were gathered in the common room with Fen'Harel. Theron's report on the situation on the southern border was alarming. Beyond the usual tensions and potentially deadly political games, they had been confronted with an unusual situation.

They had been ambushed along the way by unmarked elves armed to the teeth. Their assailants had attacked without warning, with the intention of killing and the knights had been caught unawares. Victim of their own pride in believing that their status was enough to guarantee them relative safety, they had been surprised in the middle of the day.

Rimaya had thus come close to death, pierced by an arrow that had missed her heart by a few centimeters. Arlan had of course hastened to treat her while Theron, having regained his means and his weapon, had taken charge of fighting their enemies. Fortunately for them, they were only vulgar mercenaries, not servants of the forgotten. Saving one of the men to extract information from him, they had been able to learn more about their motivations.

Thus they learned that the mercenaries had been ordered to kill the knights on sight except one, bearing the marks of Mythal.

When Fen'Harel heard these words, he felt a wave of anxiety overtake him. Why were they after her? No one here knew her. Bringing everyone together in the common room, they had then discussed the situation all together. Someone must have informed the mercenaries of their presence there, yet only a handful of people knew of their movements.

Arlan had then turned his gaze back to the Inquisitor.

He had always been discreet, speaking very little and keeping his distance as much as possible. Today she understood why.

"The only person I don't trust around here is her." he said in a calm tone, pointing at her.

All eyes turned to the Inquisitor who suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

Of course, she was the youngest, who came out of nowhere, knowing a sacred art she had learned outside the fortress and keeping a lot of secrets for herself. And to top it all off, the mercenaries were ordered to kill all the knights except her. She suddenly felt the same fear she had seen in the eyes of a mages accused by the Templars of practicing blood magic or being possessed.

The Templars took a handful of evidence that was meant to be overwhelming but was all devoid of context and mostly unverified. The mage would soon find himself accused of all the evils of the earth before ending up tranquil or on the gallows...

She looked worriedly at her companions, expecting to hear a death sentence fall at any minute.

It was Nelwyn who spoke.

"I understand your concern, Arlan, but believe me when I tell you she would never betray us.”

Zatriel and Elrith came and stood beside her in a protective manner.

"Nel's right, she's not against us. "Announced Elrith.

"She's one of the family," assured Zatriel, passing an arm around her shoulders.

She looked up at them with a tearful look. She never thought they'd come to her defense without hesitation. Arlan was right to suspect her, with the circumstances, she would have had doubts too.

She saw in Arlan's eyes that the reaction of his companions had shaken his suspicions. But it was Fen'Harel who ended the debate.

"I know who betrayed our trust. "All turned to the Evanuri. "Shortly before your return, I received a missive from Mythal asking me to beware of Elgar'nan's behavior. Since he knows all the movements of the Arcane Warriors in his capacity as leader of the Evanuri, it is highly likely that he is behind this ambush." He paused and looked at her.

"It remains to be seen what he wants with our new sister-in-arms to order that she be kept alive..."

***

Abelas stood in front of a huge mirror, motionless, while a maid adjusted the last details of his outfit. The goddess had insisted on the importance of the image he would have to give of himself during the tournament.

He had an obligation to win, no matter who the other Evanuri would have chosen as champions. The pressure was felt as the days went by.

On the other hand, the proximity of the tournament also meant that he would be able to see her again.

For years, he had tortured his mind about how he was going to deal with her. Was he going to act as if they had only been separated for a few hours, or on the contrary should he be more formal about their exchanges? At the time he had not yet made a decision.

He'd been pretty busy lately. Between his reinforcement and the ad hoc missions on which Mythal sent him, he didn't have much time to think about anything else. They had recently discovered that Elgar'nan regularly led expeditions into the wilderness across the great sea.

The latest reports were of strange crates being brought back by ship at regular intervals. The Evanuri came in person to pick up the merchandise before disappearing through his private eluvian.

Mythal had tried to find out for herself, but her husband hid his activities very well and didn't let anything show.

All they could find out was that he had hired mercenaries to try to capture the Inquisitor. Fortunately, she had never left her training area in ten years and therefore could not be captured.

Two years earlier, Cole had left to investigate what was happening on the other side of the great sea. Since his departure, he had not given any more news, which was beginning to be worrying.

The maid had just finished, and he contemplated his reflection.

The man standing in front of the mirror seemed almost unknown to him. The outfit he was wearing was so luxurious, it could have been reserved for an Evanuri.

He wore a black formal attire with a silver silk belt and silver embroidery. His hair was braided with white gold jewellery, and a silver band representing the tangle of branches of Mythal’s vallaslin was wrapped around his forehead. Dressed like that, he looked like a young prince.

Two daggers with elaborate handles and a sharp blade were fixed in his back.

He was still looking at himself in the mirror when Mythal came to join him. She stood looking at him, looking satisfied with what she saw.

"They'll be here soon. I thought you'd want to be with me to welcome them..."

His heart leapt in his chest. He turned around and stared at his mistress with a touch of uncertainty in his eyes.

"How do I look? "He asked as he replaced a strand of hair that had escaped from his braid.

Mythal smiled a joyless smile at him.

"A desperately worried man," she replied.

***

The Arcane Warriors passed one after the other the immense Eluvian at the end of the bridge of Skyhold. They led into a large room that seemed to serve as a vestibule.

The room was circular, and many tables were set up in its center, offering refreshments and a few things to grind. Benches and seats were placed here and there to make the arrivals comfortable. The only way out of the room was a huge double wooden door with a metal top, high enough to let a Hart and his rider through.

She looked around impressed by the beauty of the place. The room was bright, although there were no windows. A spell was most likely to produce artificial light.

"Where are we?" she asked Theron.

"Arlathan," he replied as he walked to a jug to help himself to a cup of wine. "We're in the tournament building. June had it built specifically for the occasion and it only appears in the capital during the festivities, before disappearing until the next tournament.”

"It's a real work of art, like everything June produces." Told Zatriel, who had joined them, proud of his goddess's skills.

The others joined them to enjoy the food and drink, much more varied than what they had at Skyhold.

"I don't know about you, but I find it strange that there is no one to welcome us," remarked Arlan.

"Indeed," replied a voice behind their backs.

They all turned around, on the lookout. Zatriel wanted to draw his sword, but Fen'Harel held back.

"Calm down Zatriel, it's only Mythal.”

The goddess approached the group with an amused smile.

"What is it that frightens Elvenhan's bravest warriors when an old woman like me comes along?"

Everyone bowed to the goddess, except the Inquisitor, who stared at her for a moment before finally greeting her in turn.

Mythal had also inspected the Inquisitor with the satisfaction that she had gained a great deal of power since the day she had allowed her to leave her library.

"Come on, straighten up. " she hastened. "You are our guests of honor and everyone is looking forward to you. In the absence of my husband, I am the one in charge of welcoming you and accompanying you to your quarters.”

Fen'Harel approached the goddess and they embraced briefly. Exchanging less formal greetings than those just spoken. It was only then that he felt the presence of the man next to her.

It was his turn to react in a hurry. He had sensed a deadly aura, cold and dangerous. Thinking of an attack against Mythal or his knights, he was about to cast a spell when the goddess stopped him with a gesture. He crossed his friend's eyes and relaxed, but not completely.

Inviting the man to come to her level, Mythal introduced her companion to the knights who had not relaxed at all.

"This is Abelas, he oversees my personal protection and will be your guide when I am not available to meet your needs.”

Abelas bowed slightly to greet the knights. Since his arrival, he hadn't dared to look at them for fear of crossing her gaze.

For ten years he had been mourning for her to return, and now he was afraid they would meet again. If she ignored him or worse, if she forgot about him, he wasn't sure he'd recover.

Instead, he heard the crash of a metal cup hitting the ground and before he could react, he received the young woman who had just jumped into his arms.

She held him so tightly that it was hard for him to catch his breath. He ran a hand through her long blond hair, intoxicated himself by her scent. When she released him from her embrace, his braid was a little loose and his silver crown was crooked.

"Abelas..." She murmured in a soft voice, detailing him.

He finally allowed himself to look at her. She was beautiful, her eyes were as magnetic as ever and he felt his throat tied when their eyes met.

She raised one hand to his face and replaced his silver band properly. 

The Inquisitor's reaction seemed to have relaxed her companions, and Elrith gave Zatriel a slight nudge, discreetly pointing at Fen'Harel with his chin.

"Do you think he regrets taking his time now?”

Zatriel laughed discreetly.

The Dread Wolf was speechless before the scene unfolding before his eyes. He seemed frozen in place.

Both knights knew very well that Fen'Harel had a special relationship with the Inquisitor. They soon realized that he was trying to seduce their comrade. That said, his attempts had seemed relatively ineffective. The way she looked at Mythal's bodyguard, they were beginning to understand why.

"He must have believed that his status as Evanuri would eliminate all competition," Zatriel suggested.

"I think he went as fast as he could," Nelwyn intervened discreetly. "He'd already sabotaged himself before he realized how he felt.”

The two men turned to Nelwyn in amazement.

"Did you know?! "exclaimed Elrith.

"Of course! "Nelwyn replied amused.

Theron, who had been listening to his classmates' conversation, came a little closer.

"As I understand it, Fen'Harel just got beat to the punch? "he asked, curious.

"It seems..." Rimaya said, staring at their leader.

Fen'Harel was startled when Arlan's hand landed on his forearm. He hadn't averted his eyes from the Inquisitor and the Sentinel and hadn't sensed the knight coming. Getting back to his composure, he turned his head away to meet the gaze of Mythal, who was also watching him attentively.

As soon as she saw the look of the Dread Wolf, he sighed.

"Of course... Nothing is ever simple my friend. »

He walked towards the gate and Mythal accompanied him, followed by the knights and Abelas who closed the march.

***

Fen'Harel had just taken off his ceremonial attire. He had let each of his knights join their respective Evanuri, as tradition required. He himself had had to pass unnoticed in their company so as not to arouse suspicion, and it was with great regret that he let the Inquisitor enter Mythal's private apartments with this Abelas.

He let out a disgruntled rumble, alone in his room, and then forced himself to think about something else. The tournament would start the next day and will last three days. The pre-tournament consists of tests of skill and power for his knights, the tournament where the champions of each Evanuri would compete for first place for the chance to face an Arcane Warrior, and the final battle pitting the winning champion against the warrior of his choice.

A closing ball would then follow, bringing together the victors and the vanquished, as well as all the Elvish nobility.

The winner of the final battle would later be invited to the Golden City to receive the blessing of each Evanuri, symbolically.

Fen'Harel lay down in his bed and closed his eyes before quickly falling into a dreamless sleep.

***

She had just arrived in her room after a long discussion with Mythal and Abelas. They had spent long hours talking about the current situation, their findings and their suspicions. She didn't know why Elgar'nan was so interested in her, but she wasn't going to let it go by without saying anything.

With a wave of her hand, she cast a spell to untie the straps of her ceremonial armor. She had just put the breastplate on its rack when Abelas' voice was heard behind her back.

"It seems that you don't need me to help you anymore..."

He was leaning against the doorframe, watching her do it with a slight smirk on his face. She smiled back at him.

"Looks like I'm catching up on my magic. Everything becomes much more practical once you know the right words.”

He watched her do it without moving.

"Indeed..." he murmured.

She wanted to talk but didn't know what to say. It was strange to see each other again after such a long absence. She had jumped into his arms on an impulse, but now in the calm of her room, face to face with him, she didn't know what to say or do.

It seemed to be the same with him, who was content to just be there and look at her silently. He still ends up speaking.

"About tomorrow..." he stopped, and she looked at him. "Good luck." He finally said.

She smiled at him and he left the room, retiring for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a row, I'm on fire !! Well it will have some time before the next one (less than a week of course). Thank you for all your kudos, you're giving me strength and motivation !! <3

When she emerged into the arena, she was breathless. The ground was excavated to allow the placement of numerous rows of bleachers surrounding the battlefield, rising above ground level. The whole capital seemed to be gathered for the event and the crowd cheered the warriors as they advanced towards the great central stage.

The entire Evanuri pantheon was set on a balcony overlooking the grounds. Mythal and Elgar'nan were sitting on their respective thrones, more resplendent than ever.

The other Evanuri were spread out on either side, on luxurious armchairs, all in their official ceremonial attire.

To see the totality of her people's gods in front of her moved the Inquisitor more than she ever thought possible. For an instant, she became a young Dalatian girl again, amazed by the stories of her archivist who told her the legend of their gods.

Once all lined up on the great stage, the knights bowed before the Pantheon and pronounced in one voice.

"Venerable Masters, it is with honor that we appear before you today, to represent the People and prove our worth. »

Following a specific ritual, the Evanuri in charge of the knight rose one after the other. Andruil was the first to rise.

"Rimaya, Elrith, Theron," she said in a loud voice. "Rise up and honor your people. »

The three knights rose to the cheers of the people of the huntress goddess.

Sylaise stood up in turn. She spoke in a soft voice and probably enchanted because the Inquisitor felt as if she was whispering in her ear.

"Arlan, rise up and honor your people. »

Arlan, in turn, rose to his own cheers.

Then followed Sylaise and Dirthamen, who enjoined Zatriel and Nelwyn to do likewise.

Mythal then rose from her throne. The whole arena fell silent as she approached the edge of the balcony, holding their breath in anticipation. It was the first time the goddess was to intervene in the opening ritual, and everyone was eagerly awaiting her intervention.

"Fennan, daughter of my blood and soul, rise up and honor the people you swore to defend."An exclamation ran through the crowd at the words of the goddess, but she has not finished. "Prove your worth and honor your rank, for in this place I look upon you and will not tolerate failure.”

She straightened up, stunned. From the look on their faces, it was obvious that all the Evanuri were as well. Did Mythal just give her a new name and call her her daughter in front of all the People? Not only had she deliberately circumvented protocol, she had ordered her to win.

Fennan... The avenging wolf. The name was strangely well found, and she suspected Mythal had detected more in her than she would have liked. On the other hand, it was a very risky maneuver for her to call her alleged daughter with a contraction of the names Fen'Harel and Elgar'nan given the suspicions her husband already had about her relationship with the Dread Wolf.

She looked at Fen'Harel, who was as surprised as the others, and then at Elgar'nan, whose jaw was contracted in rage but whose expression left nothing to be seen. She then looked into the golden eyes of the goddess who gave her back her gaze. Mythal seemed confident and the Inquisitor nodded imperceptibly. The message was clear: you have to win.

Elgar'nan then stood up, accompanied by the remaining Evanuri, and officially proclaimed the tournament open.

Once the crowd calmed down, the knights were able to return to the lodges where they would await the first event.

As soon as the door behind them was closed, absolutely all the knights turned and assailed her with questions.

"Fennan? Mythal's daughter?! "Did you know about this? "Vengeful wolf? For what reason?" "How could you keep this from us?!"

She raised her arms to her comrades, begging them to give her some air, and they calmed down.

Theron once again became the spokesperson for the group.

"Did you know she was going to say that?”

"No," she replied sincerely. "I'm as stunned as you are by the whole thing.”

Arlan's suspicious gaze was clearly justified and she was beginning to run out of arguments to reassure him.

"Mythal has decided to use you to achieve her ends. "Rimaya announced with a compassionate look. "She has done this in the past with her servants, and it may lead you to your downfall or propel you into the high nobility.”

Zatriel replied in a dark voice.

"If it ends up like every time she uses someone, the first proposal seems most likely to me."

They all fell silent and looked at her with sorrow, as if she had just been sentenced to death. She forced herself to smile to try to cheer the group up.

"Come on, let's not prevaricate on the subject until we know more. "She exchanged a look with Nelwyn who smiled back at her.

"Fennan's right! "decided Elrith, using her new name. The Inquisitor grinned when she heard it, unable to associate it with her person.

Someone knocked on the door and she went to open it. Fen'Harel walked in without a word and stared at her with furrowed brows.

"Did you know about this? "He asked her angrily.

She took a step back and it was Arlan who answered, to her great surprise.

"No, she didn't know." He must have sensed the Inquisitor's distress because he stood between her and the Dread Wolf.

Fen'Harel calmed down quickly and realized that he had frightened her.

"Excuse me. " he apologized immediately. "It just... it changes a lot of things. "he sighed.

After a moment's reflection, he took the floor again.

"Change of plan," he announced. "No more camouflage. Mythal asked you for a win, you'll have to get it.”

Rimaya let out a sneer.

"I wouldn't deliberately lose to anyone here.”

Elrith, who was well aware of the Inquisitor's abilities, answered before Fen'Harel.

"Believe me, Rimaya, if you face her alone, you'll pray to Andruil to come and shorten your suffering. " He paused and added. "In fact, even with the two of us, I doubt we'll have a chance of defeating her.”

The shocked look Rimaya gave his brother made him smile.

Zatriel intervened in turn, looking at the Inquisitor.

"Please don't break my sword again..."

She smiled at him and nodded. During their last confrontation at Skyhold, she had broken his sword with her spectral blade and he was devastated to have lost a weapon that was very dear to him.

Theron and Arlan were following the discussion, stunned.

"You mean you're not going to defeat her, not in physical force, not in magic? "Theron asked, surprised.

"Without the slightest doubt." Fen'Harel intervened, turning around the three knights who had not participated in the Inquisitor's training. "If she decides to unleash her full power, I'm not even sure I can stop her.”

Theron opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. Arlan turned to Nelwyn, staring at her because she hadn't said anything yet. She shook her head negatively.

"Well, I have a feeling this tournament is going to be memorable." Decided Zatriel. "We're gonna get our asses kicked in front of all of Elvenhan.”

With these words, Fen'Harel returned to join the Evanuri and the small group waited patiently for the first trial.

Every Evanuri was going to give the knights a test. The most feared were often those of Andruil, Falon'Din and Fen'Harel.

On this edition of the tournament, Falon'Din was going to open the festivities. When they were invited back into the arena, the stage had disappeared and the Evanuri was standing in the middle of the field, his veiled gaze on the participants.

He wore an ethereal outfit made of black and grey rags. Looking at him, it was as if he wasn't quite of this world anymore, as if he was stuck in between. When he spoke, his voice seemed distant, like a echo carried by the wind.

"For your first test, we will show us your ability to commune with the spirits. "The Evanuri gave each knight a space in which to go. Once they were all in place, he invoked a demon for each of them, which suddenly materialized.

It was a veritable outburst of anger, rage and despair. Fortunately for them, each demon seemed to be trapped in a protective barrier. On closer inspection, the same barrier seemed to extend to each participant, hinting at an impending confrontation. Falon'Din then spoke again.

"When I release your opponents, it's up to you to face them. It's up to you to decide how to go about winning."

The Inquisitor looked at her companions and noticed that some were more serene than others.

Arlan, Zatriel and Nelwyn were among the quietest. At the opposite, Elrith, Theron and Rimaya seemed under stress, ready to defend their lives dearly against the demons that were stirring in their cages.

She saw among the demons three demons of anger, two demons of pride, one demon of despair and one demon of fear. In front of her was a huge demon of anger.

So that the public can enjoy each other's talents, Falon'Din freed the demons one by one.

Arlan was the first, facing a demon of fear. He concentrated his magic and cast a dissipation spell so powerful that the demon disintegrated almost immediately in a scream.

The crowd cheered him in a deafening hubbub. Proud of himself, Arlan greeted his audience before turning to his companions, curious to see how things would turn out. It was Elrith's turn to face a demon of wrath that he attacked with all his might. He quickly defeated him and joined Arlan on the spectator bench.

Rimaya found it difficult to prevail over the demon of pride, but she still achieved her goal. The demon of despair could not resist Zatriel's brute force, who crushed his opponent with his blade to the applause of the crowd.

Theron had to use his spectral blade to strike down the demon of wrath, his arrows being ineffective against the demon's flames. Then came Nelwin's turn, who was the first not to attack his target. Instead, she cast a restraining spell on the demon so she could trap it in a crystal she had on her. Once the demon was imprisoned, she purified it, defeating her opponent.

Finally, it was her turn.

She also opted for a method other than direct combat. Falon'Din had spoken of communion with the spirits. From experience, she had learned that demons were nothing more than spirits whose true nature had been corrupted. She had seen Solas' friend, a spirit of wisdom, corrupted by ignorant mages into a demon of pride. If this demon of anger was what it is today, it must have been something else in the past. She froze the demon in a bubble, just as she herself had been when Junlen had seriously injured her.

Once the demon was completely motionless, she took hold of it and put her hand on the monster's head. It was like putting your hand on coals. However, the burn was tolerable up to a certain level. While trying search the mind of the demon she was confronted with a maelstrom of mixed rage and anger. Snippets of memories came to her, incoherent, distorted. She almost lost herself in the flood of memories when she came across one more present than the others. She saw a wounded person and felt a deep need to heal him, to alleviate his suffering. As she explored more the memory, she understood what this demon was before it became corrupted: A spirit of compassion. Like Cole. A deep sadness overwhelms her as she contemplates what her friend might become if he were lost.

She then witnessed the demon's transformation. The man he nursed and soothed was a killer. He had set a small village on fire and blood shortly after being healed. When he saw what he had done, the spirit of compassion had sunk into a dark anger, perverting his very nature. He's been wandering around in this form ever since, seeking vengeance.

Understanding the horror and sadness of the situation, she tried to communicate with the imprisoned demon. She tried to reason with the spirit of compassion, sharing her own memories, her own suffering.

Gradually the stream of rage seemed to subside, and she felt the consciousness of the demon of anger stirring, seeking to make contact with her. Being willingly approached, she found herself mentally thrown into a dark room, facing a formless spirit.

"Why are you trying to appease my anger? " Growled the spirit, threatening. "I am rage and I feel in you the same anger as mine."

"I'm here to remind you who you really are." She replied calmly. "Rage is not what defines you, just as it's not what defines me.”

Pausing, the spirit studied her for a few seconds before answering.

"Indeed, I feel many things in you. Desire, rage, pride, fear, despair...”

"Can't you feel anything else?”

Repeating the operation, he responded this time in a calmer voice.

"I also see love, compassion... and suffering. A lot of suffering." He replied.

"Doesn't that give you any particular needs? "she asked.

He approached, tempted. Letting him come to her as if he were a wild animal, she waited for the spirit to touch her.

As soon as he touched her, he merged into her and she felt her suffering subside. The spirit of compassion breathed a satisfied sigh, regaining its nature for the first time since it had been corrupted.

He lingered in the Inquisitor's mind another moment before separating from her again.

"Thank you." He simply said.

She broke mental contact and withdrew her hand from the demon whose flames had ceased to burn, leaving only a gangue of cold stone. The exchange must have lasted less than a minute in the real world, and when she burst the bubble that immobilized him, the stone gangue cracked before collapsing to the ground, revealing a spirit of compassion, shining with a soft blue glow.

The spirit stretched a spectral arm towards the Inquisitor's cheek, wiping away a tear she had not felt.

In a breath, he disappeared, leaving her with a feeling of well-being.

Suddenly it was as if the earth began to shake.

The Inquisitor had forgotten the presence of an audience when she was lost in the memories of the demon. They were now applauding and cheering her in an unprecedented din.

Her companions also looked at her, impressed. Falon'Din approached her and his voice from beyond resounded in the air again.

"Few have the wisdom to see distress in the minds of their enemies. On this day you honor the spirits by returning one of their own." He raised the Inquisitor's hand, granting her victory in the first trial.

She then bowed to greet the audience, her companions and finally the Evanuri.

As she looked up to their rostrum, she could see the approving gaze of Mythal and the proud gaze of Solas.

The knights then retired to rest before the next event.

***

The day was coming to an end and there were only two trials left for the arcane warriors.

After Falon'Din's challenge, they had to prove their magical strength for Dirthamen, stalk a prey for Andruil, who had transformed the arena into a thick forest during the ordeal, ingest poison and survive it for Sylaise and destroy an enchanted object for June. Except for the Sylaise event where Arlan had brilliantly won, the Inquisitor had won all the other events by far.

Every Evanuri seemed inclined to put her last in every event, expecting a new prowess from her.

For the ordeal of metamorphosis that was coming, she was feeling nervous and Nelwyn had come to her side to reassure her.

"What if it doesn't work out like last time? "She asked her friend.

"There's no reason it shouldn't work. You have found your animal form, now that you know it, it won't take as much effort to switch forms. " Nelwyn replied, reassuringly.

"Yes, but I'm starting to get tired after all these ordeals..."

"You're starting to?! "Elrith exclaimed, slumped in an armchair, exhausted. "If they keep this up, I'm going to pass out before the last race! »

"It's true that this year they're particularly severe," Rimaya remarked as she nibbled a biscuit distractedly.

One of the servants in charge of organizing the event came to pick them up and they returned to the arena, which was now like a plain filled with tall grass where a few trees grew here and there. Gilan'Nain was waiting for them in the form of a magnificent golden Hahl with gold and silver horns. She was surrounded by half a dozen spirits that looked like white foxes. Their eyes had a changing color and they seemed to squeak with impatience.

Gilan'Nain let them advance to her and then she announced the content of her ordeal.

"For my favor, you'll have to take on your animal appearance and try to flush out my friends here. »

At these words each fox became invisible and they scattered in the arena. The goddess seemed to follow them for a moment and then turned her attention to the Arcane warriors.

"The metamorphosis curbs your magic and will make the task more difficult. Each of you will have five minutes to find as many as you can. »

One by one, the knights tried to flush out the pranksters who were hiding everywhere. It was an opportunity for the Inquisitor to discover the animal forms of her companions.

Arlan turned into a phoenix and thanks to the magic of these animals, was able to flush out four of the six foxes. Elrith was at an advantage when he turned into a fox and had no trouble baiting the spirits by trying to play with them. He found five. Rimaya, in her lioness form, will snuff out four before the end of the given time. Theron was less fortunate in his falcon form and only found two. Zatriel as a bear found none, and Nelwyn as a halh managed to tame three of them who joined her of their own free will.

When it was the Inquisitor's turn, she looked worriedly at Nelwyn, who gave her a final gesture of encouragement.

As in her training with her friend, she focused all her attention on herself, looking deep inside to get in touch with her animal self. Just when she felt ready, she released all pressure, letting her mind remodel her form. Once again, the result was a surprise exclamation from the audience.

Before the eyes of the spectators stood a wolf with immaculate white fur. Its claws, fangs and the tip of its tail were ethereal, as if made of mist from which emanated a greenish glow of the fade. Her eyes were made of liquid gold.

Same look as the Evanuri.

She was facing the Pantheon and on seeing her many were surprised to the point of partially getting up from their chairs. Among them: Fen'Harel and Andruil.

Turning away from the grandstand, she looked out over the artificial plain in front of her. In this form, she was between two worlds. She discerned the normal world and the fade at the same time, seeing how the normal world influenced the subtle changes in the fade.

The fact that the appearance of the arena had been changed several times during the day had given the fade a somewhat messy appearance, like a badly erased painting on which one would have drawn again.

She had no trouble spotting the six foxes that were watching her, taking refuge in the fade. They glowed like a lantern in the dark night. As she reached the center of the arena, she sat down without a sound and began to growl, threatening. The rumble was powerful and reminded her of her first encounter with Fen'Harel. She did not stop scolding until the six foxes were gathered at her feet, lying on the ground, their ears pressed back, submissive.

Gilan'Nain put an end to the ordeal, freeing the terrified spirits who rushed to take refuge in the fade, far from the wolf. The goddess returned to her elven form and set her golden eyes on the predator.

"I wish you hadn't frightened my friends, but I can only acknowledge your victory, Fennan, daughter of Mythal." After a hesitation, she added to her attention. "May your vengeance never fall upon my people.”

She had added this to her unique attention, and she thanked her inwardly, not knowing how Elgar'nan would react to hearing this. She remained in her animal form and joined her comrades, of whom only Nelwyn was not surprised.

Before the knights returned to their lodge once again, Fen'Harel intervened, holding them back.

"No need to leave the premises, knights. My last event doesn't require any change of terrain and it seems to me that it's high time to end this day of testing. »

His gaze lingered on the wolf who had raised her golden eyes to him. She returned to her elvish form and he lost his train of thought for a second and then started again.

"There's nothing like confronting your worst fears to end this trying day.”

The knights exchanged worried looks.

"My ordeal will be an illusion. You leave with the advantage of knowing that it is not real, it is up to you to free yourself from this fate as quickly as possible.”

Once he announced this, he snapped his fingers and each knight found himself in his own personalized nightmare.

Soon the Evanuri saw the knights screaming in despair and fear. Evolving in the arena as if possessed. Only the Inquisitor was motionless.

Her eyes were flooded with tears, but she had not given in to panic or despair.

***

When Solas snapped his fingers, she knew exactly where she was going to end up.

She was back at Skyhold, not the fortress of the Knights-Enchanters, but the broken fortress of the Inquisition.

The corpses of her friends were gathered before her eyes, just as she had seen them before her time travel. Added to this was Dorian's lifeless body. Corypheus stood before her, proud and invincible.

"You failed, elf." he said in his irritating voice. "Your time travel has served no purpose except to shorten the lives of your loved ones.”

She contemplated her failure, devastated. But she didn't fall for the illusion. She knew that what she saw was not true, that the only way to avoid this was to prove that she was stronger.

Closing her eyes, she went into mediation. Corypheus' voice became more distant and when it completely disappeared, she dared to look around again.

She was back in the arena, and saw her new friends screaming in pain and sorrow. They were all still prisoners of Fen'Harel's illusion.

The latter was next to her and he took advantage of having his back turned to the Evanuri to address her with a faint smile.

The pain of the illusion was still too strong for her to smile back and she waited patiently for the other knights to free themselves.

Theron was the second to break the illusion. None of the others succeeded.

The Dread Wolf finally freed them, letting them catch their breath and reconnect with reality.

He joined his confreres in the gallery and let Elgar'nan officially close this first day.

The warriors all joined together in the center of the arena to greet the pantheon and the audience, who cheered them warmly. They were then released and returned to the quarters of their respective Evanuri.

On her way to Mythal's apartments, the Inquisitor was addressed by an unfamiliar voice.

"Fennan!”

She stopped and looked for the person who had just called her by that false name. She found it hard to hide her surprise when she saw Andruil in front of her.

The huntress looked at her with a certain... Desire. Sensing trouble coming, she joined the Evanuri anyway, not being able to afford to offend her.

"What a fascinating creature you are. "she says without taking her eyes off her. "Daughter of Mythal, arcane warrior and linked to Solas in a way I can't quite understand. »

On hearing the name of Solas she ticked, which did not escape Andruil's notice.

"I suspected that this power was not unknown to me. How do you end up with it? Are you an illegitimate child of Mythal and his wolf? »

"No!" She exclaimed in disgust at the thought.

"Then how? "Andruil replied, insisting.

"I am the way I am and I don't need to justify my existence! "She replied, defensively.

The Evanuri didn't like the tone of voice but couldn't reply because Mythal, accompanied by Abelas, came to meet them. Seeing the goddess arrive, Andruil quickly withdrew, leaving them alone.

Mythal laid eyes on the Inquisitor.

"I think congratulations are in order. You've done your job perfectly. Tomorrow it's Abelas' turn to prove himself. »

She took a quick glance at the sentinel and turned her attention to Mythal.

"What the hell was that all about?! Fennan? Your daughter? " took the Inquisitor away. "If you wish me dead, you might as well tell me now. »

The Evanuri burst out laughing before waving at her as she returned to her private quarters.

"There's no need to get upset. It was a political decision and I think the name is very good, given your purpose and appearance. »

Not knowing what to answer, she remained silent until they returned. Knowing that he was safe there allowed her to let her guard down and let the pressure drop.

She hastened to remove her armor and headed for Mythal's private baths.

The room was spacious and had several tubs large enough to hold four or five people. Each tank was filled with water that had a different smell, but all seemed to be hot as hell.

Getting rid of the rest of her clothes, she let herself slide into the tub from which emanated the smell of jasmine and sighed at ease as she felt the warm water on her aching body.

It had been a long and trying day. All things considered, her life in Elvenhan alone was long and trying. Much more than the inquisition was. Knowing that she was immortal didn't help that feeling.

It was like being condemned to suffer for eternity.

She closed her eyes and expelled from her mind the whiffs of Fen'Harel's illusion.

Cursing the Dread Wolf for this illusion, she thought of her comrades who must have had a hard time getting their minds off it too.

Enjoying the benefits of her bath, she stayed for a good hour to bask before getting out of the water and passing a long towel around her body. She opened the door leading to a sort of small cloakroom and changed into a classic traveling outfit.

***

Abelas was lying in his bed, his braid undone, and all his finery removed. He was replaying the day's events in his head. He had witnessed the Inquisitor's many exploits and had the unpleasant feeling that by her actions she was moving further away from him.

He remembered the way she had jumped into his arms and tried to reassure himself, but he couldn't. She had all the makings of an Evanuri now, and even though he had earned the rank of general, he was no match for the young woman. He could only be an embarrassment to her.

As he was moping about his fate, he heard someone knocking on his door before entering.

Rising on his elbows, he saw the Inquisitor enter and hastened to his full rise.

"Are you coming to eat? There is a big banquet in honor of today's events," she asked him. She smiled sincerely at him and said, "And to tell you the truth, Mythal's already gone and I don't want to go alone... "

He didn't need any encouragement to accompany her wherever she wanted, but he grasped the pretext on the fly and simply nodded his approval.

"Give me time to comb my hair and I'll come with you. "He asked, putting his money where his mouth is.

She came up to him and grabbed his wrist while he was grabbing a strand of hair.

"No, wait..." He stopped. " Here, let me give you a hand.”

The request was innocent, but he felt his pulse racing. She came and sat down at the edge of his bed and invited him to sit in front of her, between her knees.

He did his best to remain impassive while she delicately ran her fingers through his hair. She had skillful movements and did his braid again in a very short time, much to his regret.

When she had finished, she passed her hands over the shaved sides of his skull in a gentle caress before getting up again.

"And that's it, it's over." She announced, happy with the result. He looked at himself in the mirror and was satisfied with the young woman's work. She took him by the arm, and he guided her to the banquet hall, his cheeks on fire.

***

When Fen'Harel saw Mythal enter the banquet hall without being accompanied by either the Inquisitor or Abelas, he began to worry. If those two were alone for too long, he bet they would soon find something to do, just the two of them.

He did his best not to let his jealousy show, but he couldn't help but watch the front door every time someone came in.

After half an hour, he had given up all discretion and began to question the present knights, asking them if they had seen their comrade.

He was, however, rather badly received by the arcane warriors, who still resented him for the last trial.

Elrith, however, went too far in his answer, which was meant to be bitter.

"She's probably fooling around with her boyfriend, you should leave her alone."

Fen'Harel grabbed him by the collar so violently that silence fell over the great hall, all eyes riveted on the two men quarreling.

Realizing his gesture, he let go of Elrith and walked away from him before things got out of hand.

The knight was stunned and somewhat frightened by his master's reaction. He had not expected such a reaction and suddenly realized that the Evanuri's interest in the Inquisitor was much deeper than he had thought.

Rimaya joined him shortly afterwards, accompanied by Nelwyn.

"It wasn't smart." His sister noticed as Nelwyn looked at the Evanuri.

Things got worse when the door opened to let the Inquisitor pass on Abelas' arm.

Solas saw them enter and the fact that the sentinel seemed to be beaming with happiness at having the Inquisitor clinging to his arm made the Evanuris mad.

His throat closed and he had to restrain himself so as not to slit the sentinel's throat once and for all. It was now certain; he hated the guy. Their eyes met, and he glanced at him with a cold look.

Mythal, taking pity on his friend, attracted Abelas’ attention, who joined her as the Inquisitor walked towards her comrades sitting at their table for the banquet.

Relieved to see them separated, he came to join the Evanuri and made up an excuse about his altercation with Elrith. Dinner followed its course without the sentinel being able to return to the Inquisitor.


	9. Chapter 9

On the second day of the tournament, the Knights-enchanters were able to watch the performances of the champions of each Evanuri from a tribune of honor.

The champions were chosen from the highest ranks of servants, all renowned for their martial skills. They presented themselves in turn before the Evanuri, greeting their masters and thanking them for having chosen them.

The Inquisitor's attention was focused on the champion of Elgar'nan. He was the only one who wore a helmet, preventing her from seeing his face, and an unhealthy aura emanated from him. He introduced himself as Nemael.

His aura was familiar to her, but she couldn't remember where she'd felt that before.

Convinced that it would come back to her, she looked at Abelas.

In his battle attire, he was impressive. He wore an armor like the sentinels’ ones, with the difference that the one he wore now was made of dark metal with silvery reflections. There was no embellishment to the outfit, it was made for fighting and not for parading, unlike some of the champions who wore the most extravagant outfits.

He looked up at her and she waved her hand to greet him and encourage him. He smiled slightly and then turned his head towards the Evanuri as Elgar'nan announced the official opening of the second day of battle.

The eight participants were separated into two groups that would have to compete in duels to reach the finals. Abelas had been separated from the champion of Elgar'nan and he found himself with the champions of June, Sylaise and Dirthamen. The Inquisitor observed the small group, wondering what their abilities were.

The tournament itself proved to be quite mundane. Most warriors did not have the magical talents of arcane warriors and the battles were much more classical. The public was less important, but still encouraging for the fighters.

Along the way, Abelas had no trouble defeating his opponents and soon found himself qualified for the final.

On the other side, Elgar'nan’s champion defeated his opponents with the same ease.

The morning ended like this, leaving the two finalists to regain their strength before the final battle.

The Inquisitor had a bad feeling about this. Elgar'nan had remained impassive and silent all morning, watching the jousting distractedly. On the other hand, he had often turned his gaze towards her, giving her a smile that did not bode well.

After a quick lunch with her companions, whose conversations she had followed distractedly, she returned to her seat to watch the finale. Abelas entered the arena first, he looked tense and concentrated.

This was his last adversary to defeat and he would accomplish the mission entrusted to him by Mythal.

When the champion of Elgar'nan entered the arena in his turn... The Inquisitor rose abruptly from her chair in outrage.

Junlen stood before Abelas, his face no longer bore the marks of Mythal but those of her husband. He gave an evil smile at his opponent, as shocked as she was.

Mythal turned her head towards her disgruntled husband. The latter gave her a simple smile, telling her to shut up and look.

The other knights, seeing the Inquisitor's reaction, gave her worried looks. She sits down, not wanting to cause a public scene. But Elgar'nan's betrayal, by taking under his wing a traitor to Mythal, was certainly not going to go unpunished.

***

Abelas stared at Junlen as they waited for the duel to begin.

"I see you've ranked up." Remarked the elf in a sarcastic voice.

"Traitor." Just answered Abelas.

Junlen bursted in a joyless laught. His eyes had a reddish glow that gave the sentinel chills. Abelas drew his two blades, ready to fight. Never has his motivation been so powerful. He was going to avenge the Inquisitor.

His opponent did the same, drawing a long two-handed sword whose blade seemed to be made of ruby. All his armor was in the same shades, and many red gems inlaid the metal.

The fight was launched, and the two elves rushed at each other in a clash of metal, raising a cloud of dust to the cheers of the spectators.

***

When the fight between Abelas and Junlen began, she remembered where she had felt such an aura.

She rushed to the railing to get a better look at the fight.

_No, no, no, that couldn't be it._

The glow in the traitor's eyes grew stronger, and as Abelas was about to strike a blow with one of his daggers, a powerful shock wave propelled him further.

Small red electric arcs crackled on Junlen's armor and the discomfort she had felt at first almost became nausea.

_Red lyrium. Damn red lyrium!_

She turned her bewildered gaze to Elgar'nan who nodded to her from his platform.

She wanted to scream, jump down the throat of the Evanuri without further ado and kill him on the spot.

Instead, she was forced to watch Abelas face an enemy he could never defeat.

It was a real massacre. Junlen's physical and magical strength was multiplied tenfold by the lyrium and he was covered with it from head to toe, right down to his huge sword.

She had never seen so much red lyrium on anyone but goliaths, the result of failed experiments by the Templars.

Abelas fought with all his might, refusing to give up. His resistance only increased the power of the traitor's attacks, and he took real pleasure in crushing the sentinel under his blows.

Soon both blades of Abelas were broken and he was left without weapons to defend himself. He tried to fight back with magic, but no matter what the attacks, the lyrium seemed to feed from magic, increasing his strength even more.

Defeated and with no means to defend himself, he was forced to give up.

He raised his hand to withdraw, but Junlen didn't care and took advantage of the opening to deal him a mortal blow.

Junlen's sword was stopped by a hand that did not belong to Abelas.

Between him and his opponent stood Mythal, who held effortlessly Junlen's red blade between her fingers. Seeing the wrathful gaze of the goddess upon him, he took a step back as if he was coming to his senses.

The crowd had fallen silent and a deadly silence reigned in the arena when she spoke.

"It is against the rules to try to kill your opponent when it is not a mutually agreed upon fight to the death.”

Junlen smiled badly at the goddess and bowed.

"Of course, revered mother... I let myself be carried away by the ardor of the fight. »

He was declared the winner by Elgar'nan, who joined his wife in the center of the arena, as if nothing had happened.

Abelas, tried to straight up, but he was exhausted. Mythal helped him gently, offering him her hand as a support.

"Forgive me, I have failed..." He murmured to the goddess, frustrated.

"It's nothing, my faithful friend. "she replied in a low voice.

***

All the Evanuri were impressed by the power of the champion of Elgar'nan. None of them had felt the danger of red lyrium. None of them knew how destructive it could be. None except Fen'Harel.

He recognized its effects right away, having seen them in the Inquisitor's memories. Abelas was evacuated from the arena and the Inquisitor wanted to follow him, but Mythal had dissuaded her with a look.

Junlen, on the other hand, enjoyed a standing ovation from the audience, who cheered the winner despite the slight slip-up at the end of the fight. He then turned his gaze to the Inquisitor and gave her a carnivorous smile.

She remembered the torture chamber and her blood bubbled in her veins.

Leaving the knights' tribune without a word, she was on her way to the healing room when Fen'Harel joined her.

"It was..." He began.

"Red lyrium, yes." She replied before he could finish his sentence.

"How is that possible?!”

She was wondering the same thing. How was that possible?

"I don't know." She finally answers. "We never found the origin of the Red Lyrium with the Inquisition. Yet it wasn't for lack of trying.”

His gaze went to the end of the corridor. She wanted to join Abelas and see how he was doing. Solas caught her eye and shook his head.

"You have to go back up there. The ceremony is not over and the presence of all the warriors is required.”

"But I..." She started.

"I'm gonna go see how he's doing, if that'll make you feel better." He replied, cutting short any protest.

She nodded sadly and turned back to the tribune.

The other knights inquired about her condition, and when she assured them that all was well, they took their places in the balcony.

Elgar'nan was still at the center of the arena with Junlen. When all the knights were assembled, he spoke.

"For the final stage of this tournament, it is the right of the winning champion to choose which of the arcane warriors he wishes to face.”

Junlen stepped forward, his gaze locked to the Inquisitor.

"I choose to face Fennan, the wolf child, and challenge her to a fight to the death.”

The whole crowd shouted in outrage. Asking for a fight to the death was a right, but the tournament was meant to be friendly and never demanded blood. Some of the Evanuri had also risen in protest. Mythal had remained impassive.

Making the decision on her own, without looking at her alleged mother, she replied to Junlen, giving him back his piercing gaze.

"I accept. "

***

"You can't do this! " Fen'Harel cried out for the umpteenth time.

She sighed, annoyed.

"There's no use telling me over and over again, Solas.”

Ever since he found out about the fight to the death, he was unbearable.

"But you don't know what his plan for you is. If he challenged you, he must have a plan. »

She gave him a fierce look.

"I won't let him defeat me. He's going to pay for all the evil he's done! »

The tone was still raised a notch as the Knights-enchanters watched the scene, not daring to say anything for a good ten minutes.

"When I see her like this, I can understand why Mythal named her Fennan..." Murmured Theron at Rimaya, who nodded, she too gazed at the young woman.

The argument continued, and the knights didn't know what to say or do to calm things down. Fen'Harel was understandably concerned about the Inquisitor's impulsive decision to accept a fight to the death with the champion of their supposed enemy. However, they also understood her need for revenge and therefore did not dare to intervene, on either side.

The Inquisitor couldn't stand the unnecessary arguing anymore, so she decided to leave the room.

"Enough is enough! I'm not going back on my decision. Tomorrow Junlen will be dead and this argument will be over.”

Fen'Harel grabbed her by the arm and pinned her against the wall before she could leave, astonishing the knights.

He had put one hand on each side of her face, and she stopped moving, her gaze anchored to the Evanuri.

"I forbid you to die." He said in a hoarse voice. Only then did she notice the fear in Solas' eyes.

Her anger vanished and she raised a hand to put it on the Evanuri's cheek, her gaze still riveted in his. In the space of a second, she relives herself with the Solas of her time, when they exchanged promises of eternal love, far from prying eyes. Her fingers slipped on his jaw and her thumb brushed against Fen'Harel's lips, which opened slightly in a breath.

"I promise you I won’t." She replied before taking her hand away and sneaking out of his arms and leave the room.

The Evanuri stood still for a few moments, his fingers resting where the Inquisitor had touched him earlier.

He then left without a word to the knights who were speechless in front of the now closed door.

"What did we witness just now?!" Zatriel asked shaken.

"I don't even want to know." Replied Rimaya. "We'd better get back to our quarters and pretend we didn't see anything.”

Elrith and Theron agreed with her and all three left the place to go to the private quarters of Andruil. The others imitated them.

***

When she closed the door of Mythal's private quarters, she had no time to breathe that Abelas was facing her, looking angry.

"Tell me it's not true, tell me you didn't accept this duel to the death!”

 _Here we go again..._ she thinks, tired of having to start the same conversation all over again. As with Solas, she held Abelas' gaze.

"Yes, it is." Before he could retaliate, she continued. "He's gonna pay, no, he has to pay for everything he's done. »

Abelas felt terrible about it. The only reason why she had to do that was because of his defeat to Junlen. The Inquisitor didn't seem worried, but that didn't stop him from worrying about tomorrow.

Mythal intervened in her turn, her gaze on the young woman.

"I must say I'm impressed with you, Fennan.”

"Don't call me that." The Inquisitor cut her off.

"Why is that? I put a name to your true nature. Why refuse it?”

Before she could answer, the Evanuri resumed. "Did you know that every Evanuri has another name? The name we were given at birth." She shook her head negatively, she had no idea.

"We've all been named twice. The second time by our peers or by our enemies. The name inherited by enemies is not always pleasant to hear and it remains difficult to accept if it is adopted by the People. I've done you the honor of naming you after the essence of your very soul. Wear that name proudly and not as an insult.”

The Inquisitor retorted, however, in an attempt to justify herself.

"But I'm no Evanuri, I don't need a second name.”

"You'll soon be one. Whether you like it or not. "Mythal replied calmly.

The goddess's assertion left her perplexed. What did she know that she didn't know herself?

Returning to the original subject, Abelas intervened.

"Mistress, you can't let her do this..." His tone was almost begging.

Mythal raised one hand to silence the complaints of his servant. She turned her golden gaze to him.

"You had the opportunity to prevent this, Abelas. Now you must accept the consequences of your failure.”

His cheeks colors and he answered nothing more. Turning her attention to the Inquisitor, she asked her.

"Do you need anything for tomorrow?”

She thinks for a few seconds, then just answers.

"Calm. I need to remain unperturbed. Don't let anyone bother me until it's time to fight, and I'll be ready to take that traitor down.”

"Understood." Mythal replied. "Go. And honor your promise.”

The Inquisitor's determination did little to allay the sentinel's fears. He spent the evening pacing back and forth in his room, anxious about the next day's confrontation. He thought of his own defeat and hated himself for having failed so easily.

The whole night went by without him being able to sleep.

***

The Inquisitor opened her eyes when someone came knocking at her door. She had spent the night in the fade, letting her mind wander from one memory to another. As she reconnected with the awakened world, she felt a little disoriented as she got up to go to the door.

Mythal waited patiently behind the door, preventing a horde of knights from entering the room.

"The hour draws near, Fennan. Your companions were anxious to see you before you entered the arena.”

She moved away from the doorway to let her friends through.

They all came, including Arlan.

"There's a ritual to be performed before a fight to the death." Announced Nelwyn, with a grave face.

"I know." She replied. Then she whispered to her: "But my clan is no longer of this world and they never really knew about these traditions..."

When a fight to the death was officially proclaimed, the clan of each fighter had to cover the face and body of the combatant with their clan's own war paintings. That way, if he were to die, he would be recognized in the afterlife as a brave warrior who died in honor.

"Wrong." Nelwyn replied in a smile, "You have the luxury of having two clans today. »

She gave her friend an interrogative look.

"You may choose to bear the marks of Mythal or those of the Arcane Warriors." Rimaya said.

The Inquisitor hadn't thought of that. The knights were almost her new family today, and Mythal had recognized her as her daughter. She had two families in addition to the Lavellan clan.

She gave her friends a moving look.

"It is with joy that I wish to receive the mark of the Arcane Warriors." she replied warmly.

Mythal gave her a slight smile before speaking.

"I'll send for what you need.” Then she turned to the knights. “Gentlemen say goodbye to your sister and join me in the lounge. I'll gladly be your host until the battle begins.”

It was customary for clan members to bid farewell to the warrior as if they would never see him alive again. So Zatriel took her in his arms and held her tightly against him.

He kissed her on the cheek and then let her go, without a word. The look in his eyes alone was enough to show her how much he cared about her. Theron and Arlan were more formal, but not cold.

Elrith, on the other hand, seemed reluctant to approach her. When she came to him, she saw tears in his eyes.

"Fen'Harel is right." He ends up telling her without looking at her. "You don't have the right to die.”

She let out a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob and took the elf in her arms, holding him tightly against her. He gave her back her embrace and she wiped the tears from his face.

"Don't worry, I'll be happy to remind you of this moment at the ball tonight.”

He burst out laughing, moving away from her a little, then they all left the room, leaving her alone with Nelwyn and Rimaya.

"Take off your clothes so we can paint the marks on you." Simply announced Rimaya.

While she was undressing in front of her sisters in arms, a maid came to bring a jar of blood-red ointment.

She looked at the pot with curiosity as Rimaya dipped her fingers into it before moving towards her.

"An ointment made of elfroot and blood lotus, to bring you strength and victory." she said, drawing a line from her lips down to her chin and throat.

Nelwyn came in turn to take ointment with her fingers.

"An ointment made of crystal grace and felandaris, to deceive death and provoke it. »

They painted intricate patterns on her skin, leaving long red streaks all over her body. Once they were finished, she looked like a barbarian warrior, giving her a wild look.

Once the ointment dried, Rimaya and Nelwyn helped her put on her armor and accompanied her to the lounge where the boys were waiting.

When she arrived in the room, she saw that Fen'Harel and Abelas had joined the knights and all turned in her direction. Seeing the red marks on her skin, Fen'Harel seemed more worried than ever while Abelas looked resigned.

Zatriel came to her and put his hands on her shoulders. His eyes were determined.

"You look like a wild goddess like that." he gave her a big smile. "I will watch your fight without looking away, for I am not afraid of its outcome.”

She smiles back at him before directing her gaze towards Solas. He did his best not to show his restlessness, but she could tell by the way he was fiddling his sleeves that he was nervous.

Turning away from Zatriel to join him, she looked into his eyes, her hands behind her back.

"Any doubts yet about my ability to defeat him? " She asked, amused.

She saw a vein on his temple contract as he clenched his teeth to contain himself. He was clearly not in the mood to play games.

"I promise you one thing. "He replied in a cold voice. "If you die today, I will seek your soul, however damned it may be, and bring you back here willingly or not. »

Besides the fact that he was talking about an advanced necromancy spell, she was a little surprised at how seriously he had just told her that.

Remaining silent for a few seconds, she answered in a simple whisper.

"May the Dread Wolf never catch my sent..."

This phrase was commonly used to wish the Dalish people a safe journey and good luck. But at that moment, she realized the true meaning of those words. Fen'Harel was a tenacious man who would stop at nothing to achieve his ends.

He tickled when he heard these words but did not comment. Turning away from the Evanuri, she joined Abelas, who had observed her conversation with the Dread Wolf, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

She smiles tenderly at him.

"Will you save me a dance for tonight? " She asked him.

He looked at her with a hint of anxiety but forced himself to smile.

"If it will encourage you to win, all the dances you want..." he replied.

***

Her arrival in the arena was accompanied by a loud clamor caused by an overexcited audience. News of a fight to the death had drained even more people from the stands.

All the Evanuri and the knights were gathered in their respective tribune, but she did not have time to dwell on them as Junlen made his entrance.

Unlike her, he was not wearing any war paint and was advancing towards the center of the field with a sure and haughty step. When he saw the red marks on her skin, he started to giggle.

"I see you've already prepared to die.”

She replied in a calm voice.

"I can see you didn’t.”

"No need." He replied with a nasty look in his eyes. "I am now the most powerful warrior of Elvenhan, thanks to the power of Elgar'nan I fear no one.”

The red lyrium did indeed give him a very great source of power, she could feel it. But he didn't seem to worry about the side effects, maybe he didn't know about them.

Junlen was not wearing a helmet today either, she could see the lyrium flowing in his veins, which had turned black at the base of his neck. She even thought she could see a crystal that seemed to be growing on one of his temples.

He's already convicted. She thought then. He wouldn't last much longer in that condition. A few more weeks and he would be nothing but a mixture of lyrium and hate. A soulless goliath.

Elgar'nan stood up, cutting the Inquisitor's thoughts short. He waited for the crowd to be silent before speaking.

"We're here to witness the final fight of this tournament. An unorthodox fight because it will require the death of one of the fighters. "As he said this, his gaze fell on her for a split second and then he looked at the crowd again. "Let the battle begin and may the bravest win. »

She didn't have time to blink as Junlen had already attacked. His huge sword fell on the exact spot where she was standing a second earlier.

Had she not reacted immediately she would have had to take a potentially fatal blow. The audience shouted an exclamation as they saw that she had managed to duck. But Junlen didn't stop there, he attacked again, forcing her to dodge or parry with her spectral blade.

The speed at which he was moving made any attempt to develop a plan almost impossible. It was clever of him to keep her constantly busy, so she didn't have time to think.

After a while, however, she began to get used to his movements. That's when he started using magic.

The first shot of frost missed her face by a few millimeters and as she regained her balance, the edge of his blade cut into the flesh of her shoulder.

She cried out in pain and the audience fell silent.

Junlen pulled his sword in a circle, leaving a trail of blood on the ground. She quickly assessed the damage: her shoulder pad was broken, the metal had penetrated her flesh as much as the lyrium sword. She soothed the pain with a wave of healing magic but didn't have time to do more because her opponent had just summoned a ball of fire. Unable to dodge, she produced a magical barrier to protect herself.

Looking around to assess the space at her disposal, she noted that Fen'Harel had risen from his armchair and was watching the fight, his hands clutching the railing. Emptying her mind, she reinforced her barrier to have time to remove her shoulder pad, whose bent metal prevented her from moving properly.

Junlen came back and bumped into her barrier. He broke it in three hits and rushed at her again.

Preferring to attack rather than retreat, she rushed to meet him and struck a violent spectral sword that hit his breastplate. Shards of lyrium broke off from his armor, and he used magic to make them levitate and throw them in the Inquisitor's face.

Too close to dodge, she felt the sharp splinters slice through her skin, letting the blood flow again. Junlen seemed to be gloating.

"Then where is the vengeful wolf? "He sneered at her.

She didn't answer anything. She could feel the blood flowing on her skin along her arm and a few drops were beading through her armor.

She took a quick look at her arm.

_Not yet._

He reiterated his attacks and she fought as well as she could, slowed down by her shoulder injury and a little embarrassed by the blood that flowed into her eyes, making her vision troubled.

The next blow hit her in the leg. It penetrated with the same ease as the shoulder pad, smearing the ground with blood again.

In the audience and in the tribune of honor, everyone seemed convinced of the outcome of the fight. The knights looked stern and the Evanuri remained impassive.

Again, she quickly checked her condition. The amount of blood should be enough by now.

As Junlen was about to attack again, she cast her first spell. A dome of energy formed over his opponent, freezing time. Remaining focused so as not to break the spell, she practiced a magic she had always abhorred, but necessary for what she wanted to do.

She heard the voice of her keeper in the distance: _"The blood magic is just magic like any other. It is what you do with it that determines whether it is good or evil.”_

 _Mythal Enaste_ she prayed before unleashing the power.

A powerful wave of magic swept across the arena. Her vital energy was consumed as she reshaped every drop of blood into a projectile as fine as a needle.

In a shout, she threw the whole thing towards Junlen, still frozen under the dome. As soon as her blood met red lyrium, the crystals exploded, broke or evaporated.

When there was no trace of the substance left on her opponent, she broke the immobilization spell and knelt on the ground, exhausted. She cast a quick healing spell and felt her strength returning a bit. Junlen now had a partially broken armor, without any trace of lyrium, and his sword was no longer there.

Realizing the lack of power in his veins, he panicked.

The hardest part being done, she allowed herself to take pleasure in taking revenge on her enemy. Deciding to do things spectacularly, she returned to her animal form, becoming a wolf again. Her golden gaze fell on Junlen, who tried to flee, all pedantic pride forgotten.

The wolf rolled up her chops, letting out a growl that was far more threatening than the one she had used against the playful spirits on the first day of the tournament.

The sound that resounded in the arena was a death threat.

In a sudden movement, she set off in pursuit of her prey, which was still trying in vain to run out of her reach.

In a jump, she closed her jaws on his arm and pulled it in a brutal movement.

What happened next gave the crowd a surge of horror.

The ethereal fangs of the beast did not sink into Junlen's flesh and when she pulled on his arm, the wolf's mouth moved away from the elf as if she had failed to catch her prey. But there was definitely something in her maw.

For the average person, it was a shapeless, spectral mass. For the Evanuri and knights used to the practice of arcane magic, they could distinguish Junlen's exact replica: his very essence.

The elf's body, separated from his soul, collapsed to the ground.

From the fade, she saw Junlen's spirit terrified as she jumped on him again, lacerating his torso with claws as sharp as her fangs.

Everyone heard the bones of his ribcage crack eerily as she delved into the spectral entrails. Crushing the bones of her powerful jaw and pulling his flesh away with her claws, she plunged her snout into Junlen's still screaming soul, grasping his heart in her mouth. She devoured it, still beating.

With a last cry of heart-rending pain, Junlen's soul, deprived of its heart, dispersed into the air at the first draft. Despite the real carnage that had just taken place, the Inquisitor's fur was still immaculate. 

The true body of the elf had suffered the same damage as his soul, and a pool of blood gradually grew in the dust, flowing through the armor plates. The audience was so shocked that there was no sound in the arena.

Returning to her Elvish form, Fennan turned a cold glance at Elgar'nan, her pupils still having their golden color, and made a deliberately outrageous bow before leaving the arena without a word.

As she was just leaving the combat zone, the audience, who had finally recovered from the surprise, exploded to cheers and applause.


	10. Chapter 10

When the door closed behind her, smothering the cheers of the audience, she leaned against the nearest wall on the edge of fainting.

She had done her best to give the impression that the whole confrontation had been a formality, conscious of Elgar'nan's gaze upon her. Now that she was out of sight, she allowed herself a moment of weakness.

The pain of her wounds was unbearable, the after-effect of the blood magic was hard to bear, despite the healing spell she had used, mainly to avoid fainting in the middle of the fight.

She let herself slide on the floor, leaving a trail of blood along the wall and clenched her teeth, breathing jerky. Exhaustion, coupled with recent events, was taking over her determination.

In an outburst of distress, she began to hyperventilate, realizing how far away she was from her previous life in a society that was beyond her. She was playing the political game with ancient gods, feeling like she didn't understand half of what was really going on. Taking her head in her hands, she leaned forward felt a nausea. She couldn't help but vomit under stress.

"I knew my instincts hadn't fooled me.”

She suddenly raised her head towards the woman she had not felt coming, panicked to be caught in such a weak position. It took her seconds to recognize Ana'rel, Mythal's chief healer. The elf looked at her with compassionate eyes.

"It is honorable to want to hide your weaknesses, but such wounds do not heal so easily.”

The Inquisitor wiped her chin quickly and tried to get up. Ana'rel came to her level and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving.

"Leave it to me.”

She tried to get up anyway, but the pressure on her shoulder increased. Giving up the fight, she let the healer do it for her. As she cast a few targeted healing spells, relieving her of her pain and deepest wounds, Ana'rel turned to her again.

"I must say, I see you in a new light. When we first met, you were badly injured and I took you for a servant girl, one victim among many others. Weak creature fallen into the hands of another sadist from the nobility. " She paused, looking at the Inquisitor who had closed her eyes and whose shaking had stopped.

"Today, I saw a fierce warrior washing her honor before the entire People. You are becoming a symbol of strength and resilience for the weak of this world.”

On hearing this she suddenly opened her eyes, staring at Ana'rel. The healer continued talking.

"You came among Mythal's servants at the lowest rank, suffered the usual mistreatment for which your rank intended. Far from being broken or subdued by this violence, today you reappear in all your glory, defeat the executioner who had mistreated you and you defy the gods without fearing them. The people of Mythal have not forgotten your history, despite the efforts of the goddess to make you disappear from her household by locking you up in a temple or sending you to the arcane warriors.”

Having completed first aid, Ana'rel got up and offered a hand to the Inquisitor, who willingly accepted it to get up.

"My story is not as glowing as you seem to say. " She replied, embarrassed. "Most of the time, it's just impulsive or bad luck.”

Ana'rel smiled faintly.

"The People don't care about details like that. In suffering, the slightest glimmer of hope shines like a beacon in the night. In adversity, the slightest show of courage can be seen as resistance in the face of oppression. Whether you like it or not.”

She felt like she was hearing Mother Giselle's words again after Haven's destruction. But what symbol of hope could it represent today? It was in the same way that she had inherited her title of Inquisitor, being perceived by others differently than she perceived herself.

She let out a resigned sigh. Fate seemed to be closing in on her. Ana'rel held her gaze.

"The war against the Forgotten on our borders is not the only conflict that exists. A revolt has been brewing for centuries, waiting for just one spark to ignite. Today Mythal's slaves see you as a perfect match, it's up to you whether you want to start a fire or nip this revolt in the bud. »

The Inquisitor wondered about Ana'rel's motives. If she was aware that a revolt was brewing and had not told Mythal, it was because she supported the movement.

"Why are you telling me about this and giving me a chance to tell the Evanuri?" She asked.

Ana'rel did not respond immediately.

"Because you're different. Neither a slave nor a noblewoman." she finally replied. "You seem destined to stay in the in-between. As is your ability to roam the waken world and the fade. »

Before she could respond, Ana'rel seemed to pick up a sound from behind her and raised a hand to silence her.

"I've got to go." She says quickly. "If you ever want to get involved in this fight, let me know or look for the veiled runes. "She didn't have time to question her, the healer had metamorphosed into a grey cat and fled into the corridors, unnoticed. A few moments later, she saw Abelas who came out at the corner of the corridor, visibly out of breath. He had had to run all the way here, and she gave him a smile that was meant to reassure him, despite the blood on the wall and the bile on the floor.

He rushed towards her, stopping a meter away, hesitating to touch her.

"Are you all right? "He asked worriedly.

"I think so..." She replied by running a hand through her hair. She had forgotten the ointment and the blood that smeared her hair as much as her body and her fingers got stuck in a pile of knots.

Putting them out as best she could, she let out an embarrassed laugh.

"I think I need a shower, and about two years of sleep. »

Abelas filled the space between them and took her in his arms with passion. He hugged her silently. She willingly allowed herself to do so, passing her arms around the sentinel's hips.

"I was so scared. " He ends up saying in a whisper.

She squeezed him a little tighter and he sighed comfortably.

The throat clearing behind them startled her. Seeing the Arcane Warriors gathered in the corridor, she began to think that it was a habit of theirs to interrupt moments like this.

"Are we interrupting, perhaps? "Asked Zatriel.

Embarrassed, Abelas took a step backwards, moving away from the Inquisitor.

"No, you’re not. "He replied. "I just came by to congratulate her on her victory. "He added unconvincingly.

"Yes, of course. " replied Rimaya, ironically. She joined the Inquisitor and gave her a warrior-like embrace.

"Nice work. "she said with a big smile. "You have honored the Arcane warriors today.”

The others congratulated her just as warmly and accompanied her to the districts of Mythal. No sooner had she taken a few steps than she felt her head spin. Elrith grabbed her arm so she wouldn't fall and whispered quietly to her, the others not noticing her failure.

"I've got you, your energy's low. Just keep your head up and don't worry about anything. »

She thanked him and followed the small group. The adrenaline had subsided, and the slightest step was hard to do, but her friend was firmly behind her. Abelas, for his part, closed the march, his gaze resolutely fixed on the Inquisitor.

***

When the knights arrived in front of Mythal's private apartments, the goddess was in the middle of an argument with Elgar'nan in the vestibule.

"You've picked up a traitor and deliberately concealed him! This is pure madness! " Accused Mythal in a harsh voice.

"Should I tell you about your so-called daughter?! What were you thinking, to share your life energy with a slave?! "Returned Elgar'nan angry too.

"No matter what I do with my people, don't change the subject! “

The two Evanuri fell silent as they noticed the arrival of the small group that was watching the scene.

On seeing Fennan, Elgar'nan wrinkled in disgust.

"This creature is but a slave who aims higher than its rank, nothing more. »

She held his gaze, looking threatening, and the Evanuri turned towards Mythal.

"See, she has no concept of respect." He raised one hand as if to strike her when Fen'Harel's voice sounded behind Elgar'nan, who suddenly turned around.

"Well, what do we have here? Is defeat so hard to swallow that you feel the need to take on the victor yourself, Elgar'nan?”

The tension in the air was palpable, everyone was standing still, waiting to see how things would turn out.

"Fen'Harel. " spat Elgar'nan. "Still lurking around Mythal, I see.”

Solas didn't even pick up the insult.

"I go where I want, and it seems you're not shy about breaking the law lately either.”

Mythal observed the two Evanuri who were about to jump each other's throats.

"That's enough," she announced. "Solas, escort your warriors on their way to the ball." She turned to her husband. "You and I aren't done yet. But for now, I'm going to ask you to leave." Elgar'nan wanted to answer something, but she raised her finger dryly in his direction and he fell silent. She then turned her eyes to Abelas and he needed no further instruction to know what he had to do. He slipped across the room and disappeared into the goddess' apartments. "Fennan, come with me. You need rest by tonight.”

Her words left no room for discussion. Everyone did so, and soon only Mythal and the Inquisitor were left in the room.

"Follow me, you need care and a good bath. I took the liberty of sending for Ana'rel.”

Mythal guided her to a small salon adjacent to the baths where Ana'rel was calmly waiting.

The healer greeted the Inquisitor as if she had not seen her a few minutes earlier. She returned the courtesy, not knowing what to say.

The goddess did not seem to be aware of the young woman's discomfort and gave her instructions to her healer. The latter came to the Inquisitor and asked her to lie down on a bench while she worked.

The care she gave her this time was much more powerful and she sighed with pleasure as she felt all the pain disappear. When she had finished, Mythal, who had not left the room, observing the actions of her servant, came to join her.

"Now it's time to get rid of all this blood and paint.”

The Evanuri accompanied her to the baths before removing her long white robe and allowing herself to slip into one of the tubs whose water gave off a rose scent.

The Inquisitor looked away modestly, imitating the goddess and choosing a bath with opaque white water. The heat loosened her muscles and she grabbed a kind of sponge to start rubbing her skin, getting rid of the ointment and the dried blood.

"You really impressed me." Mythal suddenly said. "I was expecting a hard-won victory, almost to see you both die in the arena in the worst-case scenario. But instead you survived, and you consumed his essence. »

She saw herself again devouring Junlen's beating heart and a shiver ran down her spine.

"I acted on impulse." she replied. "At the time it seemed like the right thing to do.”

Mythal let out a laugh.

"To shock the entire pantheon, yes, it was indeed the right thing to do." Then she turned to her. "But at what cost?"

Not understanding why she was saying this, she gave her a questioning look.

"I guess you haven't had a chance to see yourself in a mirror since your fight. "She waved a hand and a small mirror on a nearby piece of furniture levitated to the Inquisitor. She grabbed the mirror and looked at herself. Besides the blood and the ointment still present. She was shocked by her look. Her pupils were golden, leaving no trace of the original green.

"I'll let you in on another secret, Fennan." Said Mythal as the Inquisitor kept her reflection in her eyes. " We Evanuri have earned our power, in large part at least, by consuming the essence of others... " She suddenly raised her head and stared at Mythal, refusing to understand what it meant. "We were the first elves truly gifted with magic at the time." Her gaze seemed to be lost in her memories. "Our animal form was the same, for each of us we took the form of dragons. "She was silent for a few seconds. "We were starving, and the hunger made us lose our minds... I devoured, hundreds of people before coming to my senses. When I woke up, my pupils had turned the color you know them today. »

Forgetting the mirror, she looked at Mythal with a mixture of fear, disgust and sadness.

"Elgar'nan was like me. When we met, we walked this world in the hope of finding children like us, lost and ignorant. So, we found Falon'Din and Dirthamen first. Then came Andruil, June and Sylaise. "She smiled. "They were all so happy to learn that they weren't alone. We taught them what we had learned to control hunger and avoid devouring our fellows. Then we met Anariss, Daern'thal, Geldauran, whom you now known as the Forgotten. They were accompanied by Fen'Harel. »

Surprised to learn this part of the story that wasn't written in any book, the Inquisitor drank Mythal's words.

"Anariss had the same idea I had. To find his confreres, but for a different purpose. According to him, we were destined to devour the weak of this world and he had convinced Daern'thal and Geldauran to follow him in this madness. Fen'Harel had just joined them and he was still young and impressionable. I convinced him to follow me instead of them.”

The Inquisitor absorbed the information without a word. After a long silence, she returned to the main topic of the conversation.

"How is it that I get that look when I've consumed only one soul?"

Mythal gave her a sad smile.

"You already possess Fen'Harel's power through this strange mark, and mine since I saved your life.”

She didn't know she possessed the power of Mythal, but learning it shed light on certain things.

"You didn't have much left to take to tip over to the other side. Devouring Junlen was the missing drop to complete the process. " Mythal replied.

"But my animal form? "Suddenly the young woman asked." Nelwyn told me that when I become a wolf, my eyes are golden. Why were they in this form and not the other?”

"So many questions. And so little time to answer them." Said Mythal. "Your animal form is closer to your true self than your present form, strange as it may seem to you. It just proves how close you were already on the borderline between the two states. No longer quite a slave, but not yet an Evanuri..."

She answered nothing, her gaze fell back on her hands, the mark shone faintly in her palm.

Scout. Spy. Herald of Andraste. Inquisitor... Evanuri.

Paradoxically, despite all these titles, she felt mostly like a slave.

Prisoner since childhood by traditions, rules. Then prisoner of an image of a divine herald, prisoner of the responsibilities of an Inquisitor. For the moment she didn't yet realize the full extent of the chains that her new status would add on her already bent shoulders, but she already knew that the higher the status, the stronger her cage would be.

She thought back to her meeting with Empress Celene, and suddenly felt very understanding towards the ruler of Orlaïs. For a second she wondered whether Celene's death for Gaspard's benefit might not have been welcomed as a deliverance for the empress.

Coming out of the water, Mythal wrapped herself in a large towel and let her gaze fall on the young elf in front of her. So young and yet already so damaged by life, she thought with sorrow. She wanted to tell her other important things, but first things first. She deserved a little rest while she still had the chance.

"I go out first. Take your time to rest and tonight we'll go to the ball together. I had an outfit made up for you, worthy of an Evanuri. I hope you'll appreciate it. »

She left the room without adding anything more and the Inquisitor plunged her head underwater, trying to clear her mind. She would have given anything to have Cole with her. He'd been gone so long by now. As she cleaned her long hair mechanically, she wondered where he might be.

***

Cole tried again to regain the fade, but it was impossible. He'd been locked up for months without being able to contact anyone.

He put his hand on the wall of his prison and pulled it out sharply, the red lyrium was powerful and pulsating in the walls, he could hear its song. He had been reckless. While following the trail of Elgar'nan across the great sea, he came across natives, possibly the beginnings of human civilization, who had been enslaved in huge mines.

They prepared the shipments that arrived on the opposite shore and ended up at the Evanuri. But the presence of red lyrium was felt far beyond the mines.

He wanted to dig deeper. That's where he was captured. A simple spell activated by runes and he was trapped in a magical barrier.

An elf had come to retrieve him. He had short black hair and his skin showed infected veins of red lyrium. The song was strong in his mind. He had dragged Cole underground for long hours, forcing him to go deeper and deeper. Then he locked him in a room whose walls were impregnated with this harmful substance. Cole could only read his mind a little. He had seen only hunger, devouring and insatiable, anger and hatred as well. A dangerous person.

Regularly since then, the elf would come back and take memories from him. Cole struggled as best he could, but it was hard to resist the call of the red lyrium. He let snippets of various, sometimes useless, sometimes related to the Inquisition, rarely related to Solas.

Since he'd seen Fen'Harel, his visits were more regular.

Cole went around in circles in the cramped room. He had to find a way to escape.

***

Solas adjusted the collar of his outfit by looking at himself in a huge mirror. Night had fallen and the ball was just about to begin.

Contrary to previous times, he had made a special effort in his appearance. His hair was tied up without being braided, making him look less severe than usual. His attire consisted of black trousers topped by a white puffy shirt held up by armbands and a rigid gold collar that went up his forearms and neck, as traditionally worn by the Evanuri. A long black tunic completed the whole, closed by a red satin belt.

Satisfied, he turned away from the mirror and walked to the door. There was no way he was going to pass up such a great opportunity to spend some time with the Inquisitor.

What he had seen today confirmed what he had been feeling for the past few years. He wanted her to look at him as she looked at the Solas of her time, to long for him and to kiss him passionately at every opportunity.

He was ashamed to admit it, but he had sometimes, without the Inquisitor's knowledge, plunged back into her memories, reliving bits and pieces of her daily life with the man she called venhan. At first, he thought it was to try to better understand the behavior of his future self, but the more he did it, the more he realized the evidence. There's no use lying to yourself.

He felt his heart race in his chest every time he heard the sweet voice of the young woman whispering his name, and he would have given anything to be able to relive those memories as that replica of himself, whose gaze seemed so far away.

He left his quarters and went to the great ballroom eager to see her.

***

Mythal had joined the Inquisitor as she finished dressing. Servants had come to help her put on her attire a few hours earlier. She had had her hair done, her make-up put on and was now wearing a beautiful dress made of a white fabric so light and flowing that it looked as if it was made of air and mist. All that was missing were the latest accessories to complete her outfit. By order of Mythal, she had been made to wear the finery of the Evanuri: two long armbands, a high collar and a wide belt that almost resembled a corset. All in wrought gold.

The patterns of this attire strangely reminded her of the long-braided leather leggings worn by the Dalish people. She wondered if this aspect of her culture was not descended from the finery of the Evanuri.

She let the maids put each piece on her, a little embarrassed by the rigidity of the whole.

"I can't fight in this outfit. " She remarked to Mythal, who let out a laugh.

"That's not the point. " She observed the young woman critically. "Keep your head straight and the collar won't get in the way.”

Then came more jewelry. A golden laurel wreath was slipped into her hair and some matching rings were offered to her. When the goddess thought that was enough, she dismissed her servants and smiled at the Inquisitor.

"Ready to get back in the ring? “

She hesitated before answering.

"I was less worried about facing Junlen. “

Mythal laughs heartily.

"I understand, my child. But be reassured, tonight, enjoy the evening and avoid contact with Elgar'nan. That should be enough.”

She was about to leave, but then she changed her mind.

"By the way, I don't know if you know this, but Abelas has been appointed as Junlen's replacement for the opening dance.”

The Inquisitor was startled, she thought she had escaped the traditional opening dance between the two fighters on the last day. So, she was going to have to open the ball by dancing with Abelas.

Come to think of it, there was worse news. She just nodded, lost in her thought.

"Don't forget one last thing, Fennan." Mythal caught the young woman's eye. "So long as the music play, we dance. »

Without further ado, she left the room.

Perplexed by this last sentence, she remained motionless for a few moments before finally coming out in her turn.

In the hallway, she came across Abelas waiting for her. His hair was loose, which was a very rare thing. He wore the same attire as when he had come to greet her three days earlier, except for his white gold crown. Not shy to look at him up and down, she gave him a smile.

"That outfit looks good on you." She said to him as she slowly joined him, getting used to the heels she was wearing.

He looked at her in a strange way and she wondered if he didn't think her outfit was a bit ridiculous. She herself was not comfortable in the clothes of an Evanuri.

"Thank you." He finally answers.

He offered her his arm and she took it with pleasure.

***

Abelas had been tense ever since the Inquisitor came out of her room dressed for the ball. She was really beautiful in her white dress and the gold came to enhance the color of her eyes and the vallaslin that still ran down her cheeks.

He didn't know what to say or do, captivated by her beauty. Realizing he was staring at her, he reached out his arm to accompany her to the ball. Mythal had informed him a few hours earlier that he would have to open the festivities with the young woman, and he was stressed at the mere thought of taking a wrong step.

The ball was held in a palace worth of Halamshiral, right next to the arena, and only the nobility, the Evanuri and their followers in the highest ranks could take part.

When they arrived, they had been made to wait in a small vestibule, their entrance was to be made after all the guests had arrived. So, they were patiently waiting their turn.

The sentinel felt his heart beating faster than usual and he didn't dare look at the Inquisitor, still clutching his arm. He was thinking of a topic of conversation to lighten the atmosphere a bit when the big door leading to the grand staircase opened. He straightened up and gently pushed the young woman's arm away.

"I'll go down first, I'll wait for you downstairs.”

She gave him a shy smile. She seemed as stressed out as he was.

He descended the steps like a prince, conscious of the many eyes on him. Preferring to ignore the whispering of the nobility, who were bound to criticize this or that aspect of his person, he concentrated instead on the young woman with whom he was to dance in a few moments.

Once in full light and in front of everyone, her face no longer showed her stress or anxiety. On the contrary, whoever was watching her at that moment had the impression of seeing a real queen descending the steps of her palace under the admiring gaze of her faithful.

 _Not a queen._ Suddenly thought the sentinel. _A goddess._

She arrived at the penultimate step and Abelas took her outstretched hand, placing a chaste kiss on it and humbly bowing to her.

When he straightened up, he gave her a reassuring smile.

Mythal then stepped forward, queen among the Evanuri, and spoke.

"It is with the greatest honor that I present the winners of the Arcane Warrior Tournament. What a pleasure it is for me to know them both from my own home.”

The nobles applauded the two winners who bowed in return.

" Now," added Mythal, "Let the closing ball begin!”

Musicians began to play and Abelas turned to her.

"It seems to me that I promised you a dance." He said, smiling timidly.

She smiled in turn and approached him. "Indeed, it is time to honor that promise.”

He put one hand on her hips and with the other he took the hand of the young woman, guiding her in a waltz. She put one hand behind his neck, and he smelled her perfume. Sighing at ease, he enjoyed this dance to its last note.

***

Soon after the first dance was over, many couples came down to join the two champions of the evening. Soon the floor was crowded and she took Abelas with her in the direction of her friends.

As she was on her way to Nelwyn, who was in the middle of a discussion with Theron, Abelas was approached by Mythal, who motioned for him to join her. He apologized to her and left her, not without kissing her hand again. She then joined her friends alone.

When Nelwyn saw her, she gave her a warm smile.

"You look stunning! "she said, admiringly.

She barely had time to thank her when Zatriel joined them. To see him in formal attire, without sword or armor was strange. He was being followed closely by Arlan, who seemed uncomfortable.

She accepted Theron's glass of wine and they began to discuss the evening among themselves. Mocking the haughty air of some nobles who had no nobility in name only.

Zatriel then drew his companions' attention to Elrith, busy flirting with young nobles strutting before him.

"Don't you find that every time he has a little more going on around him? "Nelwyn asked Theron, who agreed, looking at Elrith, who was in the ball like a fish in water.

The same could not be said of Rimaya who, not far from her brother, seemed to be bored stiffly. She listened distractedly to an Andruil emissary who was giving her a speech that sounded dull.

Discreetly, Theron and Nelwyn slipped away to enjoy a dance together. When she noticed their absence, the Inquisitor was surprised at first, but then she began to smile tenderly. Those two went well together.

Enjoying the appetizers as well as the wine, the Inquisitor soon became disoriented by the alcohol. She rested a new, empty glass of wine on a table. Strangely, not many people had come to talk to her. A few dignitaries had introduced themselves to her, but beyond that, people seemed to avoid her. She couldn't say whether she was happy about it or not.

It had been a few hours since the ball had started and Abelas hadn't returned. The knights, at first almost all of them with her, had gone to greet long-time friends or relatives. Nelwyn and Theron were nowhere to be found.

She remembered the evening she had spent in the Winter Palace, after she had thwarted the plans of Corypheus, she and Solas had behaved in the same way. They had danced, as if alone in the world, then they had quietly slipped away for a more... intimate moment.

Rethinking of Solas in this situation was a bad idea. She closed her eyes and whispered to herself.

"Ar lath, ma venhan.”

She then heard Solas' voice behind her back.

"A young woman like you shouldn't be left alone on a night like this.”

Her drunkenness made her think for a second that Solas was really there. She turned to her lover and slipped into his tender arms. She put her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

"Venhan !”

Surprised, Fen'Harel didn't dare to move at first. But when he put his arms around her in silence, he felt a little guilty for taking advantage of her mistake in this way. The temptation was simply too strong. She soon reopened her eyes, realizing her mistake.

Moving away from him slightly, she looked into the Evanuri's eyes.

"No, you're not him..." she murmured, disappointed.

The disappointment in the Inquisitor's eyes tied Fen'Harel's throat. Obeying an impulse, he took her chin between his fingers and said to her in a breath.

"I can be him tonight. For you.”

He then bent down and stole a languid kiss from her, drawing her to him firmly.

The Inquisitor's first instinct was to seek separation from him. She opened her mouth in protest, but when Solas' tongue came to caress hers, she felt all resistance abandon her. It was exactly like kissing _her_ Solas. She found the same passion, the same feelings. Abandoning all resistance, she let herself go against him, her hands clinging to his long tunic.

Feeling that she was no longer resisting him, he let out a satisfied moan, stepped back a few centimeters to look into her eyes, first touching her lips tenderly before kissing her more passionately.

Even though they were in an unfrequented corner of the room, his gesture did not go unnoticed by the Evanuri. Mythal watched Fen'Harel do it with a hint of discontent in her eyes while others indulged in more or less inappropriate comments.

"I think the doubt is over, she's clearly not his daughter. "Announced June, making Sylaise laugh.

"It was to be expected that the wolf would not resist the call of his peers for long. " told Andruil, whose piercing gaze was also on Fen'Harel.

"All the same," commented Dirthamen. "To do this here, in front of all the nobility. This goes against all the rules of decency.”

"They're young. I mean, she is young." June replied. "Let them have a little fun.”

The only person who really seemed to disapprove of the situation was Abelas, who watched the scene helplessly alongside Mythal.

"The bastard. "he said in a low voice while Mythal was still at his side. "He's clearly taking advantage of her drinking to get his way.”

Then they saw Fen'Harel whisper something in Fennan's ear, and she began to blush. He then dragged her out of the ballroom. Abelas looked up begging Mythal to prevent the inevitable from happening. She gave him a compassionate look, shaking her head negatively.


	11. Chapter 11

Solas closed the door of his apartments and turned to take the Inquisitor in his arms, stealing another kiss and pinning her against a wall, all decency forgotten. He quickly got rid of the finery of the Evanuri, undoing his collar ties and armbands, which crashed noisily to the ground.

He knew he shouldn't do that. She had gotten drunk and was no longer in control of what she was doing, but he couldn't bring himself to stop it all. While he was still struggling between his desire and reason, she slipped her hands under his shirt and began to kiss him on the neck. He let out a moan of pleasure, suddenly unable to think.

She seemed to want to remove the gold accessories as well, but she didn't seem to know where the fasteners were.

With a smile, he leaned towards her and whispered in her ear in a hoarse voice.

"Leave it to me.”

The clasps were enchanted, and a simple unlocking spell freed the Inquisitor from it. She also removed the crown that was in her hair and sent it to join the rest on the floor before directing her attention back to him.

She undid his satin belt and took off his tunic. Her hands then grabbed his shirt and slowly took it off. Docile, he willingly allowed the Inquisitor to undress him. She looked at him with an appreciative gaze while she let her hands run over his bare skin. He shivered at the touch of her fingers and pulled her to him for another passionate kiss.

No longer able to hold himself, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to his bed. He laid her delicately on the blankets and joined her, not without taking time to contemplate the Inquisitor, lying below him. He was consumed with desire, for years he had been hoping for a moment like this to come. But was he supposed to steal this from the Inquisitor when she was not in her normal state?

Realizing how wrong what he was doing was, he stopped, unable to go any further.

Not understanding why he had ceased his attentions, she straightened up and began to kiss his bare chest. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, struggling with all his strength to gather the necessary resolve to stop her.

"We shouldn't be doing this..." He finally said as he moved away from her, preferring to turn his back and sit on the edge of the bed.

She joined him, putting her arms around his chest, he tensed up.

"Don't you feel like it anymore? "She asked him. "Did I do something wrong?”

He felt horribly guilty. How could she think she did something wrong when it was all his fault?

He turned around and looked into her eyes.

"No! You didn't do anything wrong. " He looked away. "It's just... you're drunk and I shouldn't take advantage of you.”

She looked at him for a moment before answering calmly.

"Isn't it a little late to say that?”

He lowered his eyes to the ground, ashamed.

"Maybe I got a little carried away..."

After a moment, she simply asked.

"Do you want me to go?”

It was the best solution, he thought. He was going to take her back to Mythal's house and entrust her to his servants. Then he thought of Abelas and changed his mind. But he had no choice, he had to ask her to leave, it was the right thing to do.

"No, please stay with me. " he heard himself answer.

He clenched his fists, angry at himself for his weakness.

She put a kiss on his neck, and he closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

"All right. "Then she got up and picked up Solas' shirt. "Can I borrow this for the night, is that okay?" He nodded silently. When she disappeared into the next room, he let himself fall backwards in a desperate groan, a hand on his face.

She came back a few minutes later, having taken off her long dress and put on the Evanuri’s shirt, which went down mid-thigh. He could not help but contemplate her, naughty thoughts running through his mind.

"Can I sleep in your living room?" she asked.

He stood up and took her hand, gently pulling her towards him. Taking her in his arms, he decided to give himself one last guilty pleasure.

"Sleep with me.”

She steps back a little, looking at him in disbelief.

"You're pretty contradictory in what you say.”

"I know." he replied. "Sleep with me, please." He repeated anyway.

She surrendered to his request and he slipped into the sheets, the Inquisitor in his arms. She laid against him, her head resting on his chest. She fell asleep fairly quickly, but he was unable to do so. After a while, he checked that she was well asleep before whispering tenderly in her ear.

"Ar lath ma..."

She held him a little tighter against her and smiled. He hugged her back, and eventually fell asleep in his turn.

***

The Inquisitor found herself in the fade. Aware that she was asleep, she looked around, curious. She didn't recognize the place, which was strange since most of the time she was dreaming about places she knew.

As she lowered her eyes to the ground, she saw shards of red lyrium that formed a sort of path and curiosity gave way to mistrust. As she bent down to pick up a shard, she suddenly realized that the hand reaching out before her eyes was not hers.

Looking for a surface to reflect her image, she found a puddle of water nearby and bent down to take a closer look.

She had Junlen's face and seeing herself in the shoes of her enemy made her leap backwards. Coming to her senses, she returned to contemplate her reflection. There's no doubt about it, she was him.

He was still wearing Mythal's red vallaslin on his skin and the burn that Abelas had made on his cheek. Then she realized what was happening. She was not in her own memories, but in those of the elf whose essence she had consumed.

Focusing her attention on the lyrium shards, she followed the trail left on the ground. She crossed a brushwood and arrived at the entrance of what appeared to be a mine.

The memories she was exploring seemed altered, at times everything around her became blurred, at other times the landscape seemed to collapse in on itself, as if the fade had difficulty understanding what it had to show to the dreamer.

As she entered the mine, she saw a huge block of raw lyrium sticking out of a wall. She reached out her hand to touch it, drawn by a song that resonated in her mind. As her fingers was about to touch the lyrium, Cole's voice came out of nowhere.

"No!"

She was startled and turned around, expecting to see her friend. But Cole wasn't there, instead there was an elf she'd never seen before, his veins were black like someone contaminated by the blight, but his aura was only red lyrium.

She was about to talk when the stranger rushed towards her, grabbing her by the throat. She put her hands around her neck to free herself from her opponent's grip, she couldn't breathe.

Her heart pounded in her chest as her vision began to blur, the enemy's grip was much too strong.

"...an..."

She thought she heard a voice as she was about to sink into unconsciousness. She concentrated to the voice.

"...nan..." The voice sounded familiar. "Venhan! »

Suddenly opening her eyes, she saw Solas' face above her, worried. She straightened up and wanted to talk, but she realized that her throat was sore.

"Don't move." Solas said in a serious voice. He cast a healing spell and the pain disappeared.

"Thank you." She replied with relief.

"What happened?" Asked Solas."You were asleep when you started screaming. Then you started suffocating, and I had a hard time waking you up.”

"I was in the fade, but they weren't my memories. I saw Junlen, well, I was Junlen but I wasn't really Junlen and there was another elf, but he had Cole's voice and black veins. He attacked me. I couldn't help it..."

"Calm down, Venhan." cut her off the Evanuri, laying a hand on her cheek gently. "Take time to gather your thoughts so I can follow what you're saying.”

She was about to answer more calmly when she realized what he had just called her. She suddenly realized that she was in Fen'Harel's bed, wearing nothing but his shirt while he was wearing only trousers.

"Fen'Harel... what am I doing in your bed?"

He took his hand from the Inquisitor's cheek, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"I... Don't you remember? " he asked.

She shook her head waiting for an answer.

"I came to see you at the ball, we talked a little bit and then..." He stopped, obviously uncomfortable. "And then we kissed.”

Shocked she looked at the Evanuri. She kissed Fen'Harel at the ball?!

"One thing led to another... I asked you to come to my house for the night..."

Again, she looked down at the shirt she was wearing and the Evanuri.

"You mean... you and I have..."

How could she drink so much that it came to this?! Fen'harel hastened to reassure her.

"No! We haven't done anything, I assure you!”

At least he had the sense to stop her from doing something stupid. But still, he could have stopped her long before, and more importantly, why did he offer to come to his house if he knew she was drunk? She was still ashamed of her behavior anyway, alcohol did not excuse what she had done.

"I'm sorry," she says to him. "I shouldn't have done what I did, it's disrespectful to you." _and to Abelas_. She thought.

"You don’t have to apologize" he says. “I took advantage of the situation when I should have known you weren't in your right mind." He got up and fetched a pair of pants and handed them to the Inquisitor, his cheeks lightly colored.

"Here, put this on, you'll feel more comfortable.”

She put on the pants, grateful, and he turned on a light, abandoning the idea of sleep.

"Well, why don't we talk about that nightmare instead?" He said, wanting to change the subject.

***

In the early morning, the Inquisitor returned to Mythal's quarters. She still wore Solas' clothes, not having had the courage to put her dress on to make the trip. When she arrived in her room, she took the opportunity to wash her face, noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

She had spent the rest of the night discussing her nightmare with the Evanuri to try to understand how she had been reached in the waking world by her assailant. With no solution at dawn, Solas advised the Inquisitor to return to her quarters.

When she reached the main salon, Abelas was up too. He wore his sentinel's armor and looked out of a window, lost in thought.

"Hello. "she said as she approached.

He turned and bowed to her, as he did to Mythal.

"Good morning, Fennan.”

She watched him, surprised by his attitude.

"What's happening all of a sudden?" She asked as he stood up without looking her in the eye.

"Given your new status, it would be inappropriate for me to be as familiar as usual..."

Her new status? Was he talking about the fact that she was more or less considered an Evanuri because of the color of her eyes? It didn't bother him that much after the fight.

"What new status are you talking about? " She asked anyway.

He seemed hesitant to answer.

"You're an Evanuri. " he paused before adding, in an almost disgusted tone, "And Fen'Harel's mate.”

"I beg your pardon?!" She couldn't help answering in disbelief.

Unsettled by her answer Abelas glanced at her questioningly.

"Fen'Harel was quite clear on the subject at the ball..." Abelas replied. "All the Evanuri were present when he kissed you. Everyone concluded that you and he were... "

"Nothing! " She hastened to cut and blushed. "We are nothing to each other.”

"You're wearing his clothes." He remarked calmly.

He had a point, unable to find a suitable answer, she suddenly fell silent.

"Look, yesterday I may have behaved inappropriately because I was drunk. But it was nothing more than the actions of a drunken person who let herself go a little. I am not Fen'Harel's mate.”

Abelas looked at her silently for a long time before he sighed.

"If you say so.”

He didn't seem convinced at all.

She did not have time to argue with Abelas any longer, Mythal had just entered and the sentinel took the opportunity to leave. She wanted to follow him, and the Evanuri stopped her.

"No, leave him for now." The Inquisitor stopped, upset.

"Solas was irresponsible." Lamented Mythal. "I thought he had a little more restraint.”

"What are you talking about? " She asked Mythal.

"As Abelas said." Answered the goddess. "Solas was very clear last night. He made you his own by kissing you so openly. The whole pantheon and all the other people who witnessed this now know that they had better not get you into trouble or they will incur the wrath of the Dread Wolf.”

The Inquisitor was speechless. This was a long way from a stolen kiss on a drunken night. There had to be a political impact at the slightest misstep. Exhausted, she fell into the nearest chair. Mythal gave her a compassionate look.

"I feel sorry for you. But you know, Solas didn't mean any harm.”

She didn't answer. With her eyes closed, she tried to remember when she had been carefree for the last time in her life. All things considered, this must have been when she was still living with the Lavellan clan, far from any political intrigue.

"What's that supposed to mean, anyway? " she asked.

"Nothing too bad. " Mythal reassured her. "In fact, unless you go unaccompanied, he will be your date for future official events, and you can go to see him whenever you want without raising the slightest suspicion.”

She started giggling.

"I'm not planning on going to another dance anytime soon.”

"Then it implies almost nothing.”

She didn't answer. Abelas' behavior earlier proved that it was not 'almost nothing'.

***

When the tournament was over, June made the arena and its outbuildings disappear a few days later, implying the return of the knights to Skyhold. For the first few days after the final, the Inquisitor did not see Abelas again, other than in a rush. He always seemed to be busy with something and would just formally greet her whenever he saw her.

The time had come for her to bid farewell to Mythal, at least for the next half-century. She was standing in front of the eluvian, ready to leave, Abelas had not come and she deplored his absence. With an almost inaudible sigh, she took the direction of the big mirror and crossed it, thinking she was arriving at Skyhold.

She found herself at the crossroads. Without understanding what she was doing here, she turned around to see if the others were here too, but she was alone. The mirror through which she had passed was on the side of the private passageways and did not seem to be very crowded. As she was about to pass through again to return to where she came from, she saw the sentinel, hidden in the shadows.

"Abelas?" She asked, unsure.

He took a few steps in her direction and the light lit up his face. It was definitely him. He came up to her and took her hand to kiss it.

"What..." She started.

He crossed her eyes and she felt her heart accelerate a little.

"I couldn't bring myself to let you go without saying goodbye. " He cut it off.

She turned to the eluvian, surprised.

"You're the one who altered the passage?”

He smiled.

"It's child's play when you know what magic to use.”

Impressed, she turned her attention to the sentinel. He was wearing his usual armor and she couldn't help but find him attractive in this outfit.

"Try not to get killed until we meet again. "Abelas asked. "And don't let Fen'Harel rest on his laurels.”

Surprised, she wanted to contradict him about the nature of her relationship with Solas but he wouldn't let her speak.

"I know what you're going to say. " he says, frowning a little. "But I saw the way you were looking at him that night. Even if you don't want to admit it to yourself, he will always remind you of the man you love." He looked away so as not to look her in the eye. "He's an Evanuri, just like you. He'll be able to protect you.”

She raised a hand to the sentinel, placing her hand on his cheek to force him to look at her.

"I don't need to be protected.”

He swallows, visibly in conflict with himself.

"I... I could never be with you. "he said abruptly. "My role is that of a murderer and a spy, I don't have time for romance in my life.”

She took her hand away, shocked.

"Really? " She said. "I thought we had something..."

"That's not true. " The sentinel replied coldly. "I have indeed paid some attention to you in the past, but mainly because you were lonely and lost and I took pity on you. Today you are powerful enough to manage without me and an Evanuri has shown interest in you. I no longer need to burden myself with your affection.”

The shock set her back a few steps. She felt a deep pain and her eyes mist up with tears. She did her best to hold them back. Did he really mean what he said?

"Is that really what you think? " She asked coldly, forcing herself to hold her head high.

"Yes." replied the sentinel, looking away.

He had a cold, distant look in his eyes. She let a moment pass before telling him in a breath.

"I'll go then.”

Without another word, she turned around and passed the eluvian again. This time, it came out as planned at Skyhold. The other knight-enchanters had all returned and she was alone at the end of the bridge. The passage closed and the mirror became dull behind her again.

Not holding on, she fell to her knees, her body shaken with sobs and her face covered with tears. She felt like she was reliving the night Solas had left her and she hated that feeling. Solas had left her for reasons as futile as those put forward by Abelas today. It made her wonder if the problem wasn't just her... The pain she felt was unbearable, and she stayed that way until her tears stopped flowing, many hours later.

***

When the eluvian stopped glowing, Abelas put his hand on the mirror in a desperate gesture to hold the Inquisitor. He was so angry at everything he said, but it was for the good of the young woman.

With Fen'Harel, she'd be a lot safer than with him. The Evanuri could watch over her and make sure nothing happens to her. At his level, there was nothing he could do about the dangers she would encounter.

After the ball, he had thought about how to keep the Inquisitor away from the danger posed by Elgar'nan and the other Evanuri, he could not but agree with the behavior of the Dread Wolf. By clearly showing his affection for her, he had offered her a protection that he himself would have been unable to give her.

He simply hadn't anticipated how painful it would be to push her into the arms of his rival.

He put a hand to his chest, feeling a strong pain. His vision blurred and he felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

Mythal's voice sounded behind him.

"I warned you it would be painful, you refused to listen to me.”

He did not turn around immediately, refusing to be seen in his condition.

"I did what I had to do." He said, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

The goddess looked at him silently. She didn't go near him out of respect for his suffering.

"What now? " she asked.

"Now?” Abelas replied, looking back at her with a hard look in his eyes. "It's time to go hunt down your husband.”

Mythal smiled. She opened an eluvian not far away and they both disappeared.

***

Solas watched the knight-enchanters from his balcony at Skyhold. He particularly observed the Inquisitor, who had been practicing archery for almost a full day.

She hadn't left her archery post, not to rest, not even to eat. She'd been shooting at her target tirelessly since the morning.

Her classmates had tried to distract her, but she had kindly sent them all away.

It had been a week since they had all returned and her behavior had been the same since her return. She barely spoke, didn't play with Zatriel or Elrith either.

Elrith had come to him first to ask him to do something. Solas would have liked to have been able to, but he felt that his presence was not welcome alongside the young woman. So, he let Nelwyn try to cheer her up, but even her roommate couldn't get her to explain her depressing mood.

Since the ball, he bitterly regretted his clumsiness. He didn't know how to make up for his mistakes or even engage in conversation.

He had tried to find her in the fade, but he never found her. He wondered if she had been asleep in the last few days.

Elrith and Rimaya, who were practicing sword skills nearby, ceased their confrontations, exhausted. They entered the common room, leaving the Inquisitor alone in the courtyard. He took advantage of the moment to join her.

When he reached her level, he saw that her hands were bleeding from pulling on the rope, tirelessly. The pain didn't even make her flinch as she nicked a new arrow. Before she fired, he grabbed her wrist, forcing her to put it down.

She looked at him as if she just remembered where she was.

"You're hurting yourself. "He said to her, pointing to his bloody fingers. "Let me help you.”

He gently took her hand in his, but she pulled it away sharply, moving away from him.

"No, thank you. " She replied.

Hurt by her sudden backward movement, he tried to cross her gaze, in vain.

"Don't be stupid, you're bleeding. If I must watch you hurt yourself, at least let me heal you.”

She finally met his gaze and he felt a twinge in his heart. He sensed so much pain in her that he could almost feel it. He again took the Inquisitor's hand in his and she let him do so without saying anything. He cast a quick healing spell and her fingers healed within seconds. She took her hand away.

"Thank you.”

Without further ado, she used a levitation spell to bring the arrows planted in the target back to her, and then she started shooting again.

Solas watched helplessly before giving up for tonight. He wouldn't get anywhere that way.

Every day that followed, she trained in the same way, without rest, on a different art. Sword fighting, knife throwing, magic.

He hated witnessing it and couldn't help it. He saw her suffering and could do nothing about it, not even knowing the cause of her condition.

In the end, work was the only way to divert her attention.

As always after the tournament, the requests for protection from the various nobles were pouring in and the arcane warriors were overwhelmed.

He distributed the contracts to each knight, dispatching them temporarily throughout Elvenhan. It was an opportunity for them to have the chance to observe political games on a large scale.

As she had won the tournament, Fennan was in great demand by the nobility, but one request stood out from the rest, from Andruil, the goddess of hunt.

She asked for Fennan's help in quelling a revolt on her land. The request from an Evanuri, could not be contradicted. He therefore announced her imminent departure for the lands of Andruil for an indefinite period.

The young woman had accepted her mission without saying anything, just going to pack her things. He had joined her in her room, in Nelwyn's absence, to talk to her alone.

"I'll wait for you in the fade." He said. "You'll report to me daily since this is your first mission." She looked up at him with a dubious look before nodding.

He left her to her preparations and returned to his quarters. Knowing that Andruil had asked for her worried him a little and he was going to follow this closely.


	12. Chapter 12

Zatriel knocked on the open door of one of the towers of the fortress, where the Inquisitor had been meditating for two days in a row. He glanced at the plate of stew on the small table. He had brought it the night before, so that she could eat a little, but it was still intact.

"If you don't eat, you'll get weak. " remarked the knight in a discontented voice.

The young woman opened her eyes and seemed only to notice Zatriel's presence. She blinked and got up with difficulty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that." She replied, stretching. The knight noticed that she had lost weight, despite her strong body.

"I was saying that if you skip meals, you'll end up weakening. "He repeated.

She gave him a look that he couldn't decipher. Since her irises had changed color, he sometimes had the impression that the young woman was no longer quite of this world, as she was at the moment. She gave him a mischievous smile.

"If you think I've weakened, just face me, you'll see that I'm still stronger than you.”

Zatriel didn't take the bait.

"I'm serious. " She stopped smiling. "You're about to go on a mission by yourself. If you're not careful, you're gonna get yourself killed.”

"I'm not afraid of death. " She replied coldly.

"You should. " Zatriel replied as he began to lose patience with her friend's stubbornness. "Only fools go into battle without fear of death. Fear keeps us alive.”

Annoyed, she wanted to end the conversation, but the knight came and grabbed her by the shoulders firmly.

"I don't know what's wrong with you right now, but it's time to move on! " He said, looking her straight in the eye. "You are an Arcane warrior, you represent the People, you are sworn to protect them. By dying foolishly because you neglect your own health, you will perjure and dishonor yourself. “

The admonition seemed to hit her, for she gave him a hard look.

"I get it, Zat. Let go of me now.”

She freed herself and sighed. Zatriel looked at her, not knowing whether or not he had succeeded in making himself understood. He finally decided to leave the room, leaving her alone.

When he arrived at the doorway, he spoke again with his back turned.

"I leave for the lands of Dirthamen tonight. I hope to find you alive at the next rally. You're like a sister to me, so please think about everything I just said.”

When he came down from the ramparts into the main courtyard, Elrith and Nelwyn waited anxiously for him.

"What's up?" Asked Nelwyn.

"I've been pushing her around a little bit, I don't know if it's gonna work. "Zatriel replied, running a hand over his face, annoyed.

"How's Fen'Harel? "Asked Elrith to Nelwyn, who had just gone to see him.

"As bad as we thought. " replied the young woman. "He mopes and spends his time looking at Fennan from afar without daring to speak to her. When I tell him to go see her, he says it's not a good idea and that she's better off when he's not around. »

"Do you think we should do something? "Elrith asked, looking up at the tower where the Evanuri lived.

"No." Nelwyn replied, categorically. "I feel like I have to deal with two equally stubborn children. Let's let them work it out for themselves.”

Elrith snorted.

"At least we tried.”

"I'm worried about her." Cut Zatriel off as he looked up at the tower where the Inquisitor was.

"She'll be fine. " Nelwyn replied. "She's strong.”

Zatriel said nothing. She was indeed strong, but her enemies were just as strong, if not stronger.

The three knights separated in the courtyard and Zatriel took the direction of the eluvian. When he opened the passageway to the main residence of Dirthamen, he could not help but turn back towards Skyhold, worried.

"Dareth Shiral. "He whispered before disappearing through the mirror.

***

The Inquisitor was the last to leave the fortress and her last days were very calm. She hadn't seen Fen'Harel since he had given her his mission and now that all the knights were gone, it was as if she was alone at Skyhold.

She spent a lot of time wandering around, lingering in places that reminded her of her lost friends.

The day before her departure, she was in the large common room when Solas returned from hunting, as he had a hare tied to his belt.

Seeing that he had no weapon on him, she suspected how he had stalked his prey.

When he saw her in the great hall, he froze at the entrance, hesitating to turn back.

"Stay." She says to dissipate her discomfort. "I'm not against a little company this morning. »

He seemed to relax a little and walked towards the big fireplace to warm himself, keeping his distance. As he didn't seem to want to come any closer or engage in discussion, she decided to join him, pretending to come and warm her hands as well.

When he saw her approaching him, he got nervous.

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved. " She said abruptly.

Solas turned his head towards her, surprised.

"I've been acting like a child since I got back. " she continued without looking at him. "I just wanted to tell you that..." she paused, looking for her words. "I have no hard feelings towards you, Solas.”

She turned to him, trying to catch his eye.

"What happened... it would be easy to blame you. But I have my share of responsibility in this whole thing.”

He was about to get closer to her, but changed his mind at the last moment. She noted his hesitation but did not flinch, continuing.

"I agree to play the role of your companion to the Evanuri and the nobility. If we have a role to play together in the political arena, we might as well do it willingly for a minimum of credibility.”

This time, he could not remain silent.

"Are you sure? "He asked. "I kind of forced this on you at the dance. It was thoughtless and impulsive of me. You don't have to get involved in this.”

"I know." She replied. "But now that it's done, it would be unwise to go against it. Let's play the game for now." She replied calmly.

She saw Fen'Harel's shoulders relax a little and the relief he seemed to feel.

"Thank you." He simply said.

***

Crossing the eluvian that led to the lands of Andruil, the Inquisitor found herself in the heart of a forest that seemed very old given the imposing size of the trunks that made it up. A young hunter was waiting, holding the bridle of two bay harts. His hair was as black as Rimaya Elrith and Theron and his face had the intricate pattern of Andruil's vallaslin.

When he saw her pass the mirror, he straightened up a little, nervous. As he crossed her gaze, he then bowed low.

"Welcome to the land of Andruil. "He said in an insecure voice.

As he did not straighten up, she was obliged to give him permission to do so. Then he handed her the bridles of one of the two harts, the larger one, and spoke to her again, without daring to look at her.

"I'm sorry but no eluvian leads further into the land of the goddess. We'll have to continue the journey without using magic.”

She watched the young elf who looked like he was about fifteen years old at the most.

"What's your name? " Asked the Inquisitor in a gentle voice.

"Atwen, your grace," replied the young elf.

"Thank you for being my guide, Atwen. "She smiled back at him before getting on her mount.

Surprised, the young boy, accustomed to the complaints of the dignitaries and other nobles who complained of having to ride wild beasts, gave the Inquisitor a frank smile. He rode his hart in turn and asked her in a playful tone that betrayed his youth.

"Do you usually mount? Can we gallop or do you wish to stay on the pace? »

She laughs.

"No need to take our time, I'm comfortable on a hart, we can gallop. »

He kicked his mount, and the Inquisitor followed him.

She was surprisingly happy to mount again. Since her arrival in Elvenhan, all travel had been through eluvian and she hadn't realized how much she missed the 'normal' routes.

They travelled for many hours through the woods until Atwen stopped between two huge statues representing majestic Harts, face to face. The statues seemed lost in the middle of the forest, the only trace of civilization in the heart of the vegetation. The young boy dismounted and uttered a formula that she did not hear.

A huge doorway materialized between the two statues and Atwen rode again as the two doors opened to let them through.

"Welcome to Andruil's. " Announced his guide again, trailing his mount.

She followed Atwen through the gates and discovered a huge fortress. She had just entered a large courtyard surrounded by ramparts as high as those of Skyhold. They were still in the woods, but it was as if the trees had spread out to make room for the building, creating a huge clearing. The fade was more present here than before they came through the door, a bit like at the crossroads. This place too was an in-between, she understood, observing the place with interest.

On either side of the main entrance were stalls with many harts. Servants came to retrieve her mount and she dismounted while flattering the animal's neck warmly. She followed Atwen as he headed towards the main building.

They entered the main hall, which was large and provided with large dark green drapes. Apart from that, there was almost nothing in the room. A few rough wooden benches lined the walls to allow visitors to sit, but nothing else adorned the room.

She was then taken to the courtroom where Andruil was waiting for her, sitting on an impressive throne made of intertwined branches. She looked at her with a piercing gaze and the Inquisitor was immediately on her guard.

Next to Andruil, standing beside the throne of the goddess, was Ghilan'nain. The goddess of hallas looked at the Inquisitor and nodded very slightly to greet her.

"Well, look who it is!" Andruil exclaimed without rising from her throne. "The Avenging wolf honors us with her presence. »

Tense, the Inquisitor advanced a few steps before bowing to the goddess who always looked at her with disdain.

"I am at your service, my lady. " She said, allowing a few seconds to pass before straightening up.

"That's interesting. " Andruil replied with a predatory smile. "First, answer my question: Did Mythal create you specifically for the purpose of satisfying the desires of our beloved Fen'Harel? »

Taken aback by this unexpected question, she hesitated for a second before answering, shocked by the Evanuri's insinuation.

"No."

That was all she was able to answer without betraying her discomfort.

Andruil burst out laughing without joy.

"Mythal must be very sorry she created you in this case. "Andruil replied, snapping her fingers and startled Atwen, who was waiting quietly at the entrance. "You there! Wine! Your goddess is thirsty!”

Pale, Atwen rushed to the table that contained a jug and glasses. He served three glasses and went to Andruil first, who grabbed the glass and drank its contents in one stroke. He then presented his tray to Ghilan'nain, who glanced at Andruil, who nodded. In front of the Evanuri's agreement, she also took a glass and drank a small sip.

The boy was going to go to the Inquisitor, but Andruil stopped him.

"No, not her.”

He froze and went to put his tray down, not without giving her an apology look.

"Where was I? Oh yes," said Andruil, turning her attention to the Inquisitor. "Mythal must mourn your creation because you stole his beloved wolf from her. »

So, this is how Fen'Harel and Mythal were considered within the pantheon, she thought.

"What did you do to seduce the wolf? " asked the goddess with a misplaced curiosity.

Containing herself so as not to show how this interrogation was beginning to annoy her, she answered in a humble voice.

"Nothing special, great huntress. It seems he was seduced by my performance at the tournament. " she invented, not knowing what to answer.

"And what a performance! " exclaimed Andruil. "When we see you fight, we imagine how wild you must be in the privacy of a room." The Evanuri slips her tongue to her lips. "He must have enjoyed dominating you after the tournament..."

It was too much for the Inquisitor. Mentally apologizing to Josephine, who had many times tried to silence her impetuous side in the face of insults from certain nobles, she replied by looking Andruil straight in the eyes.

"With all due respect, it seems you're getting into something that's none of your business, Andruil. »

Ghilan'nain glanced at her in shock and Andruil was stunned by the boldness of the young Evanuri. Surprisingly, the huntress burst out laughing. She took a few seconds before she calmed down and answered her.

"I like your look and your boldness, Fennan. " she says, regaining her seriousness. "All right, I agree to keep you on this job. " she says. 

Was that a test? The Inquisitor wondered, surprised by the sudden change in tone and mood.

"You will take command of my troops starting tomorrow. The boy behind will be your servant while you reside on my land. You can do whatever you want with him." she added. "An rebellion is rising on my land. My soldiers have been on it for a few years and it seems to be getting worse. I'm giving you full authority to wipe that vermin off my land and bring peace to my slaves.”

She bowed in acceptance and was then dismissed by the goddess.

Atwen drove her to her quarters. A large room had been prepared for him. There was a bed covered with animal skins, a small table and a bathroom. A space was also set up to store weapons and armor.

After dropping off her things and removed her armor, she spent the rest of the day visiting the great fortress, escorted by Atwen who explained everything about the hierarchy in place, looking cheerful.

Andruil ruled his men with an iron fist. Fear could be seen in the eyes of the soldiers and his generals were known to be ruthless. The servants were numerous, and, unlike Mythal's followers, many showed signs of mistreatment: bruises, contusions, scars...

She found that her room was not far from the soldiers' barracks and the weapons and training room, which was a good thing. She wondered how she would be greeted by the soldiers. A new leader out of nowhere was rarely accepted easily...

She decided to go to the training room to find out.

When she entered the large hall, she saw about twenty soldiers training. Everyone stopped when they saw her enter. A lieutenant who appeared to be supervising the training came to meet her.

"Fennan, welcome. " He said, bowing respectfully.

She thanked him and observed the soldiers who were gradually resuming their activities.

"Did Andruil get the message across about my role for the next few years? "she asked the lieutenant.

"Yes, your worship." He replied. "Our men are more than happy to be commanded by the winner of the big tournament. You've made a very good impression on our troops. "He added, daring to cross her eyes.

She smiled at him and he looked away, clearing his throat.

"On the other hand, there will be a little more difficulty with the generals previously in command... "

Ah. The problems were going to start with those famous ruthless generals then.

"Give me more information.”

"Seris and Lemlasan are Andruil's two generals, they have a temper... a strong character, if I may say so. They have not yet accepted the goddess' decision to let you take command.”

"I see." She replied, thoughtfully.

"They're currently outside the fortress, trying to track down the rebels. If everything goes as usual, they'll be back tomorrow morning, in a bad mood and empty-handed.”

The lieutenant held back a sneer.

"Thanks for your help, Lieutenant?”

"Illasan, your worship." replied the lieutenant with a smile. "I think you already know my children. As I couldn't go to the tournament, I missed the chance to see Rimaya and Elrith again, so I hope they're doing well. »

She was in front of the father of the twins! She put her hand on the shoulder of the soldier, genuinely happy to meet him.

"They're both fine. You must be proud to have two such gifted children.”

Illasan was surprised by the young woman's concern. He smiled, slightly embarrassed, looking away.

"I am, indeed.”

Noticing the discomfort she had caused, she withdrew her hand.

"I've disrupted enough training, I'll let you get back to work." she says, choosing to return to her quarters.

"Very well, Your Grace. " Illasan replied, bowing to her.

Back in her room, she dismissed Atwen, who had been waiting outside her door since her departure, giving him time off until the next day.

She lay down on her bed and fell asleep, quickly.

***

Fen'Harel was waiting for her in the fade. They were in her room at Andruil's house and she was surprised to find him here.

"How did you..." She started, but he interrupted her.

"All I had to do was follow the anchor. "he says, evasive.

His gaze fell on her and she felt him restless.

"What's the matter? " She asked as he paced back and forth in her room.

"I don't like it. " He finally answers. "I've got a bad feeling about this. "He stopped and joined the young woman, taking her hands gently. "Don't you want to come back to Skyhold? "he asked in an almost begging voice.

She looked into Solas' eyes for a few seconds before she took her hands back, moving away from him to look through a window. The outside was very dark, shapes seemed to move slowly but she couldn't distinguish exactly what it was.

"Don't talk nonsense." She replied after a while. "I've only just arrived, and I have a lot of work ahead for me.”

Fen'Harel joined her again, standing behind her without daring to touch her this time. He answered nothing, but when she turned her head to look at him, she saw that he was clenching his teeth, his gaze resolutely fixed in the distance, to prevent himself from speaking.

She reported back to him her first day and he listened carefully to every piece of information, every detail. When she had finished, he simply nodded and asked her to be careful and never forget to join him every night in the fade. She was about to leave when he held her by the wrist. He dropped her almost immediately, apologizing before suddenly disappearing.

The Inquisitor stayed a little longer in the fade, looking at her wrist where Solas had grabbed it.

***

Solas awoke with a particularly overwhelming sense of loss. He was alone again in his fortress, with no knights to keep him busy. He had no distractions to stop thinking about her.

Getting out of bed, he walked to the balcony and let the icy air finish waking him up. Clinging to the railing, he closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself.

What did he do before, when his knights were gone, and he was alone? He'd go exploring the world, visit old acquaintances, visit Mythal.

Thinking of the goddess, he opted for this solution. Mythal was always good advice for him and she would certainly help him deal with his distress.

Putting on his traveling outfit, an armor like that of the sentinels, with the addition of thick wolf fur to keep him out of the cold, he also took his staff, on which rested a finely carved power orb. As he grasped his weapon, he felt its power pulsing from the orb to him, and a tiny part of it pulsating at an equal rate through the veins of the Inquisitor. He left Skyhold, hoping that his bad feeling would not turn out to be true.

***

Abelas raised his head as Mythal joined him in the command room in his main house. He was staring at a map of the territory, unable to make a decision.

"What is it, Abelas," asked the goddess, seeing him with his hands on his large table, his hair loose and his eyes lost.

He looked up at her and she saw the weariness in his eyes.

"My friend, how long has it been since you slept?"

"What does it matter? "asked the sentinel in a flat voice.

Elves were not obliged to sleep every night, if circumstances required it, they could go without sleep or food for several days without any effect on their condition. But after a few days, they eventually must rest or eat.

Abelas clearly hadn't slept for too long.

"You need to rest. " Ordered Mythal joining the sentinel at the war table. As he didn't move, she added in a soft voice. "Depriving you of sleep won't bring her back to you any faster. " He suddenly tightened up.

"She will never be by my side again." He replied coldly. "If Fen'Harel has enough sense, he'll make her his own for all eternity.”

"Eternity is a very long time." said calmly the goddess. "You don't know what the future holds for you. Don't give up hope.”

Abelas raised his eyes to plunge them into those of the Evanuri. He had grown more audacious since Fennan arrived. He would never have allowed himself to look at her like that in the past. However, she did not see the slightest hope in his eyes, and this saddened the goddess.

"We should organize an expedition to go beyond the seas. " He just answered. Changing the subject. "A small group, two or three powerful soldiers, so as not to attract attention.”

Mythal sighed and resigned herself to looking at the map.

"I couldn't make it. I must keep Elgar'nan busy.”

Abelas agreed, although the presence of an Evanuri would have been of great help.

He thought how much he would have liked to have gone on this expedition with Fennan. The young woman had the level of an Evanuri and the martial skills of an arcane warrior. She would have been perfect for this mission. Not to mention the fact that he could have gone away for a few years in her exclusive company.

In a desperate attempt to get her out of his mind, he focused on the problem that persisted.

Who was he going away with?

The door to the command room opened and Fen'Harel entered the room. Seeing him, Abelas suddenly straightened up, regretting that he appeared before the Evanuri in such a poor condition.

"Solas!" Mythal exclaimed as he walked towards her. They hugged each other like old friends and she looked at him from head to toe.

"You look terrible. Is everything okay? »

Hearing the words of the Evanuri, the sentinel turned his head towards the Dread Wolf, suddenly worried.

"Yes, everything's fine." He looked down a little before continuing. "I don't want to be alone right now. It's... complicated. "He had glanced at Abelas, obviously reluctant to say more in the presence of the sentinel.

Mythal had also seen his glance and she put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I understand. Let's go someplace a little nicer to talk.”

She said goodbye to Abelas and he watched them leave the room in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yesterday I posted two smutty stories with Heritage's protagonists. Feel free to enjoy it as a guilty pleasure :x   
> you can find it as Part 2 of Heritage series ;)


	13. Chapter 13

"A foreign bitch doesn't have to lead Andruil soldiers!”

The Inquisitor took the insult, stoic, giving a cold look at Seris, who had been screaming at her since she came into the command room. Lemlasan, the goddess' second general, seemed more reserved than his counterpart, but was still in the same frame of mind, watching Fennan with his arms folded and his chin raised.

She took a deep breath before answering as calmly as possible.

"I'm only following Andruil's orders. You should do the same.”

The remark was meant to be subtle, but the Inquisitor's tone betrayed her annoyance.

Seris gave her a murderous look.

"How dare you?!”

Seeing that he had his hand on the hilt of his sword, Lemlasan stood between them, addressing her for the first time.

"We have no reason to trust you, your prowess at the tournament may have been impressive, but it doesn't demonstrate your ability to lead troops.”

Seeing that he seemed to be more attentive than Seris, she decided to focus her attention on the second general, whose long black hair fell on his shoulders down to his waist.

"I can easily prove that I can do it... if Seris here ceases to contradict every one of my orders." She replied, annoyed.

"Bullshit! " Exclaimed Seris, spitting at the Inquisitor's feet. "None of my men will agree to follow that bitch.”

It was now twice that he insulted her. She looked down where he had just spat and spoke, her voice betraying a cold anger.

"If you have a problem with the idea of being commanded by a woman, I can easily remind you your place right here and now.”

Lemlasan put a hand on his face and sighed. He already knew how Seris would react.

The sound of a blade sticking out of its sheath resounded through the room as Seris' eyes, black with hatred, approached her.

She let him do so without making the slightest move, and when he tried to bring his weapon down on her, she simply froze the sword between her fingers, as Mythal had done to protect Abelas in the arena. She raised her golden stare at him.

On contact with her fingers, the blade lost its shine before oxidizing and falling to dust at his feet. The general was speechless, finding himself unarmed under the murderous gaze of the Evanuri.

He wanted to take a step back, but she grabbed him by the throat, drawing him to her unceremoniously.

Lemlasan wanted to intervene, but as he was outlining a movement to help his colleague, Fennan looked at him in a way that discouraged him. She laid her eyes back on Seris again as he tried to get her to let go.

"Call me a bitch one more time, Seris, and I'll make you suffer until you wish you'd never been born.”

The tone was serious enough to make the general pale. She let a few seconds pass before releasing her grip, her nails having left bloody marks where they had pierced his skin.

Seris brought his hands to his neck before turning his gaze to Lemlasan. He shook his head, trying to dissuade him from doing something stupid. He gave the Inquisitor an evil look.

Seeing that neither of them were speaking, she looked at them in turn before speaking again.

"Well, now that you have no more objections, we can get back to work.”

***

The Inquisitor handed Andruil a cup of wine, which she gladly accepted. They were seated in the great hall with Ghilan'nain.

A servant came to offer them a tray full of steaming meat, the best pieces of the day's hunt, just out of the kitchen. Andruil served herself first, leaving Ghilan'nain and Fennan to take their share.

It had been many months since the Inquisitor had taken her place in the household of Evanuri, effortlessly gaining the loyalty of Andruil's troops, except for Seris and Lemlasan, still bitter at having lost their rank to a foreigner. Seris was the most disturbing one, always sabotaging her work. Giving conflicting orders or blaming the young woman for problems that were not of her making. She had learned to deal with it, just putting him back in his place from time to time. Lemlasan was more reasonable, he did nothing to go against her decisions, but he didn't help her either, sometimes leaving her searching for a solution for weeks when he could have solved the problem in a matter of hours.

Under Fennan's tutelage, the rebels seemed to have lost ground. She had made extensive use of the techniques of her former advisors, combining brute force and negotiation, sometimes with an assassination or two, to keep the nobility around Andruil in line.

Infiltrating spy networks was another matter and for the moment she was unable to make any progress on this point.

The rebels seemed to be well informed of the Inquisitor's actions, but she could not yet find out who in her entourage was leaking information. She had also failed to make contact with anyone from the resistance and therefore did not know the exact motives of the rebellion, which annoyed her.

"You should come hunting with me." Andruil announced, suddenly looking at her attentively.

Cut in the thread of her thoughts, the Inquisitor gave the goddess a surprised look.

"Against the goddess of hunt, I'm afraid I'll make a fool of myself, I confess." She replied, with a fake smile on her face.

Andruil's invitations made her uncomfortable. Whenever she had the opportunity to be alone with the Evanuri, she felt like prey in the eyes of the huntress. She didn't like the way Andruil looked at her.

"Don't talk nonsense, you are an Evanuri after all. " replied the goddess, brushing aside her excuse with a wave of her hand. "We'll go hunting on the new moon.”

This statement left no room for discussion.

"Well, my lady." The Inquisitor replied. "Will you join us, Ghilan'nain? " She then asked, hoping not to be alone with Andruil.

"No, she won't be joining us." The huntress replied.

Fennan said nothing. Since her arrival in the fortress, she had no recollection of ever hearing the voice of Ghilan'nain. The halla goddess was completely subservient to Andruil, doing nothing without her permission. The Inquisitor, recalling the legend of the canonization of the goddess, wondered what kind of relationship the two of them had. Ghilan'nain gave Fennan a slight apologetic smile before turning her attention to her meal.

"I must say I have little experience in hunting." announced the Inquisitor, turning her gaze to Andruil again. "I'm afraid I'm not well versed in the art of tracking a prey.”

Andruil sneered before she laid her golden gaze on her.

"The art of stalking runs in your veins, Fennan." She replied, devouring a piece of meat still bleeding. "You hunt your enemies relentlessly, your animal form is that of a she-wolf, and even Fen'Harel submits to your authority." Fennan nearly choked on the wine she was drinking at Andruil's last words. The goddess looked at her with a carnivorous smile. "You cannot deny your nature, young wolf.”

No longer seeking to contradict her, she simply lowered her nose to her plate, avoiding the eyes of Andruil and looking for Ghilan'nain's gaze in vain.

Atwen joined her shortly afterwards, offering to escort her to her room where he had a bath prepared to help her relax after a long day. She gladly accepted the offer, relieved to have a good excuse to leave the Evanuri table.

She humbly thanked Andruil for her hospitality, respecting the respect formulas that the knights had to address to the Evanuri, then she left the hall.

Once in her room, Atwen turned to her with a compassionate smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't release you sooner.”

She tousled his brown hair lovingly before bending down towards him to place a kiss on his cheek, making him blush suddenly.

"Thank you, Atwen, you are my most loyal protector." She replied with a big smile on her face.

She went to the bathroom, taking advantage of the bath that the young boy had prepared. As she relaxed in the burning water, Atwen spoke from across the door.

"What time should I have your things ready tomorrow? "He asked.

She hesitated for a few seconds before answering him. "I would leave at dawn. See that my mount is ready, I'll take care of the rest.”

Atwen noted the information.

"How many men would you like to take?”

"None. "She replied.

There was a blank, Atwen cleared his throat, obviously nervous.

"None? For such a long trip it's not very wise, if I may say so.”

She knew perfectly well it was not wise. But if she wanted to pursue her investigations further, she needed to be alone.

"I'll go alone." she repeated, and Atwen didn't insist any further.

***

That night she found Fen'Harel in the woods, not far from the goddess' fortress.

"You're going further and further out." The Dread Wolf pointed out, looking around them, uncomfortable.

"I've learned to love this forest." She replied, pointing to the woods where it was almost pitch black.

Solas looked up at the sky that was not visible in such a thick forest. He could feel the hostility that reigned absolutely everywhere around them and frowned.

"There are so many better places than this. "he commented, turning again to the Inquisitor. His gaze softened immediately, and he sketched a faint smile.

"Perhaps." She said, without noticing the Evanuri's gaze on her. "But I don't know why there's something feral that draws me to the land of Andruil." She turned to him and looked into Solas' eyes. "I don't know how to express this, it's as if the forest is calling out all the primal things in me..."

Fen'Harel's expression hardens.

"Be careful not to give in to this call." He warns, seriously. "If you give in to the wild call of the forest, you may never get out.”

She nodded, she had that impression too. She felt that at the slightest weakness, she could turn into a wolf and easily vanish into the woods forever.

Eager to change the subject, Solas asked her to make her daily report. When he heard that she was going hunting with Andruil at the new moon, he frowned again.

"Don't go." He said, categorically. "Andruil shouldn't even offer you a hunt with her. That's not... " He stopped. "That's not something you offer a guest decently.”

Suddenly curious to know if hunting had another meaning in the language of the Evanuri, she observed Solas who seemed uncomfortable.

"Have you ever hunted with her?”

He blushed and looked away and said, "Once or twice, yes."

"In that case I can't wait to see what it looks like." She replied categorically.

The way he laid eyes on her again, she understood that he did not agree with this perspective at all.

"We'll talk about it later." she cut. "Tomorrow I've decided to go to the temple of Andruil, alone.”

Fen'Harel looked at her with astonishment.

"Alone?”

She laughs. "You sound like Atwen."

"I'm reacting as I should." He said unamused. "You're the one who's acting unconsciously." He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and sigh. "Why, by Mythal, do you have to go alone?”

The Inquisitor looked at him for a moment before answering, amused.

"How do you expect me to get attacked if I don't go alone?”

Seeing his face decompose, she decided to calm him down a little. "I'm not going there to die, I just need to know who's selling information, and exactly who I'm dealing with.”

"And you have to put yourself in mortal danger for that? " he asked disgruntled.

"It would seem so." she murmured.

Fen'Harel didn't answer for a while. She watched him assimilate the information, struggling not to object without a valid argument. Seeing he couldn't find any, he clenched his fists and jaw.

"All right." he sighed. "But please be careful…"

Wishing to soothe his discomfort a little, she came to join him and stopped a few inches away, raising her eyes towards him.

Suddenly he stiffened and swallowed with difficulty without taking his eyes off her.

"You don't have to do this." He said in a breath. "No one's looking at us here.”

She moved a little closer to him and put her hands on his chest in a soft caress that made him close his eyes. Standing on her tiptoes, she came whispering in the hollow of his ear, teasing.

"Hearing all around me that I have subdued the Dread Wolf, I will begin to believe so..."

She then placed her lips just behind his ear and despite his obvious efforts, he could not hold back a faint moan. Satisfied, she stepped back and looked into the Evanuri's eyes. She had a wild glow in her eyes and Solas understood that she was already under the influence of the ambient magic.

He didn't know whether to bless or curse Andruil for what she was doing to the Inquisitor.

***

Fen'Harel opened his eyes, picking up his marks as he stood up on his blanket. His cheeks were still red from his meeting with Fennan, and he put a hand over his face to try to calm himself down before getting up and walking out of his tent.

He opened the canvas casement and came face to face with Abelas, who glanced at him with an unkind look as he sat by the campfire crackling in the morning cold.

"Fen'Harel. "he says coldly, letting his gaze linger on the still red cheeks of the Evanuri before turning his eyes away quickly.

He nodded to greet the sentinel, still struggling with the memories of last night. Fennan had aroused a desire in him which he thought he had managed to bury several months ago, and now he was suffering from her absence by waking up alone and out of reach.

He straightened up and began to walk around their camp, checking to see if the magical protections he had put in place the night before were still intact.

As he returned to sit by the fire, the sentinel looked up at him again. He seemed to want to ask something but no sound came out of his mouth.

"What's the matter?" Asked the Evanuri.

Abelas hesitated for a few moments before finally asking, eager for an answer.

"How is she?”

As always when he talked about the Inquisitor, Solas could see in the sentinel's eyes how desperate he was to get the slightest bit of information about her.

"Good." Replied the Dread Wolf and he could not help but frown when he saw the relief in Abelas' eyes.

"Thank you." He replied, looking away, concentrating on the campfire, his gaze lost in the void.

Solas never thought he'd go on a spy mission with Mythal's servant. First because he did not like Abelas because of his complicity with Fennan, but mostly because he was not the kind of man to get involved in this kind of machinations, even for Mythal.

Yet he had agreed to go with the sentinel. He was following the red lyrium trail and he could not deny that he too wanted to know the origin of this harmful substance. He was curious to know how Elgar'nan came into possession of lyrium and for what.

They had landed on the other side of the great sea almost three months ago and had been exploring the area ever since, looking for traces of the passage of the Evanuri. They had then walked along the coast until they came upon the place from where the shipments were leaving for Arlathan and had cautiously made their way up the trail to a mountainous area that seemed to be home to a large mine.

From that point on, they were faced with their first difficulties. Guards were posted everywhere, and they could no longer move around freely, having to watch out for patrols. All the elves they encountered bore the marks of Elgar'nan, which left no doubt that the Evanuri was involved.

Solas had explored the place from the fade, discovering with horror how the red lyrium had deformed the world. Everything seemed more tortured on the other side, rocks was oozing, giving off an unhealthy aura that pulsed at a slow pace. He had explored the mine, entering long tunnels and found cells, dug out of the rock, containing dozens of people.

Preferring to turn back, he planned to infiltrate with Abelas to get a closer look at what was in the tunnels. Having chosen to go at nightfall, they had the day ahead of them to prepare.

In fact, it wouldn't be too complicated, the guards were mainly there to repel wild beasts, no elf living in this part of the world. He suspected Elgar'nan had increased surveillance following the tournament, and rightly so.

Against an Evanuri, and especially the Dread Wolf, they represented no danger. Solas suspected that even the sentinel could have gotten rid of them easily.

An uneasy silence had settled over the camp. Abelas never engaged conversation with Solas other than in discussions purely about their mission, and Solas was grateful to him for this. This had led to many long days in silence, each one moping on their own.

"There are people locked up in there." Solas announced abruptly.

He hadn't said anything since his discovery, but he preferred to warn the sentinel so as not to destabilize him once he got there. He didn't know how he would react to the horrors that the Evanuri could commit.

Abelas raised his gray eyes to plunge them into those of the Dread Wolf. He was silent for a few seconds before he sighed.

"I see." He hesitated for a moment before adding. "Shall I prepare to shorten their suffering?”

Fen'Harel was impressed by the phlegm of the sentinel, and he realized that Mythal must have soiled his servant's hands many times in the past.

"Perhaps." Confessed the Evanuri, undecided. "I couldn't distinguish their state from the fade, so it's best to prepare for the worst.”

Abelas nodded before getting up.

"I'll get something to eat. I'll be back in a few hours. »

Solas nodded silently and watched the sentinel move away.

***

Abelas walked away from the camp in total silence. To remain in the presence of Fen'Harel was a torture and he could hardly understand why Mythal had insisted for him to join his mission.

The main reason he'd pushed Fennan away was so that Fen'Harel could watch over her. Being stuck on a mission with him, everything he'd done was meaningless.

When he had learned that the Evanuri met the young woman every night in the fade, jealousy had taken hold of him, leaving him awake at night, his mind imposing all sorts of things that he would have preferred never to imagine.

Every day, when he saw him emerge, a slight smile on his lips, or as he did this morning, his cheeks still red from his moment alone with her, jealousy took hold of his guts so violently that he felt sick. He had found the first valid excuse to get away and be a little lonely.

He picked a few berries for a frugal meal and after hanging around as long as he could, he returned to camp. Solas had retired to his tent and he did the same. He gathered up his equipment, checking that his blades were sharp and then lingered on his armor, inspecting it piece by piece.

At nightfall, the Evanuri came to find him, dressed for battle. Abelas may not have appreciated Fen'Harel's presence, but he must have recognized that once he was ready for battle, he radiated an aura of impressive power.

"We're going." he says simply.

Abelas followed him to the mine, being careful not to make the slightest noise so as not to attract attention.

As they approached the first patrols, Fen'Harel completely suppressed his aura, making himself undetectable. He cast a sleeping spell on the guards who collapsed at their post, held by the sentinel who silently put them down on the ground so as not to alert the rest of the soldiers.

The Dread Wolf repeated the operation until there was not a single servant of Elgar'nan left awake in the area.

They then entered the mine.

***

Fennan pulled at the reins of her mount, making it slow. She had rode all day towards the temple of Andruil, the site of the last skirmish with the rebels. She had remained alert throughout the journey but apart from wild animals, she had not noticed anything special.

Night would soon fall and she decided to set up camp for the night.

Deliberately choosing a small exposed clearing, she pitched her small tent and lit a fire big enough to be easily spotted in the middle of the night. The advantage when you are in the wilderness and want to be seen is that you enjoy a certain comfort. There was no danger of her getting cold. Her mount lay not far away, attached to a large tether that allowed it to move enough to be comfortable.

She left to hunt for her meal and when she returned to her camp, the night was well advanced. Feeding her fire, she cooked her catch, a young hare, and ate quickly. Taking advantage of the clearing, she raised her eyes to the sky, looking up at the stars with a melancholy look. Without even realizing it, she fell asleep out in the open.

She backtracked almost immediately into the fade, into a memory that wasn't hers. Recognizing Junlen's hands and body, she looked around her to try to find where she was.

The landscape was similar to what she had seen last time and the mine was visible not far away, she saw Elgar'nan and had a sudden anxious retreat.

The Evanuri saw her without seeing her, addressing Junlen in an amused voice.

"So you survived." he gazed at him for a moment, silent. "Interesting.”

He took a vial from his belt and handed it to Junlen. The Inquisitor had the little vial caught between her fingers and could do nothing.

"Drink. "Ordered the Evanuri.

Junlen drank the contents and she recognized the red lyrium. Suddenly a shrill scream echoed in her head and she wanted to put her hands to her ears to stop the noise. She fell to her knees before Elgar'nan, who smiled, doing nothing to help her.

When the silence returned, she struggled to get up again. The scream had changed into a strangely pleasant and distant sweet song. An impressed whistle of the fainting drew his attention again.

"It's the first time anyone's ever survived this. You definitely have potential, young traitor. »

He ordered her to follow him and she did so, observing every detail. Elgar'nan guided her through a large camp to the central tent which was to be the command post where the Evanuri resided during his stay here.

"I'm going to make you my most powerful soldier, Junlen." he began to say, his gaze fixed on him. "To prove to you that I am willing to give you all the honors due to your new status, I am prepared to grant you a wish.”

She heard herself answer, with the voice of the traitor.

"I want to see Mythal's new protege dead. If possible, kill her with my hands.”

Elgar'nan laughed at the elf's request before responding with a smile.

"If that's all it is, then it’s a deal.”

The memory suddenly seemed to fade before the Inquisitor's eyes. While she was feeling attracted elsewhere, she saw the elf who had strangled her the other night, staring at her. He wasn't staring at Junlen from the memory, but at her in the fade.

She woke up startled and realize that she was stared at by three elves armed with swords, all pointed at her.

Still a little confused by her dream, she fluttered her eyelids, taking care not to make any sudden movements.

One of the three elves speak. His voice was harsh but strangely insecure.

"No sudden movements!”

She smiled and straightened up a little.

"Finally, some company." She replied calmly. "I was going to end up thinking you'd never make it.”

The Inquisitor's response left her assailants unsettled, enough for her to get up and watch them.

They looked like young men, probably not soldiers. The way they held their weapons betrayed a great lack of combat experience.

"Only three?" She wondered as she looked around to see if there were other people lurking nearby. "I take it you knew I was going to be alone.”

"Silence!" cut off one of the three young men.

She looked at him and saw him shudder. _They're children_ , she suddenly thought. _Terrified young adults._

Three young men with little combat experience had no chance against a knight enchanter who had recently come into possession of almost divine powers. But she just kept quiet, her goal was to get caught, not to commit a massacre.

She saw her assailants exchanging interrogative glances, not really knowing what to do. Finally, one of them spoke to her.

"You're going to follow us without making a fuss." he came up behind her and put the point of his sword in her back. "At the slightest movement, I will not hesitate.”

She had to refrain from smiling at the naivety of the young rebels. Faced with a trained soldier, they would be dead already, no matter how determined they were.

"All right." She just answered. They set off and she followed them obediently.

They didn't get very far, and she found herself in front of what looked like an abandoned temple.

 _That’s curious_. She thought as she looked at the ruins, which were not Elvish. She wondered what kind of cult was being worshipped here and how long ago.

She didn't have the time to ask herself the question for a long time because she found herself drawn into a maze of corridors where dozens and dozens of elves were passing each other. They all bore Andruil vallaslin and were for the most part among the lowest ranks. She saw men and women from all casts: maidservant, cook, hunter, caretaker, soldier.

Some of the soldiers saw her and turned pale as they recognized their new general. She stared at them, surprised to recognize so many faces.

When they stopped in front of a solid wood door, she observed the engravings and thought she recognized patterns that she had already observed in alvar culture.

The door opened and she was led to a man who appeared to be in charge. When he saw the Inquisitor enter, completely free of her movements and with her face uncovered, he could not help but pale and look at his three soldiers with a look of dismay.

Before he could speak, she waved her hand.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully. "I've been looking forward to meeting you for a while.”

The man put his violet eyes on her and she had a strange feeling of déjà vu. He was tall and had long black hair that fell to his hips. Andruil's vallaslin covered his face and apart from his characteristic colored eyes, he had no particular features.

He took a long look at her, seeming to assess the danger she represented. He must have found the risk acceptable because he ended up bowing low to her in a mimicry of the reverence she had given Elgar'nan after killing Junlen.

"It's an honour to meet you, Fennan, daughter of Mythal." he said to her as he straightened up. Despite the mocking curtsy, his tone was the most serious. "My name is Felassan and it is with pleasure that I receive you in this place.”

Felassan. She had heard that name before, but she couldn't remember where.

"The pleasure is all mine." She replied with a smile. "I've never liked stalking prey I don't know. "She turned to the three young soldiers who were still in the room.

"Your soldiers deserve a little training, though. "she added mockingly. "I saw one of my soldiers here who turns out to be an excellent instructor, you should put his talents to good use. »

Felassan put a hand over his face with a sigh. He then addressed the three boys.

"You see, that's why you have to blindfold a prisoner when he's taken to a spy base." They exchanged glances, embarrassed. "And while I'm at it, you should've shackled her with anti-magic handcuffs. An Arcane warrior is never unarmed as long as he can practice magic.”

At last they seemed to understand how much danger they had put themselves in, and Fennan gave them a charming smile.

"You're lucky my goal was to let me get caught.”

Felassan dismissed the soldiers and then turned his attention to her.

"So you wanted to meet me. But do you know that I already know you? " He said with a smile on his lips.

Surprised, she stared at him. She was certain she had never met a servant of Andruil before. That being said, those violet eyes were no stranger to her.

"There was a maid with the same eyes as you at the temple of Mythal. "She said. "But I don't remember meeting you before. »

He metamorphosed before the eyes of the Inquisitor, from a tall brown elf to a young blonde maid wearing Mythal's vallaslin. Only the look was the same.

She was gawking, staring at Felassan, who was smiling at her. When he spoke it was in a feminine voice that was definitely familiar to her.

"I see the demonstration has made its impression.”

Recovering the use of speech, the Inquisitor exclaimed in admiration.

"For a spy, it's an incredibly practical skill! Teach me! »

Felassan burst out laughing before resuming the appearance of a servant of Andruil.

"I'm afraid I must decline. It's a talent I'd rather keep to myself. »

She pouted, a little disappointed, but didn't insist. She stopped joking and got a serious look back.

"Felassan. I need to know why you oppose Andruil. Depending on your response, we may have to end our interview in a less pleasant way than it began.”

He suddenly gave her a hard look. She recognized the look of a man willing to make any sacrifice. The same look she had when she faced Corypheus.

"I am fighting so that the People stop living in misery and under the oppression of tyrants. »

She took the time to choose her words carefully before answering him.

"I've met someone like you before. A young elf who was willing to do anything to save her people from the injustices of the world. »

Briala had maintained a large network of spies in Orlaïs, with the same objective as Felassan. It was sad to see that whatever the time, the problem was always the same.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing. You need support with power to succeed. Otherwise your revolt will be crushed by the Evanuri and all those who follow you will perish in suffering. "She said, in the cold and detached tone of a thinking tactician. "I am beginning to understand why Ana'rel approached me, and why you are trying to get in touch with me today. "She looked up to meet Felassan's eyes. "But I don't have the power or influence to once again take on the role of leader of the people. »

"Once again? " Felassan remarked, raising an eyebrow.

She bit her lower lip, regretting talking too fast.

"A long story." She replied evasively. "The fact is, I can't play that role.”

"Not yet." confirmed Felassan. "But the potential is there." He approached her and reached out his arm, as if to escort her. She played the game and put her hand on her forearm. "Let me come with you so you can take the time to get to know us.”

She followed Felassan out of the great hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me a little while to write this one, sorry for the wait!


	14. Chapter 14

It was terribly alarming.

The Inquisitor had been confronted with the misery of her people through the stories of Dalish clans slaughtered by shemlen. Her own clan had almost suffered the same fate if the inquisition hadn't managed to save them just in time. She had once visited an alienage in town. These sort of quarantine zones where city elves were parked, like slaves just good enough to do the unrewarding tasks of humans.

Despite all this, she was shocked to discover how badly elves were treated at that time. She had been lulled by the stories of her keeper, who told her that back in Elvenhan her people lived in opulence and joy, far from all shemlen oppression. The Inquisitor bitterly observed that like all the stories the Dalish tell themselves, there was a drop of truth in an ocean of lies and misinterpretations. Finally, she understood Solas' disgust when they both talked about Dalish folklore. How he must have despised her traditions and claims. She herself despised them today.

Here, elves from the lowest ranks were hardly considered like actual people. They could be mistreated, beaten, killed without affecting anyone. With Felassan, she had met orphans, abandoned to their fate by nobles who had killed their parents for absurd reasons: a too pretentious look, a tendency to laziness, a too ungracious appearance. No matter the pretext, if a nobleman decided to kill one of his slaves, he had the right to do so. An unmarked young elf could be claimed by any nobleman to make a new slave.

She had seen soldiers, forced to commit massacres to distract their masters, too prone to boredom. She had also seen some nobles, outraged by the way the world worked and eager to make a difference. Unfortunately, they were too few and with very little influence. She really understood Felassan's will to integrate into his resistance someone more influential, respected by the people and by some Evanuri.

When she learned about the treatment of Andruil's servants, she also understood why Mythal was considered as the protective goddess. She was the gentlest of all the Evanuri, not allowing this kind of practice and harshly cracking down on the nobility who allowed themselves this kind of mischief. A feeling of deep injustice arose in her as Felassan introduced her to all those people broken by the Evanuri, but especially by the nobility. She remembered the oath she had taken when she joined the Arcane warriors, it had been written by the very people whose true People needed protection.

Felassan had given her time to think before coming back to see her. The sun had been up for hours and she suddenly noticed that she hadn't slept, forgetting her daily appointment with the Dread Wolf.

The leader of the resistance knocked on her open door to get her attention and she caught his eye.

"Have you taken the time to think?”

"Yes," she replied. "I've seen enough to know that your cause is worth fighting for.”

Felassan gave her a frank smile.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." He said. "Does that mean I can count on your help?"

She hesitated for a moment before answering.

"It all depends on what you want from me, Felassan.”

"Information." He said abruptly. "I want you to continue your mission for Andruil. That she has no suspicion of your involvement.”

The Inquisitor gave him a surprised look.

"My current mission is to hunt down the rebels and kill them. If I continue my work, people will die.”

Felassan set his violet eyes on the young woman.

"Every cause, no matter how just, involves sacrifice." He looked away to a wall covered with engravings. "My men are prepared to die if it can be used to help the rebellion.”

"I'll have to be ruthless.”

"I know.”

For a moment, they remained silent. She was staring at Felassan with her back to him. This man was carrying an enormous weight on his shoulders. She knew only too well the feeling of voluntarily sending men to their certain death. Leliana had faced the same situation with the Inquisition.

"Go back to Andruil and follow her orders without hesitation." Asked Felassan. "Plunge into the madness of the goddess of the hunt, let her be unsuspecting." He finally turned around. "One of my agents will contact you whenever I need information or if I need your help.”

She held his gaze for a moment and answered in the determined tone of a soldier.

"It's understood.”

Felassan bowed to her, this time sincerely.

"I am honored to have met you, Fennan. Ana'rel was right, you are a remarkable woman.”

***

"Fenhedis.”

Fen'Harel's swearing escaped him as he opened the last cell.

They had discovered dozens of slaves in the lyrium mine, carrying vallaslin from many Evanuri. They had probably been captured and used as test subjects by Elgar'nan and most of them were starving. He and Abelas had broken the locks on the cells, allowing the prisoners to escape, but the one in front of which Solas was standing was full of corpses piled on top of each other. The corpses were deformed by the red lyrium crystals that seemed to grow on the decomposed bodies. The smell made him frown.

The sentinel joined him and stopped when he saw the pile of corpses.

"Madness has taken over this place. " He murmured, staring at the bodies.

"We must stop Elgar'nan." Fen'Harel replied, an anger deafened in his voice.

When they had finished evacuating the prisoners, they went out into the open air and found that most of the slaves were in such a near-deathly state that they could do nothing to save them.

Abelas approached a young boy carrying the vallaslin of Dirthamen and stooped down to examine him. His veins were blackened by lyrium and his eyes gave off a reddish glow. He grabbed the sentinel's wrist and spoke to him in a weak voice.

"Kill me. Please.”

Shocked, Abelas wanted to reassure him but he couldn't find the right words. He turned to Fen'Harel in the hope that he could cure him.

The Evanuri came to his side, and after a quick inspection he shook his head helplessly.

"It's too late." Murmured Solas.

As he was about to cast a spell to shorten the suffering of the unfortunate, Abelas stopped him.

"No. Leave it to me." He asked, pulling out a dagger.

He sought the boy's gaze. When he saw the dagger in his hand, he smiled.

"Thank you." He murmured as he pierced his heart.

There were many slaves in the same case, and when they had finished, there were only a handful of survivors, presumably the most recently captured.

Abelas had accomplished his task without failing, but when he saw the number of dead, he had to go away for a while to regain his composure.

They cremated the bodies, as Abelas was reciting the usual prayers for Falon'Din to guide their souls into the afterlife.

Fen'Harel joined him after a few minutes.

"We must leave here and go back to Mythal immediately. "he announced coldly.

The sentinel doesn't contradict him.

"We will leave a clear message to Elgar'nan. I want you to escort the survivors back to our camp, I'll take care of clearing the mine.”

Obeying the Evanuri, he returned to the survivors while Fen'Harel returned to the mine.

He came out of it quickly, grasping his stick firmly. He drew much of the energy contained in the orb to trigger an explosion that caused each gallery to collapse, cutting off all access to red lyrium. A deathly silence followed the explosion, then to the surprise of the Evanuri and the sentinel, a powerful earthquake shook the world. They had to cling to a tree to stay upright.

The earth stopped shaking after a few minutes. Solas could have sworn he heard a rumbling sound underground, deep down.

A shiver ran down his spine and he turned his heels to join Abelas. They had to go, and fast.

***

Fennan came back to the fortress of Andruil a little less than a week after she left. She had taken the time to think about how she would continue her mission now that she had agreed to help the resistance. No sooner had she set foot on the ground than Seris was already walking in her direction with great strides.

She prayed Mythal to give her the patience not to kill this man.

"Your presence is requested immediately in the command room.”

He left without further information, leaving her high and dry in the middle of the yard. Atwen joined her and took the reins of her mount, raising a relieved look on the Inquisitor's face.

"It's good to see you again. "He said. "Don't worry, Seris is in a bad way, but there was nothing alarming during your absence.”

She gave the young boy a slight smile before taking the direction of the command room.

There she met Lemlasan and Seris again, in the middle of a conversation. They fell silent when they heard her arrive and Lemlasan handed her a scroll bearing the coat of arms of a nobleman related to Andruil. Taking the document, she went through it silently.

Apparently, there was a disturbance on the northern border. Servants had suddenly disappeared, and the nobleman accused the rebels of kidnapping his slaves. He also reported the presence of a dragon on his lands and demanded that the beast be hunted so as not to drive game away from his lands.

"Well? " The Inquisitor asked, finally looking up at Seris.

"This nobleman must be taken very seriously. " Announced the former general. "You're gonna have to find a way to find the missing slaves and hunt this dragon.”

"Me?" She wondered. "Isn't it a bit out of the scope of my mission here?" she asked, turning to Lemlasan.

He put one hand on his chin, thinking about his answer.

"We must keep the trail of resistance open. I think Seris is right, it's up to you to take care of it.”

The two men were making excuses for not having to deal with the whims of a somewhat unaccommodating nobleman. They had decided to take the burden on the Inquisitor's shoulders.

"All right." She sighed, noting Seris' smirk as she abdicated. "I'll go and see it as soon as Andruil gives me her authorization to go so far north. I'm not ruling out the idea of commandeering one of you for this mission. "she added, removing the smile from the former general's face.

Leaving without further ado, she returned to her quarters, exhausted.

The new moon was due in less than a week and she should go hunting with the goddess. Not knowing what to expect, she decided to dedicate the next few days to a forced rest. As she was about to close her eyes, lying on her bed, her armor still on her, a maid came knocking at her door and she recognized the elf waiting for her as part of the resistance. She bowed to Fennan and handed her a small tray containing hot soup, bread and some vegetables.

"To help you get over the trip." She said as she took the tray from her hands.

"Thank you." replied the Inquisitor, intrigued as she observed the maid turning back without adding anything.

She closed her bedroom door and put the tray down. While moving a piece of bread, she saw a piece of paper slipped under the bowl of soup. On it she could read, written in tiny letters.

_Welcome back and happy hunting. F._

She smiled.

***

Andruil came to find her the night of the new moon. She wore heavy brown leather armor but had no weapon.

"Ready to go hunting? " The goddess asked with a smirk on her face.

"Ready. " Fennan simply replied.

Andruil guided her through the woods to a small clearing. From there she looked at the young Evanuri.

"Take off your armor and weapons. You won't need it.”

Unbelieving, the Inquisitor does not immediately obey the order of the Evanuri. The goddess laughed.

"Don't be afraid and be guided by what I say.”

Obeying reluctantly, she soon found herself in a simple tunic and leggings, her bare feet in the cool grass.

"Follow me." Andruil said to her, suddenly turning into a black wolf.

Fennan, realizing what she was getting at, transformed herself, taking pleasure in taking on the appearance of a wolf in these woods.

They stalked small prey together and Andruil proved to be an exceptional hunter. Fennan observed and imitated the goddess to move silently. She soon realized that the purpose of the hunt was not to eat flesh, but pure essence. Andruil devoured the essence of her prey with undisguised joy and the Inquisitor watched her do so without saying anything.

After a little while, they were tracking a halla that was vainly trying to escape from them. The Inquisitor expected Andruil to pounce on her prey at any moment, but instead she waited patiently for Fennan to take the lead, staring at her with her golden gaze.

Realizing that the time for observation was over and that it was up to her to attack, she ended the halla, killing it by grabbing its throat, making it suffocate until it stopped moving. She hesitated to go any further, but the look of the Evanuri on her left no doubt. She consumed the animal's essence and felt her body gain strength. She also felt wilder, more alert. Her pupils dilated from the pleasure of the foul act of stealing a life.

Andruil's voice echoed in her head.

"At last you're ready to begin your apprenticeship, Fennan. Follow me. There's still a long way to go before we can call tonight a hunt.”

They stalked many preys, getting bigger and bigger, and the goddess let Fennan devour each catch, appreciating the way the young woman gradually gave in to the call of blood and hunger. When they killed a wyvern, Andruil returned to her elvish form.

"That should be enough." She said, looking at Fennan with a smile. "It's time to get down to work.”

With these words, Anduril suddenly transformed into a dragon with scarlet scales. For a second, the Inquisitor saw the painting she had seen in Mythal's house and she could not help moving backwards, her wolf ears pressed back.

Again, she heard the voice of the goddess in her head. The sound was more guttural, wilder than usual.

"Change yourself too.”

She returned to her elven form and addressed the goddess in disbelief.

"The wolf is the only animal form I possess." She apologized without taking her eyes off the head of the huge beast in front of her.

The dragon let out what could have been a sneer, accompanied by a cloud of smoke.

"Nonsense. The magic is in you, I've felt it since you arrived. With the prey you've just ingested, you should be able to join me.”

Unconvinced, the Inquisitor still tried to concentrate on taking on the appearance of a dragon. Andruil cut her off in her concentration.

"No, not like that." She said in her mind. "Listen to the forest, feel the wild energy in the air, respond to the call of this place, it speaks to the least rational part of you.”

Guided by the words of Andruil, she felt the call of the forest. The same call that Solas ordered her not to listen to. She concentrated on it, feeling it pulsating in her veins with every beat of her heart. Suddenly she heard the call clearly. A powerful roar echoed deep inside her and she wanted to respond to it.

"Now! " Andruil told her, and Fennan obeyed the imperious call of the magic that was going on.

She transformed, it wasn't the same as when she became a wolf. She felt her being changed so radically that it was breathtaking. She wanted to shout out her well-being and a powerful roar came out of her throat.

Surprised, she opened her eyes and saw the world as she had never seen it before.

In addition to discerning the awakened world and the fade at the same time, she could sense the slightest trace of life, miles away. She could see the shapes move because of the heat they emanated. Andruil seemed less imposing to her than before, for the simple reason that she herself had grown in stature.

Andruil's sneer echoes through the forest again.

"You're so young.”

She was indeed much smaller than Andruil. A young dragon barely reaching maturity. Her scales were emerald green and her golden eyes were split by a large reptilian pupil. Her teeth and claws were no longer connected to the fade, as when she was a wolf.

In a powerful impulse, Andruil flew away, raining debris of branches in her path. Suddenly eager to fly, the Inquisitor followed her, flapping her wings for the first time.

The feeling was indescribable. She hovered with the goddess, flying over her territory, her eye on the horizon.

The hunt continued to the north and Fennan discovered to her surprise that she was hungry. No animal, no matter how big or powerful it was, was able to stem this devouring hunger.

Andruil guided her towards ever more powerful prey. But when they arrived at the approach of a large residence, surely the home of a nobleman, she felt her blood freezing and her hunger growling.

Andruil was following the trail of a group of elves who had ventured into the woods in the middle of the night. There were four of them, two couples most likely. Andruil roared with impatience and Fennan understood the purpose of the Evanrui. She intended to consume the essence of common people!

She wanted but could do nothing to stop Andruil from feeding on her own servants. Despite the shock, she felt her nostrils quiver with the smell of blood and a rumbling sound in her own throat. The Evanuri's voice resounds in her head again.

"That’s it, listen to the call completely." she whispered, temptress. "Feel their panic-stricken hearts, the fear that runs through their veins.”

Andruil's words caused the Inquisitor to lose all sense of reason as she walked towards the residence. The attack of the goddess had awakened the household and many elves had come out to see what was going on.

When a guard approached her, she grabbed him in her spiky mouth and savagely devoured him while absorbing his vital energy. It had nothing to do with the game she'd been stalking all night. No, it was so much better. More powerful, more exhilarating. Unable to settle for just one soul, she attacked the other guards, joined by Andruil.

Together they decimated the entire household, leaving not a single survivor.

Andruil returned to her elvish form but Fennan remained a dragon, roaring her pleasure towards the sky. She felt alive, powerful and incredibly well.

"It's time to go home now." The goddess announced as she looked at the young woman with a smile on her face. It took a while before the Inquisitor remembered her true form and became an elf again before the Evanuri. Her body was covered in blood, but she didn't care, she was too excited about the hunt.

"It was..." she started before Andruil cut her off.

"It was only a foretaste, Fennan." She guided the young woman through the ravaged residence and found two Harts in the stables still locked in their stalls. When she reached out her hand to approach her mount, it reared up in panic. She looked down to see that her fingers still had long black claws and even some scales on the tips of her fingers.

"We're going to have to work on that. " Noted Andruil looking at the Inquisitor. "You’re like Mythal, always hesitating between two forms. »

With a wave of her hand she cast a spell on Fennan, making her look normal again. Only her pupils still betrayed the dragon inside her, but they too eventually returned to their normal appearance.

They rode in silence to a temple dedicated to the goddess. She entered like a queen and was greeted by sentinels protecting the place. Seeing the elves in golden armor greeting Andruil reminded the Inquisitor of Abelas and how he protected Mythal. Her eyes darkened with anger, remembering the abrupt end he had put to their supposed relationship. The pain was still strong in her heart and she preferred to think of something else, turning her gaze to the woods and the call they represented, asking for more blood. She thought for a moment about taking back her dragon form to return to hunt down and devour anything that might cross her path. She was startled when she felt Andruil's hand resting on her shoulder.

"Not now, young wolf. We'll be back hunting soon enough.”

The goddess guided her in her temple to an eluvian that led to her fortress. It was the first time she had seen an eluvian on Andruil's land and she was grateful that she did not have to walk what they had fly.

***

Solas awoke once more without hearing from the Inquisitor. She had suddenly stopped finding him in the fade since she had made the decision to go alone to a secluded temple in Andruil in search of answers.

He himself had missed two consecutive nights following the events at the mine, but since then he had returned each night in search of the young woman, without success. He still felt the presence of the anchor and it gave him some comfort to know that she was still alive, but several months had now passed without her contacting him.

He got up and put on a tunic distractedly, combing his long hair into a ponytail. He studied himself for a moment in the mirror and wondered if it wasn't time to change his look. After a moment's hesitation, he opted for a much shorter cut: shaved on the sides and barely a few inches on the top of his head. Satisfied with his new appearance, he left his room, hoping to find Mythal.

A few weeks ago, he had escorted Abelas and the freed slaves to the goddess before returning to Skyhold. Since none of the Arcane warriors had yet returned, he preferred to return to the goddess' land rather than stay alone.

Each night without finding Fennan made him a little more nervous and when he came down to the living room Mythal greeted him with a look of surprise.

"Feel like a change? "she asked, pointing to his new appearance.

He nodded silently before joining her, hesitating to speak.

"What's the matter? " She asked, noting Fen'Harel's discomfort.

Abelas, who was standing next to the Evanuri, turned his grey eyes on him and hesitated before finally confiding.

"I may not be worried about anything but... I haven't heard from Fennan anymore." He said. "It's been months. Maybe she..."

He didn't have time to finish his sentence, Abelas had just grabbed him by the collar, his eyes darkened with anger. Mythal had half risen from her chair, surprised too by the sentinel's reaction.

"For months?! " He spat, his gaze anchored on the Dread Wolf. "You haven't heard from her for so long and you're just starting to worry?”

"Abelas." Scolded Mythal.

Solas saw him shudder when he heard the voice of the goddess and the sentinel hesitated a little more before releasing him. He stared at the ground with clenched fists, silenced by his mistress.

"Forgive me." He said to Fen'Harel, not thinking a word. The latter preferred to concentrate on Mythal who had now risen.

"She's still at Andruil's, I'm sure. But she no longer comes to me in the fade even though we had an agreement about that.”

Mythal seemed to think for a moment before speaking.

"Perhaps we should visit our dear Andruil in that case.”

"Is that reasonable? " asked Fen'Harel, who, despite his desire to join the young Evanuri as soon as possible, knew that it wasn't necessarily the wisest decision.

Since their return from the mine, Mythal had been trying not to make too much noise around her, not doing anything to attract Elgar'nan's attention. This meant not leaving her land for too long.

"We'll make a quick round trip, hardly more than a few weeks' absence. "She replied, dispelling his concerns. "Abelas, you will be in charge of my safety until we return.”

Relieved to have been included in the trip despite his disrespect for Fen'Harel a few seconds earlier, he nodded in silence.

"One more thing. " Solas said, uncomfortable. "The last time I spoke with her, it seems Andruil offered her a hunt...”

Mythal paused, for the first time a glimmer of anxiety could be read on her face. Abelas did not understand what hunting with Andruil involved, but the expression of the goddess was enough to make him worried.

"We're leaving tonight." Mythal replied before leaving the room, asking Abelas to come with her.

Relieved to have convinced the goddess, Fen'Harel let out a faint sigh, praying to find Fennan as soon as possible.

***

The news of the goddess's arrival in the lands of Andruil quickly reached the fortress and the goddess of hunt welcomed Mythal with all due respect.

She had come with a small contingent of servants as well as Fen'Harel and all were accommodated in the guest of honor quarters.

The journey between the Eluvian and the fortress had confirmed one thing, Andruil’s magic was still as powerful as ever. Mythal could feel the call of the forest pulsating in her eardrums, just like Fen'Harel, who kept looking around him uncomfortably. They were taken to the great hall, where a banquet had been prepared in their honor.

A large part of the nobility had gathered for the occasion and the goddess glanced through the crowd before discreetly asking Andruil.

"Where is my daughter?”

Fen'Harel approached discretely to make sure he heard the answer.

"She should be here any minute. It's still a little early. "

Not giving more details, she then turned to Ghilan'nain to ask her something. Abelas took advantage of this moment to whisper in Mythal's ear.

"She's hiding something from us.”

"Obviously." Mythal confirmed. "Go and see if you can find anything interesting.”

As he was about to go, the door of the hall opened with a loud crash, revealing Fennan. Everyone froze except Andruil, who turned to her with a big smile on her lips.

"Look who’s there!" she exclaimed. "You're back from hunting early, Fennan. »

The latter gave Andruil a predatory smile as she walked with great strides through the hall. She wore leather armor typical of the goddess' soldiers. Instead of the usual dark brown of the other soldiers, hers was dark red, with lighter shades in places.

Seeing that Fen'Harel was detailing the Inquisitor's outfit, Andruil whispered to him, amused.

"To think that this armor was white when I gave it to her..."

He turned to Andruil with an outraged look. Abelas too had heard the conversation and again turned his attention to the young woman. He then noticed the fresh blood dripping from her armor and the metallic smell arising from her.

It was the first time he saw her since their last conversation, and he found her so different. Still, he was relieved to see her safe and sound. Not knowing how to behave, he got up and wanted to greet her, even formally, but she passed in front of him without even looking.

"Mother." She said, bowing to Mythal who had also risen. "What a pleasure to see you here.”

The godess greeted her silently while inspecting her from head to toe. There was no doubt that the young woman was under the influence of Andruil's power. Having greeted Mythal as she should have done, Fennan then turned to Solas.

"Fen'Harel." She says in a warm voice, detailing him from head to toe, lingering for a moment on his short hair.

He stood up from the table and she reduced the distance between them, holding one hand on the nape of the Evanuri's neck. She drew him to her with a languid kiss. Surprised, he froze and took a few seconds before responding to her kiss, putting his arms around her to hold her closer to him. While she was still avidly kissing Fen'Harel, the Inquisitor opened her eyes and plunged her gaze into the sentinel’s, who was watching them, shocked. As he crossed Fennan's gaze, He looked down suddenly. 

She broke the kiss, satisfied with Abelas' reaction, and turned her attention to Solas, who was watching her for any injury.

"You're covered in blood." Fen'Harel remarked.

She lowered her eyes to her armor and burst out laughing.

"It's nothing, it's not mine." She replied, winking at Andruil, who watched the scene silently, still sitting in her luxurious armchair, obviously very amused.

Soals tried to catch the Inquisitor's eye.

"I waited for you in the fade..." He said, passing a lock of her long blond hair behind her ear without taking his eyes off her.

"I've forgotten. " She says distractedly. "I didn't think it had been that long. How many nights did I miss? One, two weeks? »

"Four months." replied Fen'Harel, seriously.

For the first time since she had arrived in the room, she seemed genuinely surprised.

"So long." She said, pensively. After a short moment of reflection, she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." She said before turning away from him to meet Andruil.

"The group that threatened the western supply will no longer be a problem. "She said to the goddess who nodded her head with understanding. "I left Lemlasan and Seris to... clean up what's left. "She ends up adding with a falsely contrite air.

Andruil let out a laugh.

"Good. Let me see your hands.”

Fennan suddenly seemed less sure of herself. She held out her hands to the goddess and despite her flawless nails, Andruil still saw traces of scales on the back of her hands. She was not the only one to notice it, Mythal had just approached and she turned an angry glance towards Andruil.

"Don't tell me you went hunting with her?! " She asked the huntress.

"We may have surveyed my land once or twice." Andruil replied, evasively.

In the face of Mythal's anger, the Inquisitor was quick to hide her hands behind her back, like a child whose parents are arguing. Fen'Harel delicately took a wrist from her and grazed a scale which disappeared on contact with it.

"Fennan..." he murmured. "What have you done?”

She withdrew her hand sharply and looked defiantly at the Evanuri.

"The same as you did in your youth.”

He opened his mouth to answer but could not find a valid argument and remained silent. Faced with his lack of a reply, she sneered at him.

"That's what I thought. " She said before turning around to leave the room.

Solas tried to hold her back, but she wouldn't let him.

"I'm tired after a day of hunting. I just came by to say hello because I heard you were here. We can talk in the morning.”

She called Atwen, who came almost immediately to her side and headed for the exit. When she left the room, the nobles and dignitaries present resumed their conversations as if such interruptions at Andruil's banquets were normal.

Mythal always looked angry when she sat with dignity beside Andruil who seemed to mock her royally. Instead of addressing the goddess of protection, she looked at Fen'Harel with a smile on her lips.

"I'm afraid I've made your mate a little wilder than when she first arrived." She says as she sticks a piece of meat on her plate.

Taking it upon himself not to show his annoyance, he calmly took his place again before answering Andruil.

"I thought I noticed." He said cautiously. "On the other hand, it wasn't wise to take her hunting. »

Andruil sneers.

"Is that the same Fen'Harel that terrorized my servants that I hear? The very one that I had to drive out of my land so that it would not devour the whole People? »

Solas gave her a dry look.

"All this happened centuries ago, Andruil.”

"Does the date have any influence on the truthfulness of what I say? " Asked Andruil, falsely outraged. "If it was a long time ago then it's not so bad now, right?”

He let out an exasperated sigh.

"No, of course not. But..."

She cut him off before he could continue.

"You are the last person here who has the right to judge Fennan's actions. She is young and has the right to enjoy the pleasures of her new status. »

"At the risk of losing her? " Mythal intervened in a sharp tone.

Andruil turned her attention to the goddess and her smile diminished slightly.

"No, of course not, Mythal. " She replied, more serious. "I won't let her get lost at the risk of joining the Forgotten Ones, if that's what you're worried about.”

For a long time, Mythal observed Andruil, measuring the sincerity of her words. She ended up nodding her head slightly before looking away and putting her eyes on the sentinel who had not taken his place at the table. Instead, he was standing next to her like a bodyguard, staring with his eyes fixed in front of him.

She felt sorry for him, it was clear that he was suffering from the treatment he had received from the Inquisitor and that he did not know how to react. Preferring not to discuss the subject in public, she promised herself that she would talk to him about it once back in the guest quarters.

She then looked at Fen'Harel who was doing his best to hold back his anger and could not help smiling as she recalled the young years of the Dread Wolf. For several years, he had caused quite a mess on the land of Andruil, who bitterly regretted having aroused his appetite. Bringing him to his senses had been a very difficult task and Elgar'nan had to step in at the time. Rethinking of Elgar'nan wiped the smile that had been born on the lips of the Evanuri. She thought of the freed slaves she had rescued and their testimonies about her husband's practices, and anger took over her mood.

The rest of the banquet took place in relative calm despite the almost palpable tension in the air.

***

Fennan closed the door of her room and began to undo her armor. Atwen came to help her remove the leather plates still covered with blood without saying anything.

"I can't play this charade anymore. " she sighed to the boy.

"Felassan is extremely grateful to you. " Atwen replied with a smile.

Discovering that Atwen was part of the resistance had been a strange relief for the Inquisitor, who suddenly found herself with someone to talk to and confide in without fear of arousing suspicion. He had been a more than welcome support as she took on the skin of a young Evanuri hungry for blood and power.

"You saved a lot of people by allowing the slaves to escape before your attack in the west. " said the young elf as he put the last piece of leather on the armor carrier.

"I wish I hadn't attacked them at all..." The Inquisitor replied grimly.

There was a blank before Atwen answered, seriously. "They knew their time would come. They died in honor.”

"Honor doesn't matter. " she replied bitterly. "They didn't have a chance to get away with it.”

Atwen would rather not answer that. The Inquisitor tended to self-flagellate whenever she led an attack against the rebels. He just came behind her to undo her long braid that was all tangled up.

As he gently untied the knots, he demanded nonchalantly.

"So, you and Fen'Harel..."

She chuckled at the radical change of subject.

"Indeed. "She replied.

Atwen didn't answer right away.

"I thought that was an act, too. " He finally confessed.

She didn't answer. Her relationship with Fen'Harel was indeed a duplicity to which they had both consented, although she was perfectly aware of the sincerity of the Dread Wolf.

However, she did not yet feel ready to return that sincerity to the Evanuri.

Somewhere deep down inside, she had a grudge against Fen'Harel. Not for what he did since her arrival in Elvenhan, but for what the Fen'Harel of her time did. She understood it wasn't fair to blame him when technically he had nothing to do with it, but it was stronger than she was. When she looked at Fen'Harel, the Evanuri, all she saw was Solas, the apostate and the liar.

"Fennan?”

Atwen's voice brought her back to reality. She didn't realize he had asked her a question.

"Sorry, my mind was elsewhere. You were saying?”

"I was asking if you'd like to take a bath while I get you something to eat.”

"Ah. Yes, please. " She replied, suddenly exhausted. "For the meal…”

"I know" cut Atwen off with a smile. "No meat.”

She nodded, grateful. Since her waves of slaughter, she had developed a real aversion to meat. The mere sight of a piece still bleeding would spoil her appetite for days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I'm overwhelmed by work theses days and I'm struggling to keep my pace with writing this fic >_< (again sorry for the wait)   
> About Solas new hair cut, here are some pics that illustre his change of apparence :  
> Before : https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/767723067715379131/ & https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/767723067715379124/  
> After : https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/767723067715376067/ & https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/767723067715693599/
> 
> If you wanna see how I picture the other main characters (Abelas, Mythal, Andruil and the inquisitor), ask me and I'll put it in the next chapter ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Atwen snuck into the kitchen to get the Inquisitor's lunch. As he was about to leave, his arms laden with a tray full to the brim with food, he saw the sentinel in charge of Mythal's protection. Surprised to find him near the kitchen and not near his mistress, he gave him a suspicious glance.

When their eyes met, he came straight to him and Atwen stepped back.

"You, there. Where are you going with that tray? " asked the elf in an impatient tone.

The young boy detailed his interlocutor, he was tall with a long blond, almost white braid that fell to his waist. His golden armor made him look almost royal despite his rank. His gray eyes were on him and he answered, doing his best not to show his intimidation.

"I'm going to see my mistress. " he says.

The sentinel watched him for a moment without saying anything.

"Guide me to her. " He asked.

"No." Atwen replied without hesitation.

Shocked by his categorical answer, he looked down on him with a displeased look.

"Guide me to Fennan." The sentinel stubbornly persisted. "That's an order.”

Atwen felt unnerved to be called back to his rank by the stranger, and he held his gaze when he replied in a cold tone.

"I am the protector of Fennan, and I think you need not disturb her at this hour. Now go away and let me do my work.”

The stranger let out a mocking sneer.

"You, the protector of Fennan? " he said, laughing. "Don't talk nonsense, you're hardly old enough to play with anything but a wooden sword.”

Offended by the insult, Atwen lifted his chin proudly and forced his way past the sentinel.

"Go back to your mistress and let me take care of mine or I'll call the guard.”

Annoyed, Abelas wanted to follow the young man but was blocked by one of Andruil's soldiers.

"The boy asked you to leave him alone.”

He looked at the soldier for a moment before looking at Atwen as he walked away into the hallway and then again turned his attention to the man who was in the way. Judging by his vallaslin, he was a senior officer, but not as high as himself.

"I wish to be escorted to Fennan's apartments. "He asked, imperiously.

The soldier looked at him coldly.

"You heard Atwen, no one is to disturb our general while she's resting. " He pointed to the door leading to the room from which he had arrived. "Unless Andruil herself requests it, no guest, no matter how prestigious, will disturb Fennan. Please return to your seat.”

Abelas was shocked by the soldier's nerve before finally giving up, turning back. At least he had learned the name of the young boy who appeared to be the personal servant of the Inquisitor.

Renouncing going to see her tonight, he joined Mythal in the private salon where he had retired with the guests of honor and poured himself a large glass of wine, taking it down in one gulp. As he lowered his glass, he noticed that Andruil's gaze was upon him.

"Back already? "She seemed to hesitate about his name, and he answered humbly.

"Abelas, my lady.”

She nodded her head while thinking before speaking again.

"A name that must have a story to tell..." She said in a suave voice before taking a sip of wine.

He did not hold the goddess’ gaze.

"It was given by my mistress on the day we met. I wear it with pride and gratitude.”

Andruil laughed, turning her gaze to Mythal.

"You've trained this one well! " She said. "You'll have to tell me how you did it.”

Mythal glanced angrily at Andruil, who took a sip of wine, pretending not to have noticed the goddess' anger.

"And tell me, Abelas. Where were you hoping to sneak into the kitchens? Did one of my servants catch your attention? I can have her come to your room tonight if you need company.”

He felt his cheeks blush as he understood what she ment. He poured another glass of wine before answering, always avoiding Andruil's piercing gaze.

"No, that won't be necessary." replied the sentinel, visibly uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?" Muttered Andruil with a mischievous smile. "Yet I have a cook who looks just as Fennan.”

He froze and Mythal intervened before Abelas answered.

"That's enough! "she says firmly as she gets up from her chair. "We are leaving.”

Andruil stood up in turn, smiling at Mythal.

"So soon? We were just starting to have fun.”

Fen'Harel allowed himself to intervene without leaving his seat.

"I think that's more than enough for one night, Andruil. We'll be able to enjoy ourselves more in the days to come. " He gave her a polite smile. " Hunting is only fun if it takes time." he added, bowing slightly.

Andruil stared at Fen'Harel before answering with a laugh.

"Still as handy with words as ever, I see. The trickster god has not usurped his title. " She sighed. "All right, fine, retire for the evening if you like.”

She sat down and watched Mythal leave the place, preceded by Abelas who seemed in a hurry to leave. Once they were out, Andruil set her eyes on the Dread Wolf.

"You're not leaving?”

He took a sip of wine before smiling at the goddess.

"I see no reason to leave, the wine is delicious.”

"That's surprising. The wolf no longer follows his goddess like a good dog." She let her gaze linger on the Evanuri's short hair and a much more ominous smile appeared on her lips. "I must say I love to see the lone wolf in you again, Solas." she said with a hint of desire in her voice.

Feeling that he was entering a slippery slope, he preferred to remind Andruil that things were not quite the same as before.

"Not that lonely. "He replied, hoping the goddess gets the message.

She understood, for she breathed a resigned sigh as she turned to Ghilan'nain, who hadn't left Andruil all evening, silent as always.

"We'll retire for the night as well. "She said as she got up, followed by the goddess of hallas who bowed gracefully before him.

Fen'Harel found himself alone in the small living room, finishing his wine without hurrying, savoring both the beverage and the calm after all the commotion. When he had his fill of alcohol for the night, he finally retired to his room, hoping not to find Andruil in his bed.

***

After a hearty meal brought by Atwen, the Inquisitor had fallen fast asleep, plunging almost immediately into the fade. Every night she wandered through nightmares that did not belong to her, fragments of memory of her victims.

As often, she no longer recognized the places in which she woke up, wandering aimlessly hoping to find a landmark, a clue that would help her find her bearings. At that moment, she was in a large green plain, the sunlight was distorted, made greenish by the fade. There was no trace of civilization on the horizon, just wind sweeping across tall grass.

She looked at her hands and the absence of the anchor on her left hand confirmed that this memory was not hers. The calm was so pleasant.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed, suddenly becoming frightening. The brightness diminished so much that she could hardly see beyond her fingertips. A familiar rumble echoed across the plain, finding a similar echo in various places around her. Wolves.

A sense of urgency drove her to run with all her strength to flee the danger. She set off across the plain at full speed. A quick glance back confirmed that she was being pursued. What she wouldn't have given to turn into a dragon and fly away, out of reach.

As she looked behind her to see if the wolves were gaining ground, she stumbled and fell forward.

Expecting to meet the ground she closed her eyes, only to suddenly open them again, feeling she was still falling. Everything was black around her and she fell endlessly, struggling to breathe with the speed. She hit the ground suddenly, alone in the middle of a dense wood.

There was no trace of the wolves chasing her and the place itself was radically different. Looking at her body, she could see that her skin had changed again. A bow and arrows were fixed in her back and strands of brown hair were falling before her eyes. She pulled them back, but they were not long enough to be tied.

Observing the forest, she recognized the territory of Andruil and deduced that it must have been in memory of one of her servants.

The presumed hunter in which she was seemed to be tracking something. She followed the tracks, guided by the memories, to a small house that seemed abandoned. She felt her heart racing and fear overwhelming her. Rushing to the door, she opened it and discovered the charred bodies of an elf holding two children in her arms. The Inquisitor became nauseous and left the room to vomit. Seconds later, she swung back into a new bloody memory.

"Enough! "she shouted into the void, unable to bear all these horrors any longer.

The fade seemed to hear her order and things suddenly came to a standstill. She concentrated with all her strength to keep things as they were.

"Need help?" Asked for a voice behind her back.

She turned around suddenly, really surprised to meet someone in the middle of her nightmares. An elf was standing in front of her and she soon recognized the face of the one who had tried to kill her. Immediately on her guard, she retreated out of his reach. The stranger burst out laughing.

"I see I made a good first impression the last time we met.”

He gave off an aura so harmful that she felt like she was on the edge of fainting.

"Who are you? Why are you following me? "she asked without taking her eyes off him while remaining focused so that time and the sequence of nightmares would not return to normal.

The elf didn't answer right away, watching the Inquisitor's efforts with a smirk on his face. He pointed to the frozen landscape with his chin before speaking again.

"You've come a long way since we first met, young dragon." he says. "I didn't expect such progress from a broken person like you, but you seem to be full of surprises.”

"Who are you? "she asked again, with a more assertive tone.

"What impatience! "sighed the intruder. "Didn't immortality teach you to take your time? " His eyes gave off a crimson glow typical of those poisoned with red lyrium, but he seemed to be in his right mind. "Oh, you're thinking so hard I could almost see your brains in action. " He was having fun. "How? " he began. " How does he resist the red lyrium?" he said.

When she heard him name the red lyrium, she was startled. No one here used that term, no one knew about lyrium. Her surprised look seemed to amuse the man even more.

"Ah. I see you don't miss a single detail. I like that.”

He approached her and she wanted to move back, but realized that she couldn't move. She had no control over her body at all. He leaned over to her ear and whispered something to her.

"I know exactly who you are.”

He then pronounced her name. Not the name Mythal had given her, but her real name. The one she had worn before the Inquisition was formed. The fear she suddenly felt deprived her of her strength. Was he an emissary of Corypheus? Had she been followed on her journey through time? He seemed to delight in the panic that was to be read in her eyes. Suddenly she regained control of her body and almost lost her balance.

He slid his fingers under her chin before closing them on her throat again. She tightened, but unlike last time, he didn't strangle her.

"I like to feel the fear in your veins, Inquisitor." She shudders to hear her title spoken aloud after so long. "As a reward, I will agree to answer your question.”

She waited for him to speak, not daring to say or do anything, unable to predict his reactions.

"My name is Anaris and you are here in my kingdom.”

Finally understanding who she was dealing with, she suddenly realized the implications of his words. The combination of historical knowledge from Mythal's library, her discussion with the goddess, and tales from her childhood allowed her to know where she was.

"Are we... in the Abyss? " she asked Anaris.

He let out an impressed whistle.

"You're really quick-witted. " He finally let go of her throat to point to the space around them, turning around. "Indeed, you are in the Abyss. A realm accessible only from the fade. " He looked into the Inquisitor's eyes again and smiled. "I must say, you're resisting its corruption rather well for the moment, probably thanks to the power of Fen'Harel.”

She lowered her eyes to the anchor and clenched her fist. Perhaps her resistance to the madness of the Abyss was indeed due to the power of Fen'Harel.

"Speaking of him." Anaris continued, confronted to the Inquisitor's lack of an answer. "How is our dear wolf?”

She opened her mouth to answer, but another voice answered in her place.

"He's doing very well.”

Surprised, she turned her head and saw Solas appear behind her, coming out of the shadows. He put an arm around her waist to bring her closer to him in a protective gesture. Anaris gave the Evanuri a surprised look, a smile at the corner of her lips.

"What a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you in the Abyss for at least a century!”

The Inquisitor let herself go against him, feeling safer with the Dread Wolf. She preferred to put aside her questions about his presence here and looked up at him to see that he was not in a good mood, far from it.

"I'm not sure you can call it a pleasant surprise, Anaris." He snarled, his gaze anchored in that of his interlocutor. "If you don't have a good reason to justify Fennan's presence in the Abyss, you may regret forcing me to come here.”

Anaris stared at him for a long time in silence before answering in a suddenly more serious voice.

"Your Inquisitor could cause problems with our plans. I needed to make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid.”

Solas' embrace on her waist tightened as he answered.

"It has nothing to do with our plans. I'll ask you to leave her in peace from now on.”

 _Our plans?!_ Fennan suddenly wondered. Was Solas really a double agent, as the legends told?! She gave him a shocked look, but he was too focused on Anaris to notice her fright.

"She came with a spirit that taught me many things, about her and about you. After what I've seen, I don't really trust your claims, Fen'Harel.”

This time, the Inquisitor turned her full attention to Anaris.

"Where's Cole? " she suddenly asked, forgetting her fear and the danger that the elf in front of her could represent.

"Fennan, not now." Solas intervened.

She didn't listen to him.

"I asked you a question, Anaris." She said, angry that he might have hurt Cole. "Where is my friend?"

Anaris put his red eyes on her and she felt a shiver run through her body. She held his gaze without blinking, waiting for his answer. He finally burst out laughing, addressing Solas rather than her.

"I have to hand it to you that you chose her well. She's got character and she's not shy. Under other circumstances, I would have taken her for myself.”

The sound that rose in Solas throat amused Anaris even more.

"And you're already so attached to her even though she's been here for less than a century! " He paused before resuming, as if he were thinking aloud. "In the other hand, when I see how you've succumbed to her charms in less than a year in her time, it shouldn't surprise me so much..."

"Anaris! " The Inquisitor intervened, still waiting to hear how Cole was doing.

He looked at her with disdain.

"Hard to forget your privileges, Inquisitor? " He asked, sarcastically. "You no longer have the power to command obedience with a single word.”

"In that case, I can sword you shut your mouth if that's what you'd prefer..."

Solas passed her behind him as he saw the expression of the forgotten god suddenly change.

"This discussion is over." he says firmly.

"But I didn't..." She started before she was cut off by the Evanuri.

"This conversation is over." He repeated, looking her straight in the eye, making her understand that he did not expect her to protest.

She didn't answer, but her eyes expressed her frustration at having been silenced. When he was certain that she was not going to intervene yet, he then turned to Anaris.

"I'm leaving with Fennan, this will be my only warning. If you lure her here again without warning me, our agreement will no longer stand.”

Anaris seemed to regain his composure and answered Fen'Harel more seriously.

"All right. But I won't be responsible if she comes back on her own.”

Solas nodded his head to signify his agreement.

"I'll make sure she doesn't come back on her own." He said before adding with a smirk. "If that were the case, your hunting trip with Andruil would be a bland warm-up compared to the hunt she would be conducting to find her friend. Wherever he is, I advise you to release him, for your own good, Anaris.”

The memory of Andruil's hunt for him a few centuries ago made Anaris frown. What he would not have given for the goddess to return to the Abyss, only to see her sink again into madness. If only Mythal hadn't made her forget the way back...

He sighed.

"All right, I'll think about it... maybe.”

These were the last words she heard before she suddenly woke up in bed, with a horrible headache. She got up and saw through the window that the night was still far from over. Putting on a tunic in haste, she left her quarters to go to the guests' ones.

Fen'Harel opened his door just as she was about to put her hand on the handle and took her wrist to let her in, closing the door behind her.

"Solas, what is this…" she began before he put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Shh. Not in here. " He murmured. When he was sure she wasn't going to speak again, he gently pulled his finger from her lips and dragged her away from the door to the bed. He seemed hesitant about what to say before finally asking, worried.

"Are you all right?”

She saw in his eyes that he was worried and suddenly felt her heart racing and her cheeks blushing for no reason.

"Yes..." she replied, her anger slightly subdued.

Solas had come all the way to the Abyss to save her from Anaris, and she could not deny that his intervention had surprised her, in a good way. She did not remember the last time she had felt sufficiently protected by someone that she had forgotten all her fears. Yet that was how she had felt with the Evanuri, as he held her jealously against him, ready to challenge one of the forgotten gods.

He smiled faintly before timidly placing his hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing one of her cheekbones tenderly.

"I'm sorry." he says. "I didn't mean for you to find out like this.”

"Did you want me to find out, at least? "Asked the Inquisitor, suspiciously.

"Yes... no..." He sighed. "I don't know." He finally confessed, turning away from her to look out the window.

"Whose side are you really on? " she asked.

The question fell on Solas like a sword of Damocles. He reached out, not turning around. Only after a long silence did he finally answer his question.

"My loyalty goes to Mythal.”

She let out a sigh of relief, not realizing that she had held her breath while waiting for his answer. He turned around again to look for her gaze.

"And to you..." he added.

She hadn't expected such an answer and looked at him with surprise.

"I know you're not under Andruil's power." He said, seriously. "I've been through this myself and I know the symptoms perfectly well.”

The Inquisitor frowned, even though she thought she had played the comedy to perfection.

"You were very convincing at the banquet." He added to reassure her before letting his gaze settle on her hand which was carrying the anchor. "But my power makes you immune to its effects, just as it protects me. A long time ago, when I came to my senses after my bloody madness, the first thing I did was to shape my power so that it would protect me from any relapse. Being in possession of the anchor, you could never have succumbed.”

She contemplated her hand, realizing how lucky she had been. If Fen'Harel had not protected her from Andruil's power, she would have really sunk into madness, making Felassan’s rebellion lose all hope of progress.

"I don't know why you're doing this, but I want you to know I'll support you, even if it's against the laws..."

His words touched her, and she gave him a tender smile.

"Thank you, Solas. " she says simply.

It was the turn of the Dread Wolf to blush slightly and he looked away, confused.

She watched him for a moment without saying anything. With his new haircut, he looked more than ever like the Solas of her time. But she could hardly confuse them. Fen'Harel was more... feral than Solas. He exuded a powerful aura and was more impulsive and natural than Solas, who always seemed to speak only half-truths.

Obeying a sudden desire, she closed the distance between them and took his chin between her fingers so that he would look at her again. She tiptoed and captured his lips in a gentle kiss, the opposite of what she had done to him at the banquet. The gesture was tender, and she closed her eyes with a long breath. He smelled of a forest after the rain, and a smile born on the Inquisitor's lips as she realized that millennia later, he would still have that same scent.

Solas didn't move, he had stiffened as he felt the Inquisitor's lips touch his and she took advantage of his surprise to pull him flush against her. Slowly she put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He finally seemed to react, responding to her kiss with a tenderness equivalent to her own.

After a few kisses, she parted her lips and their exchange intensified. She felt the tip of Solas' tongue pass over her lower lip before gently sliding into her mouth to caress hers. She obediently let herself do so and at the same time felt Fen'Harel's arms close around her waist.

Little by little, tenderness gave way to more abruptness as their exchange became more passionate.

The Inquisitor didn't realize how much she wanted this with the Evanuri. She had always blamed her few moments of desire of him on her former relationship with Solas, but the fact was that she had developed affection for Fen'Harel, despite everything she might have believed.

After a long moment of kissing, the silence broken only by their short breaths and a few muffled sighs, Solas broke off the exchange, stepping back just a little, his hands resting firmly on the Inquisitor's hips.

"Fennan..." he murmured, his voice hoarse and pupils dilated with desire. "You... why?" Dare he ask.

It was true that after their passage through the Abyss and the revelation of Fen'Harel's involvement with the Forgotten Ones, it was hard to imagine that the Inquisitor's reaction would be to join him in his room and give him a languid kiss. He must have been expecting screams, accusations.

"I don't know. "She confessed, sincerely. "It seemed like the right thing to do at the time.”

He gave her a wry smile.

"Who am I to contradict the Inquisitor? "He murmured, provoking an unexpected surge of desire in her.

"I love when you call me that." She says, trying to steal another kiss from him.

He didn't resist for a second and kissed her back, with fervor. A long time later, Solas stoped again and whispered in her ear, tempter.

"Stay with me tonight..."

She raised her golden gaze to him and saw him swallow with difficulty.

"May the Dread Wolf take me... " she replied with a teasing smile before kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a moment of reflexion, I decided to cut NSFW scenes from the main story. I will add them in one-shot chapters fot thoses who needs this smutty moments.  
> (Here is the NSFW version of the end of this chapter : https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051701 )


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you read the (NSFW) end of chapter 15 ? Not yet?  
> [click here to read it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051701)

Abelas tightened the last strap of his armor before rearranging his hair. He made his long braid with skillful gestures and thought distractedly of the day when Fennan had invited him to sit in front of her while she combed his hair, caressing his skull with her fingers. It had been a real moment of happiness which he had shared with the Inquisitor.

Dashing the thought from his mind, he looked in the mirror, satisfied with his appearance. He was ready to face a new day in Andruil's house.

His conversation with the goddess the day before had left him resentful, and although Mythal tried to comfort him, it had done nothing but make the situation worse. He had withdrawn to his room, angry that he had been so easily exposed by the Evanuri. His night had been short, and he had risen at dawn to start his morning training, wishing to keep a certain consistency in his daily life.

Fen'Harel had proved to be an excellent training partner and despite their differences, Abelas had been able to progress with him. So, it was instinctively that he took the direction of the Evanuri's room, knowing that he was already awake at this hour.

The months they had spent together on a mission for Mythal had blunted the protocol somewhat, and Abelas sometimes tended to forget the rules of etiquette that applied to the Evanuri. This was the case when he knocked briefly on his door before entering, not waiting to be invited.

"Fen'Harel, would you like to practice this morn..." He didn't finish his sentence.

On entering the room, he saw Fennan asleep in the Evanuri’s arms, naked and covered only by a light white satin sheet reaching up to her hips.

Her long blond hair draped over her shoulders and her sleeping face. One of her hands rested on Fen'Harel's chest, which was no longer asleep, his black eyes anchored on the sentinel.

Unable to utter a single word, Abelas was frozen on the spot, his gaze resolutely fixed on the pile of clothes on the ground.

"Get. Out." Hissed Fen'Harel, being careful not to wake the Inquisitor.

Seeming to come to his senses, the sentinel bowed in apology before turning around and leave the room. When he was out in the corridor, he sighed and leaned against a nearby wall.

He knew. He knew it would happen eventually if he decided to push Fennan into Fen'Harel’s arms. He knew that eventually she might become attached to the Evanuri, even begin to love him.

He knew.

Then why was he so shocked? He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself by breathing slowly. Training wasn’t an option anymore, and it took him a long time before he realized that he was still in front of the Evanuri’s gate. He went back to his own room and when he passed his mirror, he could see that his face was not looking good. He lowered his hood over his head, hiding a large part of his face, and then went out to stand in front of Mythal's room, preferring to be here thinking of nothing else but standing up straight and motionless than to remain in his room brooding in the dark.

When Mythal left her room, accompanied by two of her followers, she gave him a surprised look. She then noticed the hood and the apparent tension of the sentinel.

"Abelas, my friend." She says, slipping a finger under his lowered chin to force him to look her in the eyes. She saw his condition and sighed. "Has Andruil been bothering you again while I was away?" She asked, sincerely concerned.

"No." Abelas replied, gently releasing his chin from the grip of the Evanuri. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." he added, unconvincingly.

Although she didn't believe his answer, she decided to respect his private life and asked him to come with her to the common room for breakfast. He followed her obediently, and when they arrived, a young boy whom he immediately recognized called out to him, attracting the attention of the whole small group.

After bowing almost to the ground for Mythal, he turned his hostile gaze on Abelas.

"What have you done with Fennan? "He asked accusingly. Mythal raised a curious eyebrow at the sentinel who preferred not to look at his mistress. He lowered his eyes to the young Atwen.

"Nothing at all. "He replied, making an effort to keep his tone neutral.

"That's not true, you tried to see her last night and didn't succeed. This morning, she is nowhere to be found in her quarters. This can't be a coincidence... "

Abelas cut him off by raising a hand to silence him. Aware of the goddess's gaze upon him, he sighed, annoyed, before responding to Atwen in a much colder tone.

"Before you accuse me of anything, I advise you to ask Fen'Harel if he has any idea where his companion is..."

Mythal and Atwen understood the innuendo almost at the same time. The Evanuri looked sadly at him while Atwen began to blush with shame.

"Ah... er... I'll go to Fen'Harel then." He murmured embarrassed.

"I'll be you, I won’t. " added Abelas, bitter.

Without adding anything else, he passed Atwen, trying to ignore the piercing gaze of Mythal on his back.

***

After the sentinel's departure, Solas let out a sigh, he had seen so many emotions painted on Abelas' usually so placid face that he could no longer deny the feelings he had for the Inquisitor. He was going to be careful not to leave him alone with her for too long.

Fennan frowned in her sleep and changed her position. He laid his eyes on her and his annoyance disappeared. She was simply beautiful. Tenderly he re-positioned a strand of her long blond hair behind her ear, a gesture he was beginning to make more and more often, he realized.

Despite everything that may have happened between them that night, he was still apprehensive about the Inquisitor's awakening and the many questions that would accompany it. As he watched her sleep, wondering where her mind could wander, he suddenly had an idea. This conversation didn't have to wait for her to wake up. He could just as easily join her in the fade.

***

Fennan walked peacefully in the garden of Skyhold. She felt as if centuries had passed since the last time she had not had a nightmare. She enjoyed the calm and serenity that reigned in the immense fortress.

Arriving at the end of the small garden, she climbed the steps that led to the ramparts and saw Solas, arms folded behind his back, watching the horizon.

He wore an elven armor draped in black fur and he looked tense.

"I suspect you have questions." He said without turning around.

She giggled.

"Yes, why such a solemn air suddenly? "she asked.

She had said that to lighten the mood, but she indeed had a lot of questions for him.

He finally turned around, looking at her and his expression relaxed a little.

"To be perfectly honest, I was dreading this conversation, so I thought I'd join you here to make this… easier.”

She came to his level and observed the horizon in turn, resting her head on the Evanuri’s shoulder. Solas relaxed completely and she began to smile. Strangely, she no longer felt the anger that had inhabited her in the Abyss. Skyhold had always been a soothing place for her. Solas had been right to join her here.

"Tell me." She said calmly. "From the beginning.”

He turned his golden eyes to her, and she smiled at him to encourage him.

"We might find somewhere a little more comfortable in that case. " he says. "This may take a while.”

He took her hand and led her into the garden again, heading for a sunny corner where the grass was thick. With a wave of his hand, he conjured up blankets and laid them on the ground before sitting down and reaching out his hand to invite her to do the same.

She came and lay down beside him, her head on one of his thighs and noticed that he had changed his clothes. He was now dressed in a simple beige tunic and brown plaited leather pants that reminded her of the outfit the apostate wore almost all the time during the time of the Inquisition. The magic of the fade was truly incredible, she thought. The way the place adapted to thoughts and will of its visitors was simply fantastic.

"Where to begin." Fen'Harel sighed, confused. "First, I need to explain how the Evanuri were born.”

She cut him off, looking up at him.

"No, Mythal once told me how the first Evanuri were born, and how she got you out of the grips of Anaris and the others..."

He looked down at her, surprised. "Then you already know a large part of my story. " he said. "When I met Anaris, my life wasn’t easy. Leave my dragon form was an ordeal I never wish to live again. That's why I later took on the form of a wolf." Solas' hand was resting not far from her head and she raised her arm to grab him, stroking his skin with her thumb evenly to encourage him to continue.

"Anaris had explained to me that I was one of the elites on this land, the chosen ones who were born to rule the world. He made me understand that it was an honor and a pride to be who I was, so when time came to choose a name for myself, I proudly chose to be called Solas.”

Pride. She thought without interrupting.

"Time passed, and I felt like a God in a world of weak and dominated. Nothing could stop or resist me." He paused, obviously uncomfortable, before continuing. "I took what I wanted, or who I wanted, whenever I wanted, and no one blamed me for my actions, on the contrary.”

The Inquisitor saw him blush with shame at these memories and waited patiently for him to continue.

"Then I met Mythal and my world that I thought was so perfect shattered. Mythal and Elgar'nan were more powerful than me and in my arrogance, I sought to challenge them..."

The Inquisitor looked up at him curiously.

"Mythal didn't tell me about this. "She said, curious.

"And I thank her for that. "He said, choking back a laugh. "It was quite the most crushing defeat of my entire life." He added. "Mythal tried to convince our group that the world was worth protecting, if only the more powerful beings would deign to guide the others.”

He sighed sadly. "You might as well know that the Evanuri viewpoint was not to the liking of Anaris, who intended to crush anyone weaker than himself..." Solas' hand came to play distractedly with a lock of the Inquisitor's hair. "He declined her offer and asked Mythal to leave." He stopped talking for a moment, staring into the void.

"Mythal's proposal had piqued my curiosity. She was older than us, wiser and way more powerful. I followed her trail after she left, and she welcomed me as an old friend. We talked for days before I returned to Anaris.”

Once again, he began to play with her long blond hair, sliding his fingers into the silky mass spread out on his lap.

"He didn't appreciate my interest and accused me of being weak and impressionable. I defended my opinions as much as I could and finally, he let me go. Of course, it was not without conditions.”

Solas' voice became more nervous.

"First of all, I was forbidden to reveal anything about them. Second, I was never to forget who had helped me to leave my dragon form.”

He paused again, obviously uncomfortable.

"Finally, I had to keep him informed of the Evanuri's progress every time he asked... "

Understanding the implications of such conditions, she stood up, looking into the eyes of the Evanuri who turned his head away.

"Solas you..." She grabbed his chin with her fingertips so he would look at her. "You're selling them information..."

"Anaris hasn't asked me for anything in over a century. "He defended himself in a weak voice...

She looked at him silently and he looked away again.

"I was desperate for freedom..." He says weakly. "I would have agreed to anything to let him let me go with Mythal.”

He had indeed accepted everything, without thinking about it, blinded by his pride. She gritted her teeth, holding back a remark that would have been too scathing. She couldn't blame him, she herself had made an agreement with Felassan against the Evanuri’s reign. And he had finally chosen his side. She was about to respond when a familiar sensation threw her off.

"Ah..." she murmured. "I believe it's wake-up time.”

Almost immediately, her spirit left the fade. She opened her eyes slightly before closing them again, blinded by the sunbeam that filtered through the window. A hand was placed in front of her face to protect her from the light, and she turned her head towards Solas, who smiled tenderly at her.

She straightened up in his bed, shyly pulling the sheet over her shoulders, leaving Fen'Harel with barely enough to cover himself. He was waiting for her to speak, visibly unsure about how he should behave.

After a moment's reflection, she smiled slightly at him before leaning over to place her lips on his.

"You're a fool." She sighed, retreating slightly. He sketched a smile. "The Dread Wolf is nothing but a young pup messing around" she continued. "To think that my people lived in fear of Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf. " She falsely lamented as she stole another kiss from him. He let himself go backwards and she found herself on top of him. He took her in his arms and stole a languorous kiss from her before answering with half laughter.

"I've never claimed otherwise. But you'll find that most Evanuri are fools when you get to know them.”

She laughed at his remark and then tried to free herself, he tightened his embrace, playful.

"Where do you think you're going? " he said, holding her firmly against him. Before she could answer, he reversed their positions to find himself above her. She laughed at his childish behavior, he seemed completely relieved of the tension that had inhabited him a few moments earlier in the fade.

Their eyes met and Solas' smile diminished while in his eyes, desire gradually replaced fun. He leaned slowly towards her and the Inquisitor stood still, waiting quietly but impatiently for him to kiss her. As their lips lightly brushed, someone knocked on the door and she immediately recognized Atwen's voice.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'd like to know if Fennan is here." He asked through the door.

She smiled, apologetic at the Evanuri before she pulled herself out of his embrace and sat down at the edge of the bed, putting on her leggings quickly.

"I'm sorry." She said to Fen'Harel, who had come to stand behind her to put a multitude of kisses on her neck and shoulders as she put her clothes back on. "Duty calls.”

He sighed without stopping his attentions.

"At least this one had the decency to knock on the door…" he murmured, resigned. She gave him a curious look, but he added nothing more, preferring to concentrate on the Inquisitor's skin.

He was forced to stop when she got up to put on her tunic. He let himself go backwards in bed and she could not help looking at him from head to toes, biting her lower lip at the sight of the Evanuri lying there before her eyes, shamelessly. He noticed her gaze and gave her a tempting smile.

"You're not making this easy for me." She said reproachfully, her cheeks on fire.

"That's the point." he replied without stopping smiling.

She laughs before joining him for a final kiss.

"I've got to go. I'll see you later? "She asked.

"Just ask, and I'll be at your side." he replied before letting her go.

***

Zatriel stuck the blade of his huge sword into the ground, leaning his full weight on the handle to catch his breath. What was to be a simple scouting mission had turned into a fierce battle against a completely new kind of opponent. Dirthamen, like many Evanuri, had been regularly attacked on its borders, especially the one outside the Evanuri’s lands. As expected, Zatriel was soon relieved of his peacemaking duties among the noble families to deal with problems that required military actions.

At first, he hadn't noticed anything special, a few skirmishes at most. But something kept calling out to him and he couldn't put his finger on it.

Each time he intervened, he found himself in an isolated village, populated only by civilians with no political interest. The places were not close to each other and nothing linked them except the absence of any connection itself.

He had been away from Skyhold for months and the situation had stabilized just a few weeks ago. He was about to return to the fortress when Dirthamen had called him for one last mission.

Strange acts had been noticed in one of the first villages in which he had intervened. What was most disturbing was that no one had survived in that village and it had been abandoned ever since.

He had left alone, thinking that he was wasting his time stirring up the debris of an abandoned village.

When he arrived, Zatriel could see that it was far from being abandoned. At first, he had thought of an enemy patrol that had entered the area to prepare for an attack, but as he approached a little closer, he recognized the corpses of the villagers he himself had buried months earlier.

Struck with horror, he had observed the emaciated, dry bodies wandering around the village.

Was it a necromancy spell? He didn't recognize the magic at work, he didn't even feel any magic emanating from the corpses.

Remaining under observation until nightfall, he found no trace of organization or communication between the undead. They were just there, wandering aimlessly within the walls of their ancient village.

Then she came. A woman he'd never seen before, exuding an unhealthy power equivalent to an Evanuri. Her eyes were cold and emitted a red glow he'd never seen before.

The aura, on the other hand, he had already felt it. At the grand tournament. Fennan's opponent had presented the same aura, Zatriel was certain of it.

The stranger was tall and slender, long blond curls cascaded down her shoulders to the middle of her back and her skin was as white as snow. She wore a long dress that once must have been white but was now soiled by mud and other substances that had soaked the fabric from her feet to her waist. Strangely, this did not seem to bother her in the least, and she moved like a queen in her kingdom.

She walked towards the center of the small village and began to hum in a soft voice. Immediately all the corpses rushed towards her, as if starving. She smiled at them, giving them affection like a mother finding her children.

"Patience, little ones." She said in a bewitching voice. "There's plenty for all of you.”

Petrified, Zatriel saw her pull a finely chiseled dagger out of one of her sleeves and she cut her wrist veins in a sharp gesture, causing a stream of thick, black blood to flow.

The dead rushed upon her, eager to drink the dark liquid that was slowly dripping. She fed them one after the other, humming a song Zatriel didn't know. This went on almost all night, and when she was done, she closed her wound with a wave of her hand and stopped singing. The corpses began to stir, growling and shouting in an unnatural way. Then the woman's gaze met his, and Zatriel realized with dread that he had been spotted from the beginning.

He grabbed the pommel of his sword, aware of the confrontation that was about to take place. The woman didn’t have to say anything, all the dead rushed at Zatriel with such speed and ease that he felt his own blood freezing in his veins. The first to arrive on him didn't try to avoid the huge sword that literally sliced him in half. The upper half of the corpse continued to crawl towards him, and the knight took a few steps back to stay out of his reach. He didn't know what these things were capable of, but his instinct told him to be careful not to be touched, scratched or bitten.

As he fought as best as he could, he saw the woman give him a joyful smile before disappearing into the fade as if nothing had happened.

A confrontation ensued that pushed him to the limit, both martial and magical. He had never had a similar opponent, insensitive to fatigue or fear. June was a witness to this, Zatriel had thought to see his last hour approaching during this battle.

He had miraculously avoided being hurt and as he was finally catching his breath, he laid his eyes on the flames that were now devouring the village.

He had burned everything, June's blessed fire had ravaged the bodies, consuming them until only ashes remained.

He was in the center of the inferno, not even feeling the heat around him. With his eyes lowered to the ground, he noticed that with every drop of black blood that touched the ground, the grass had blackened, as if soiled by some kind of... blight.

A beam collapsed from a nearby house and startled him. Recovering consciousness of where he was, he left the village before being trapped by his own flames and reached the nearest eluvian. He had to warn Dirthamen, check all the other villages and make an urgent report to Fen'Harel.

***

Dirthamen had identified the stranger without the slightest hesitation when Zatriel reported to him. Geldauran, a Forgotten One, had come to spread an unknown plague on the Evanuri’s lands. When they inspected the other villages that had been attacked, they found no survivors or corpses in the graves. Apparently, Geldauran had deliberately chosen places all over the territory to spread her creations quickly. They had been too slow to react, and she had caught them off guard.

Zatriel had taken leave of Dirthamen, explaining the urgency of bringing the other arcane warriors together as soon as possible to share this crucial information throughout the territory and avoid an invasion. The Evanuri had given his agreement and the knight had returned to Skyhold.

When he arrived in the fortress, he noticed that he was not alone. Elrith, Rimaya and Theron were all back and in a similar state of agitation to his own.

Zatriel's worst fears were confirmed when they told him they had been attacked by tireless warriors, more powerful than any necromancer could summon and could only be defeated by smashing their skulls or burning them.

Theses darkspawn possessed thick, black blood that would burn the flesh if it met a living body and it evaporated into open air. Elrith added that the magic that animated them was flawed, unhealthy. By comparing their different missions, they realized that the attacks covered the entire east border of the territory.

"Have either of you managed to contact Fen'Harel? " Zatriel asked as he nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Not yet." Theron answered. "My contacts informed me that he is currently at Andruil's with Mythal.”

"Isn't it where Fennan is? " Elrith suddenly asked, making his sister sigh in annoyance.

"I swear to the makers that if Fen'Harel is taking good time with Fennan while we have to deal with a crisis of this magnitude on our own, I'm making a new cape out of his fur!" Spat out Rimaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized recently that I spend more time on codex entries and dragon age wiki to make sure everything makes sense than actually writing. This is madness. But I love it. Hope you do too :D  
> Again, thank you for all your support =)


	17. Chapter 17

As with any courtesy visit between Evanuri, Mythal's arrival implied staying in Andruil's territory for at least a month. To leave earlier would have been an insult to the hospitality of the Great Huntress.

Still, Abelas would have preferred Mythal to bend the rules of etiquette for once. He had been there for two weeks and felt like a caged animal, not being allowed to roam the territory unescorted.

This morning he had taken refuge in the military wing of the fortress. He was sitting on a wooden bench against one of the walls of the large training room. Guardrails marked out small rings in which the soldiers fought with fake or real weapons depending on the situation. As he watched distractedly a duo in action, someone came and sat next to him.

The sentinel did not move, the same scenario repeated itself every time he came here.

"It's exhausting to train rookies." Illasan sighed as he ran one hand through his short hair. His hazel eyes fell on Abelas, who still fixed the soldiers in battle. "Any advice for an old man?"

Abelas finally turned his eyes to the lieutenant, smiling faintly.

"You're not that old." He replied, looking at Illasan, he could tell from his aura that the soldier wasn't much older than him. Two or three centuries older, at most.

The lieutenant laughs at the remark.

"Flattery won't change the facts." He said smiling to the sentinel. "When I see the new generations so full of energy and yet so horribly innocent, I can only realize how much wisdom they lack.”

Abelas nodded his head, he understood what the soldier meant. In the nearest ring, one of the soldiers lost his balance and his opponent took the opportunity to overpower him. The sentinel watched the scene with a smile on his face. In his place, he would have found one or two ways to parry the attack.

As the sentinel was about to speak, a sudden clamor was heard near the entrance. From where he was, Abelas couldn't see what was going on, but Illasan answered his mute question.

"Ah. I believe our general is honoring us with her presence this morning.”

Illasan had risen, visibly delighted by the presence of the young Evanuri.

"She'll probably be asking my guys for her morning routine. It's been a while since they've had their asses properly kicked.”

Before leaving to greet Fennan, he turned to Abelas, who had not moved.

"Aren't you coming? " he asked, surprised.

"No." The sentinel simply replied, automatically pulling the edge of his hood down a little more to his face.

Not wanting to insist, the lieutenant left the sentinel and went to join the young woman. Abelas looked at her from a distance, his gaze following the slightest of her gestures, studying her posture.

She was dressed in Andruil's red leather armor, her long blond hair was tied in a long braid that fell elegantly down to her hips. He frowned surreptitiously when he wondered who had done her hair like that this morning. The image of Fen'Harel slipping his fingers through the Inquisitor's hair made him frown and he quickly put the thought out of his mind. Instead, he concentrated on other details: the tiredness in her eyes, her gestures that betrayed wounds that had not yet been completely healed, a scar on her neck that he had never seen before... He suddenly felt anger take control of his emotions. How could Fen'Harel not have noticed how exhausted Fennan was. Worse, if he'd noticed, how could he have let her go to training instead of resting.

A small group of soldiers had gathered around the Inquisitor who evaluated them for a moment before selecting five. The lucky ones blushed with pleasure at having been chosen and the others, though disappointed, stood around one of the arenas to watch.

Abelas moved to his bench to get a view of the exchange but the soldiers blocked him from seeing. He sighed and finally stood up to get a little closer, leaning against another wall in the shadows, closer to the Inquisitor.

In two weeks, she had given him only one glance and he preferred not to think back to that moment at the banquet. Since then, he had carefully avoided meeting her and had not sought access to her quarters again, much to Atwen's relief that continued to be hostile to the sentinel. The young boy was strangely absent, a rare occurrence since he was always glued to the Evanuri, following her like a dog wherever she went. Abelas didn't know whether he was jealous of his relationship with Fennan or whether he felt sorry for the boy. It was obvious that Atwen suffered just as much as he did from Fen'Harel's presence on the lands of Andruil.

The smashing of metal against metal suddenly brought Abelas back to reality, he saw Fennan, a dagger in each hand, fending off the attacks of the five young soldiers at the same time.

As Abelas watched the confrontation, she saw that she had not chosen her opponents randomly. Unlike the fight he had witnessed earlier, these soldiers knew how to fight. They threw themselves at the Inquisitor without hesitation and with the will to kill. Their intention was so powerful that Abelas could not help but step closer unconsciously, ready to intervene if anything went wrong.

The way she looked at the attacks, a smile on her face as she spun around in the arena, she clearly didn't need help. She knocked out her opponents one after the other, hitting them once but at strategic points.

Abelas valued Fennan's fighting style. She was as efficient as ever, not wasting any movement or energy. Despite the simplicity of her fighting style, she exuded something elegant and wild at the same time, the kind of aura that any soldier could not help but admire.

As the young recruits greeted the demonstration, she helped her five opponents to their feet, giving them a friendly pat on the back or clutching their forearms as two comrades would do with a radiant smile on her lips. Then her gaze fell on him and her smile disappeared.

His heart tightened at the mere sight of such a change of mood and he wanted to retreat to a place where his presence would not be a problem.

He turned around when a dagger came where his head had been a few seconds earlier.

Abelas froze and turned his head towards the weapon, whose blade was a few inches stuck into the rock. Slowly he turned and his gaze crossed Fennan's. All the soldiers were silent, watching the sentinel with concern.

"Abelas." She says, her cold gaze detailing him from head to toe. "Why leave in such a hurry?”

He took a breath, trying to remain calm despite the insult she had just made to him, and he approached, deliberately slow to bridge the distance between them. He raised his hand and with the help of a spell, dislodged the dagger from the wall so that it landed in his open palm.

"Fennan." He said, bowing slightly to her. "I can hardly see myself lingering in a place where my presence is not desired." he replied coldly.

He'd expected resentment from the Inquisitor, and he understood that. But for her to throw a weapon at him, even if she deliberately missed, while his back was turned, was not acceptable.

Her eyes were fixed on the weapon Abelas was still holding and a smile appeared on her lips. Unfortunately for him, it was not a sign of joy.

"On the contrary! "she said, suddenly pointing to the training ground. "I just needed a slightly tougher opponent for my morning training.”

On hearing this, the soldiers deserted the small arena to make space for their general and Mythal's master assassin.

"This will make a perfect demonstration.”

He hesitated for a long time to join her. It did not bode well, but did he really have a choice? With a resigned sigh, he entered the circle. She handed him the second dagger and he stood guard.

"With intent to kill." She said, her gaze fixed in his.

Of course, she had to challenge him in front of her soldiers. She must have planned to humiliate him in public. Her behavior had become as unpleasant as any other Evanuri, and the anger he felt gave him the determination to take the confrontation seriously.

Soon Abelas realized the change in the way Fennan fought.

When he had trained with her at the temple, she was gifted, but sometimes too abrupt, even if it meant making some bad moves. She was also sensitive not to hurt her partner. Abelas remembered thinking of her as too gentle to be a soldier in the early days.

This had now completely disappeared. Every blow, every movement, every glance was devoid of any gentleness. It was nothing but steel and magic, concentrated in the sole purpose of killing. He found it considerably harder to parry her attacks, blessing his intensive training before the tournament, which had itself made him stronger. As he landed on his feet after jumping backwards to dodge her spectral blade, he was struck by a lightning spell that momentarily paralyzed him. Fennan took advantage of the opening to strike him in the ribs. Abelas prepared to receive the shock and gritted his teeth, but strangely enough he was not struck with the violence he had expected. Having regained control of his body, he attacked the Inquisitor immediately, rushing towards her in a whirlwind of blades.

She dodged his attacks easily but suddenly he saw her quivering with pain and her hand instinctively went to her ribs, _where she must be hurt,_ he suddenly thought. He could not stop his weapon and the opening she had left allowed the sentinel to touch her right in the face. He felt his blade on the bone of her jaw and blood splashed on him.

Mortified, Abelas immediately dropped his weapons and rushed towards Fennan, who was lying on the ground two feet away, thrown backwards by the blow.

"Fenhedis..." He swore as he fell to his knees beside her. Her eyes were closed in pain and her face was covered in blood. As he put his fingers on her chin to gently raise her head, she whispered to him, half laughing.

"Nice shot. Too bad you didn't attack with the will to kill..."

He gave her a serious look and she opened her eyes to look at him. He felt his heart squeeze as he read the pain that her golden irises let out. He answered nothing, letting his gaze descend on the wound he had inflicted to her. The blade had opened a large wound on her jaw but had miraculously missed her jugular. Relieved, he placed his fingertips on the Inquisitor's cheek.

"This might be a little unpleasant, I'm not good at healing spells. "He said, almost tenderly, without taking his eyes off her.

She emitted a sneer that seemed to hurt her more than anything else.

"More unpleasant than a dagger in the face?”

The remark had been said to relax the atmosphere, but he was so horrified at what he had done that it only amplified his guilt.

"Ir abelas..." he whispered sincerely sorry.

She looked into his eyes for a moment and he lost himself in hers, not even realizing that his fingers were caressing her cheek in an undeniably affectionate gesture. It was Illasan's voice that made him suddenly jump, bringing him back to reality.

"Shall I have the healers called?" He asked, worried as he looked at Fennan.

"No." Abelas replied. "I'll take care of her.”

"With all due respect, I wasn't talking to you." replied the lieutenant calmly, still waiting for Fennan's reply.

"Let him do it, Illasan." She replied, trying to sketch out a smile that turned into a grin of pain.

"All right." replied the soldier. "Make it quick then." He added, this time to Abelas' attention.

He didn't wait any more, and he used his magic to heal the Inquisitor.

He had to put pressure on the wound with both hands, bringing the edges of the wound closer together so that his magic gradually sutured the skin. He closed his eyes, guiding his power through her, calming himself with the beating of her heart, her breathing, letting his power pulse to her jaw, concentrating so as not to dispense too much or too little. She frowned and he wondered if he was hurting her, but refused to dwell on that thought, at the risk of losing his concentration. He continued until there was nothing left of the wound except a thin pinky line barely visible.

Suddenly feeling drained of his energy, he let himself go a little backwards, sitting on his heels before releasing his breath that he didn't remember holding. He kept his eyes closed for a moment, silently thanking the gods. His hands trembled slightly with spasms, partly due to his fatigue, partly due to the stress that was receding.

He suddenly opened them again, feeling Fennan's delicate fingers touching his face, her thumb caressing his cheek, just at the corner of his lips. She wiped away a trail of blood before bringing it to her mouth with a smile, her tongue tasting the crimson liquid.

"I believe this is mine..." she whispered, smiling.

Abelas' gaze was fixed on the Inquisitor's lips, red with the blood she had just absorbed. He wanted to speak, but he lacked the words. He wanted to apologize, to ask her forgiveness a thousand times at least, for her injury, but also for what he had said to her after the tournament. He wanted to tell her that he hadn't thought a word of it, that he hadn't stopped thinking about her, that he missed her terribly, every second he spent away from her.

"Fennan, I..." He began before being interrupted by Fen'Harel's voice at the entrance to the large training hall.

"By Mythal, what happened here?"

It only took a few seconds for the Evanuri to understand the situation and even less time to cover the distance between them. He grabbed Abelas by the throat, forcing him to stand up.

"You..." Spit out the Evanuri, the anger darkening his gaze and making the ambient air oppressive. He tightened his grip on the sentinel's throat a little more and she intervened, placing her hand on Fen'Harel's wrist, who held Abelas firmly between his fingers.

"That's enough, my love." Murmured Fennan close to the Evanuri’s ear, whose mood changed almost immediately as his gaze fell upon her. "Let him go, it was a simple accident.”

Despite the Inquisitor’s cajoling tone, Fen'Harel did not let go of the sentinel who watched helplessly, not wishing to aggravate the situation. He remained motionless and silent, his gaze lowered to the ground, cursing the arrival of the Dread Wolf.

When he finally released him, Abelas brought his hands to his neck, massaging his sore throat.

"How did you dare spill her blood?" Growled the Evanuri, furious.

"That was not my intention." He defended himself weakly. "I didn't mean to hurt her in any way.”

He raised his eyes to meet Fennan's gaze and it did not escape Fen'Harel's notice, he gritted his teeth to stop himself from hitting the sentinel.

Again, Fennan intervened to defend him and this did nothing to ease the mood of the Evanuri.

"I told you it was an accident, let's just move on." She said calmly, trying to take his hand and drag him away. All the soldiers had long since dispersed, and apart from Illasan, no one paid attention to them anymore, or at least they tried to look busy elsewhere.

Fen'Harel stood still, ignoring the Inquisitor, his gaze not leaving Abelas.

He finally dared to meet the gaze of the Evanuri and felt a shiver run through him, frightened by the desire to kill that emanated from Fen'Harel at that very moment.

"I forbid you to go near her again. " he finally said. "If she must suffer again because of you, even if only by mistake, I will hunt down your soul in this world or in the next, and I will feed off your suffering for eternity. "The threat was clear, and Abelas took it very seriously, bowing, his eyes to the ground and not daring straightening up.

"You have my word. " He replied motionless.

In his position he could only see Fen'Harel’s feet who, after a long moment of silence, finally sighed and turned back, taking Fennan with him.

He waited a little longer before straightening up, releasing the tension that had built up in his shoulders.

"Tough day, huh? " Illasan commented with a sad smile on his face. "It's not easy to deal with the Evanuri, you never know when their moods will suddenly change, turning you from a brave warrior to a common slave. »

Abelas looked at the soldier for a few seconds before answering with a sigh.

"And yet we serve them no matter what.”

Illasan put his hand on the sentinel's shoulder, squeezing it very lightly, before taking his leave, leaving him alone.

He picked up the abandoned daggers in the small arena, his gaze resolutely fixed on the blood that stained the ground and one of the blades.

How could he have been so careless... She could have died by his hand just because he was a little angry. His throat tightened thinking about what might have happened if he had reached for her jugular and he cursed himself for being so careless.

***

Solas was holding her wrist so tightly that it was starting to hurt.

"You're hurting me." She said as he dragged her through the corridors, having not spoken a word since they had left the large training room.

As he didn't react, she decided to stop suddenly, pulling on her arm to free herself, but the Evanuri's grip didn't let go. At least he had stopped.

"Solas, let go of me." She asked firmly.

Seeming to realize what was going on, his gaze fell on his hand that clutched the young woman's wrist and he freed her.

"I'm sorry." he says quickly. He paused, turning to hide his annoyance. "You should have let me kill him.”

She was surprised to see him so vehement on the subject. She understood that he might have been worried, but still, killing Abelas for a mistake wasn't really Fen'Harel's habit.

"It was nothing but an accident. " she explained calmly. "He didn't want to fight me at first, I forced his hand.”

"And to what end?" He replied bitterly.

She gritted her teeth, not liking the reproach in her lover's voice.

"I made a mistake, but it doesn't matter." He gave her a reproachful look and she put a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed slightly at ease. "You see, I have nothing. There's no need to react so violently.”

Her last words opened Solas' eyes again and he looked at her with a displeased look.

"He would have deserved a lot worse for spilling your blood." He put his lips in the palm of her hand in a soft kiss and went on. "I don't like the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is paying attention.”

The tone he used surprised Fennan, who stared at Solas for a moment before asking in disbelief.

"Don't tell me that... Solas? You're not jealous of Abelas, are you?"

Fen'Harel's eyes darkened and he suddenly took her in his arms, stealing an imperious and possessive kiss from her. When he released his grip, he answered in a breath.

"Jealous of that sentinel? I'd rather die.”

Still, he squeezed her a little harder against him.

***

The Inquisitor had dismissed Fen'Harel shortly after their discussion. He had protested for a while and she had had to insist before he finally agreed to leave her alone in her apartments.

Of course, she understood Solas' concern, but she has been preoccupied with other less trivial matters since the training field’s incident.

The pain she was still feeling in her ribs was starting to worry her.

In her dragon form, she had many times been attacked by villagers and soldiers whose lives she had stolen. Some had tried to injure her magically, others with more traditional weapons. One time, an arrow had managed to pass through her scales, a simple inconvenience that she was quick to heal. Yet the pain persists today despite the absence of any apparent wound or scar.

She was going to have to investigate this problem in detail as soon as possible if she did not want to risk a recurrence of what she had experienced in training.

Letting herself fall on her bed, she sought a moment of calm and solitude to reflect. Atwen had gone to report to Felassan and would not be back until nightfall, so she had plenty of time to enjoy the peace and quiet.

No matter how hard she thought about it, she couldn't remember how long it had been since she had arrived in Elvenhan. It had all happened so fast that she felt as if her life in the Inquisition had been centuries in the past. She couldn't remember certain details, what color were Josie's eyes? What did she have to do before each return from mission for Leliana? Why didn't Sera want to be interrupted every Wednesday?

She closed her eyes and tried to remember the voices of her advisors, friends, and soldiers, but the details were inexorably eluding her. How could she forget them? It wasn't fair to them, to their sacrifice.

She saw Dorian's gaze again very clearly as he had pushed her through the gate. His eyes were filled with the certainty that he was going to die, yet he had decided to send the Inquisitor to save the world at the expense of his own survival. She now carried the weight of his sacrifice on her shoulders. The weight of every one of her companions’ death. She had no right to forget them, no matter what happened, no matter how exhausted or broken or just plain lonely she felt in a world at war.

She musts endure. She will endure.

Her thoughts then went to Cole and her determination grew. Anaris had captured her friend and extracted information from him. He knew his past and at the same time his future. It was a great asset who had joined the Forgotten Camp. He could be anywhere by now and she had no way of contacting him. He was most certainly suffering somewhere beyond her reach. Presumably in the Abyss...

She'd give Anaris a few more days to release Cole, then she'd be forced to hunt him down, wherever he is and whatever it takes. There was no way she would abandon her last surviving companion.

She sighed before straightening up in bed. She couldn't stay locked up in her room too long, Andruil would wonder what she was doing. As the thought crossed her mind, someone knocked on her door. The presence behind left no doubt of who was there, and she went to open for Mythal who was waiting patiently.

"Mother." Saluted Fennan by bowing humbly.

Mythal answered nothing and simply entered the Inquisitor's quarters. She then noticed that the Evanuri was not accompanied by her servants and curiosity began to arise in the Inquisitor's mind.

When the door was closed, Mythal cast a spell of isolation so that no one could hear them from outside and turned to Fennan.

"We must talk, Fennan, and I haven't much time to do so.”

The goddess's behavior was unusual, and the Inquisitor gave her full attention and a serious look.

"I'm listening." She replied, taking a military posture.

Mythal stepped towards her and grabbed her face with both hands, her thumbs firmly on her forehead, exploring her mind so vividly that she had no time to block the goddess' intrusion. Mythal released her almost immediately, looking relieved.

"Then you're not really corrupted by Andruil's power." She said in a tone she could almost describe as proud. "You never cease to amaze me, child." She added, smiling.

Not giving her time to answer, she continued.

"Well, it'll save me some time if I don't have to talk some sense into you. I want you to listen carefully to what follows, because I won't have a chance to repeat it, and it's important that you don't forget anything I'm about to tell you.”

The Inquisitor swallows, laying her golden gaze on the Evanuri in front of her. Never before had she seen Mythal like this. She nodded her head to make her understand her agreement.

"Soon" began Mythal, turning to look out the window. "You will be summoned to the Golden City, as tradition demands after the great tournament.”

Mythal seemed to turn her attention to the forest in the distance, taking her time to choose her words carefully.

"Once you arrive, you must not eat or drink anything until you return to this world. "Fennan opened her mouth to ask why but Mythal stopped her with a wave of her hand. "No, you must obey me without question, can you do that?”

For a moment, she hesitated. Mythal was a more merciful Evanuri than the rest of the false gods, but could she decently accept an order without knowing anything about the circumstances or context? Finally, she decided to trust her and nodded her head, her gaze immersed in Mythal's.

"Good," she says, relieved.

She laid her eyes on the Inquisitor and the young woman managed to decipher a few feelings among the multitude of emotions that gravitated around her: relief, tenderness, sadness.

 _This does not bode well_. She thought as Mythal prepared to leave.

"I'm going back to my land with Abelas. "She said suddenly, taking the Inquisitor out of her thoughts. "Don't torment my master assassin too much. Fate is hard enough on him already. " she added, looking sad.

She felt her blood rise to her cheeks as her face got a little more impregnated. As she mentioned Abelas, a multitude of memories with the sentinel came back to her and her heart was slightly overwhelmed. Her reaction had not escaped Mythal's piercing gaze and she smiled. Fennan wondered if the Evanuri had something to do with this sudden wave of memories.

"One more thing. " said the Evanuri as she was about to leave. "Don't forget, when all hope is lost or when we think we have explored all possibilities, it is not necessarily difficult to find the source of our sorrow. »

Before she could question her about what she had just said, Mythal left as she came.

For a long time, the Inquisitor stayed in her room trying to understand the message the goddess was trying to convey.


	18. Chapter 18

"Where is Felassan?" asked the Inquisitor as she entered the camp. She advanced in great strides, letting the hood that covered her face fall on her shoulders. Atwen came to meet her and guided her towards the command room.

"Over here. " he says, looking nervous. "I'm glad you came so quickly. " He added, giving her a brief smile.

Fennan looked down on him and forced herself to smile back. The message she had received from Felassan earlier in the morning ordered her to be there as soon as possible.

She had left Lemlasan and Seris in the middle of a war council to join him, and she hoped it was truly an emergency because it will be difficult to justify her sudden departure without arousing any suspicion.

Mythal and Abelas had left six months ago, as had Fen'Harel, who had received a message from Skyhold, leaving her alone to accomplish her mission for Andruil.

After the agitation caused by their visit, she had returned to her daily life made of comedy, war and espionage. The rebels were much better organized than when she arrived and they were hardly noticed anymore, giving the Inquisitor the opportunity to prove her abilities by telling Andruil that the revolt was soon to be contained.

But the great huntress was not easily convinced and seemed reluctant to let her go back to the knights-enchanters, which would soon become a problem.

When she arrived in front of the large door that marked the entrance to the war room, she opened it without waiting for Atwen to knock, surprising Felassan and one of his spies in the middle of a conversation. When they saw her, she could feel relief overcoming the feelings leaking from the resistance leader. With frowned brows, she plunged her golden gaze into Felassan's violet eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?! "she asked, brandishing the piece of parchment on which he had written his letter. "Do you want to have me killed?”

He gave her a charming smile before approaching, his hands slightly raised as a sign of appeasement. The spy who accompanied him quickly disappeared, not wanting to get caught in a dispute.

"Of course not, Fennan. " He said nicely. "Calm down, I assure you I had a good reason for doing so.”

She did but was still upset.

"If someone had gotten your message..." She said, still shaking the parchment. "This whole organization could have been completely destroyed.”

Felassan took the paper from her hands and set it on fire.

"Here, it disappeared. Feel better?”

She watched it burn and as the ashes slowly fell to the ground, she looked up at Felassan who seemed to take it all as a joke.

"I'll feel better when I have had punched you in your pretty face. "She replied, half-seriously.

He burst out laughing before leaning to her, putting himself within her reach.

"Please go ahead. " He said, offering a cheek obediently.

She breathed a sigh before turning away.

"All right, forget it." She said, resigned. "Instead, tell me why you needed me so urgently. »

The elf's gaze became serious again.

"We found something abnormal and I wanted to know if Andruil had anything to do with it.”

"Couldn't you have described it in your message instead of making me come all the way over here?"

"No, you gotta see this. " he replied as he headed for the exit. She followed him and they went down into the of the old temple. She wondered distractedly whether it was in such a place that they locked up those who were sacrificed against their will. She saw it in certain pagan rituals she had discovered through her reading in Mythal’s great library.

Felassan grabbed a torch and lit it with a gesture, and she did the same. When she reached the end of the long winding corridor, she heard a scraping sound on a wall and a guttural sound that she knew only too well.

Her fears were confirmed when her eyes fell on the emaciated body that tried to attack her on sight. The creature threw itself against a magical barrier that propelled it against the nearest wall and the Inquisitor came a little closer, holding her torch in front of her.

"It's not possible..." she blew as she looked at the darkspawn that continued to scream. As far as she knew from history, the first blight had appeared long after Elvish civilization decline. How could there have been any darkspawn at that time?

But she couldn't deny the truth before her eyes.

"Where did you find it? " She asked Felassan, who had been watching her closely since the creature appeared.

"So, you're familiar with these...things. "He said. "Andruil has gone much too far.”

"It's not about Andruil." Cut Fennan. "Where did you find it?”

The urgency in her tone convinced him to answer straightforwardly.

"A few hundred yards from the camp." he says.

"Was it alone? "she asked.

"Yes."

 _That’s strange._ she thought. Maybe there was an entrance to the deep roads nearby. She stopped in the thread of her thoughts. It was not possible, there were no deep road, not even dwarves at that time.

Although their appearance is not precisely dated, history books put the arrival of dwarves shortly after human’s arrival on the continent. In fact, at that time, no other races besides elves were present.

Moreover, the darkspawn under her eyes had pointed ears like elves and the shreds of its clothes reminded her of a villager rather than a soldier like the ones she had faced.

Thinking, she wondered how all this was possible when she heard Felassan clearing his throat. Turning her attention back to him, she apologized.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought. " she turned to him and pointed to the creature. "It must be destroyed, quickly. " she said. " Dispel your barrier.”

"I'm not doing this until you tell me where this creature came from.”

"I'll tell you everything you want once I destroyed this thing. You can't imagine the danger of contagion we're exposed to!”

Felassan stared at her for a moment, a little too long for the Inquisitor's liking.

"If you don't dispel this barrier, I will destroy it by force, Felassan. " she said.

He sighed, resigned, and with a wave of his hand, broke the spell.

The darkspawn came dangerously close to them and she conjured a mine of fire at its feet. It was the first time she had practiced this spell since her arrival in Elvenhan, and the power with which the mine detonated made her jump along with the foundations of the temple. Dust fell from the ceiling and she looked at the place where the creature had been a second earlier. There was nothing left of the charred corpse. She had completely forgotten that the fade was much more accessible without the veil to block the interactions between the two worlds and had drained much more energy than necessary.

"Sorry," she said to Felassan, who looked at her as if she was crazy. "I misjudged the amount of magic I needed.”

He was still looking at her, puzzled by what he'd just witnessed.

"You know, sometimes I don't know if I'm dealing with a particularly terrifying Evanuri or a child learning to master his magic." He finally said, running a hand through his hair to make the dust fall out.

"You have no idea." She replied, with a smile on her face.

" Well, now that there's no doubt the creature's been destroyed, can you explain me what we're dealing with? "

She headed for the exit.

"Yes, but not here.”

He followed her without saying anything.

***

"So, you're telling me that something or someone is responsible for creating these creatures, that a bite or a scratch can contaminate us and kill us, and then we become one of these creatures too?" Fennan nodded her head and Felassan let out a joyless laugh. "And you have no idea what the purpose of these things is?’

"That's right." She replied, uncomfortable. It was difficult to talk about the darkspawn without betraying her origins.

"You don't tell me everything." He replied, looking her straight in the eye. She held his gaze for a moment.

"Indeed, but I'm not hiding anything vital from you for the future.”

He hesitated to speak again, she saw him parts his lips before he changed his mind. Instead, he got up and took a pitcher of wine from the table between them to serve them both. She accepted the glass with pleasure and took a long sip, eager to numb her senses and forget her problems for a while. Alas, she no longer had the luxury of wasting time.

"I will return with the arcane warriors. " she announced to Felassan who stopped drinking, resting his glass without taking his eyes off her.

"Is it that bad? " He asked, seriously.

"Much more than you think." She breathed a long sigh. "I won't come back here, please try not to get killed.”

Felassan's violet eyes were on her and she couldn't help passing a strand of hair behind her ear uncomfortably.

"Your contribution to the resistance will not be forgotten." He said as he stood up.

He solemnly reached out his hand to her. She contemplated Felassan's outstretched hand for a few seconds before reacting. Thus, he had decided to handle their farewell in a professional manner, putting aside the friendship that had been born between them during all these months of collaboration. She reached out her arm, intending to grab his forearm like a soldier, but Felassan pulled her against him, passing his free arm around her shoulders.

He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. She detected a slight tremor in his voice despite the hermetic shell that he had put around his feelings so that she would not decipher him.

"If you need me, use the veiled fire runes. Wherever I am, I will come for you.”

He squeezed her a little tighter against him and the next second he released her, moving a few steps away.

"Thank you for sharing your knowledge of these creatures." He said politely. "I'll spread the word about the danger of facing them alone and the best ways to kill them.”

She smiled at him. "Dareth shiral, Felassan.”

"Dareth shiral, Fennan..."

These were the last words they exchanged before she left the resistance stronghold.

Taking her dragon form, she flew over the goddess' territory, attentive to the slightest abnormal life form.

***

Abelas came out of the perfumed bath in which he had purified himself. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist, leaving his long, wet hair draped over his muscular back. Passing in front of a large mirror at the entrance, he looked at himself for a moment, his gaze slipping from one scar to another. He could have made them disappear, but he preferred to keep them to remind him of his mistakes and failures.

He met his own gaze and was surprised by his own expression.

Although he always tried to display a neutral expression, the man who frowned in the mirror was no longer neutral and detached. He was angry, at himself and especially at Mythal for the orders she had recently given him. Never before had the Well of Sorrows’ temple seemed so unwelcoming to him as on this day.

He dropped his towel on the floor as two maids came to help him get dressed. He closed his eyes when they passed a long linen tunic over his head and silently put on his legging. The two girls then ceremoniously put on each piece of his armor.

When he felt one of the maids’ fingers slipping through his hair, he interrupted her with a sharp gesture.

"I'll take care of this.”

She looked at him blushing before bowing deferentially. "Ma nuvenin." She murmured before she left with the second woman, their task completed.

He heard them chuckling as they left and could not help smiling slightly. He had noticed their glances lingering on his naked body and the reddening of their cheeks, up to their ears. He was flattered to have this kind of effect on Mythal's maidservants, but unfortunately for him, the only one of Mythal's servants he would have wished to see blushing in detailing him like this was definitely out of his reach. Especially with what he was about to do.

He slipped his two daggers on his belt and passed over his shoulder a quiver filled with delicately worked arrows and a long bow whose carved wood was surmounted at each nock by a blade chiseled in a golden metal as shiny as his armor.

When he was ready, he went to the Well of Sorrows where about twenty sentinels were waiting for him, all posted around the basin in which Mythal was resting, water up to her waist, her white dress and blond hair spreading in the water like a jellyfish with golden reflections. When she saw Abelas, she gave him a sad smile, but he did not lay his eyes on her, as anger could at any moment overtake his composure.

He took his place in front of the goddess at the edge of the pool and then turned around, like his companions.

"Good," began Mythal, her gaze fixed on each of her sentinels. "We can now begin the ritual.”

She began sing, laying the foundation for the spell that was to be cast. Once the litany was completed, all the men around the pool felt their minds connect to the Well and to the goddess.

To be connected to an Evanuri and to the Vir'abelasan was an honor that few servants were fortunate enough to know. Gradually, as the magic took effect, they felt the power of Mythal flowing through their veins. Their eyes turned gold and Mythal could see through each sentinel as if the soldiers and the goddess were one.

Slowly, Mythal left the pool, walking up the steps, calculating every move, every breath.

She came and stood by the sentinel on Abelas' right and began to utter the words that would bind them to the spell for good.

"Today I bound you into service.”

She magically nicked her thumb and blood began to drip on her alabaster skin. She then put her hand on the sentinel's jaw, her thumb on his lips, and he opened his mouth to allow the goddess to let a drop of blood fall on his tongue. She saw his pupils dilate but he did not flinch. She moved on to the next sentinel, then the next one.

"Today I command you to enter in a daydream and to protect Vir'abelasan..."

She had now walked halfway around the circle of sentinels, repeating the same ritual.

"...until its rightful owner comes to claim it..."

Having completed the tour of the pool, she found herself in front of Abelas.

"...or until you die.”

She put her thumb on her master assassin’s lips, who boldly crossed her gaze as he darted his tongue to taste the blood of his mistress. Mythal smiled at him before taking a step back.

"Today you are diving into the Uthenera. May you be worthy of your mission.”

As soon as the Evanuri's voice fell silent, the spell went into action. The sentinels stiffened on the spot, immobilized like statues in a guard position around the basin where the most precious secrets of the goddess laid. She gazed at Abelas, now frozen in his waking sleep. His gaze was hard and fixed straight ahead. She detailed his now golden irises and began to smile. Grey suited him much better than gold, fortunately it was only temporary and as soon as he left Uthenera, if he ever left it, he would find his beautiful grey eyes again.

"Sleep, my friend." She said, placing a hand on his cheek. "And forgive me.”

She then left the temple with her handmaidens, sealing it with all the magic still at her disposal.

***

Zatriel was in conversation with Arlan in Skyhold’s courtyard when they heard a powerful roar in the mountains. Having both recognized the creature that belonged to that roar, they rushed together to the great hall to warn the others.

Fen'Harel was already present, alert, and other warriors were arriving from the tower or the ramparts.

"Is that what I think it is?" Elrith asked, one hand on his staff, magic crackling all over it.

"A dragon, yes." Theron confirmed as he hurriedly adjusted his quiver.

"Not just any." Fen'Harel intervened, drawing the attention of his knights. "An Evanuri.”

Zatriel's smile suddenly disappeared. Hunting a dragon was an activity she would have enjoyed but hunting an Evanuri was another story. Normally, no Evanuri knew the location of the Arcane warriors, except for Mythal and Elgar'nan.

Without knowing the motivations of the visitor, it was difficult to get organized. The warriors were looking at each other, not knowing what to do. Should they hide, the Evanuri might simply come to see Fen'Harel in his home, although that was unlikely.

Once again, the dragon’s roar was heard, more powerful and closer.

"What do we do?" Rimaya asked as she looked at Fen'Harel, a hint of anxiety in her voice. She was familiar with the draconian form of Andruil and knew from experience the danger of an Evanuri in its most powerful form.

The Dread Wolf closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the aura of their strange visitor. The Evanuri’s aura was so familiar to him that he suddenly opened his eyes again, a smile lighting up his face.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." He said to the knights who were waiting for his verdict, worried. “Come with me to greet our visitor.”

They all went out into the courtyard, stopping halfway up the stairs. Looking up to the sky, they could see a huge dragon with emerald scales hovering over Skyhold. Elrith was the first of the Arcane warriors to recognize Fennan's aura.

"By Andruil..." he murmured. "Is it her?" He asked, turning to Fen'Harel.

He nodded his head, still smiling, and all the knights watched their comrade descend from the sky in their direction.

As she approached the fortress, she flapped her wings sweeping across the courtyard in powerful gusts before landing heavily on the ground. The courtyard was barely big enough to contain the dragon, which raised its golden eyes to the small group staring at it in amazement. She left her dragon form before their eyes, becoming an elf with long blond hair and alabaster skin.

Fen'Harel was pleased to see that she had abandoned the bloody armor she wore at Andruil's, preferring the ceremonial armor Mythal had given her. The shoulder pads had been repaired after the Tournament, and the sun was reflected on the shiny metal.

She went up the steps four by four and threw herself into the arms of Zatriel, who himself had come halfway. He lifted her up in his arms and laughed.

"Not only are you not dead, but you're coming back to us more powerful than ever." He squeezed her a little tighter and she made a worried face as she felt her armor compress dangerously. "To think that I've been so worried about you! What a waste of time.”

She gave him a smile and he finally deigned to put her down.

"There's no way I'm going to die without seeing you all at least once." She said, greeting the other knights warmly.

"You can also simply avoid dying." Fen'Harel remarked, waiting patiently for his turn in the background.

She looked up at him and he had difficulty keeping a neutral expression. She approached him, slowly, stopping so close that he could smell her perfume. He was aware of the gaze of the other knights, but he didn't care. He put an arm at her back and pulled her against him. With his free hand he lifted the Inquisitor's chin and kissed her passionately and languidly.

Zatriel let out an impressed whistle and Elrith looked genuinely shocked, his mouth open. Rimaya punched him in the ribs to shut his mouth.

"Looks like they've settled their disputes in our absence..." whispered Nelwyn to her comrades with a smile on her face.

"Welcome home." Said Solas in Fennan's ear, still holding her.

"Thank you. " She replied, relieved to be back.

***

"To think that I had a hard time teaching you how to turn into a wolf, and now look at you! " Nelwyn exclaimed as she helped herself to the potatoes in the large dish in front of her. They were all seated at the table in the great hall, and the mood was good now that the Arcane Warriors were complete.

Theron was sitting next to Nelwyn, his gaze tenderly on the young woman. He noticed that the Inquisitor was staring at him and looked away, his cheeks slightly red.

Since the masquerade, she had known that the two knights were together, yet they didn't seem to want to show more than that and she respected their decision. Still, it was fun to see Theron, usually so placid, start to blush over something as trivial as a gaze.

She then turned her attention to Solas, sitting next to her, his golden gaze upon her. She smiled back at him and then grabbed her glass, reporting her attention to Nelwyn.

"I've always been told I'm a fast learner." She replied with a laugh. "Even if Elrith and Zat didn't think so during my apprenticeship..."

The whole little group laughed.

"A stubborn girl!" Elrith added. "It took me weeks to get her to accept even the slightest arcane notion that didn't go her way." He raised his glass to Fennan, who did the same. "Years of torture.”

The Inquisitor laughs heartily.

Being at Skyhold, laughing and drinking with her friends reminded her of the Inquisition and the long evenings playing wicked grace with Varric and her advisers.

The alcohol ran down that night and she decided to teach them how to play cards. She magically conjured up the cards and tried to teach them the rules of wicked grace.

Many hours later, most of the warriors had lost half of their belongings and Fennan was the only one still wearing all her clothes.

"This game is skewed! " Grumbled Fen'Harel as he took off his shirt and threw it at Theron's feet. He was losing almost all his games and the Inquisitor suspected that the Evanuri's drunkenness was one of the reasons he couldn't bluff at all.

"You're just saying that because you're losing." Zatriel replied, mocking his boss.

He was only wearing underwear, having lost his pants earlier. Fennan didn't deprive herself to enjoy the view.

"One more game, I'm sure I can do it again!" Replied the Evanuri

"Who wants to see our great leader lose his dignity? "Announced Rimaya, a carnivorous smile on her lips.

The whole table raised their hands enthusiastically and they went for another round.

***

Fennan had to help Fen'Harel up the steps to his quarters. Eventually he had lost all his clothes in the face of a team of knights who had rallied against him. Fortunately, he had drunk too much to be offended by being naked in front of his soldiers.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she looked around and saw that little had changed between the Evanuri's room and the Inquisitor's. She was now a little more aware of the changes that had taken place. The stained-glass windows were different, the paintings and hangings were different, but everything else was exactly the same.

Slowly, she accompanied Fen'Harel to his bed and let him collapse on it. She tucked him in tenderly and after closing the large windows to keep out the cold, she lit a fire in the fireplace.

As she was about to leave, the voice of the Evanuri stopped her.

"Wait.”

She came to his bedside, sitting on the edge.

"Stay with me." He asked, reaching for her wrist with one hand.

"That would be unreasonable." She said softly, trying to free her arm.

"I don't care." He replied, becoming a little more conscious. She wished he'd been as conscious when it came to climb the tower steps. "Don't leave me alone tonight. " he said.

She let her gaze rest on the large glass window overlooking the knights' tower. Nelwyn probably wouldn't mind leaving her alone tonight.

"All right." she sighed. She took off her boots and pants, keeping only her long linen tunic, then slipped under the sheets with him.

 _I share my bed with the Dread Wolf_. She suddenly thought. Her keeper would probably have had a heart attack if he had known about this. She couldn't hold back a laugh.

"What?" Asked Solas, thinking she was making fun of him.

"Nothing, venhan." she put her lips on the Evanuri's and he relaxed. " Sleep now.”


	19. Chapter 19

As she went through the Eluvian, the Inquisitor knew immediately she had entered an area closer to the fade than any place she had ever explored before.

Nelwyn stood next to her and gave her a smile of encouragement as she walked cautiously across the crystal bridge they had come to.

Less than a week after her return to Skyhold, she had not had time to deal with the darkspawns’ problem when an official invitation had arrived to invite her and all the knights to the Golden City.

As was customary after each tournament, the winner was invited to the gods’ city to receive their blessing. If the winner was not an Arcane Warrior, he came with his family, whether noble or commoner, to witness the goodness of the Evanuri.

When an Arcane warrior was victorious, which was almost always the case, all the knights were invited to the ceremony to pay tribute to the Order and the warrior.

Fennan looked up at the huge towers that rose to dizzying heights. The whole city seemed to be made of gold and crystal and shone before her. As she looked around, she saw what she usually saw in the fade : snippets of landscapes, changing, volatile, yet very different from what she had experienced when she had physically entered the fade back in the Inquisition’s time.

That sight wasn't broken. On the contrary, it was absolutely perfect. The sun bathed the place with an almost divine light, reflecting in the crystal and leaving almost no shadow.

While she was still marveling at the view, a stone's throw from the Eluvian, her comrades had already crossed half the bridge that linked the city to the only arrival point. Coming to her senses, she ran to join them.

Fen'Harel had left before they did, in the early morning. The Inquisitor could not help but marvel at the sight of Solas in his "official" Evanuri attire.

Like Mythal when she first met her, Fen'Harel was wearing an outfit made in white and gold. He wore a long tunic made of many fabrics, each one more sublime than the other. A wide golden belt bent his waist, leaving the collar of his tunic partly open. A gold pendant shone on his chest, representing three claws that probably belonged to a wolf.

On his head was a wolf skull that covered part of his face and gave him a wild and powerful look. He had laid his eyes on her and she had felt her heart stop. She remembered having to resist very hard so as not to hold him back any longer before he left. A smile appeared on her lips at this simple thought.

The small group arrived at the main gate and the Inquisitor turned her attention to the present.

The doors opened onto a huge garden of strange lush vegetation. On closer inspection, she found that most of the plants were not really plants. The vegetation was composed of crystal, but magic pulsed in every branch, every leaf, every flower. She turned her attention to a budding flower and saw it open before her eyes. A sweet scent reached her nostrils and she looked at the crystal in disbelief. What magic was at work here?

Theron led the way and crossed the garden without paying too much attention, just like the other Arcane warriors. She was there alone in the group discovering all these wonders for the first time.

Regretfully leaving the garden, she followed her comrades to the entrance of the fortified city. A huge paved avenue led from the entrance of the ramparts to the citadel. All around were a multitude of houses, although they seemed ethereal to the Inquisitor. Elrith noticed her gaze and pointed to a nearby house.

"The abode of the spirits. " he said to her gently.

She followed his gaze and saw a shape floating towards the house and once she knew what to look for, she noticed that the city was teeming with spirits that came and went in all directions.

"Are there no other inhabitants? " she asked him, her gaze always fixed on the comings and goings of the spirits around them.

"No." Elrith replied. " Only the Evanuri live here when they are weary of the waking world. “

As they walked along the main path to the citadel, she watched the city, trying to remember every little detail. Near a fountain in a small square off the avenue stood a fountain around which water elementals played. She looked at them for a moment before continuing her way. A little further on, a group of spirits was gathered around an object abandoned on the ground. They all seemed to be obsessed with this little thing that she could not see.

She left the path to get closer and the spirits scattered as they sensed her coming. She looked down at the ground and saw a tiny little rabbit-shaped stuffed animal. As she was about to pick it up, Nelwyn interrupted her.

"No. Leave it where it is." She said abruptly. "It's a token left by his parents.”

"I don't understand." She replied, confused. "A token for what?”

To her great surprise, Arlan replied, "To guide his soul." she widened her eyes and the healer showed her where the stuffed toy was. "Look.”

She turned her attention to the abandoned object and saw a spectral form gradually materializing. The spirit had the size and shape of a child of five or six years old at the most. He saw the stuffed toy and bent down to grasp it. The moment the spirit met the object, it dematerialized.

Nelwyn grabbed the Inquisitor by the wrist and led her back down the avenue.

"Come on, the spirits won't come back if we stay there." Fennan followed, her gaze fixed on the little boy's spirit. "He'll adjust just fine, don't worry.”

As they all returned to the main avenue, Zatriel, who hadn't moved but was observing the scene from a distance, sighed.

"He's so young. " He said in a dark voice. "None of us should die so soon.”

Fennan watched the spirits return to surround the child and one of them took him by the hand tenderly. The little boy followed the spirit without hesitation, and they disappeared around the corner of the alley.

"At least he's safe in the city. " Arlan commented. "This is not the case of all those who die without receiving the rites and blessings of Falon'Din.”

Suddenly understanding the importance of funeral rites, the Inquisitor realized that her people had continued to practice these same rites without understanding their true meaning. Solas' voice echoed in her mind.

_The Dalish interpret bits of history and legends as they see fit, without understanding what they are doing. They are like unconscious children playing with knowledge that is beyond them._

He had said this to her with such anger in his voice. In retrospect, he must have really seen the Dalish as ignorant children, no wonder he didn't consider himself of the same people as her. But these rites were indeed important, since they allowed the souls of the deceased to reach the city of the gods.

Still...

In her world, the city was called the Black City. She had even seen it with her own eyes in the fade. A city of broken towers and an unhealthy aura. What had become of the thousands of spirits that inhabited these places? Again, she remembered the words of Solas.

_A spirit that is denied its primary purpose has no choice but to adapt. That's what differentiates a spirit from a demon. A demon is none other than a spirit that has been denied its primary existence._

Was it possible that the appearance of the veil condemned the inhabitants of the city to a fate far worse than death? By continuing to apply the ancient rites, didn't the Dalish condemn their relatives to become demons in the cursed city? A memory imposed itself on her so intensely that she became nauseous. She saw herself placing her mother's necklace and her father's wedding ring in their grave as she completed the ritual that would lead them to the afterlife. She was fifteen years old at the time and had managed to overcome the disappearance of her parents by convincing herself that they had a better life, far from the shemlen and incessant conflicts.

"Fennan? " Nelwyn's hand rested on her shoulder and she jumped, startled, realizing she was crying.

Wiping away her tears, she forced herself to smile at her friend.

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts." She sniffed and turned her attention to the citadel. "I feel like we'll never get to the end of this avenue! " She said in a voice that was a little too cheerful. If her comrades had noticed her dismay, they didn't show it, probably out of respect for her.

***

Upon arriving at the main gate, the Inquisitor encountered a taking spirit. The only time she had encountered such a spirit was in Crestwood, just after draining the lake. A sovereign spirit had ordered her to kill a rage demon. The spirit in front of her was similar without being quite so.

"Welcome" announced the spirit in a strangely distant voice. "I am Organization. I'm in charge of the smooth running of this citadel.”

The knights greeted the spirit and she did the same, curious.

"Please follow the lower spirits who will guide you to your rooms." Fennan turned her head and saw greenish glowing spirits waiting patiently. She had never encountered a spirit of organization in her various excursions into the fade, and having one before her fascinated her, enough to make her forget her earlier mood.

The spirit turned to her, or at least she had that impression despite the almost transparent appearance of Organization.

"You, there. Come with me.”

She hesitated for a second and Zatriel put a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's going to be all right. I'll see you later, okay?”

She gave the knight a slight smile before leaving the group, following the spirit. Despite Zatriel's reassuring words, she could not forget the promise she had made to Mythal. Something was bound to happen in that city, and it did not bode well if the warning came from the goddess of protection herself.

Organization stopped at a door and spoke to her again.

"This is your room. Ceremonial attire awaits you there. As winner, you will have to present yourself at dusk in front of the Evanuri. " She nodded her head. "I will wait here to escort you there. You are not to leave this room under any circumstances.”

 _Ah. No exploring unexpectedly_. She thought a little disappointed.

"It's understood. " She politely replied to the spirit.

She entered her room and discovered an abnormally bright room with no windows. Everything was beautifully crafted. In the middle of the room there was a huge bed that took up most of the space. A little further on, she saw a rectangular table with no stand that simply floated in the air. On top of it was a multitude of food and drink, each one more appealing than the other.

 _Ah, it's going to be hard to resist temptation if it's under my nose the whole time._ She thought as she tried to ignore the mouth-watering smell.

In an alcove, she discovered a rack on which was hung a magnificent dress that offered a superb gradation of greens. As she approached it, she saw a little note sitting next to it.

_I thought green would suit you better than white and gold._

_See you soon._

_S._

She smiled at the note left by Solas and looked at the dress more closely. It consisted of many layers of fabric, almost transparent individually but forming a breathtaking whole. As she put it on, she felt the magic that permeated the fabric, keeping the garment fresh and light and giving it that very special aspect that gave the impression of being constantly bathed in light through a gentle breeze.

Mythal carried the same spell the day Abelas had led her to the goddess and a nostalgic smile appeared on her lips at this memory.

The dress left her arms and back bare and highlighted her slender silhouette. The jewels that accompanied the outfit completed her appearance. She finished dressing and placed the crown carved in the shape of a tree on her head, a motif reminiscent of Mythal’s vallaslin.

She occupied the remaining time by meditating. In this place, the call of the fade was much more powerful than usual, and it was difficult to resist it.

***

At dusk, she opened her door and was not surprised to find Organization waiting for her as announced.

"Good." Said the spirit, visibly satisfied to see her on time. "Let's not delay any longer.”

She followed the spirit through the immense citadel, trying to absorb every detail, every nook and cranny she could see. Apart from the incredibly high ceilings supported by elaborate columns, she also noticed the presence of many statues that she had often seen in the Elvish ruins all over Thedas.

Majestic harts and archers with bows and arrows framed the main entrances, while numerous sculptures representing a sphere carved in the shape of a tree crackled with energy everywhere. When it opened into what seemed to be the heart of the citadel, she found herself in front of a veritable pantheon. The room was huge and circular and opened onto nine huge thrones that overlooked the room. Behind each solid gold throne was a statue representing the god who sat on it. Two thrones were larger than the others and were positioned facing the entrance, she recognized the dragon woman statue of Mythal and discovered the statue of Elgar'nan representing him, the sun held firmly in his hand stretched out towards the sky.

On either side of Mythal and Elgar'nan stood the still empty thrones of Dirthamen and Falon'Din, then Andruil and Ghilan'nain, June, Sylaise and Fen'Harel’s.

Some of the statues were familiar to her, others much less so, but she did not have time to dwell on them any longer as the Evanuri made their entrance.

If she had found Fen'Harel majestic when she saw him leave Skyhold, it was nothing compared to the beauty and brightness of Mythal and Elgar'nan radiating power and light before her. All the other Evanrui were also at their most beautiful and their presence was far more imposing than at the tournament.

She didn't need to think to make a deep reverence, greeting and accepting the superiority of the gods before her.

"Welcome, Fennan." Announced Elgar'nan, his golden gaze piercing her with intensity.

"Welcome, my child. " Mythal added in a voice that sounded weak to the Inquisitor.

She did not have time to question herself any further as Elgar'nan then invited the knights to join them.

Unlike her, they did not have to change clothes and always wore their armor and ceremonial weapons. When Elrith saw her, he paused, surprised, and gave her a smile she had never seen on him before.

He was going to talk, but Rimaya elbowed him in the ribs, as she did every time she wanted to stop her brother from making a fool of himself in public, and he changed his mind.

Zatriel joined the Inquisitor and moved to her right. With his unusual build and plate armor, he looked like a real knight like the Orlaïs chevaliers, without the ridiculous masks and feathers. He smiled at her before whispering in a low voice so that she was the only one to hear him.

"I'm staying with you so relax, little sister."

His words had the desired effect because she felt less tense right away. She whispered a thank you to him and Mythal spoke.

"Welcome all of you to our home. Today we are gathered to honor the strength and courage of an Arcane warrior who showed wisdom and power in the Great Tournament. »

Mythal looked at Fennan and she understood her silent question. Had she kept her promise? She nodded surreptitiously and the goddess did the same, reassured.

"Fennan, step forward to the center of the room, please.”

She did so, and when her feet found themselves in the exact center of the rotunda, she suddenly felt a shackling spell take hold of her in a violent discharge of lightning that paralyzed her, wrenching out a cry of pain.

Fen'Harel suddenly rose from his throne and he wasn't alone. Other Evanuri, like Falon'Din and Sylaise had also risen, shocked.

"What does this mean? " Mythal asked, her wrathful gaze upon Elgar'nan who had remained impassive.

The Arcane warriors wanted to approach Fennan to help her, but the voice of the chief god resounded loudly in the great hall.

"That's enough!”

All eyes turned to him, waiting for an explanation for the affront that was being committed.

He turned to the other Evanuri.

"My colleagues, I am sorry to have to do this, but it was the only way for me to bring all the traitors together in one place without arousing suspicion.”

"Elgar'nan, what are you..." Mythal began before being interrupted by the imperious hand of her husband.

"Silence, traitor.”

The Inquisitor watched the scene, shocked by what was happening before her eyes.

 _Mythal was betrayed_. Abelas' ternary voice rang in her ears, the memory of her first arrival in the ruins of Vir'abelasan became stronger. _Betrayed by her peers and murdered_.

 _No, not that!_ She suddenly became alarmed.

"I wish to lay my accusations of treachery against Mythal and Fen'Harel, who have abused our benevolence to spread a strange disease over our land. " He paused long enough to give the other Evanuri time to assimilate the information before resuming. "They sabotaged my efforts to obtain the weapon of our enemies, destroying my only access to the Blood Rock and letting the Forgotten ones take advantage of us.”

"Lies!" Solas cried out, besides himself. "We've prevented madness from taking over this earth, we..." He was interrupted by Elgar'nan.

"Oh, so you don't deny that you destroyed the mine. I knew the wolf was always running around Mythal. Did you also corrupt our proud Arcane warriors with your treachery?”

Andruil then spoke, her gaze firmly fixed on the Inquisitor. She had not liked her hasty departure and she felt that her impulsive decision would cost her dearly.

"He sent Fennan to strengthen the rebellion of my subjects instead of containing it." She said calmly. "I think he has plotted against all of us. To learn that he is behind the command of the Arcane warriors saddens me for he tarnished their honor with his betrayal.”

"That's not true! " Nelwyn tried to answer. Disbelieving the charges against him. "Fen'Harel always taught us honor and kindness. He..."

"This child doesn't know what she's talking about. " Andruil replied, cutting her off. "The dog is blind to his master's intentions. They've been made accomplices to betrayal, but it's not their fault." Her attention then turned to the Inquisitor again. "Fennan, on the other hand, knew exactly what she was doing. She met the leader of the rebellion who is none other than a former servant of Mythal!”

A disapproving murmur began to run through the Evanuri and Fen'Harel felt his blood boil in his veins before this masquerade.

"This is totally absurd. " he said.

Elgar'nan did not listen and announced before all the Evanuri and knights.

"I declare the order of the Arcane Warriors dissolved, each warrior shall return to the Evanuri to whom he or she belongs. Mythal, Fen'Harel and Fennan, you three are condemned to death.”

Mythal, who had remained silent since her husband's speech, turned to him.

"I accept your punishment since my actions to save this land are apparently considered treason." She said calmly.

What happened next was so shocking that the Inquisitor did not immediately understand what was going on.

Elgar'nan drew a long sword and used it to pierce the goddess' body from side to side.

"NO!" Fen'Harel cried as he saw his friend's blood spill along the blade, staining her immaculate dress. 

"Stop him! " Ordered Elgar'nan.

June and Andruil reacted immediately and came to arrest Solas. A huge crash sounded and for the first time she saw him in his dragon form.

A huge black dragon with three pairs of blood-red eyes stood in the hall. Despite the imposing size of the room, he destroyed much of the wall behind him before uttering a deafening roar. He took flight, destroying the roof and raining a multitude of debris down on the knights still in shock.

Two other dragons set off in pursuit of Fen'Harel and Fennan recognized the scarlet scales of Andruil. She vowed at that very moment to tear the goddess' heart out herself.

In the turmoil caused by the chain of events, Elrith had come to join Fennan.

"Don't worry, I'm going to set you free. "He said as he concentrated on gathering his power.

Strangely, nothing happened, and he opened his eyes again, bewildered.

"I can't use my magic." He said in disbelief. "Zatriel! " He called and the knight arrived almost immediately at his level. "I can't use my power. I need help to break the shackle.”

"Same with me. "Answered his friend. "Impossible to use my spectral blade.”

He called his companions, who had all gathered around the Inquisitor. None of them could use magic.

 _Don't eat or drink anything during your stay_. Said Mythal.

Could it be that...

"Tell me how to break the spell. " she asked. "I think I can still use my magic.”

Elrith taught her the words to neutralize the trap and she cast the spell. Immediately, she regained use of her body and was able to move freely. Relieved, she looked up to Elgar'nan and saw Mythal, still impaled on the blade of Evanuri.

Dead.

Elgar'nan seemed to revel in the sight of her lifeless body on his blade, so much that she felt nauseous again.

"We've got to get you out of here." Said Nelwyn, who was looking around for the slightest opportunity. "The spirits are shaken and will not notice our escape. With June and Andruil busy chasing Fen'Harel, we may have a chance.”

"Where to?" Arlan asked calmly. "Skyhold is no longer an option and we have no other place to take refuge.”

She saw them debating the best hiding place and suddenly realized that they were all risking their lives if they decided to help her escape.

"I'll go alone." She decided.

"Don't talk nonsense." Zatriel cut her off.

"I'm not talking nonsense. " she said. "All of you can't access your magic anymore, running away together will never work. Besides, who knows if the Eluvian will still be open at the end of the bridge. Since Elgar'nan orchestrated the whole thing, chances are it won't.”

In front of the logic of her words, they shut up.

"For the time being, you are not yet considered traitors. Let me run away alone and carry this burden. I couldn't bear to have brought you down in disgrace.”

"No matter the disgrace." replied Zatriel, frustrated. "One never abandons another warrior.”

The others agreed, some more than others, and she suddenly realized that they would never let her take that risk.

She then had to make one of the hardest decisions of her life. Looking at each knight with all the tenderness she could feel for them, she pronounced a sleeping spell that plunged the whole little group into an artificial sleep.

The fact that they no longer had access to their magic allowed her to cast the spell without fear of being countered. Immediately afterwards, she sneaked out to the doors.

As she was about to lay her hand on the doorknob, Elgar'nan's voice froze her in place.

"She's running away! Don't let the young wolf escape!”

In a panic, she decided it was time to use her last card. Concentrating her power in her left hand, she used the anchor to open a rift to the fade and threw herself through it, without worrying where she might land.

As soon as she crossed the rift, she closed it behind her, and everything was suddenly empty and silent.

When she regained her balance, she stood up. Looking around her. She couldn't distinguish the greenish light from the fade and felt the darkness weighing on her shoulders.

An excruciatingly familiar voice rang out not far from her.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?”

She suddenly turned around and contemplated the smiling face of Anaris.


	20. Chapter 20

When she saw Anaris, she didn't need to think very long to understand where she was. The forgotten god glanced at her with curiosity and she did not detect any animosity yet. However, this did not mean that he would not jump down her throat at any minute.

"Back in the Abyss, I see." he purred. "And unescorted.”

"Indeed." She replied in a more assertive voice than she really was.

She rearranged her outfit, trying to look dignified despite her heart racing in her chest.

Anaris seemed surprised for a moment, then laughed.

"And may I ask what you're doing here without Fen'Harel?”

She had to choose her words carefully. She had just as much chance of dying here as she did in the Golden City. Deciding to go bold, she looked Anaris straight in the eye and announced with an imperious voice.

"I've come to get my friend back.”

In the eyes of the forgotten god, she saw a spark of malice.

"Ah. The spirit." He said, an evil smile on his lips. "It must be somewhere in the jails.”

The Inquisitor gritted her teeth. She had been unable, despite her best efforts, to track Cole since she knew he was in the hands of the Forgotten Ones. And now Anaris spoke of him as a common object forgotten somewhere.

Abandoned in a jail cell... again. By the time she met Anaris's gaze again, she had tamed her fear.

"I want him back.”

"Oh?" He asked. "And why should I please you?”

She raised her left hand and the anchor crackled.

"Because unlike Fen'Harel, I will have no qualms about opening a rift big enough to let all the Evanuri into the Abyss." She saw Anaris' eyes widen slightly and smiled. "I was in the Golden City, you see. A fascinating place." She began to walk around the forgotten god slowly, regaining control of her emotions. "It's amazing how thin the frontiers are... It would only take two fingers..." Walking the talk, she rubbed her index and thumb, slowly pulling them apart. The crackling passed from her hand to an empty point between them and a tiny rift formed in the rhythm of her fingers.

"Stop!" Said Anaris suddenly. All fun was gone, and he had his eyes on the rift. "Close that immediately.”

"Not until I have the promise of being able to go back with my friend.”

"I might as well kill you." He objected without taking his eyes off the rift.

"You could. But not fast enough to stop me from opening a rift between your pretty little hiding place and the golden city. The Evanuri would ravage this place as blowing out a candle. »

The Inquisitor's bluff was very risky, and her success depended entirely on her ability to remain calm.

 _The most important wicked grace in your life._ she thought as she tried to calm her pulse.

Anaris was thinking fast. Finally, he seemed to come to a conclusion and she saw him gritting his teeth.

"All right. You can have your stupid spirit back.”

She immediately closed the rift and felt her energy drop another notch. She was not going to be able to maintain the trickery for very long at this pace.

"Perfect. Take me to him and I'll leave." She said, raising her chin, looking dignified.

Fortunately, her outfit added credit to her speech.

Anaris' animosity was obvious and she felt her hairs ride on her neck. The tension was palpable as he accompanied her through many mazes.

They walked in silence for what seemed like hours. Luckily for her, he didn't seem to know how the anchor worked, because after being so far away from the city, there was no longer any risk that the Evanuri would come if she ever opened a rift.

But the magic imprisoned in her hand was Fen'Harel's and he did not share his secrets so easily. For that, she was extremely grateful.

After an endless moment, they finally stopped in front of a wall that looked as if it was made of raw red lyrium.

All this time, Cole was locked in there. Anaris put his hand on the rock and it disappeared, revealing Cole, prostrate on the ground, whispering unintelligible words.

She rushed to his side and took his hands in hers.

"Cole! Cole, can you hear me? It's me. I've come to get you.”

Slowly he raised his head and crossed her eyes. He was in bad shape, she could feel it when she touched him. Anaris' voice distracted her attention.

"I promised you that you could get it back. I didn't promise anything about letting you go.”

Realizing his plan, she suddenly got up, but Cole was still on the ground. Anaris smiled badly at her.

"Farewell, Fennan.”

He erected the wall of red lyrium between them again and she hit the rock hard.

"Anaris!" she shouted in vain through the wall.

Once the cell was closed again, she felt the little magic left in her being drained away by the lyrium. She now understood why her friend had been trapped here. He couldn't have used magic to slip into the fade.

***

Cole had plunged back into his incessant litany and the Inquisitor had difficulty thinking, disturbed by the incessant humming from the walls. She didn't have the power to open a new rift, she needed to rest. Cole's case worried her even more. He hadn't shown any familiar signs since she had found him, as if he couldn't even see her.

So, she had two options, rest enough to open a rift and run away immediately afterwards or use the rest of her energy to improve her friend's condition.

The decision wasn't long in coming, Cole came first.

Taking a deep breath, she sat cross legged in front of him and put her fingertips on his temples. He stopped swinging back and forth and their eyes finally met. Taking advantage of this contact, she projected her mind into Cole's and was stunned by the storm of emotions that swept through his mind.

No wonder he's so unresponsive.

She tried as best she could to calm the current of his thoughts, burning her last reserves of magic in the process.

When the flow slowed down enough to form coherent thoughts, she found herself projected into a multitude of memories.

She saw the Hissing Wastes, Cole's hand as he bent over to pick up a piece of broken pottery. Her vision blurred as Anaris' face replaced the memory and she felt a deep pain. Not a physical pain, no, something deeper, as if your head was being held in a vise that would close a little more every second.

_Cole's screaming in pain. He wants it to stop, he wants it all to stop. Anaris' voice echoes in his ears._

_"Tell me what I want to know.”_

_Cole's voice is answering him._

_"Never.”_

_Pain again. Even stronger, unbearable._

Screaming again. This time it's not Cole, it's her.

Suddenly releasing her friend's head, she fell backwards. The pain had stopped as soon as she lost contact with Cole, but the memory was still pulsing in her head.

She was out of breath, exhausted, broken. The buzzing of the lyrium intensified, then everything went black.

***

She opened her eyes again and saw Cole's face above her. He was bathed in lyrium’s glow, and the vision startled her.

"It's all right. It's me." Said Cole in his usual sweet voice.

She straightened up and immediately put a hand to her head. She had such a headache.

"Cole? How do you feel?”

"Lost, the pain was too much, I tried to resist but the pain..." He took his eyes off her. "You made me forget. As I usually do.”

Did she really do that? If what Cole was doing was physically taking on other people's pain, then he deserved even more respect than she initially thought. 

Forcing herself to smile at him, she asked.

"How long have I been unconscious?”

"A few hours." Cole replied distractedly as his gaze wandered into the void.

Checking her energy level, she estimated she had enough power to try to open a rift and leave the abyss.

"Let's get out of here." She said, as she straightened up.

"Yes." Cole simply replied.

***

She had created the rift, convinced that it would open somewhere in the vicinity of the Golden City, but when she came out into the open air with Cole, she noticed above all the greenish sky of the fade.

"Strange..." She says in a low voice as she looks around. She didn't recognize where they were.

His friend read her thoughts and answered her silent question.

"You're too tired to go back. You must sleep. It's not dangerous here.”

Easy to say, she thought as she probed around. She could sense the presence of many spirits around her, although none dared to approach for the moment.

With Cole's help, she found a cave just big enough to shelter them both. She made the best of their shelter before lighting a veiled fire to keep her warm.

Sitting in front of the fire on a carpet made of dead leaves, she tried to find her way around. The landscape was rocky with a few trees scattered here and there. It reminded her of some aspects of the storm coast, fortunately without the rain.

"Where are we? " She asked Cole.

"Out of reach." He replied evasively.

She nodded her head, that answer would suffice for now.

After a long moment of silence watching fire dance before her eyes, she caught a movement across the campfire. She straightened up a little and saw two spirits gradually approaching their improvised camp.

She made a gesture to get up and one of the two spirits immediately fled. The second remained at a reasonable distance but did not advance any further.

Understanding the message, she sat and waited patiently. Cole watched the scene motionless and silent. As the fugitive came closer again, he whispered.

"Fear and Sorrow" Cole turned to her. "They're attracted by you.”

Fear and Sorrow, in her time, they would have been Terror and Despair, two terribly fearsome demons. That was normal, she thought. Sorrow and fear were strong feelings.

Thinking of the rifts she had closed, she remembered that she had often seen demons of these two particular types on the same rift. The spirits must have been attracted by fear from people and sorrow of those who had lost loved ones. Sucked into the rift, they would then transform into what the world expected of them... demons. As the two spirits slowly approached, she wondered what the world would have been if there had been no prejudice. If no one expected demons to emerge from the fade, things could have been so different...

She was startled when she felt a cold touch on her arm and saw that Sorrow was touching her. Fear had jumped back when it saw her startled but had not run away.

The contact of the spirit was strangely soothing. She looked up at it and smiled, encouraging it to go ahead.

Not seeing her move back or trying to attack her, it gained a little confidence and raised its hand higher, placing it gently on her cheek. Upon contact with the spirit, she was overwhelmed by a multitude of memories filled with sadness. Memories of the Inquisition, but also of Elvenhan.

Tears began to run slowly down her cheeks. She didn't know why she was crying. Was it Mythal's death, Cole's pain, or the whole inquisition? She didn't know, but it didn't matter anymore. With the help of Sorrow, she let go of the weight on her shoulders.

Cole was watching the scene very closely. He had let the spirits approach because they had no bad intentions. They might even prove useful. As Sorrow emptied the Inquisitor of everything she had held inside her since Corypheus' victory, he invited Fear to join him. Recognizing in him a fellow spirit, it approached more easily. Once it was by Cole's side, Fear whispered in a voice that was almost unintelligible.

"She shines." It said looking at her. "It's too much for us..."

"I know." Cole replied softly. "She needs help to shine less.”

"Why doesn't she let her emotions flow, like everyone else?”

Cole hesitated for a moment before answering.

"She never learned.”

"It's scary. I get it." Answered the spirit.

"It's not that." Cole corrected it. "She doesn't know she can do it by herself.”

Bringing its attention back to what Sorrow was doing, Fear spoke again.

"So much sadness for so few years..."

"If you think she's full of sadness, wait till you explore her fears." answered Cole.

Ever since he met the Inquisitor, he had been living through the torment of not being able to help the young woman. She desperately needed his help, yet his power had no effect on her.

She once asked him what he saw in her.

"You shine too bright." He replied, referring not to the anchor as she had decided to interpret it, but to the multitude of feelings she kept buried inside her.

Sorrow slowly withdrew its hand to wipe the last tears from the Inquisitor's cheeks, her eyes were swollen, but she also seemed a little calmer. In a gesture, Cole encouraged Fear to take over.

He saw her hesitating in front of Fear and that was normal. He encouraged the Inquisitor with his gaze, he would be there to give her all the compassion she needed afterwards.

When fear touched the Inquisitor, she felt her pulse racing. A sense of urgency and escape overwhelmed her, but she was paralyzed in place. She saw horrible things again, her first encounter with giant spiders, the first time she had been close to death.

Rational, survival instinct fears.

Then came the more vicious fears. The fear of losing someone close. Fear of making the wrong choices. Fear of consequences, to be powerlessness.

Fear's voice then resounds in her ears.

"The best way to stop being afraid is to accept that sometimes you can lose control.”

The spirit then released her, and she blinked her eyes, regaining control of her emotions with short breath.

"Thank you." she said to the two spirits floating beside her.

Cole glanced at her and smiled. She smiled back at him.

"They've come to help. They saw the light and helped." He said, putting one hand on her shoulder. "Now that your fears and sorrow has subsided, there is room for everything else again." 

"Everything else? "she asked curiously.

"Love, Wrath, Valor, Strength... Revenge.”

Cole's last word was precisely chosen.

 _Revenge..._ thought the Inquisitor. Mythal had named her the Avenging Wolf. It certainly wasn't for nothing.

If she were to avenge the goddess’ death, she would gladly do so.

First of all, she had to find Solas. Then she would find a way to make Elgar'nan pay for the horror that had been committed in the Golden City.

***

Solas had left his dragon form as soon as he could get out of the city. He had switched into the fade before Andruil or June could spot him. He was much smarter than they were when it came to remain unnoticed.

Once out of reach, however, he had let his emotions take over.

Mythal was dead. Killed by Elgar'nan’s hand and in front of all the Evanuri. She was the only one worth listening to. The only one who cared about the People and not herself.

And now she was gone.

He was so angry at them and at himself that his hands were shaking. He should have seen it coming, then he could have prepared a counterattack. He should have protected his friend, spared her from such a fate. Instead, he'd plunged headlong into the trap, taking his warriors with him...

He realized that he had left Fennan and the knights in their hands. Cursing himself, he thought of going back but recognized that now he had no chance of saving them.

He clenched his fists so tightly that his nails cut into his skin, causing blood to drip on the ground.

He had failed to protect Mythal, he had betrayed the Arcane warriors, he had abandoned Fennan to a certain death...

He struck so hard in the rock not far from him that he heard and felt his bones break at once. A healing spell repaired the fractures immediately, and he did it again and again until the pain was unbearable.

He had to return to Skyhold, protect and secure the site in case his disciples needed shelter.

He reassured himself a little by feeling the presence of the anchor on Fennan. It was only to be hoped that she had not been captured to be tortured later...

Taking the appearance of a huge black wolf with six blood-red eyes, he crept through the fade towards his home.

***

When he arrived at Skyhold, he found the fortress devastated. The ramparts had been partially destroyed, as well as the roof and some turrets. Huge blocks of stone were enthroned in the courtyard, and he saw clearly the deep gashes left in the rock by dragon’s claws. Everything made of wood had burned and smoke was still coming out of some parts of the fortress.

No doubt June and Andruil, having failed to pursue him, had anticipated his next destination. Not finding him there either, they had had to reduce his house to ashes just to deprive him of his shelter.

Resuming his elven appearance, Solas contemplated the rubble with anger. How could everything has toppled over so quickly?

With a cry of rage, alone in the midst of the ruins, he took refuge once again in the fade. At least here, they couldn't find him.

The castle still had its normal appearance here, it wouldn't last long, but in the meantime, he would find some comfort here.

Heading to his quarters, he began to think about his riposte. The Evanuri had gone too far, the forgotten ones had gone too far. They all deserved to be punished for their crimes against the People.

If only he knew a way to defeat them all at once. Put them out of harm's reach. They were all powerful mages, in single combat he had his chances. But once they fought as a group, he had no way to oppose them... Or else he would have to deprive them of magic. But how do you deprive an Evanuri of his magic permanently to make him harmless? To do that, they would have to be prevented from accessing the fade... But how?

A sudden itch in his left hand diverted his attention for a second. It took him a few moments to realize that what he was feeling was just an echo. Fennan had just used the anchor.

He breathed a relieved sigh, with that asset, she was probably out of danger by now. He trusted her to find him quickly as he set about finding a way to separate the Evanuri from the fade forever...

***

Cole's been in the fade with the Inquisitor for days now. He had something important to do for her, but he dreaded this moment knowing it would cause great suffering.

But he couldn't wait any longer, otherwise it would start all over again.

While the young woman was busy tidying up their little shelter, he decided to talk.

"There's something you need to know." He said, wringing his sleeves nervously.

She stopped what she was doing and raised her golden eyes to him.

"What is it, Cole?”

He grimaced, uncomfortable. He didn't like to cause pain.

"I must show you. Memories..." He said without adding anything else.

He reached out his hand and she took it without hesitation. She trusted him.

"I'll... I can... I have to get inside you...”

She widened her eyes slightly, surprised before giving him a reassuring smile.

"All right, Cole. Go on.”

Within seconds, he merged his mind with the Inquisitor's. After a few seconds of adjustment, he saw through her eyes and moved through her body. It felt strange, but he didn't dwell on it. Apologizing in advance, he focused on the memories that mattered...

***

When the vortex of images stopped moving before the Inquisitor’s eyes, she saw herself in Cole's skin at Skyhold. Solas was sitting at his desk in the rotunda, and looking at the almost completely blank walls, she deduced that the inquisition had only recently been established.

"What do you want? " Solas asked as he stared at the spirit with frowned brows.

Cole looked at Solas and she saw what her friend saw every time he scanned someone.

It was very strange, she could hear the thoughts and feel the emotions, devoid of all malice, just as they were.

_Why is it so hard to get my powers back? I should've gotten the orb and the anchor back when I had the chance at Haven. Now that she's survived, how am I supposed to kill her now that she's the Inquisitor?_

Memories changed again and she saw herself through Cole's eyes as they entered the temple of Mythal for the first time. She was busy walking the path of the devotees while Solas watched her. Quietly, Cole sounded the Dread Wolf.

_If I had known that by creating the veil I would reduce my people to wandering the world, hungry for the slightest crumb of information about our past prosperity, I might have done otherwise._

She saw herself coming towards him, an innocent smile on her lips as she had just completed the puzzle.

_She would have been perfect in Elvenhan... but she's just a shadow of herself today. A shadow too clever for her own good. Ah. Venhan, how I regret having to break your heart._

He had indeed broken off shortly after their visit to the Arbor Plains.

Cole broke the bond and slowly disengaged from the Inquisitor's body, regaining a tangible appearance before her.

A lonely tear had fallen on her cheek as she witnessed these memories and she wiped it away with a sharp gesture. Vital information had been given to her that allowed her to understand a little better why Dorian's spell had sent her so far back in time.

"Solas created the veil?" She asked Cole in shock.

"Yes. He wanted to punish the false gods for the death of Mythal. He didn't know that he was also condemning his people to death.”

It all made sense now, the reason why he was familiar with everything in the fade. His power had always been linked to dreams, he had mastered it to the point of creating the veil and depriving the Evanuri of magic, locking them up forever, as in the legends.

She had a nervous laugh, only now realizing how much he was making a fool of her. She had drunk his words when he told her about his travels in the fade, about how he had studied the veil during his many journeys...

_You liar..._

She had foolishly believed that he cared about her when in facts he had thought about killing her from the beginning.

_Liar._

She thought about what he said to her on the balcony. _Ar lath ma venhan._..

_Liar !_

She clenched her fists to try to calm the anger that was roaring inside her. The main information she had to retain from all this was the impending creation of the veil.

If she allowed time to run its course, Solas would again make a serious mistake. She had to stop him. The only reason she was there, so far in the past, had to be to stop him from doing this and save his entire people from decay.

It had to be, it must be. The weight of responsibility became a little heavier on her shoulders as she realized the enormity of what she had to accomplish.

Where the hell was Solas right now? The answer was obvious: Skyhold. But if it was that obvious to her, the fortress was probably guarded by Evanuri now.

"Not in the fade." Cole commented as he followed the thread of her thoughts.

Of course! no one could follow him there. Not without a specially designed Eluvian to link the two worlds. And she suspected that there couldn't be plenty of them all over the country.

"How far are we from Skyhold? " Asked Fennan to Cole.

"It depends." He replied.

"For a dragon?"

"Not too far...”

She smiled at him before leaving the cave that was their shelter. Turning into a dragon in the fade was a new experience. She achieved it more easily than in the waking world, certainly because the source of all magic was in the fade. Her vision was also strangely different. Instead of perceiving and feeling the warmth and smell of living beings, she perceived spirits and demons, their aura slightly different if it was one or the other. Cole emitted a blue-green glow by her side, stronger than most of the spirits around her.

She didn't need to express herself to get her friend to climb on her back carefully. When he was seated between her horns, she took off in a waving of her powerful wings.


	21. Chapter 21

Abelas opened his eyes to realize that he was still in Mythal’s temple, but something seemed odd. He was sitting on his bed and had the unpleasant feeling that he had missed something. His memories were blurred, and he could not remember what he had been doing a few minutes earlier.

Someone knocked on his door and he got up to open. How surprised he was to see the Inquisitor before him, her green eyes laid on him.

"Abelas, I need you." She said, staring her feet. "Mythal has offered me a ceremonial armor to join the Arcane warriors, and I'll need your help putting it on.”

He was in shock for a while. He'd been through this before. How was that possible?

"Abelas?" Asked the young woman, wondering about his lack of response.

Coming to his senses, he turned his attention back to the Inquisitor.

"Of... Of course.”

He followed her down the temple corridors, thinking. What was the meaning of all this? Had he traveled in time? He couldn't remember anything involving time travel.

Again, he had a strange feeling that something important was missing. They arrived in her room and he saw the shining armor. Suddenly remembering what will happen next, he felt his pulse race.

His gaze was still on the armor when she asked him, worried.

"Is everything okay?”

He turned to look at her, detailing her, she was still dressed in the sentinels’ uniform, her eyes were still green, she was not yet Fennan, not yet an Evanuri. It was her last day in the temple, she was about to join the Arcane warriors, her first step away from him.

"Abelas?" She said as she passes her hand in front of his eyes to try to elicit a reaction from him.

Coming to his senses, he decided to try to change things. If he had come back at that precise moment, there must have been a reason. Grabbing her wrist as she was still looking at him with concern, he took her chin gently with his free hand and slowly moved towards her with his gaze riveted on her half-open lips.

She had tensed when he grabbed her chin, but he was deliberately slow, giving her every chance to evade his attentions. She didn't try to push him away, giving him enough courage to free her wrist and pass his now free hand into her back, drawing her close to him. She had her hands resting on his breast plate and her gaze was riveted on his face, with an expression he could not decipher.

As he was about to bend over to kiss her, it was she who tiptoed over to capture his lips. At first surprised, he opened his eyes and closed them almost immediately, letting out a sigh of pleasure.

Her lips tasted like wild berries, just like Cole said. He kissed her back, then once more before she deepened their exchange, sliding the tip of her tongue over his lower lip until he opened his lips and she explored him without hesitation.

He was overwhelmed by the turn of events. If he had known she was so into him from the start, he would never have let her go to the Arcane Warriors.

She let out a soft moan and he almost lost his control. Mythal would not be long in coming, he didn’t want to let her go, he did not want her to go away from him again.

"Stay." He said, moving away from her before he completely lost control. "Stay with me, become a sentinel.”

"What about Mythal?" She asked, slightly out of breath. "She'll never allow me to stay.”

She was right, Mythal will never leave her here at the temple.

"Let's go then. " He said impulsively. "Just the two of us, let's leave the temple and never return.”

She stared at him for a moment before smiling tenderly at him.

"All right." she answered before kissing him again.

Unspeakable joy seized him as he had just made the decision to abandon everything that had always defined him, without the slightest remorse. He took her hands and answered with a smile.

"Let's go then. We don't have much time.”

He guided her through the corridors, his heart pounding with the idea of what was waiting for them outside the temple...

***

In the fade, the desire demon held Abelas firmly in her arms, whispering sweet words in his ear. He had fallen into her trap so easily that it was almost disappointing. Attracted by the power of the sentinel, she would never have thought she would find so many repressed desires in him. Strangely, far from the unspoken and obscene desires of her usual victims, she had found in him a deep desire to be loved, fully and unconditionally. And by a very special person. It hadn't been difficult to trap him in his own memories and then improvise.

Now that he was at her mercy, she wasn't planning on releasing him anytime soon. His aura was deliciously powerful and strengthened her power from second to second. Prey like this was rare and she was planning to take advantage of it until there wasn't an ounce of life energy left to steal from him. At least he would die living the life he had always wanted...

In the distance, she saw an emerald scaled dragon pass over them and watched it pass by with a distracted look. Clearly, the fade was very strange today.

***

As she approached the citadel, she saw Fen'Harel, a huge black wolf, on the ramparts. He seemed to have recognized her, for she saw him regain his elven shape as she dived down towards the courtyard.

At the last moment she spread her huge wings to slow her fall and landed abruptly on the ground, almost bewildering Cole, who clung to the spikes on her back as best he could.

She turned her long neck to check on him and waited for him to come down before becoming herself again.

No sooner had she regained her appearance than she felt Solas' arms grasp her to hold her close to him.

"By the creators, you are safe." He whispered in her ear in relief.

"I was sure I'd find you here." She said with a faint smile.

There was no doubt that she was happy to see Solas again, but there were more urgent matters to deal with.

"Listen, I need to tell you something important.”

Solas freed her from his embrace and his gaze was worried.

"What is it?”

"Do you remember seeing my world through my memories?"

A little bit unsettled by the question in such a moment, he frowned but nodded his head, nevertheless.

"Do you remember how we were, devoid of magic for the most part, having lost our immortality, enslaved by humans and stripped of all Elvenhan greatness?"

Solas' expression gets a little darker.

"How can I forget that, venhan? You grew up in a horribly unfair world.”

She gave him an angry look, even though she was aware that it wasn't this Fen'Harel she was angry at.

"It so happens that the one who created the veil to make all this happen is none other than you, Fen'Harel.”

She gave him a few seconds to assimilate the information before continuing.

"In my people’s legends, it is said that Fen'Harel trapped the gods and the forgotten ones by locking them up in the fade forever, denying them access to the waking world. I have only recently discovered what that really meant..."

The expression in Solas' eyes made her think that he also had a little idea about the meaning of this legend.

"Don't do this, Solas." She begged. "Don't condemn our people.”

"I could figure out a way to make sure it doesn't end like this." he finally said after a long moment of reflection. "I must be able to find a way to create this veil without all the catastrophic consequences. Now that I'm aware of the possible complications, I can find a way to punish them without punishing the People.”

"There's a very simple way." She replied. "Don't create the veil at all.”

"They deserve to be punished for what they did to Mythal! " Solas replied vehemently. "I can't give that up.”

She understood the anger of her lover. She herself was extremely angry at the Evanuri, especially Elgar'nan. But she knew better than anyone the horrible consequences if she let the Dread Wolf go through with his idea.

"Solas." She said, putting a hand on his cheek so he'll look at her. "I didn't come back five thousand years in the past to watch you make that terrible mistake again.”

His gaze softened somewhat, and she continued to try to convince him.

"The Evanuri must pay for the murder of Mythal, the forgotten ones must pay for spreading the blight on our land. We will find a solution, together.”

He stared at her for a few more moments before breathing a resigned sigh.

"All right, venhan.”

She looked for the slightest trace of hesitation in his eyes, but he was sincere. Reassured, she came to huddle in his arms again, her face resting on the Evanuri's breastplate.

"I'm so reassured that I found you." She said, changing the subject and allowing herself a moment of weakness in Solas’ arms.

"I'm sorry. "He replied, squeezing her a little tighter. "I left you there."

She didn't answer anything. He had indeed abandoned his men at the first unexpected event, it was not really the kind of behavior she would have expected from him. But Mythal's death was a significant enough event to cause the Evanuri to lose his way.

They remained like this for a few more moments before she finally broke free from his embrace. Looking around them, she noticed that the fade was disturbed. As if it was struggling to maintain its appearance.

"Did something happen at Skyhold? " She asked, her gaze fixed on one of the ramparts that seemed a little blurred.

"Andruil and June, that's what happened." Solas replied bitterly. "They ravaged the fortress, it's nothing but ruins.”

The vision of the fortress as she had found it after the fall of Haven came to her mind. She had wondered what could have happened to leave the citadel in such a state. The idea of two unleashed dragons methodically destroying the place was indeed plausible to explain the damage.

"We can't stay here indefinitely." She said to Fen'Harel, her gaze hardened like a soldier in the midst of strategic thinking. " The Evanuri will hunt us down wherever we think we're safe." She put her hand to her chin, thoughtful. "For me, they can't guess where I might be hiding. But for you, Fen'Harel, that's another story. Your fortress, all the temples dedicated to you are now inaccessible. Do you have a place where we could go that they wouldn't suspect?”

He thinks for a moment before answering, unsure.

"Not really. I've always been nomadic, going from house to house when I wasn't here..."

She breathed a resigned sigh. They wouldn't have the luxury of having a safe place to take refuge, apart in the fade.

"What about the others? " She asked suddenly. "They haven't been accused of anything, but do you really think they're safe?”

Solas thinks for a moment before answering.

"I think so. Arcane warriors are rare enough to be valued. They will be treated well so long as they do not openly show their support for one of us..."

She looked up at the greenish sky, her throat tightened, and imagined how Zatriel, Nelwyn or Elrith would react when they woke up and understood that she had abandoned them.

The grief was almost immediately replaced by the anger of knowing that Elgar'nan must be savoring his victory. She clenched her fists in frustration at how powerless she was.

"I'm going to kill him." She said without taking her eyes off the veiled sun.

Solas looked at the Inquisitor in silence, he took the time to observe her in detail before answering, as if he needed to weigh her determination.

She had tears in her eyes, but no sadness could be read in her golden irises. No, only anger burned inside her. Her fists were clenched, and her power boiled in her veins. In that moment, she looked as wild as magic itself. At her side, perhaps he could...

"Let's kill them all. " he replied, waiting to see her reaction.

There was moment’s silence and he saw in her eyes that she was considering his words seriously. Something seemed to click as she looked at him again, smiling a smile that promised much suffering.

"They will regret their betrayal. We will hunt them down relentlessly... submission or death..." She looked for his eyes, a silent question in her head.

_Are we even capable of that?_

Solas joined her and kissed her tenderly.

"Fennan and Fen'Harel, the curse of the Evanuri... I rather like the idea.”

***

Zatriel opened his eyes suddenly and straightened up, all his senses in alarm. It took him a few seconds to recognize June's great palace in Arlathan. Trying to find his marks, he noticed that he wasn't in armor, wearing only linen pants. Next to him, clothes was placed on a small chair and he recognized the ostentatious embroideries of the nobility that constantly gravitated around the Evanuri. Frowning, he hesitated before resolving to put on the clothes, which were too opulent and far too restrictive for him.

He couldn't remember how he got back to June's. The last thing he remembered was the look on Fennan's face as she smiled sadly at them. Then she'd casted a spell and...

Realizing what had happened, he clenched his fist.

"Idiot! " He whispered for the young lady. So, she had chosen to bear alone the accusations made against her and Fen'Harel. For a second, he feared that she had been captured and executed while he slept, but he preferred to put the idea out of his mind.

The wolf was smart, she wouldn't have been caught so easily.

As he hesitated to go out, a maid knocked on the door and entered the room. Seeing him already up and dressed, she gave a shout of stupor before falling on her knees before him.

"Forgive me noble warrior, I did not know you were already awake.”

He frowned. The servants were always so fearful in June's house. Evidence that their treatment had not improved since he had left centuries earlier.

"Never mind, get up." He said in a slightly gruff tone, reaching his hand to help her.

She hesitated as she looked at his hand, not knowing whether it was ruder to accept or refuse his offer. Deciding finally, she accepted his help and straightened herself up before dusting off her long skirt.

"The master wishes to see you as soon as possible." she said, looking up at him.

When their eyes met, she turned her head away sharply and blushed. Zatriel felt a little uncomfortable but made no comment.

"All right. Tell June I'll be in the grand courtroom before lunch."

She bowed as low as she could.

"It will be done according to your orders.”

She then hurried off, leaving him alone. Going around his quarters, he found no trace of his sword or armor, which worried him a little. His head was a little dizzy, certainly a remnant of Fennan's spell. Elrith should never have taught her this spell, otherwise he would surely be with the young woman he considered like his little sister.

Thinking of Elrith, he felt sorry for his friend. His awakening will likely be much more difficult. Deciding to join June, he left the room and headed for the courtroom.

Even though he had left the palace very young, he still knew how to find his way through the maze of corridors, all overloaded with magic-filled decorations.

He could not help but deplore the waste of energy in every unnecessarily enchanted object he laid his eyes on. June, god of craftsmanship, could not stop when it came to creating wonders of magic and beauty.

Two guards stood in front of the large door leading to the courtroom. When they saw him, they respectfully moved aside to let him pass without a word.

Entering the great hall, he set his eyes on the Evanuri who was sitting in a great crystal throne that was taking dizzying heights, covered with sculptures that seemed to be in perpetual motion.

Preferring not to dwell on such ridiculous things, Zatriel walked up to his master and knelt down on one knee.

"You wished to see me." He said simply, waiting for him to speak.

"Indeed, Zatriel. Get up and look at me.”

He did so, controlling himself as best he could to cover up the anger that rumbled inside him. June had been the first, along with Andruil, to go after Fen'Harel on Elgar'nan's word.

"It's been centuries since you set foot in this palace." Said June, looking at him calmly. "The last time was at your parents' funeral..."

He knew very well what circumstances had led the knight to return to June's palace. The death of his parents during the last war against Dirthamen and Falon'Din. They had perished as true soldiers he had had the honor of guiding their souls to join the Golden City. He didn't hold the Evanuri responsible for that, that was the course of events, but he would have preferred not to have to think about it now.

Before he could make a insulting remark to his master, June took the floor again, preventing him from committing an affront.

"You were cowardly attacked by the traitorous wolf as she tried to escape. Fortunately, we saved the Arcane warriors in time for you to play your role as protector of the people.”

The Evanuri’s word sounded false to Zatriel's ears. That wasn't what happened. Fennan had sacrificed herself rather than drag them down with her. She hadn't attacked them, she hadn't betrayed anyone.

"What role? " he heard himself ask in a distant voice.

June looked at him as if he had just asked him why the sun was shining in the sky.

"That of executioner of course.”

Zatriel felt his heart leap in his chest. Had he heard it right?

"What?" he asked, looking for June's eyes.

"The Evanuri were betrayed by Fen'Harel and the Arcane warriors by Fennan. " Explained June, with a smile on his face. "We are in charge of hunting down and killing the wolf. The Arcane warriors, under the leadership of their respective Evanuri, will track and kill the girl. »

Zatriel couldn't believe his ears. There was no way he would do such a thing.

"Elgar'nan has promised an incredible reward to those who find and kill the two renegades. I intend to catch Fen'Harel. I'm counting on you to catch his she-wolf.”

Zatriel did not have the words to respond to June without betraying his anger. He just looked at June silently. Did he intend to hunt down his friends for sport? The mere thought disgusted him.

"Go and get ready," said June, not even noticing the condition of his servant. "You are the most powerful arcane warrior and I'm counting on you. The hunt will begin tomorrow.”

The warrior was dismissed without further ceremony and was taken to the armory to be equipped and armed.

"Where is my sword and armor? "He asked the servant who oversaw supplying the soldiers.

"Confiscated by June when you arrived. New equipment has been prepared for you.”

He was led to a rack that held an imposing armor of shimmering plates and a huge two-handed sword, just the kind he liked to wield in battle. As he laid his hand on the breastplate, he noticed tiny red veins running through the metal. On closer inspection, he saw that all the armor was the same. The veins seemed to emanate from the scarlet gems that decorated each piece.

"What the hell is this? " he asked, already suspecting what it was.

"More power." The servant simply replied.

The sword was also set in red and the whole thing had an unhealthy aura.

"No way I'm putting that on." He said categorically. "Bring my old armor and sword.”

"I'm sorry, but that's impossible. "Answered the elf, visibly uncomfortable. "It's a direct order from June.”

 _What a filthy rat._ Zatriel thought. It was either the red lyrium or nothing. Even if he wanted to help Fennan rather than hunt her down, he needed to be able to defend himself.

Disgusted, he put his hands on the metal and thought he felt heat under his fingers. He put on the whole thing without a word and felt its magical power increase tenfold. A strange whisper in his ear made him turn his head suddenly, but there was no one behind him. It didn't bode well.

***

Elrith lingered behind Rimaya and Theron. He took a moment to catch his breath, stepping back on his hart while his comrades were still galloping. How could they not choke in their new armor? The three of them had awakened from Fennan's spell weeks earlier and Andruil had explained the situation to them.

Of course, Elrith had cursed himself for teaching Fennan that spell. Because of that he found himself having to hunt her down rather than help her. Theron and Rimaya had followed the goddess' orders without questioning it, but he refused to believe the words of Elgar'nan or Andruil.

There's no way Fen'Harel could have betrayed them like that, or Fennan. He thought of the young woman, who had come from nowhere at Mythal's side and was a holder of the _Dirth'ena Enassalin_. A promising recruit, so full of potential. She had been a difficult student and a challenge he had been happy to take up.

After the first few months where he felt like he was teaching magic to a child of a few decades, she had become a perfectly suitable apprentice, gaining access to a source of magic that he himself had never had. He had taken pride in seeing her become so strong, and she explored the depths of raw arcane magic with him so easily that it was almost annoying.

The young woman had never lied to him, she had never shown the slightest sign of duplicity or bad intentions.

For these reasons, he refused to believe what Andruil claimed.

But Rimaya and Theron had accepted their task without hesitation. Theron and his sense of duty, which presumably exceeded his reason, and Rimaya and her unfailing loyalty to the huntress goddess. He had had no choice but to follow them, trying in vain to make his sister see reason.

"Your judgment is flawed. "she had told him one night while he was still trying to explain why they had to stop. She had refused to tell him more when he asked for an explanation.

Then Andruil offered them new armor. Made of sturdy leather and set with red gems of incredible power. Rimaya was ecstatic about the power of these gems, but he immediately recognized the red lyrium, which Junlen had used in the tournament. As soon as he had put on the armor, he had felt his throat tightening and an incredible weight pressing down on his shoulders.

At every moment, he was suffocating under the weight of that aura. How could the others carry it without noticing?

Suddenly he realized that he could no longer see his comrades through the thick woods at all, and rammed his mount, which galloped away. After a few minutes he saw his sister and Theron stopped in a nearby clearing. When he reached their level, he saw that they had started to set up camp.

He dismounted and joined Rimaya, who gave him a compassionate look.

"Still hard on your armor?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes." he replied rather curtly.

She did not take offense at the tone used by her brother, fully understanding his feelings, Theron on the other hand allowed himself a reflection.

"It's not us you should be mad at." He said in a sanctimonious tone. "Fennan and Fen'Harel are the only ones to blame.”

Rimaya glanced at Theron, before shaking her head and running a hand across her face.

"I think Nel would be ashamed to hear you talk like that, Theron." Seeing his comrade's cheeks blush, he knew he had struck a chord. "You were Fen'Harel's closest warrior, you watched Elgar'nan murder the only Evanuri who ever had any regard for the People and you still think it's right that we were sent to hunt down our sister in arms with armor that reeks of corruption... "

"Elrith..." said Rimaya, a hand on her brother's forearm to try to calm him down.

"No! That's enough, I refuse to be lectured by someone who denies his honor and logic for the respect of rules and hierarchy! " The mage got carried away. "Fen'Harel never betrayed the Arcane warriors, Fennan never betrayed us! She never...”

"She doesn't love you! " Theron yelled, shutting him up abruptly. "We all know how you feel about Fennan, and you know very well it won't come to anything. That's why you've never said or done anything. That's why you've been jealous of Fen'Harel for years. That's why you insist on making excuses for her. But the truth is, Elrith, the truth is that we know nothing about Fennan. We don't know how she got the Dirth'ena Enassalin, we don't know how she got so much power in such a short time. And if my mistress asks me to hunt down a person who has been designated by the gods as a traitor, then I'll do it!”

A deathly silence fell between the three warriors and Elrith cast a cold glance at Theron who already seemed to regret his words.

"I see.”

Without another word, he got up, grabbed his weapon and headed for the woods.

"Where are you going? "Asked Rimaya, uncomfortable to see her brother in this state.

"Hunting for tonight’s supper." He replied coldly without a glance at his twin sister.

Once he was gone, Rimaya turned an angry look at Theron.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"What!?" Repeated Rimaya shocked. "You've got to be kidding me!”

"Somebody had to tell him someday." He defended himself, turning his head away.

"Because you think he didn't already know it? " Rimaya raved. She joined Theron to grab him by the collar, then she drew one of her blades and put it on her companion's neck. "Don't you think he knows his feelings will never be reciprocated? Even Mythal's sentinel had a better chance of getting Fennan's favors than he did! He's been moping around for years because he's well aware that she doesn't love him, Theron."

Anger was taking over Rimaya's reason, unknowingly exacerbated by the red lyrium. Her blade pressed a little harder on Theron's throat, and he grimaced as the blade cut him slightly.

"I have been struggling to cheer him up all this time, trying to gently open his eyes to the reality of our common mission. But no, you had to come and screw it up!”

Eventually she released him, and he put his hand where she had spilled blood.

"All because he mentioned Nelwyn? Well, if you ask me, he's got a point. Nelwyn will hate you for choosing this path." She saw him flinch. "So, how does it feel to know that the woman you love will probably hate you for all eternity? Feels good?”

He shook his head, remorseful. He understood the message perfectly well.

"In that case, you're gonna get your little team leader ass up and go apologize to my brother!”

Reluctantly, he got up and went into the woods to find the trail followed by Elrith.

A few minutes later, he ran back to their camp in panic.

"Rimaya, we have a problem." He said, showing the young woman what he was holding in his hand. It was his brother's staff.

"I found his armor and his staff a little further into the woods. "He said, uncomfortable. "His mount is gone..."

Rimaya looked up at Theron, understanding the implication of what he had just told her.

Her brother had just deserted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the altercation between Elrith, Theron and Rimaya was a surprise even to myself. I discovered it while writing it :x  
> Hope you guys still enjoy the story. And again thanks for your comments, you are the bests ♥


	22. Chapter 22

"Harder." instructed Solas as she leveled her sword against an apparition conjured by the Evanuri.

"If you do not put more power into it, there's no point in trying." he added in a serious voice.

The Inquisitor stuck her blade into the ground to wipe sweat from her forehead. She had been practicing like this for days, under the merciless yoke of Fen'Harel.

Weeks earlier, they had decided to take down the Evanuri together. They had planned to isolate and eliminate them one by one and then consume their essence to gain power.

But to have a chance, Fennan had to rise herself to the level of a true Evanuri.

She took up her sword with both hands and got ready to attack again, her arms aching from carrying such a heavy weapon.

Solas had explained to her the importance of handling all types of weapons by detailing the fighting styles of several Evanuri. It would take her centuries to reach the level her lover had imposed on her.

"We have all the time we need." He simply replied when she made the remark.

She didn't necessarily feel that way. The more time they spent in isolation, the more the blight would spread. But he insisted.

"The Evanuri will take care of decimating the bulk of the spawns. Elgar'nan may have put this on us, but he will still try to stem the tide of these creatures as best he can.”

She had tried to answer, but he had only cut her off. "Let the forgotten and the Evanuri wage war on each other while we plot our revenge.”

From that day on, she had not sought to protest.

Her opponent came upon her and she prepared to take the blow. Concentrating as Solas had taught her, she waited until the last moment to put all her strength into a single attack.

The sword sliced her opponent in half, and it scattered in a cloud of green light. She uttered a cry of rage, she had finally succeeded.

Above her head stood Cole, watching her training perched on the back of a huge wolf statue.

"Again." Announced Solas, not impressed.

Eventually they had found refuge in ruins of an ancient temple dedicated to Fen'Harel. Long forgotten and covered by wild vegetation. Solas had remembered the place after they talked together about all the ruins she had explored back to the time of the Inquisition. This temple had been erected shortly after he joined the Evanuri. Mythal had built it to please him, even assigning some of her subjects to it. But Solas had finally refused to dominate the People and to be responsible for the lives of his servants. So, the temple had fallen into disuse and forgotten by all but him and Mythal.

When he took Fennan there, he was not sure what condition he would find the place in.

Although reconquered by the surrounding nature, the temple was in excellent condition and even the protections were still working. The doors had opened on their own as he approached and sealed behind them. The interior was modest for an Evanuri, but still large enough to house a small army. Barely smaller than the main building of Skyhold. A stream ran through the temple, providing a constant source of water and the surrounding countryside was teeming with game, plants and edible roots. They wouldn't have to worry about replenishing them. Wolf statues decorated the place elegantly and private quarters had even been set up for occasions when Fen'Harel would have had to reside temporarily in the temple.

It was in this space that they settled, with a luxury relative to what they had imagined they would have to endure.

Before long, Solas had set up a practice space for her. Beginning an intensive program to toughen her up even more.

Cole acted as an informer in their small group, navigating easily between the waking world and the fade, gleaning information that might be of interest to Fennan or Fen'Harel.

Having learned the lesson with Anaris, he never ventured beyond reasonable, taking no unnecessary risks. Thus, they had learned that the arcane warriors were now in charge of tracking Fennan while the Evanuri would set out to hunt down the Dread Wolf.

The news had not surprised Solas but had greatly affected the Inquisitor, who was aware that she might have to face her friends one day. Of all the Arcane warriors, she was the most afraid of Rimaya or Zatriel in single combat.

Seeing her lost in thought again, Solas came over to her and put his hand on her cheek to get her attention. When their eyes met, he gave her a tender smile.

"I know it's not easy, my love, but you must endure.”

She simply nodded her head, apologizing for having had a moment of inattention and grabbed the handle of her sword again. Solas conjured up two new opponents and she gave them a determined look.

***

Nelwyn cursed when the tip of the quill she was writing with broke. It was the third time she had written that letter and fate seemed to be preventing her from achieving her goal.

Dirthamen had freed her from her artificial sleep as soon as she arrived in his palace. He had almost immediately reassured her, promising to keep her safe from the machinations of Elgar'nan and the other Evanuri.

Months had passed since Mythal's death and things seemed to be going from bad to worse.

Fen'Harel and Fennan were still missing and actively hunted, she had learned that Zatriel, Theron, Rimaya and Elrith were involved in the hunt and it broke her heart to learn that her lover had chosen to serve Andruil rather than the Arcane warriors. She was just as surprised by Zat and Elrith's behavior, less by Rimaya's decision.

For her part, she had categorically refused to turn against the Evanuri who had raised her and her comrade, whom she considered her friend. Fortunately for her, Dirthamen had accepted her decision, explaining that he and Falon'Din did not agree with what Elgar'nan had done to Mythal. After the events in the Golden City, they had both retreated to their homes and had gathered their warriors and servants to ensure their protection in their lands. Since that day, no one had entered or left the lands of the two brothers.

Nelwyn felt horribly lonely in the Evanuri Palace. She knew almost no one here, and she missed the atmosphere of camaraderie she had learned to love at Skyhold terribly. Everything was as quiet as death. No one spoke, as most of the servants of Dirthamen had taken a vow of silence.

She had decided to write a letter to Theron. She missed him, but she didn't know how to address him. Should she be angry, or should she support him in his choice even if she disapproved? Every time she tried to put her thoughts in writing, it would end up as a crumpled ball of paper thrown down the fire.

Fear, one of the Evanuri's ravens, was perched on the mantelpiece and watched her silently. She glanced at him before asking, upset.

"What?"

The raven croaked and flew away to perch on her headboard.

"I'm not afraid." Nelwyn replied as she looked at her ink-stained letter.

Again, the bird emitted a slight mocking croak and she glanced at him blackly.

"So, go back to deceit and leave me alone.”

Fear left her room with a rustle of wings and silence fell back into the room, only disturbed by the crackling of fire. She threw the parchment into the fireplace and looked out of her window. Dirthamen's palace was dark, as if plunged into perpetual night. She missed the sunlight terribly, but she was not yet allowed out. In a few decades perhaps...

Giving up the idea of writing, she got up and walked the halls. All the servants had worn leather masks covering their mouths, a sign that they had taken a vow of silence. Some of the faithful had even pushed the symbolism to the point of cutting out their tongues to prove that they would not betray any of their master's secrets. In general, these were the personal servants of the Evanuri.

Nelwyn looked at the elves with tattooed faces and wondered for a moment what she was fighting for. What was the point of protecting a people enslaved by a handful of superior beings? If she hadn't been born with a special talent, maybe she would have been one of those people, condemned to silence for eternity.

Chasing these dark thoughts from her mind, she set out in search of a place where she could find a semblance of serenity.

***

Two days after his desertion, Theron and Rimaya returned to the fortress without Elrith. The two knights separated for the evening, Rimaya returned to her quarters, Theron did the same.

When Rimaya arrived home, she found Illasan, who was in the process of removing his armor, he had probably just finished his shift.

"Ah, there's my prodigal daughter." He said, happy to be able to spend time with his children. "What have you done of your brother? " he added when he didn't see Elrith join them.

"Father..." Rimaya began, on the verge of tears.

Realizing that something was wrong, he joined his daughter and took her in his arms to try to comfort her. The last time he had done such a thing, Rimaya was still a child about to leave to become an Arcane warrior with her brother.

"What's going on? "he asked in a soft voice, stroking his short hair tenderly.

"Elrith... has deserted. "She said in a sob as she buried her face in her father's robe. "He never agreed to hunt Fennan down, Theron pushed him over the edge, and he abandoned us.”

Illasan accused the coup in silence. His son had committed a serious crime, one that Andruil would not forgive. But his daughter's condition was what concerned him most at the moment.

"He had his reasons, Rimaya, just as you have yours." She raised a shocked look at him.

"He disobeyed Andruil! " she was offended.

"Yes." Nodded her father. "He chose his way, you chose yours. Don't hate your brother for it.”

Rimaya found her father's reaction strange. A soldier from Andruil, learning that his own son had deserted shouldn't have reacted like that.

"Did you know he was going to do that? " she asked suddenly, looking for a clue in his eyes.

"I knew it would come to this, yes." He said sadly. "It was obvious he wouldn't last long at this rate..."

Then she was the one who was blind. She wasn’t able to anticipate her brother's reaction.

"What do I do now? " she asked, completely lost.

"Protect your brother as much as you can, that's all we can do for him now.”

She nodded her head before hugging her father harder, relieved to have a shoulder to cry on.

***

Theron dropped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. How did things get so out of control? In such a short time, he had gone from arcane warrior and confidant of Fen'Harel to soldier of Andruil and tasked with stalking an elusive prey.

He wondered why the Evanuri had chosen the Arcane warriors to hunt Fennan. Perhaps because of her extraordinary abilities? But she was already considered an Evanuri to most people. It wasn't fair to endanger the order of the Arcane Warriors to hunt down one person.

He let out a long sigh. Since Elrith's departure, he kept replaying this argument in his head. If he had had the chance, he would have said so many things differently.

Deep down, Theron couldn't help but blame himself for Elrith's departure. If Rimaya didn’t get her brother back, chances were she might kill him.

Reflecting on the young woman's behavior, he placed his hand where her dagger had slashed his flesh. He saw a strange glow in the eyes of his sister-in-arms. He glanced at his armor that lay on its rack and frowned.

Were these gems really corrupted like Elrith said? They were powerful for sure, but it was also true that something unpleasant was emanating from it. The kind of detail that disturbs but escapes us every time we are about to put our finger on it...

After another sigh, he closed his eyes and decided not to dwell on it. His mistress was Andruil, goddess of the hunt, and he had pledged his loyalty to her.

He ran a hand over his face, tracking the vallaslin distractedly. After a few minutes he fell asleep, his last conscious thoughts turned to Nelwyn.

***

The next day, Rimaya and Theron were summoned before their goddess.

Andruil looked at the two knights impassively as they knelt on the ground under her stern gaze.

"Where is Elrith?" She asked, looking at the two warriors in turn.

Theron opened his mouth to answer, but Rimaya beat him to it.

"He's having some personal problems; he'll be away for a while.”

Rimaya glanced at Theron, dissuading him from adding anything more.

"I see." Replied Andruil, carelessly sitting on her throne. "And how long are these problems going to last?”

"I don't know." murmured Rimaya.

"Let's hope it doesn't last too long then..." Said the goddess, her gaze anchored in Rimaya's, who lowered her eyes almost immediately.

After a slight pause, she addressed Theron directly this time.

"How's the research going?”

Theron kept his eyes on the ground. "We haven't found any viable leads. It seems she hasn't set foot on your land since her... betrayal.”

Visibly disappointed, she gestured with her hand to let them know that she did not want them in the courtroom anymore and they left under the impassive gaze of Ghilan'nain.

Once in the antechamber, Theron grabbed Rimaya by the arm.

"What does that mean? We agreed to tell the truth about your brother's departure.”

She gave him a hard glare and Theron thought he saw a red reflection in the warrior's eyes again.

"That would be to condemn him. We were foolish to think she'd grant him clemency.”

"You're getting paranoid, Rimaya." contradicts Theron. "Andruil will be merciful to Elrith. He's one of Elvenhan's most powerful mages after the Evanuri.”

"Exactly." answered Rimaya, unconvinced. "She'd rather see him dead than on the opposite side.”

"We don't know yet if he really deserted. " Theron attempted.

"Of course, he just left his armor and his weapon and went for a walk in the woods." Rimaya replied sarcastically. "I know my brother, Theron.”

Preferring to say nothing more, Theron remained silent.

"Let's just hope he changes his mind soon and comes back.”

"Yes..." Murmured Rimaya, not convinced.

***

Sylaise had called Arlan shortly before sunset. The knight had appeared before his mistress almost immediately, bowing low before the goddess.

As he straightened up, he noticed that Sylaise was not alone. At her side stood a woman he had never seen before.

"Arlan, I'm glad you could come so quickly." Said Sylaise in a soft voice welcoming her servant. "Allow me to introduce you to a friend. She's going to stay with us for a while and I hope you can help her feel at home here.”

The elf was tall and had long grey hair, soberly braided in places to prevent her hair from falling back onto her face. Despite the color of her hair, she had the face of a barely grown woman and piercing turquoise eyes. He felt uncomfortable in front of her, and despite his higher rank as a knight-enchanter, he bowed deferentially to her.

"It will be my pleasure to escort you to this palace for as long as you deem necessary.”

She smiled serenely at him and answered in a voice he found delightfully warm and comforting.

"I don't deserve so much respect from an Elvenhan hero." He straightened up and she bowed in her turn. "It would be an honor to accept your help while I get used to this place.”

Sylaise seemed thrilled to have made the introductions and clapped her hands drawing their attention to them both.

"Ana'rel was Mythal's chief healer, since the... last events, she has nowhere else to go. Arlan I'm counting on you.”

With these words, she left them both and left the room to attend to other business.

Arlan was still a little uncomfortable, but to know that she was a healer had made him feel a little better.

"Have you already been shown to your quarters? " He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, thank you." she replied. She looked at him for a moment before laughing. "You don't need to be so stressed I'm not going to eat you.”

He felt himself blushing.

"Can you feel this kind of thing?”

"You just have to be observant. When you've been in Mythal's service as long as I have, you learn to observe every little detail.”

Curious he dared to ask, hoping she would accept.

"Could you teach me? “

She smiled at him.

"It's been a long time since I've had the opportunity to pass on my knowledge, it would be my pleasure.”

They walked away to the healers' quarters while talking. Since his return to Sylaise Arlan had not been able to find anything capable of keeping him busy enough to get his worries out of his mind. He had always been a particularly restless and suspicious man, and this had often made him seem cold and distant, even among the Arcane warriors.

Fen'Harel had done his best to help him integrate into the small group, but it had been very difficult for him to overcome his apprehensions.

Now he had to face the dismantling of what had been his only family just as he was finally starting to feel like he belonged. His world was completely turned upside down, and it had begun when Fennan arrived at Skyhold.

Arlan had watched the woman for a very long time, distrustful of her. It had turned out, however, that she was a true warrior and had a noble soul. He had found it hard to accept, but as Zatriel had taught him, deeds always speak louder than words.

In this aspect Fennan was nobler than most of the nobles he knew. Even if he had kept his distance from her, it seemed completely impossible to him that she had committed the crimes of which she was accused. As for the charges against Fen'Harel, he simply did not believe them. The Evanuri were playing with the people once again...

This wasn't the first time Arlan had faced injustice caused by the Evanuri. But it was the first time it had hit him directly and he didn't like it. As he pondered his thoughts, Ana'rel's voice brought him back to the present.

"Is everything okay?”

"Forgive me, my mind was elsewhere." He replied, embarrassed.

"I was just telling you that we arrived in front of my room. If you don't mind, I'd like to rest for a few hours. We can talk later in the evening if that's all right with you.”

"Ah. Yes, of course." he said, hinting a smile.

She took her leave and he went back to his own room. Since his return to Sylaise, it was the first time he had been interested in someone. As he settled down to read at his desk, he was surprised to realize that he was eager to see Ana'rel again and could not repress a smile.

***

Elrith had galloped until his mount showed signs of weakness. It was dark and he had no idea where he was. He had acted on a whim, leaving his weapons and armor behind. Leaving his sister and Theron to deal with Andruil's stupid orders.

Thinking of Rimaya, he felt tears in his eyes. He had abandoned his sister. His own blood, his own flesh, his own soul. It was the first time they had taken different paths and he felt lost without the reassuring presence of his sister at his side.

Where was he going to go? What was he going to do? How could he help Fennan and Fen'Harel?

He had no weapons or armor to protect himself from any attack, but that did not worry him too much. An Arcane warrior did not need this to defend himself, and his magic was as dangerous as any weapon.

Arriving in a clearing, he set up a small camp, tied up his mount and decided to sleep for a few hours before resuming his escape. With no precise destination, he did not need to hurry any more than necessary. Sleep was fast to come.

In the early morning, he suddenly opened his eyes on contact with a cold metal under his throat. An elf he had never seen before, wearing Andruil's vallaslin, had a dagger at his throat. When she saw him open his eyes, she whispered to him in a voice that left no room for contradiction:

"One word, and I'll slit your throat.”

He studied the possibilities of getting out of it and saw several solutions. None of them were without risk of being killed.

The woman wasn't a soldier of Andruil, he would have seen her somewhere before. His father oversaw training all new soldiers and no recruit looked like his attacker.

Short light brown hair, cut a little randomly, and minnow eyes. She wasn't the kind of soldier to go unnoticed.

Deciding to wait a little before acting, he raised his hands in evidence to prove that he had no intention of attacking.

"Get up." She commanded without removing her dagger from under his throat.

The exercise was relatively complex, but he still managed to get up. Once up, he was led into the woods, not far from the clearing.

He saw a man mounted on a hart, his armor was metal and not leather, so he was not a soldier of Andruil. He gave him a hostile look, Elrith noticed the strange color of his eyes. A pale violet, almost unreal.

The woman who was still holding him forced him to kneel in front of the stranger and speak.

"One of the arcane warriors." she said scornfully. "No trace of the other two.”

The man stared at him for a long time in silence, long enough to make him feel uncomfortable. After what seemed like an eternity, he dismounted and approached Elrith, bending forward to get to his level. The knight could read the disgust in his eyes.

"A mere hound in the pay of a tyrant..." He said without taking his eyes off him. "Stalking his own race and flouting his oath...”

The elf spat at his feet with contempt before turning his back and returning to his mount.

"The enemies of Fennan are my enemies... Let him be executed. »

Elrith reacted to the stranger's last sentence, exclaiming as the woman pulled his hair back to expose his throat.

"Wait!”

Felassan had his foot in the stirrup and stopped, giving him a scornful glance.

"I'm not an enemy of Fennan." He said in haste, hoping to be convincing.

"I'm gonna need more than words if you want to save your life, warrior.”

No matter how hard Elrith thought, he had no way of proving his good faith.

"My word is all I can give you, I'm afraid." he replied, his gaze fixed in the violet eyes of the man in front of him. "I have neither my armor, nor my weapon, nor my companions. I deserted the Arcane warriors because I don't believe the accusations made against Fennan and Fen'Harel.”

The woman behind him seemed to loosen her grip slightly.

"I was there, when Elgar'nan killed Mythal, I saw Fen'Harel escape, I helped Fennan escape..."

Tears came to his eyes against his will, but he restrained them as best he could.

"I gave up my family and my rank to have a chance to stop this madness and save my sister in arms. I'm willing to do anything for that.”

Felassan had returned to his level and was watching him more intensely. Without taking his eyes off Elrith, he asked the woman who was still holding him by the hair.

"Denaya, you searched his camp?”

"No armor nor weapons, provisions for just one day. Not enough to make it back to the fortress."

He seemed to hesitate and Elrith stood perfectly still, hoping that he would believe it.

"Change of plan, we're taking him back with us. Cuff him.”

Denaya let his hair down and grabbed his wrists unceremoniously. As soon as the handcuffs closed, he felt his magic disappear.

He had now no chance of escape, but that wasn't what he was looking for. He may have just found a powerful ally in that strange violet-eyed elf...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I struggled so much for this one. I'm so sorry for the wait.  
> Also... be prepared. In the next chapter, we will have a big jump in time (a few centuries at least...)
> 
> Love you all ♥


	23. Chapter 23

The call of the fade had been surprisingly powerful lately. Fennan could not help noticing the sensation every time she switched from one world to another.

First, she had felt a buzzing in her head every time she returned to the waking world, the kind of feeling that was unpleasant but not insurmountable. Then as the weeks went by, the sensation became more and more unpleasant, as if the fade were trying to hold her back, so to speak.

She had spoken to Solas, who had never experienced such a sensation, and he had allayed her fears with a touch of arrogance, which had annoyed her. Deciding not to speak to him about it any more, she had remained attentive, alert.

Solas turned in their bed and put an arm around her waist to draw her to him. Once she was huddled in his arms, he sighed with pleasure. Fennan couldn't help smiling, even asleep he couldn't bear to stay too far away from her.

For several centuries now, they had been living in seclusion, just training. Three hundred and forty-one years exactly. The Inquisitor never thought she'd live this long.

She had clearly gained in power during all this time, but also in wisdom. Time was no longer master of her life; it has become only a relative unit of measure. When she thought of all she had accomplished as the Inquisitor in less than a year, it seemed so unreal to her. When she also thought about how she practiced magic back then, she could only marvel that she had survived it.

Manipulating the fade with such ignorance of its functioning and nature. The mages of Thedas played with a power so far beyond their control, it was a miracle that they were not all possessed or killed in the process.

Now she understood better. She understood the importance of thinking carefully about a spell before casting it. She understood the impact of the use of magic on the environment and its long terms effects. She knew the ways to harness this power without distracting it from its original purpose.

Solas had helped her to see, to understand. He had been a surprisingly ruthless instructor given their relationship. But it had been a necessary evil to allow her to progress quickly and flawlessly.

The night was already late, and she still couldn't sleep. The fade was calling her so loudly now that it was almost deafening. Deciding to answer the call, she got out of bed gently, taking care not to wake her lover and dressed for battle. It was out of the question to venture into the fade without being armed.

She was no longer afraid of being found by the Evanuri, she now knew she could hold out long enough to find a way out. For this, she was no longer defenseless. The Arcane warriors were no longer a threat either. But the fade was a dangerous place, even for the wisest of warriors.

When ready, she snapped her fingers and immediately found herself on the other side.

The buzzing subsided and she tried to find the origin of this phenomenon.

Cole appeared by her side, his appearance ethereal again. For some time, he had been back in the fade, spending almost no time in the waking world, preferring to reconnect with the world that had seen his birth. Cole, too, had grown stronger with time. Solas had explained that the age of a spirit affects its power and control. For this reason, her friend had decided to follow his own reinforcement in the fade, alone.

"Inquisitor.”

She smiled at him. She hadn't seen him for a long time.

"Come with me." He said, reaching out his hand.

Without hesitation, she took Cole's hand and closed her eyes, letting herself be guided. He beamed them away from their hiding place to a place she knew very well. The Well of Sorrow.

As soon as she let go of Cole's hand, the buzzing turned into a shrill scream. She put her hands over her ears to try to silence the screams, but nothing helped.

Cole put his hand on her shoulder and silence fell almost immediately.

"Thank you." she said, taking the time to look at the pool in front of her.

About twenty sentinels were posted all around the Vir'abelasan and the surface of the water emitted a kind of mist that swirled around the ankles of the soldiers.

"They're in danger." said Cole, his gaze fixed on the sentinels. "Cold, weakened, we can't hold out much longer. They’ll come for power, but we must guard, protect. Something is draining our energy. She has to come. She must come…. »

 _Come!_ she suddenly heard in her mind.

She opened her eyes in her bed and suddenly straightened up. When did she fall asleep? Her hair was wet from sweat and a slight draught made her shiver from head to toe. Breathing jerky, she tried to regain her calm when Solas' hand rested on her cheek, drawing her attention to her lover, who was also awake.

His golden eyes were still sleepy, and his eyebrows were furrowed with worry.

"Is everything okay?”

Her mind was still focused on recent events and she could not understand how she ended up in bed without her armor. It had been at least two centuries since she had been involuntarily in the fade.

"I... I must go somewhere." She said, looking Solas in the eye.

Taken aback by her answer, he glanced at her in disbelief.

"At this hour? Where do you have to go? What's going on? »

She could not explain the urgency of the situation and simply got out of bed, looking for her combat gear.

Fen'Harel stood up in turn, following her while trying to understand what was happening.

"Fennan?”

She had just gotten her things, stored them exactly where she left them.

"I can't explain it." She replied, turning to him. "I must return to Mythal’s temple, it's urgent.”

"I beg your pardon?" Solas replied, truly shocked. "Have you suddenly forgotten the situation?”

"I haven't forgotten." The Inquisitor replied, hastily donning her armor. "I'll explain when I return.”

"What do you mean when you return?" Said Solas, outraged. "You don't think I'm going to let you go alone, do you?”

She stopped to take the time to look into Fen'Harel's eyes. "You must." she said simply.

Amazed, he stood still while she finished getting dressed.

"Won't you take a moment to explain to me what's going on? " he ends up asking by running a hand through his short hair. Fennan stopped again to take time to reassure her lover. When he did this, it was because he was worried or annoyed.

"Something's calling me there. I don't know what it is, but it's been worse in the last few months.”

He gave her a reproachful look.

"I know what you're thinking. This isn't an Evanuri trap, I'm pretty sure.”

"Pretty sure? " He cut her off.

"Yeah, pretty sure." Repeated the Inquisitor. "I must go. I don't know how to explain this, but it's something I have to do. Alone.”

"I'm coming with you." Fen'Harel announced. "This is non-negotiable." He added, before she could reply. "If you want, I'll wait outside the temple, but there's no way I'm letting you go there alone.”

"They guard, watch, protect. She must come, the heiress, the only one. She has ordered us to guard, until she releases us from our duty... "

Cole's voice had made Fennan and Fen'Harel turn around at the same moment. Noticing that the two elves had their eyes fixed on him, he crossed Solas' gaze.

"She must go alone. Otherwise they will die.”

"Who's going to die? " Asked Solas.

"Everybody." Answered the spirit, evasive.

There was a blank during which Fennan saw the Evanuri seriously hesitating to take the risk.

"All right." He sighed, admitting defeat. "But you'd better keep me informed of how things are going!

"I'll be the messenger." replied Cole, smiling to Fen'Harel.

He grunted weakly, annoyed that he had to give up accompanying his love. He put back his staff, upon which rested the orb that channeled much of his power and began to undo his armor.

Fennan came over to him and raised his chin with her finger. He looked into her eyes and she leaned over to give him a tender kiss.

When she moved away from him, his pupils were slightly dilated, a sign that he would not be satisfied with this simple kiss for very long.

"Go before I change my mind." He murmured in a hoarse voice.

She smiled at him and snapped her fingers, disappearing in a crackle of green energy.

***

Travelling in the fade had become much easier over time. She had learned to recognize the flow of energy for each place, and all she had to do was find the right current and then let herself be carried along.

The temple of Mythal had a very special feel to her. It contained many memories, both good and bad, and she found the way almost immediately, having studied it many times in the past.

Following a current was like grasping a thread among hundreds of thousands of possibilities. It was all about finding the right one, so you didn't get lost.

She closed her eyes and used her left hand to grasp the filament that would lead her to the temple. When her hand closed on the imaginary thread, she felt the magic of the anchor crackle for a few seconds before becoming inert again. As she opened her eyes again, she stood in front of the temple doors.

Almost immediately, she sensed that something was wrong. An energy foreign to the temple and to Mythal was present. Before exploring the temple in the fade, she had to find out what was happening on the other side.

With the anchor, she opened a rift into the awakened world. This saved her the weeks of travel normally required to connect her hiding place with the goddess' temple.

This technique of displacement was very practical, and was only possible if one could physically enter and leave the fade at will. Only Fen'Harel, and now herself, could do this.

She looked up at the sealed doors and felt Mythal's energy at work. As she approached, the doors opened one after the other, closing behind her.

There was a deadly silence throughout the temple, and she met no devotees. She recognized the beginnings of deterioration in the temple, which had been abandoned since the death of the goddess. She continued her way to the Vir'abelasan and when she reached the steps leading to the basin containing the spring, she was stopped by about ten sentinels.

"Halt. You are not permitted to go any further." The sentinel said to her as a warning.

"I am Fennan, daughter of Mythal. " Said the Inquisitor, lowering the hood that covered her face. "I answer the call of the Vir'abelasan.”

When the sentinels saw her face, they were agitated. Most had recognized her.

"Fennan..." Murmured the one who was supposed to be in charge. "So, it was you we had to wait for.”

Far from being relieved, the sentinel seemed worried.

"What's going on? "she asked, looking at the sentinels one by one.

As the sentinel in charge did not answer, another spoke.

"It's just... The binding spell is not completely broken." He said, uncomfortable. "One of us has not awakened from the Uthenera, and as long as he remains dormant, the well remains unreachable.”

It took her a few seconds to figure it out. It had to have something to do with what she had felt from the fade.

"Why should I want access to the Vir'abelasan?" she asked. "I thought it only needed protection.”

"This is what Mythal ordered. That the source be preserved until his heiress comes to claim her knowledge... "

Suddenly understanding that the goddess had once again managed to surprise her, even from the beyond, she had to repress a smile.

"Take me to the sentinel who doesn't wake up." she said simply.

She was escorted to the private quarters of the temple and guided to a room that was familiar to her.

As she entered, she immediately recognized the face of the sleeping man whose long braid was resting on his chest. Lying like that, full armored and his hands folded over his chest, he looked like a dead man before funerals.

Kneeling at his bedside, she put a hand on his cheek and was alarmed to feel his skin so cold.

"Oh, Abelas..." she murmured worried, unable to take her eyes off the sentinel.

***

Abelas had just finished his work. He took a step back to look at his work, satisfied.

A beautifully carved bow rested on the table from which he worked. He had spent weeks choosing the right branch before he began to carve the wood, slowly and precisely.

He took the bow, which was far too small for him, and placed it next to the quiver full of arrows that he had made before.

"Do you think she'll like it? " Asked Fennan, who watched him silently from the doorway.

"I hope so, considering the trouble I've gone to." He laughed before joining the Inquisitor and taking her in his arms.

They kissed, temporarily forgetting everything around them when a voice interrupted them.

"Ewww. Stop doing that all the time, please!”

Fennan looked down at the young blond-haired boy with green eyes and giggled. "That's no way to talk to your parents, Varalen.”

Abelas smiled at his son without letting Fennan go.

"You too, when you’ll find the woman of your life, you'll never want to be separated from her again." he said.

Varalen pouted. "I don't think so. Nobody sticks together like that for so long. You're the ones who are weird.”

He had not yet reached adulthood but was not far from it. Soon he could go out into the world alone... the sentinel thought.

"Go get your sister." Said Fennan then, before moving away from him to place a kiss on her son's cheek. "Tell her that her father has a surprise for her.”

He wiped his cheek, outraged but couldn't help smiling as he looked up at his mother. Abelas watched Varalen move away before turning his attention to Fennan.

"That leaves us approximately three minutes before they come back.”

He wanted to kiss her again, but she put her fingers on his lips and laughed.

"And what do you plan to accomplish in three minutes?”

"Enough to make you want to come back to it tonight..." He replied, teasingly.

She slowly pulled her fingers away and let him do so, sighing with pleasure as he hugged her.

He was deepening his kiss when they heard Varalen return, accompanied by the hasty steps of his little sister, Namara.

The latter was not yet fifteen years old. She was still so young and yet so full of energy. When she came into the room she jumped into her father's arms, forcing Fennan to step back.

Abelas put a kiss on her forehead, making her giggle before showing her the bow and quiver.

"Here's something for you to practice your archery with, sweetheart." He said as she rushed at it, happy. "This one's your size, so you won't get hurt like you did when you borrowed Mommy's last month.”

"Thank you, Daddy!" She said, giving him a tearful look. "I promise I'll take care of it for the rest of my life.”

"All your life, it's a very long time." He replied, amused.

"Would you like to learn how to use it? " Varalen asked his sister, noticing that his parents seemed to need some privacy.

Namara’s attention diverted from her father, she gave her brother a big smile. "Oh yeah, you're going to teach me?”

"Yes." Answered the young boy. "You can come hunting with me afterwards if you want.”

"Oh great!" replied the little girl, excited at the idea of going hunting.

They left Abelas' workshop and Fennan laughed.

"If I'm not careful, that little terror will kill me to marry you some day. »

Abelas delicately took her left hand, which shone in a white gold ring surmounted by a diamond. "I will never abandon my wife." He replied with a kiss on her fingers. She laughed again.

He loved to hear her laugh.

"Come on." He said, with a smirk on his face. "Let the children have a little fun.”

He took her to the house they had built in the woods not far from Arlathan, expanding it over the years as their family grew.

Slowly, he guided her to their room and she stopped, a teasing smile on her lips.

"didn't you want to wait until tonight?" She asked.

"I've changed my mind." He simply replied as he went on his way without letting go of her hand.

"What if the kids come? " Attempted Fennan, slightly worried.

"Varalen will keep his sister busy at least until tonight." Replied Abelas before putting his lips on the Inquisitor's neck, who let out a faint moan.

After a few minutes of kissing her, he untied the collar of her dress, dropping the fabric to the ground and leaving his wife naked in his arms. He detailed her with an appreciative smile before moving towards the bed. She gave him no more resistance...

***

Fennan had left Abelas' bedside to inspect the temple for any clue to the evil that was eating away at the sentinel. Fennan found nothing, so she concluded that the evil must came from the fade.

In this case, there was no need to rack her brains for very long to understand. A demon had to be the source of this.

But what demon could have overridden Abelas' iron will? She proceeded by elimination, looking for who could have the greatest impact on him. She concluded that it could only be a demon of desire or a demon of pride.

The process for releasing him was simple without being simple. Sha had to enter his dream and convince him that he was a prisoner of the fade for the demon to be forced to manifest itself.

Entering the dream was easy, convincing him would be less so...

Undaunted by the difficulty of the work to be done, she prepared the room with the help of a few sentinels to enter her dream. A censer diffused the scent of the burning plants and allowed her to join the sentinel. The other soldiers would take care of her body while her spirit wandered out of her.

Fennan could have physically gone to the fade and killed the demon, but if she didn't make Abelas aware of the situation, the chances of him waking up were inexistent.

When the dream materialized before her eyes, she was in front of a house built in the forest, far from any civilization.

The Inquisitor was amazed at what she saw. Usually, demons of pride plunged dreamers into visions filled with glory and wealth. The landscape before her eyes didn't fit. So, there was only one explanation: a desire demon...

She gritted her teeth, this will be difficult. She didn't know what she would look like in Abelas' eyes, but the best thing would still be to meet him and improvise.

She had no trouble finding it. What she had trouble doing, however, was accepting what she was seeing.

Ableas was with her. He was holding her by the waist, and she had her head on his shoulder as they watched two young elves practicing archery. A blond boy with eyes strangely similar to her own, and a little girl with blond curls and gray eyes, like Abelas’.

A knot formed in her belly as she began to grasp what was happening. Then suddenly one of the children pointed at her.

"Daddy, Mommy, there's a lady watching us.”

Fennan met Abelas' gaze and saw fear, followed immediately by determination.

"Mythal..." He murmured as he crossed his eyes.

Mythal? So, she had the appearance of the goddess in his eyes. That might be easier than she thought.

Abelas ordered the children to go home, as well as her double, who hesitated before putting a kiss on his cheek before walking away.

The Inquisitor then noticed the rings on their fingers and her heart clenched in her chest. So that was the sentinel's deepest desire...

"Abelas..." She started before he cut her off.

"No, Mythal." He said. "Don't make me come back. I've chosen my path. I don't want to be a sentinel anymore.”

Despite the shock of the situation, Fennan was surprised by the sentinel's decision to renounce his duties.

"Aren't you the one who always put your duty above all else? " She asked.

"Not anymore. My family comes first.”

It was hard not to be moved, but Fennan did her best to carry on.

"Can't you see the truth? " She asked. "She showed the house and the surrounding woods. "It's all lies, Abelas.”

"What do you mean?" asked the sentinel, frowning.

"Everything you see, everything you experience. It is not real." She decided to go for the truth, brutal and straightforward. "You're in the fade, in the grip of a demon of desire.”

"Lies!" He replied, vehemently.

"I'm not lying to you, Abelas. It's me, Fennan. The one who's taken refuge in the house is a demon that feeds on your energy.” She took one step towards him and he backed away. The fear in his eyes was a good sign. "I'm in the temple with the other sentinels. You've been plunged into Uthenera, remember!”

"The Vir'abelasan..." He murmured, indecisive.

"You are unconscious now, prisoner of the demon. I have come to help you wake up..."

Something seemed to come back to him as his expression decayed.

"So, all this isn't true? " He asked.

"I'm afraid not..." she murmured, mortified.

"NO!" Shouted the image of Fennan from the house. She came between the Inquisitor and the sentinel.

"He's mine, you have no right to take him from me." She said, her voice distorted by the true voice of the demon. Abelas realized this and placed a hand over her mouth, deeply shocked.

Realizing that all was lost, the demon took her true form and Fennan recovered hers. Abelas let his gaze alternate between the demon and the Inquisitor, he was in a state of shock.

"You deprived me of my power source, you're gonna pay for it with your life.”

"You dared to use me against him, demon, I'll make you pay for your crime." The Inquisitor replied coldly.

The demon tried to attack her, but she was faster. With her left hand, she grabbed the face of the demon and activated the power of the anchor. The familiar crackle of Fen'Harel's magic tickled her palm as the demon was consumed by the mark.

A long scream was heard, then nothing. There was not the slightest trace of the demon of desire left. Fennan, for her part, felt her power increase with what she had just consumed. With the demon destroyed, they were alone in the sentinel's dream.

"Abelas..." she murmured before she joined him.

He was apathetic, staring into the void. She called his name again and he finally turned his eyes to her.

"Venhan..." He murmured as he looked at her.

She smiled sadly at him before she reached out her hand.

"It's time to wake up, Abelas.”

Coming to his senses, he accepted her outstretched hand.

***

When he regained consciousness. Abelas was lying in his bed in the temple and a strong smell of deathroot was in the air.

Several sentinels were present, including two who looked after the Inquisitor, who was still unconscious. He tried to straighten up, but a firm hand held him down.

" _Atisha isa'ma'lin_ " whispered the sentinel who was at his bedside. He laid back, trying to put his thoughts in order.

With the death of the demon, he was able to better distinguish dream from reality. This didn't stop him from keeping all his memories as if they were real.

"I'm fine." He replied after a few seconds of silence.

Fennan in turn woke up and the two sentinels holding her body moved aside deferentially as she got up. She looked at him and he felt a deep sadness at the sight of her golden irises. He also noted how much her gaze had changed. She, who before was always so bright and full of energy, seemed to have matured.

"How long have we been asleep? " he asked suddenly.

"A little under three and a half centuries. " Answered the sentinel at his side.

So long. Yet he had the impression that Mythal had put them to sleep less than a century earlier. Remembering his duty, he turned to Fennan.

"I guess the reason you're here is because Mythal is no longer with us.”

In the space of a second, she seemed surprised but quickly regained control of her emotions. That too was new.

"Yes." She simply replied. "The Vir'abelasan called me from the fade. "Probably to warn me of the danger caused by the demon.”

Abelas nodded his head, he had been reckless and had endangered his mistress' last mission.

"Come on." he said as he stood up. The other sentinel didn't stop him this time. "You must drink from the well before it's too late.”

"Too late? " the Inquisitor asked, curious.

"Others will be here soon. The unlocking of the temple is bound to attract the attention of the Evanuri. My... mistake has delayed us greatly. It is urgent that you get to the Vir’abelasan.”

Fennan nodded and followed Abelas, escorted by the other sentinels.

***

As she approached the pool, Fennan felt the power bubbling inside and hesitated for a second. All the sentinels were gathered and waited patiently for her to enter.

Overcoming her apprehension, she walked down the first step, then the second, immersing herself in the water up to her waist. Her long hair floated on the surface and spread over the entire pool when she knelt.

Slowly she cupped her hands and brought the liquid to her lips.

The temple disappeared before her eyes and she found herself in the ether. The water had evaporated and was floating in a mist all around her. She looked for the sentinels but did not see them.

She tried to flee in the fade, but nothing happened. She was like a prisoner in her own mind.

" _Ma felgarem son_ , Fennan.”

She turned around abruptly as she recognized the voice that had just spoken to her.

"Mythal." she replied, looking into the goddess’ eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atisha isa’ma’lin = Peace, brother.  
> Ma felgarem son, Fennan = You've grown well, Fennan.
> 
> Hi there. One day early on this chapter because I was sooo late for the previous one.  
> You can consider this chapter the beginning of the second half of this story. Hope you'll like it.
> 
> (And by the way, I'm sorry for making Abelas suffer this illusion. I could slap myself for it... TT_TT )


	24. Chapter 24

Fennan stared at the goddess standing before her. Mythal looked perfectly calm, besides the fact that her figure was almost transparent and her voice distant.

"Come closer, my child. " She said, reaching out her hand to the Inquisitor.

Fennan hesitated for a moment before slowly reaching out her hand. When her fingers touched the image of the Evanuri, she felt an electric shock and then passed through Mythal's hand as if it had been an illusion.

"I'm sorry." said the goddess. "I didn't know how tangible I could be in this form." She seemed genuinely fascinated by her own condition. " It must be said I've never had the opportunity to practice this kind of magic before.”

"Mythal..." Murmured Fennan, her throat tightened from being able to speak with the goddess she thought had passed away centuries ago. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." She finally said, with a wet look in her eyes.

"Nonsense." Mythal replied. "I never entrusted you with the task of protecting me." she added in a soft voice. "Your task has always been to protect the future.”

The Inquisitor looked into the ethereal eyes of the Evanuri and smiled back.

"I owe you some explanation, Fennan." Mythal murmured. Her gaze was lost for a moment in the void before she concentrated again on the Inquisitor.

"There's no more time for secrets. Here I know that I can confide all my knowledge to you without fear that it will be stolen by another.”

The Inquisitor remained silent, aware of the gravity of the situation, and did not attempt to interrupt Mythal with the multitude of questions that were racing through her mind.

"First of all," began the Evanuri. "Let's go back to the beginning.”

Mythal sat on the floor and invited the Inquisitor to do the same. As she sat down, she realized that the floor was no longer that of the pool, covered with tiny golden ceramic tiles forming a mosaic, but that of a wild clearing, covered with thick grass. She could feel every blade under her fingers.

"As I've already told you. We have all been named twice. Our birth names remained secret for the most part, used only among ourselves, as a reminder of a time when, instead of gods, we were nothing more than a group of murderers seeking redemption.”

Fennan nodded, not knowing very well what the goddess was getting at.

"When the people began to worship us rather than fear us, we detached ourselves from our true names, preferring to take pleasure in those given by our worshippers or to take pride in those whispered by our enemies.”

The Inquisitor nodded, remembering her conversation with Mythal in the baths.

"Thus, was born the pantheon as you know it." She paused, seemingly searching for her words. "How surprised I was to hear one of those forgotten names in the memories of a spirit of compassion from a time so far removed from mine.”

Fennan suddenly raised her head. She was talking about Cole, about the day Abelas had brought her before the goddess shortly after she had arrived in Elvenhan.

"That day, I understood that we were closely linked to the events to come. That we would be the cause of all the misery that would afflict the world to come.”

Fennan noticed the hardness of Mythal's gaze, as if she was angry with herself.

"At first, I convinced myself that I could change the events to come. Now that I knew about part of the future, maybe I could change the course of time." She laughed briefly. "But I was blinded by pride. The very pride that was going to be the cause of so much tragedy. So, I decided at the last moment to pin my hopes on the one person who had really tried to make a difference. The same person who found herself lost in an unknown world, having travelled millennia in the past to make amends for what proud mages had forged.”

The Inquisitor looked up to search for Mythal's and the goddess gave her a warm smile.

"Barely a child in the eyes of our society, yet carrying a burden that even the most seasoned of our warriors would hesitate to carry. A heartbroken young girl that and the courage to face the unknown without even knowing what awaits her. A strong woman of unshakeable will who by her mere will has brought the proudest of all gods to his knees..."

Feeling her cheeks blush, she looked away, suddenly concentrating on everything but Mythal's gaze upon her.

"The day I named you Fennan, I didn't know how well you would live up to your new name. I only knew that this was your true nature, that of a wolf thirsting for vengeance and justice, ready to make any sacrifice for the good cause. I had no idea of the formidable warrior you would become.”

Mythal got up and the landscape changed again. They were back in the temple, in one of the huge halls. The Inquisitor stood up and looked around her silently.

"As you've no doubt noticed, each Evanuri has a power all his own. Fen'Harel is a master of the fade, able to come and go between worlds as he pleases. Andruil possesses the wild magic of the hunt: she manipulates minds by appealing to our primal instincts and is relentlessly stalking ever more powerful prey. June possesses the power of creation, able to create just about anything that pops into his head in mere moments. Sylaise is an outstanding healer, I am pretty sure she could resurrect an entire army with a simple blink of an eye." The goddess was studying Fennan's reactions as she spoke, taking time to assimilate the information.

"Falon'Din reigns over the dead, he has the power to summon the dead spirits as he pleases. Dirthamen has a power that is extremely dangerous for someone trying to keep a secret, as he can read minds effortlessly, interfering in anyone's thoughts without even being noticed. Fortunately for us, he chose to keep his secrets without sharing them, not even with his brother. For he is surely the Evanuri with the most knowledge about each of us. Finally, there is Elgar'nan. "Said Mythal, stopping for a few seconds before continuing. The Inquisitor thought she saw sadness in the Evanuri's eyes before she spoke again. "His power is not extraordinary. He controls fire, but on a level beyond comprehension. That's why some say he once captured the sun to prove his power..."

Fennan thought of the statue behind his throne, the one that represented him with the sun held firmly in his outstretched hand. The image was very strong indeed.

"What about Gilan'Nain? " the Inquisitor suddenly asked, realizing she hadn't been mentioned. The goddess of hallas had been so discreet during her stay at Andruil's, she had never managed to have a real conversation with her.

"Ah. Gilan'Nain..." Mythal whispered. "She looks a bit like you." Answered the goddess before looking into the distance. "Once a mere slave in the service of Andruil, she finally won the favor of the huntress. Luck or misfortune, I cannot tell for sure. But Andruil shared her power with her, keeping her under her control like a common pet. She named her goddess of the hallas because she loved them so much. She has no power of her own besides her unprecedented beauty... "

Fennan thought back to the daily life of the goddess at Andruil's side. How awful it must have been to be no longer mistress of one's own existence. Suddenly realizing that someone else was missing from Mythal's list, she asked.

"What about you?”

Mythal smiled at her.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me." She looked into the Inquisitor's eyes. "I'm known as the protective goddess because I have the incredible ability to anticipate danger. I owe it to the nature of my power, which allows me to see the future, short-term only and only the future of others.”

"But..." began Fennan.

"How could I have foreseen my own death?" She asked amused. The Inquisitor nodded.

"Through you." She replied. "I saw you taken prisoner, unable to use your magic because of the inhibitor that all the knights had ingested. It was when I saw your future that I witnessed my own death.”

Fennan had a hard time accepting the idea. But that explained why she always seemed to be one step ahead of the others. Her power was very useful, but it also had its limitations.

"Fortunately." Mythal continued. "My visions can be altered on a small scale. So, I prepared your succession knowing that my death could not be avoided. Today, my power and all my memories are yours if you accept them.”

The Inquisitor opened her mouth to answer, but realized she had no idea what to say. She slowly closed her mouth.

"Drinking at the well of sorrows will endow you with my powers and the memories of all my past servants. I do not deny that this will be a heavy burden to add on your frail shoulders, but it will be necessary to accomplish what you seek to do.”

She reflected for a few moments, conscious of the look of the goddess on her, who was waiting for her agreement to seal the pact between them.

"What was the name you heard in Cole's memories? " she asked.

"Dumat. " Mythal simply replied.

The name was a slap in the face to the Inquisitor. Hearing Dumat's name made her almost nauseous. The image of Corypheus imposed itself on her mind, his voice from beyond the grave resounded in her ears almost immediately as the false god implored Dumat to grant him the strength he needed to accomplish his dark designs.

"Who is Dumat? "she asked then.

Mythal's gaze became more mysterious.

"Accept your legacy and you will know..." She replied with a smirk on her face.

Curiosity gnawed at her a little more and she wondered if Mythal had some other purpose in mind than simply to pass her legacy.

Deciding to put aside her doubts about the Evanuri, she reached out her hand to Mythal again.

"I accept my heritage." She replied solemnly.

"Good." Mythal replied in a strangely relieved voice.

There was a whirlwind of magic all around her and the image of Mythal disappeared. She closed her eyes so as not to be unbalanced by all the colors dancing around her and when the torrent of magic seemed to calm down, she heard Abelas' voice calling out to her.

"Fennan?”

She blinked and realized that she was still in the well of sorrows, the water had completely disappeared and she was on the ground on the golden mosaic, in the arms of the chief sentinel who was looking at her with alarm.

"Abelas?" she replied vaguely.

"How do you feel? " he asked as he pushed away a stray blonde lock of hair on the Inquisitor's face.

"Abelas!" Said one of the sentinels standing guard around the pool, his eyes were riveted on the Inquisitor. "The vallaslin.”

The sentinel looked down on Fennan again and had to stifle a cry of surprise. Fennan's vallaslin was... evaporating. Only a true Evanuri could not be marked by vallaslin, so much so that the marks would disappear of their own if they were forced on. To see the marks on Fennan's cheeks disappear like that could mean only one thing: She had become a true goddess.

Fennan made a gesture to get up and two sentinels immediately rushed to her side to help her get back on her feet. Immediately afterwards they all knelt before her, including Abelas.

"What are you doing? "Asked the young woman who didn't seem to realize the change that had taken place.

"Mistress, we are at your service." replied Abelas, his eyes glued to the ground. "We swear to protect you until our last breath.”

She was speechless, staring at those proud sentinels kneeling before her. A voice seemed to whisper in her ear.

_This is your role now. They will follow you as my worthy heir._

As soon as she tried to concentrate on the voice, it seemed to retract in her mind, out of reach. It was strange to feel this presence in her, but she also understood the role she had to accept to play.

 _You're an Evanuri now_. She thinks, more to give herself courage than anything else.

"Get up." she said to the sentinels, who executed in one movement. They seemed to wait for her orders, patiently.

With an impulse, she explored the new magic that was hers. She thought of a spell and the formula came to her memory as if she had always known it. Without even saying a word, she cast it and saw the sentinels' vallaslin disappear, leaving their faces bare for the first time in their adult lives. They stared at each other, some had put their fingers on their faces where the Tree of Mythal once adorned their foreheads, lips or cheeks.

Disarray then seized some of them, misunderstanding the meaning of this gesture. She raised a hand to attract their attention, trying to display Mythal's calm smile.

"Don't get me wrong." She said calmly. "Today you are free. Free to choose your allegiance and not forced to serve me because of the marks on your skin. For the path I am about to walk will be fraught with danger, blood and death. If you choose to serve me despite this, I will welcome you and protect you as Mythal did before me... "

Again, each sentinel knelt on the ground, swearing eternal loyalty to her. Abelas was the last to speak. He came to her and knelt, taking her right hand in his own. He kissed her knuckles and looked up at her.

"No spell, no magic will ever compel me to serve you. I will protect you from your enemies, defend your honor, watch over your tranquility, of my own free will and will never fail.”

She lowered her eyes to Abelas and her pulse quickened slightly.

She invited the sentinel to get up, and while his gaze was still intensely immersed in hers, he remained silent, waiting for her answer.

He was slightly taller than her and she had to raise her head to catch his eyes. She read devotion and sincerity.

He was so close to her, maybe too close. Yet she made no gesture to move away. On the contrary, she tiptoed and whispered in his ear.

"Abelas, I go to war with the Evanuri and the Forgotten ones. I will destroy millennia of tradition and create a world without slaves. Will you still follow me?”

He had straightened when she put her hands on his shoulders to tiptoe, even more so when she whispered in his ear. Yet his gaze was that of a soldier when she finally took a step back to hear his answer.

"I will follow you."

She smiled at him and turned to the other sentinels.

"Will you follow me in my war against the traitors who murdered Mythal?"

"We will follow you." They answer in unison.

"Good." said Fennan, unwillingly imitating the way Mythal sometimes expressed herself. "Let us not delay any longer in this case. I've some old friends to see again... "

With these words, the Inquisitor and the sentinels left the temple of the Vir'abelasan with no intention of ever returning.

***

Elrith opened the door to Felassan's private quarters suddenly, startled the leader of the resistance and brought him out of his sleep. He struggled against sleep to try to understand what was going on in his room.

"By Mythal, Elrith! What time is it? " He asked as he finally recognized the man who had come into the room. He seemed agitated, and that was enough to wake Felassan, who had not seen the mage like this for years, when they thought they had found Fennan.

"No matter what time it is." Elrith replied excitedly. "I have news. The temple of Mythal, the Vir'abelasan has been unlocked." he said as if that would explain everything.

The leader of the resistance got up in his bed, putting a hand over his face to chase away the last bits of sleep in him. He glanced outside before turning his attention to the mage again.

"Elrith, it's the middle of the night!" he said, displeased to have been disturbed like this.

"You don't understand." The knight simply replied, as he could no longer hold his ground. "It's her! Fennan is back." he said, trying to catch the elf's violet gaze.

"Are you sure?" Felassan suddenly asked, wide awake.

"More than ever." Elrith said. "I had placed wards in case the temple was breached, with a means of recording the intruder's magical signature. Fennan entered the temple less than an hour ago.”

At first delighted with the news, he frowned.

"If you could do that, I imagine the Evanuri would, too..."

"Yes..." replied the knight, understanding where the resistance leader mind was going.

"We must react without delay." Announced Felassan, standing up quickly. "Wake up the messengers, I want them in the war room in less than an hour, ready to go.”

"At your command." Elrith replied. As he was about to turn his heels, he was held back by Felassan.

"Hold on." Elrith turned around. "Pack your things, we're off to reactivate the veiled runes just after the council of war." He said. "If Fennan's on the move again, we must get to her as soon as possible.”

The mage smiled, relieved, before putting his fist on his heart.

"At your command." He repeated, a smile still on his lips.

***

News of her return will spread in Elvenhan quickly, but It did not make her the least bit nervous, however. With her training with Fen'Harel, plus the power gained through Mythal, she no longer feared the wrath of the Evanuri. Her mission was now simple. To free the people from the Evanuri, free the slaves and punish the gods.

Her first step would be the cornerstone of her plan. Accompanied by sentinels, she went to Skyhold through the fade, opening the passage for the soldiers with the anchor. In addition to the practicality of this mode of travel, it had the gift of amazing her guards about her magical potential. When they reached the fortress, it was in ruins, abandoned long after its destruction by June and Andruil. But today, Skyhold and the Inquisition were about to be reborn.

She levitated to the center of the partially broken bridge that connected the main building to the ramparts, once the path linking the rotunda to Commander Cullen's quarters.

With a snap of her fingers, she swung back into the fade again and saw the same damage. She concentrated on her first lessons with Solas, when he had taught her how to make a memory tangible in the fade. What she was about to undertake was going to be much more complex, but she had a few centuries of training behind her now.

She conjured up the appearance of the fortress as she knew it at the time of the Inquisition. Cullen's office, the war room, the mages tower, the tavern, the great hall. Slowly, the fade began to reshape itself according to her will. She changed a few details in her vision, adding a second throne, replacing the statues of Andraste with two majestic wolves, one black, the other white, on either side of the main door. She replaced the stables with a brand-new building, big enough to house the entire sentinels. The mages tower was also fitted out to accommodate soldiers.

Once satisfied with the reconstructed vision, she concentrated her power and, as Fen'Harel had taught her, snapped her fingers to return to the awakened world.

The return took considerably longer than the usual fraction of a second, she felt the fade screaming and squealing as the vision collided with the reality of the fortress. She felt her magic being drained by the spell but realized that the cost was surprisingly less than she had imagined.

When the spell ended, she reopened her eyes to a new fortress. Skyhold had returned. The banners of the inquisition were once again floating in the wind, its eye pierced by a sword overlooking the main entrance.

The sentinels were all gathered in the center of the courtyard, obviously the place least affected by the magic. They looked around them surprised by Fennan's demonstration of power. When she joined them, they were still in shock.

"Welcome to your new home." She said, not knowing what else to say. "You are officially the first members of the new inquisition.

***

When Cole returned to Fen'Harel, he found the Dread Wolf restless. Fennan had been gone barely a day, and he was already in a state of turmoil.

They had spent the last few centuries in exile, but strangely enough he had experienced these as years of blissful happiness. He was alone with her, far from the machinations of the Evanuri, far from any danger, concerned only with the training of the Inquisitor.

She had progressed faster than he could have imagined, and he knew that sooner or later they would have to set out on their revenge. But he was in no hurry, not wanting to immediately plunge back into blood and war.

Unlike him, Fennan was impatient. She was not totally ignorant of the war, having her own share of deaths, but she had never been at war with the Evanuri. Thousands of lives would be lost in the process, and magic was far more destructive than a sword.

When she departed, he was caught off guard. He regretted not having paid more attention to what she had told him about the fade. His pride had made him act like an idiot. Knowing that Cole oversaw watching his girlfriend was little consolation. He would have preferred a thousand times over to go with her.

So, when the spirit appeared before him, he had to clench his teeth to restrain himself from jumping on him and inundating him with questions. Instead, he slowly nodded his head in his direction to greet him, waiting for him to speak.

"She's fine. " he said simply, and Solas felt her shoulders relax. "She's waiting for you at Skyhold. " added Cole.

 _Skyhold?_ The Dread Wolf wondered. Why did she go back there? There was nothing left to retrieve in the fortress, even the fade had eventually mimicked the awakened world, leaving only a pile of ruins.

"There's no more time to hide. " Answered Cole to the Evanuri's silent question. "Fennan decided it was time to strike back.”

A vein pulsed in his forehead as he clenched his jaw. He would have liked to be consulted before she made such a decision. Deciding to join her to ask her directly about her motives, he prepared for war and with a snap of his fingers, disappeared into the fade.

***

When his feet touched the ground again, Solas was confronted with a view that was totally unknown to him, yet slightly familiar.

Skyhold stood before him. His fortress, as complete as on the first day. But some things had changed.

He stood at the end of the stone bridge, not far from the only Eluvian that led out of the mountain. But there were no Eluvians there. He noticed banners he had only seen in Fennan's memories: The Inquisition.

Increasingly intrigued, he began to move towards the drawbridge when an arrow planted itself at his feet. Stopping abruptly and almost immediately conjuring his magic, ready to retaliate, he looked up at the archer and recognized one of Mythal's sentinels.

"Halt." Said the sentinel at the top of the ramparts. The distance between them meant he had to use magic to make his voice carry all the way down here.

"No one gains access to the fortress without the Inquisitor's approval.”

Did he hear right? Inquisitor? Fearing for a second that he had inadvertently traveled to another time, he replied to the sentinel, trying to keep calm despite the offense.

"I am Fen'harel and I command you to let me pass.”

His status vis-a-vis Mythal should convince the sentinel to let him through. But instead, he took a new arrow and bend his bow.

"I obey only Fennan and take orders from no one.”

Deciding that he had shown enough patience with the sentinel, he prepared to attack, still preferring to wait for him to attack again rather than risk killing a man over a misunderstanding.

"Enough." Cut another sentinel who had just come out of the watchtower. The archer immediately lowered his weapon and turned his attention to his superior, for it was likely his superior, Fen'Harel then recognized the last man on earth he would have liked to see at Fennan's side.

"Abelas." He whispered, clutching his staff so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

The sentinel looked down at the Evanuri and saw by the expression on his face that he was as delighted as he to see him.

"Fen'Harel is the Inquisitor's companion." He said coldly. "Let him in.”

When the Evanuri was finally allowed to enter his own fortress, he saw Abelas leave the ramparts and go to the main hall, probably to go and fetch Fennan.

Trying not to blame his companion for joining the sentinel again, he concentrated on the changes to the fortress. He looked at the new building that stood in place of the stables, as well as the statues of the two wolves that flanked the main entrance. These statues had been created to intimidate, he saw the majestic and at the same time terribly threatening appearance of the sculptures. He felt strangely reassured to see that he still belonged in this fortress which had been visibly remodeled to Fennan's wishes.

He entered the main hall, where he used to have his meals with the knights and was astonished to see two thrones at the far end of the room. Intrigued, he approached to take a closer look at them.

The first one seemed to be carved out of obsidian, magically fashioned, no doubt about it. The seat and backrest were relatively simple, decorated with superb arabesques. He then noticed that the arabesques formed a tree, much more elaborate than the original vallaslin from Mythal. But what caught his eye was not so much the throne itself, but rather the wolf statue that encompassed the seat. Sitting behind the obsidian throne was a huge white wolf, made of a material unknown to him. Its head was lowered forward over the back of the throne, so that when you were facing the throne, the person sitting there seemed to have a wolf's head. He walked around, seeing that the head was hollow, allowing the person sitting down to see through the wolf's eyes. The second throne was the same except for a few details. The throne was white and the wolf black. It had three pairs of red eyes, and one of them had been left empty to allow a person to see through.

Beyond the beauty of these two thrones, he noticed once again that the desired effect was to intimidate. Fennan had indeed decided to stop hiding and planned to strike fear into the hearts of her enemies.

He was out of his thoughts when he heard the door on his left open. Abelas glanced at Fen'Harel for a split second before he stepped aside to let the Inquisitor pass.

"You know where to find me if you need me." He said before he bowed to her and turned his heels.

Fen'Harel watched him leave the hall before turning his attention to his companion. She had left him for only hours and already she seemed so different.

"What happened? "He asked, worried that he didn't recognize the young woman's aura.

"Mythal." she said simply. "That's what happened.”

He gave her a questioning look and she smiled faintly at him. He then noticed the absence of her vallaslin and reached out his hand to touch her bare skin.

"When..." He started before she interrupted him.

"They went away on their own when I accepted Mythal's legacy." she murmured.

"Her legacy? " Solas asked, although he already understood what was at stake. He just wanted confirmation.

"Her power, her memories and the Vir'abelasan... " she said slowly.

So much power… it then became apparent to Solas when he opened his eyes slightly. Strangely, he had mixed feelings at the news.

Mythal was not offering her power for free, she had had to give Fennan additional responsibilities and she already had enough to deal with. Yet he smiled at her as he put his hand on her cheek.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured for an answer.

She smiled a sad smile and he approached her for a kiss. She let herself go almost immediately in his arms and Solas understood how overwhelmed she was. Yet, when she stepped back again, all traces of fragility were gone.

"I have created a new inquisition." she said abruptly.

"I thought I noticed, yes." He replied. "What will be its purpose?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"I intend to bring together under one banner all those who wish to overthrow the current government. We will hunt down the Evanuri, free their slaves and build a new kingdom where the people will be free to choose their destiny.”

Fen'Harel saw a gleam of defiance in his companion's eyes. As if she challenged him to dare to contradict her plans.

The woman in front of him was no longer an Arcane warrior. She was not an Evanuri-to-be, or even an Inquisitor. The woman he was looking at right now was a queen. He bowed to her, took one of her hands and kissed it before standing up again

"So be it." He answered in a breath.


	25. Chapter 25

Arlan was finishing his morning training when he saw Ana'rel who had returned from some business outside Sylaise’s palace. He smiled when he saw the healer and decided to go and greet her.

Since she had arrived in the palace, the warrior had done nothing but learn from her. Ana'rel was a gifted worker and an excellent teacher. He had progressed enormously over the last few centuries, always pushing his limits, to the great pleasure of Sylaise who enjoyed attending their common work.

The warrior saw the healer as a mentor, a role model that he followed rigorously. But at times she behaved strangely, as if her attention was being diverted elsewhere. Given her past, Arlan had finally convinced himself that this must be her way of grieving for her former mistress.

When he reached her level, he bowed slightly as a greeting and she gave him a warm smile.

"Good morning, Ana'rel" he said politely. "It seems to me that Sylaise has finally received the book on how the fade affects medicinal magic. Would you like to consult it with me?"

Something in the healer's eyes piqued his curiosity. A mixture of excitement and fear.

"I have to turn down your offer for today." She answered without letting her emotions get in the way. "This walk outside the palace made me tired." She added with a wry smile.

"Oh." replied the arcane warrior, disappointed. "I understand.”

Ana'rel apologized before leaving him alone.

The healer was not the kind of person to burn out after a simple walk outside the palace. The fact that she needed rest so early in the day was suspicious. Either she had expended a great deal of energy or she did not want to spend time with him. Since they were together almost all the time, he convinced himself that something unusual had happened.

After a few moments of hesitation, he decided to retrace the path she took. Perhaps she had been attacked by those awful creatures that Fennan called 'darkspawns', perhaps she was wounded and refused to disturb the other with her problems. Or perhaps it was something else. Something to do with Ana'rel's sometimes strange behavior...

It was harmless to make sure everything was okay. The warrior remembered Fen'Harel's sermons, reproaching him too often for being suspicious of everything and everyone, but it was in his nature and he could not fight against it.

When he found himself outside, Arlan felt strangely uncomfortable. It was not his habit to leave the palace and he was not familiar with the surroundings. He concentrated on Ana'rel's aura, looking for the path she had followed.

The trail was not difficult to follow, and he soon found himself off the path. His footsteps led him to a cave entrance, and he repressed a shiver at the thought of venturing into that dark place alone.

An extinguished brazier stood at the entrance of the cave and he recognized the torches that were lying next to it. Veiled fire was not often used in the wilderness and finding a brazier here only confirmed his suspicions. Something unusual was going on here.

He lit the torch and moved forward, attentive to the familiar sound that would betray the presence of a text, a memory somewhere on the walls.

What he heard, however, was something completely different, and he had to suppress a cry of panic when half a dozen giant spiders fell from the ceiling all around him.

He hated spiders. Already at their normal size they were a real ordeal every time he found one in his quarters, but giant spiders were his main source of nightmares.

One of the spiders approached him, two legs raised and ready to attack and he felt panic grow in his guts. Conjuring his magic, he summoned a ball of fire that struck the monster in the abdomen. The creature uttered a shrill scream before falling backwards in a convulsive fit. Its legs curled up and it stood still, dead. He turned around as he heard other spiders approaching and received a spray of poisonous ichor in his face. Beyond the utterly revolting aspect of being sprayed in this way, he had to resort to a spell to dissipate the poison so as not to be weakened by the attack.

His spectral blade soon came into action. In a fluid movement, it pierced or pushed the creatures back, just enough time to summon a real blizzard in the small cave.

By the time his spell had subsided, he had destroyed every trace of life for a good ten meters. He was aware that he had used far more magic than necessary, but fear had overtaken his logic. Catching his breath after this fright, he wiped the ichor from his face as best he could and continued his exploration.

When the familiar sound of a rune reached him, he had to scratch the layer of ice he had created to access it.

The rune was recent, still vibrant with energy. He noticed Ana'rel's energy.

When he put his fingers on it, he felt a sharp electric shock and had to remove his hand in pain.

"This message is not for you." said a voice behind Arlan, who turned around almost immediately, his torch of veiled fire in front of him.

Ana'rel was there, with her hands folded behind her back and her cold gaze on the knight.

"What does this mean? "Asked Arlan, aware that the healer could attack her at any moment.

She watched him for a long time before answering, as if she were deciding whether or not he was worthy of an answer.

"Things are changing." Ana'rel whispered as she looked into his eyes. "She's back.”

Who was she talking about? His first thought was probably a bit stupid.

"Mythal?" He asked, incredulous.

"No." Replied Ana'rel in an amused tone. "Her heiress has returned.”

Fennan, understood Arlan, stunned. Fennan had been hunted by his comrades and the Evanrui for more than three centuries without success. The fact that she had managed to escape them all that time was a feat, but that she decided to reappear on her own was an undeniably daring act.

"How? " Asked Arlan, more to himself than to Ana'el.

"The easiest way would be to ask her directly..." Answered the healer anyway. "If we go to her fortress, we can clear this up.”

Arlan suddenly raised his head.

"Join her? " he wondered. "I will not abandon Sylaise.”

"It seems to me that Sylaise did not agree with Elgar'nan's latest actions. "Observed Ana'rel calmly. Rather than abandon her, why not ask her to come?”

The knight was shocked by the healer's lightness. How could things have gotten so out of hand in such a short time?

"I..." He began indecisively. "I don't know," he said.

Ana'rel gave him a sad smile, like a teacher would do to a student who had done something disappointing.

"I see. " she said. "So, I would go alone. I hoped to leave in your company and that of Sylaise, but it seems it is still a little too early.”

The healer turned her back and Arlan felt his heart squeeze.

"We'll meet again soon." she whispered before turning into a grey cat and crawled between two rocks, out of her reach.

Silence fell again in the cave and it took a long time for the knight to decide to come out. When he came out into the open air, he felt the trail left by Ana'rel but did nothing to follow it. Instead, he returned to the palace and resumed his daily activities, trying to clear his mind by returning to a semblance of normality.

***

When he laid his eyes on Fennan again, Elrith felt tears in his eyes. He had spent so much time trying to find her without ever being able to pick up her trail that at times he wondered if it was all real, if he wasn't chasing a dream.

Fortunately for him, Felassan was at least as keen as he was to protect the young woman's interests, and between the two of them they had eliminated many spies and agents of the Evanuri. After disseminating runes of veiled fire for all allies of the resistance, Felassan and Elrith had gone to Skyhold.

At first, the fortress seemed abandoned and in ruins, but this was just an illusion. A powerful barrier protected the true appearance of Skyhold and Elrith had been blown away by the quality of the enchantment at work.

He found the fortress changed from what he knew of it, and Mythal’s sentinels seemed to oversee protecting the place, patrolling the ramparts.

When they arrived, they had been asked to wait in the main courtyard under the close watch of two sentinels, who kept theirs weapons unsheathed while Abelas, Mythal's former master assassin, hurried to the main building.

He returned quickly and accompanied them to what used to be the Arcane Warrior training room. When the large door opened, he saw a huge wooden table on which were laid maps and other miscellaneous objects, and leaning over a scroll, her hands resting on either side of the document, stood Fennan.

Elrith saw her gaze leave the document she was reading to settle on the newcomers. He saw her expression change when she recognized Felassan, and then she saw him. Her expression changed from surprise to joy and he felt his heart tighten as he saw her smile.

"Elrith! "she exclaimed as she walked around the table to join him.

She wore the glittering armor that Mythal had made for her for her arrival among the arcane warriors. Some modifications had been made to make it lighter and less flashy, but even so, she looked simply divine.

He held her tightly in his arms, unable to utter a single word because of his overwhelming emotions. Fennan's perfume made him close his eyes as he tried to keep this moment in his memory forever. Eventually he loosened his embrace, conscious of Fen'Harel's gaze upon him, benevolent but attentive.

"Don't ever try to run away again using one of my own spells against me. " He said as he released her.

She gave him an embarrassed smile.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking at her feet. He held her in his arms again. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt because of me..."

He gave her a little pat on the shoulder.

"I forgive you, but don't ever do that again. " he whispered with a smile.

She was about to answer him when Felassan loudly cleared his throat, catching the young woman's attention.

"No greetings for me?" he took offense "It was worth the trouble to go to such lengths to prepare troops for the new Inquisitor.”

Surprised that he called her that, she opened her mouth to speak but Felassan cut her off.

"No, no, too late for excuses." He said, looking away. "I see that I no longer count now that you have found your brother-in-arms and your fortress.”

To Elrith's great surprise, Fennan burst out laughing before approaching Felassan who was looking at her again, smiling. They exchanged a knowing glance and she reached out her hand. He grabbed her forearm and she did the same.

"It's good to see you again, my friend." She said with an emotive look in her eyes.

"I missed you pretty much, too." Felassan replied, and Elrith was almost certain to see his cheeks slightly color.

"Welcome" Fen'Harel then announced in a more official tone and they both turned their attention to the Evanuri. "We're happy to have allies joining our ranks." he added, bowing his head slightly towards Felassan as a token of thanks. "I guess you already have an idea of what we are up to? " he asked, looking at them in turn.

"Fennan and I had already started working together on a common goal. " Replied the leader of the resistance to Fen'Harel's attention. He then turned to Fennan. "I've come to support the Inquisitor's cause and to continue what we'd started.”

Fennan smiles at him.

"I gladly accept your help, Felassan.”

She then turned her attention to Elrith and he felt his heart racing again. It was his turn to take an oath and he had not prepared anything in advance.

"I..." He started awkwardly. "I left Andruil because I never accepted the decision of the Evanuri against you and Fen'Harel. My path led me to Felassan where I was able to devote my time and talents to your protection. "He felt a little calmer and finished his speech with a little more confidence. "Today I've come to officially join the Inquisition to punish the real culprits in all this.”

A shadow passed over Fennan's eyes and it was Fen'Harel who answered.

"And it is with pleasure that we welcome you back to Skyhold, Elrith.”

***

After their discussion in the war room, Elrith and Felassan had been led by Abelas to their new quarters. Felassan had been given a private room while Elrith had been accommodated in the soldiers' quarters. This did not bother him, his life in the resistance had been far less luxurious than anything he could have had in Skyhold. When he went downstairs to the common room, he saw a woman who looked familiar to him.

She had long gray hair, turquoise eyes and radiated an aura of uncommon power. While he was still trying to find out where he had met her, she turned to him.

"Ah, an Arcane warrior." She said, smiling politely. "I was wondering when you'd start coming back to the fortress.”

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember where we met." Elrith apologized.

"There's no need to apologize." She replied. "My name is Ana'rel. I was in Mythal's service as a healer. We were never really introduced, although we met at the last tournament involving the Great Protector.”

He did not remember many details of the tournament. The event seemed so remote to him after what had happened. He apologized politely and left the common room to explore the new fortress.

This inquisition was confusing, but there was enormous potential if things went well. Fennan had gained in wisdom and undeniable power. Everything about her was like the Evanuri now, there was almost no trace of the young mage he had trained back in the time of the Arcane warriors. Despite the joy she had shown, a sadness always seemed to linger in her eyes, and that worried the knight. The weight of years and power did not befit Fennan.

From the ramparts, he looked up to the balcony of Fen’Harel’s quarters and was surprised to see the Inquisitor there. Fen'Harel was behind her, holding her tenderly in his arms.

His heart tightened and he looked away. There were other people watching over her now. Fen'Harel, of course, but also the leader of the sentinels who seemed to take his role very much to heart, letting no one lay eyes on her without making sure she was not in danger.

Felassan had also demonstrated in the last few centuries that he would stop at nothing to protect the young woman, and he had hundreds of men under his command.

Who was Elrith beside all those men of power? He was just a fallen warrior, a deserted soldier with a gift for magic that did not even equal that of the woman he wished to protect.

Swallowing these bitter thoughts, he descended into the courtyard and alerted a sentinel who radiated a familiar aura. As he approached, the sentinel stood at attention.

"You're the one who designed the illusion spell? " Elrith asked, impressed. "I feel your magic in the barrier.”

"No." Denied the sentinel. "The Inquisitor designed it, and we are feeding it." He explained. "Each of us takes turns providing part of our magic so the spell can't be undone easily.”

The sentinel looked up to the sky where a shimmer was slightly perceptible where the illusion ended.

"I fed the spell this morning, which is why you recognized my aura." he added, turning his attention back to the knight.

"Impressive." Elrith commented. Fennan had learned a great deal since their last meeting. A spell capable of being fed by various people who had nothing to do with its creator was not something he would have thought possible.

"Is there anything else I can do for you? "Asked the sentinel, obviously anxious to get back to his post.

"No, thank you for your time. " Elrith hastened to reply.

He was still studying the barrier spell when Ana'rel's voice startled him.

"I lived with one of your brothers-in-arms." she said outright. "Arlan, a remarkable healer.”

Elrith smiled.

"How's he doing? " asked the knight, eager to hear from his friend.

"Lost in uncertainty, I'm afraid." Ana'rel replied in a melancholy tone. "I offered to come and join Fennan cause and the Inquisition, but it was still a bit early for him, I suppose.”

The mage let out a brief laugh.

"Decision-making has never been his strong suit. " he confirmed. "But he'll join us eventually, I'm not worried about him.”

Ana'rel gave him a warm smile and he felt his mood change slightly. There was something soothing about the healer's presence.

***

From the balcony, Fennan watched the comings and goings of the sentinels, allies and soldiers who were beginning to populate the fortress. Fen'Harel was behind her, holding her in his arms.

She followed Elrith with her eyes and couldn't help smiling. How good it was to find him safe and sound. As she watched the mage begin a discussion with Ana'rel, she thought back to the arrival of the healer a few weeks earlier.

She had arrived at Skyhold right after the creation of the new Inquisition. She had spoken privately with Fennan, pledging the same loyalty to her as to Mythal before her and assuring her of her fullest support in her plans. Their last conversation before that day was during the great tournament and Fennan thought in retrospect that Ana'rel had anticipated the events ahead remarkably well. She would be a great ally.

"I don't like this." Said Fen'Harel suddenly, taking the Inquisitor back in the present.

"What?" She asked, raising her head to try to see her lover's face.

"All of this." He answered, holding her a little closer to him. "All the people asking for you all the time, waiting for you to solve their problems..." He put a kiss on her neck and then went back, grumpy. "I don't have time to be alone with you anymore.”

She smiled and pressed herself a little more against his chest.

"Yet we're both here right now. " she whispered, teasingly.

Solas' embrace tightened a little more and she felt his lips resting in her neck.

"Hmm." He replied, coming up to kiss her ear affectionately.

Then someone knocked firmly on the door and Abelas' voice rang out.

"Inquisitor"? The leader of the resistance required your presence.”

Solas sighed a long sigh.

"What was I saying..."

She turned around and gave him an apologetic grin.

"I'm sorry. Duty calls.”

"Duty's a little too close to you for my taste. " whispered Solas bitterly.

Fennan did not need an explanation to understand that the remark was about Abelas rather than his present responsibilities.

"He's just doing his job." she replied.

As he was about to answer, Abelas knocked on the door again. "Inquisitor?”

"Coming! " she replied to prevent him from finally entering, even though she was convinced that he would never dare to enter her private quarters without permission.

"I've got to go." She excused herself when she saw his scowl. "When I come back, I'll show you that I still have time for you.”

"Go." Sighed Fen'Harel, resigned and visibly unconvinced.

She hesitated for a few seconds, put a quick kiss on Solas' lips and walked down the few steps that led to the door of her quarters. As she opened it, she saw Abelas waiting calmly in front of the door. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second and she felt her pulse racing for no reason as he stepped aside to let her pass by.

Solas was right about one thing, since their reunion at the temple, Abelas almost never left her alone. That said, she didn’t find it unpleasant to have someone watching over her at all times.

"Where is Felassan?" She asked as she hurried down the tower steps.

"In front of the entrance to the war room. "Answered the sentinel. "It seems he has a plan for you and he refused to wait until tomorrow. " he added. After a short silence, he spoke again. "Sorry to have disturbed you while you were with your companion.”

Despite his efforts to hide it, she heard distinctly the disdain with which he had uttered that last word. Abelas was not a great fan of Fen'Harel, and from the way Solas had behaved a few moments earlier, it was clearly reciprocal.

"It's nothing." She replied, refusing to go into the subject. "Work comes first.”

They were coming down the stairs and Abelas went ahead of her to open the door.

"You don't have to do this every time, you know." She said as she tried to walk past the front door to open it. He grabbed her shoulder to stop her and she turned to face him, now pinned with her back against the door and the sentinel a few inches away from her.

His grey eyes were on her and his expression was indecipherable.

"This is ridiculous, Abelas. " she said with a nervous laugh. "I can still open doors by myself.”

She did everything to avoid his gaze and his silence was beginning to make her nervous. The closeness between them and her beating heart did nothing to help.

The sentinel seemed to notice her discomfort and to her great despair, she saw him smile slightly.

"What’s the matter? " he asked in a deep voice that caused the Inquisitor’s heart to leap in her chest.

"N... Nothing," she replied hastily. "Let me pass.”

Abelas' hand came to rest on the door right next to her face and she looked up at him. He was so close that she could smell him, a light scent of cinnamon that made her want to snuggle up against him.

He leaned forward slowly, and she felt her legs weaken. What was he doing? It was not at all in his habit to be so bold. Rather than pushing him away, which she clearly should have done, she closed her eyes and waited.

She could feel Abelas' breath on her lips and she stood perfectly still. He bent over a little more and she heard his deep voice in her ear.

"If you want me, Inquisitor, you just have to ask...”

The wave of desire that seized her was so violent that she felt dizzy as her blood suddenly receded, reddening her cheeks and ears.

Abelas had stepped back and looked at her calmly, watching her reaction with a smirk on his face.

"That... stop talking nonsense." She retorted, completely unsettled. She wanted to open the door, but Abelas' hand closed on her wrist and she jumped at his touch.

"Leave it to me." he said simply. "For your own safety." He freed her wrist and walked past her to open the door, making sure no one was there before he stepped aside to let her pass again, as if nothing had happened.

But for Fennan, whose heart was still beating fast, it was difficult to pretend that nothing had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, I took a quick break last week, sorry for the wait. Hope this chapter will please you guys.  
> Abelas finally decided to fight back and after centuries with a desire demon, he might be far less shy than before X)


	26. Chapter 26

Felassan was waiting at the door as Abelas said, and Fennan was almost relieved to no longer be alone with the sentinel. His scent on her was still omnipresent and she needed something to distract her from the thoughts that were occupying her mind.

She had wanted him to kiss him, she thought ashamed. Despite all she could say, despite her relationship with Fen'Harel, the frustration of not getting what she wanted at the moment was hard to suppress.

"Ah Fennan." Felassan rejoices at the approach of the Inquisitor. "Thank you for coming so fast, I'm aware my request was a bit cavalier.”

"It's nothing." She replied distractedly. "What's so urgent?”

They entered the war room with Abelas, who stood guard at the entrance.

"This is about the Arcane warriors." He said, and Fennan looked up at him attentively. "I'd like to know what you have planned for them.”

She did not immediately know what to answer. Her comrades had been sent to hunt her down, but she did not hold it against them, since she had deliberately abandoned them in the Golden City. But she could not deny that it was a subject that had to be addressed quickly. What to do with the Knights-Enchanters?

"If at all possible, I would like to gather them together again at Skyhold." She finally replied.

"That's what I thought." Smiled Felassan. "I've taken time to locate most of the Arcane warriors, but unfortunately they're hardly ever all in one place. Except at one particular moment..."

Fennan glanced at him interrogatively and the leader of the resistance smiled at her.

"The Tournament." He replied.

"It's still going on?" Fennan wondered. "I thought that with the order dissolved, there would be no more tournaments.”

"That's partly true." Replied Felassan. "But Elgar'nan is committed to the tradition and has changed some of its rules. It is now a friendly Evanuri tournament where the best warriors compete against each other to determine the winner.”

"I see… And they're all together in this tournament?”

"Yes." Affirmed Felassan. "The reason I asked to speak to you urgently is that the next tournament will take place at the new moon in just a few days' time. If you wish to intervene, you must prepare now.”

Silence fell and Fennan started pacing around in the war room, thinking. At one point her gaze met Abelas, who was staring at her with a serious look on his face. When he saw that he had caught her attention, he quietly shook his head, signifying his disagreement with the elf's suggestion.

She turned her head away and started circling around the room again.

"What do you know about the other warriors? " she finally asked.

"Arlan and Nelwyn have been kept away from the hunt. " He replied at once, presumably expecting the question. "Theron, Rimaya and Zatriel have been involved in your search, but it seems Zatriel was only doing it to keep up appearances.”

Fennan stopped walking, looking out of one of the windows of the room. So only Theron and Rimaya were actively stalking her. That explains why there was not so much danger all this time. If they had all gotten together, it was likely that she would have been forced to flee from one place to another more often.

"Will they join us if we offer them?”

"I don't know." replied Felassan. "But if you don't plan to eliminate them, it might be worth offering them a chance to.”

The idea of neutralizing the remaining knights had not crossed her mind but hearing it from Felassan finally convinced her.

"Yes. Let's give them a chance to join us." She decided.

"In this case, you have to start thinking about a plan of action very quickly.”

Fennan looked up at the sentinel.

"Abelas, bring Elrith, Ana'rel and Fen'Harel here as quickly as possible. We have work to do and it cannot wait.”

He stared at the Inquisitor for a few seconds before silently nodding his head and turning his heels, leaving her alone with Felassan who looked him as he left the room.

"One hell of a bodyguard you found there." He commented, a smile on his face. "Very dedicated.”

Fennan did not take note of his friend's remark, it was clearly not the time to think about the sentinel's recent behavior.

"He's seen better days." She replied blankly. "Mythal's death was a shock to all of us.”

Felassan glanced at her sideways and she saw that he was not fooled.

"All right, don't say anything if you must, but if I were Fen'Harel, I wouldn't like the way he looks at you.”

Annoyed that everyone decided to stick their noses into her personal affairs today, she responded a little more coldly than she would have liked.

"Lucky for me, you are not Fen'harel.”

At least Felassan seemed to understand the message and did not linger on the subject any longer.

***

Rimaya had just left Andruil's courtroom with an unpleasant impression. Theron's last report suggested that the resistance against which the goddess's generals had been fighting for centuries had suddenly begun to move, leaving the woods, and going into exile outside her lands.

She felt that something was on the move, something to do with her brother, and that made her uncomfortable.

When Elrith's desertion had been evident, Rimaya had gone to beg Andruil not to immediately send her soldiers after him. Everyone knew that the goddess of the hunt was ruthless with traitors, and Rimaya had to plead his case for many months before the goddess finally gave in.

Rimaya clenched her fists as she remembered the pact that had been made that day. Andruil had given her an hour, no more and no less, to try to reason with his twin brother if he was finally captured. If he refused to surrender to Evanuri's authority again after that time, she would have him executed for treason.

The young woman was not fooled, Andruil would not hesitate one second to kill one of Elvenhan's best mage if the latter refused to swear loyalty to her.

But despite her efforts to find her brother, Rimaya had not managed to get her hands on him. Wherever he was, he must have had help to remain so elusive.

Upon arriving in her room, Rimaya unfastened her armor and removed her shoulder pads and plastron with difficulty. For the past few months, she felt like a weight falling on her every time she took off her armor. However, the buzzing that she kept hearing seemed to diminish a little.

Elrith had tried to warn her when she first donned her new armor. He had warned her not to accept this gain of power too fast and easy to be safe. But as he invoked the word of Fennan to justify the danger of red lyrium, she had only half listened.

Now she understood the influence of lyrium on her mood and thoughts, but as soon as she separated from her armor for too long the lack of it almost made her lose her mind. Theron had not mentioned anything about it, but she suspected that he was experiencing the same problems.

She passed in front of a mirror and stopped for a moment to contemplate herself. In several centuries, she had changed a little, her hair was still cut short and her figure was still slender and muscular. Her gaze, on the other hand, was different, wilder, with a red reflection that did not bode well. She put her fingers on the dark circles under her eyes, noticing that the lack of sleep was beginning to leave its mark. Capturing her own gaze in the reflection, she murmured in a voice full of anguish.

"Where are you hiding, little brother?”

***

Zatriel greeted his former comrades on arriving at the large common room that brought together the champions before the big tournament. Nelwyn greeted him with a big smile and hugged him briefly.

"Oh my… every time I see you, I feel you're even taller than before." she said, looking up and down.

The warrior smiled sweetly at her.

"That's because you're not used to seeing me every day anymore." He replied, amused. "I haven't gained an inch in centuries.”

As expected, Theron and Rimaya stayed in their corner. Since the first tournament where everyone's intentions towards Fennan had been clearly expressed, tensions had arisen between the former Arcane warriors. Zatriel had given up reasoning with Andruil's two warriors, congratulating Elrith inwardly for choosing exile over stalking the young woman.

Nelwyn and Theron had been together for a while, but their digressions had finally got the better of their relationship and they hardly spoke to each other anymore. Arlan, on the other hand, had remained neutral, content to observe his former comrades in silence. Yet this time he seemed agitated and that's what made Zatriel join him.

"What's the matter, Arlan? " He asked without getting too close to him so as not to stress him out. He knew the healer might feel uncomfortable around him at times.

"Nothing." he replied almost immediately, arousing Zatriel's curiosity even more.

"Lying was never your strong suit." Observed the warrior. "You look troubled, has something happened?”

Arlan looked in the direction of Theron and Rimaya and as they did not seem to be paying attention to them, he said in a low voice.

"I've got some news." He said, and Zatriel immediately knew what he was talking about. He now had his full attention. "Fennan is back.”

Arlan's statement was not insignificant, and it corroborated rumors he himself had heard a few days earlier.

Unbeknownst to June, Zatriel had devoted his time and the resources of the Evanuri to the search for Fennan, not to capture her, but to help her escape from the tyrants who had murdered Mythal. A few days before the tournament, he had caught two slaves talking about the return of the daughter of the goddess, who had returned from exile to free the People from the yoke of the Evanuri.

He had heard dozens of rumors like this, but most of them were too exaggerated to be credible. But knowing his sister-in-arms, that rumor might have been true. And as luck would have it, Arlan had news of Fennan at the very same time.

Forgetting all precautions, he grabbed Arlan by the arm and dragged him a little further.

"How do you know that? "He asked suddenly in a low voice.

Arlan tried to free himself from Zatriel in vain. Seeing that he did not intend to let him go until he had received his answer, Arlan replied, also in a low voice.

"I've spent the last few centuries with Mythal’s former healer... A few weeks ago she suddenly left for Fennan, asking me to follow her. She wanted me and Sylaise to join her cause.”

Zatriel's grip loosened and Arlan released his arm almost immediately.

"Is she finally coming back?" he asked his former brother in arms.

"It would appear so." replied Arlan, hesitant. "But we don't know what has become of her since then. Centuries of running and stalking rarely do people any good, you know..."

Zatriel sweeps away Arlan's fears with an impatient hand gesture.

"I'm not too worried about that. She's resourceful, and I'm sure Fen'Harel's taken good care of her.”

No one was sure, but it was almost certain that Fennan and Fen'Harel had fled together. Sometimes he wondered with a touch of jealousy if Elrith was with them.

Nelwyn came to join them and suddenly he fell silent.

"What are you talking about? " She asked curiously.

Arlan glanced at Zatriel sideways, not knowing what to say. The warrior chose the truth.

"I heard that Fennan might be back."

Nelwyn took a quick look at Rimaya and Theron to make sure they were busy with something else before responding.

"I've heard about that, too." She said in the tone of the conspiracy. "It seems that slaves have been leaving the Evanuri lands lately. Soldiers, but also cooks and simple maids.”

"I didn't know that! " replied Zatriel surprised.

"I heard she's taken over Skyhold." Arlan added, drawing the shocked looks of her comrades.

"No!" Nelwyn exclaimed, putting one hand over her mouth, realizing that she had spoken too loudly.

"Are you sure?" Asked Zatriel in a low voice.

"I haven't been checking myself" he said, defensively, a reproachful look at Nelwyn for her brilliance. "But that's what the rumors are saying.”

"What rumors? "Theron asked behind them, startling them. They turned to the hunter and Zatriel answered a little nervously.

"Nothing very interesting. Tournament predictions.”

Theron wasn't very convinced, but Nelwyn left the small group without a word, and that was enough to divert his attention long enough that he didn't ask any more questions on the subject.

"Ready for battle?" Zatriel asked Theron, who nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I don't plan on losing to you again." He added curtly. In the last tournament, he was eliminated in the first round by Zatriel. The warrior had shown no mercy for his former brother-in-arms.

"We'll see." he said with a smile, and that was enough to make Theron turn back.

Not wishing to appear any more suspicious to the only two warriors still hunting Fennan, they agreed to separate. Before they left, Arlan slipped in Zatriel's ear anyway.

"Stay alert during the tournament, you never know..."

He nodded silently and left the common room to return to the quarters assigned to him on his arrival, suddenly impatient to see how things would go.

***

"Are you really sure you want to do this? "Fen'Harel asked for the hundredth time since the beginning of the day.

She rolled her eyes before she met his gaze.

"Ask me that question again and I'll leave you behind. "she replied.

"I'd like to see you try." Retorted Solas with a wry smile.

It had been hours since they had arrived at the tournament site, going through the fade with other members of the new Inquisition. They had commandeered unoccupied areas to hide until the festivities began, Felassan had taken on the appearance of a maid so that he could explore the premises unnoticed while Abelas and Elrith guarded the door, armed to the teeth.

Fen'Harel and Fennan, meanwhile, were preparing for their entry into the arena. They had planned to expose themselves to the Evanuri with impunity in front of the People and the knights.

It was a daring gesture that could quickly get out of hand. For this reason, Ana'rel had insisted on coming too, in case there were serious injuries.

Fennan was stressed, but having to constantly reassure Fen'Harel, who was much more anxious than she was, kept her cool.

Once again, she checked to see if her weapons were securely attached to her armor. Abelas had insisted on arming her for a real war: daggers, jet blades, sword. There was hardly a part of her armor that didn't conceal a blade. And even then, she had to dissuade the sentinel from giving her a bow and quiver.

"How do I look? " she asked as she turned to the small group.

Her hair was braided into a long braid that would prevent her hair from interfering with her movements. Her armor was shining, and her posture was regal. Fen'Harel was the first to respond.

"You look like a warrior goddess." He said, sincerely.

Ana'rel nodded in agreement with the Evanuri.

"With that look, even Elgar'nan will think twice before coming after you." Said Elrith, obviously impressed himself.

She gave him a smile before turning to Abelas, who still hadn't said anything.

"The perfect look for the situation." he said simply.

She noted the disapproval in his eyes but did not comment in the presence of others. Felassan opened the door and almost all of them jumped out before relaxing and recognizing their ally.

"Preparations are complete, the Evanuri will present their champions in less than an hour.”

"Are you sure they'll agree to the terms? " Asked Fennan and she realized too late that she was behaving like Fen'Harel with her a few moments earlier.

Like her, Felassan rolled his eyes.

"Creators, yes Fennan! " He replied exasperated. "These are rules that have remained unchanged since the creation of the Great Tournament. All Evanuri are allowed to participate and a non-aggression pact forbids all reprisals during this period.”

He had been saying that from the first day they had discussed a plan together, but she was not convinced that a traitor like Elgar'nan would enforce it.

"You and Fen'Harel are officially Evanuri. Attacking you in front of the people could cause an uprising. The people are going straight because they firmly believe that the Evanuri are the embodiment of law and justice in this world. Elgar'nan will not risk shattering that image, but if he does, it will serve our cause just as well.”

"If he does, it will put their lives in danger. " Abelas coldly remarked, pointing at the said Evanuri with his chin.

"Don't worry about us." Fennan replied at once. "Long ago I feared the wrath of the Evanuri. Today I dream of feeding on their essence.”

Fen'Harel's hand came to rest on her shoulder and she looked away from Abelas to look at her lover.

"Beware if you underestimate them, _venhan_.”

She smiled to reassure him and Felassan allowed himself to intervene.

"We can't wait any longer." He said urgently. "It's time to go.”

Abelas came to Fennan, and Felassan did likewise, standing to the right of Fen'Harel. The Evanuri gave Elrith and Ana'rel a reassuring last glance before tipping the whole small group into the fade.

***

The tournament arena was impressive. June had, as always, done a remarkable job. The stands were full, and the crowd began to applaud the arrival of the soldiers on the court.

One by one, the Evanuri made their way into the grandstand and when Elgar'nan raised one hand, the crowd gradually fell silent to let him speak.

"I have the honor today to introduce you to the participants of the Grand Tournament. " he said in a loud voice. "These proud warriors will defend their master's honor to determine who among the pantheon forms the best warriors.”

The crowd cheered again and the Evanuri had to wait a few moments before he could speak again.

"Defending champion of the last tournament, Zatriel will represent June.”

The warrior raised his hand to greet the audience and was greeted by thunderous applause.

"Representing Andruil, here stands Rimaya, to defend the honor of Sylaise: Arlan! »

He went on like this until all the warriors had been presented. Fennan knew them all except the soldiers of Falon'Din and Elgar'nan. Once they were all announced, Fennan knew it was their turn. She turned her head to meet the gaze of Fen'Harel who nodded with a smile of encouragement.

She put a hand on Abelas' shoulder and used the mark to open a passage to the physical world. As she entered the arena, she covered the exclamations of astonishment with a loud and compelling voice, her gaze fixed on Elgar'nan.

"Representing Mythal's only daughter, I present Abelas." The sentinel lowered his hood to show his face without vallaslin to the crowd before standing beside Fennan. Before anyone could react, it was the Dread Wolf's turn to take the stage.

He, too, was dressed in war dress and carried in his right hand a staff with an orb in it that she knew only too well.

"In defense of my honor, I present to you Felassan." He said, giving way to the violet-eyed elf who came forward at Abelas' side, showing his bare face.

A deadly silence had fallen over the arena and Fennan could not help smiling as she saw the rage in Elgar'nan's eyes as he realized the situation. She held his gaze without blinking, reveling in his anger and the amazement of the other Evanuri.

As he did not seem to recover from the surprise, she took advantage of the silence to speak.

"As Mythal's rightful heiress, I have come today to prove the superiority of my soldiers over the false gods.”

 _False gods_. The term was powerful, and she pronounced it before the people with full knowledge of its power. It was important for her to make a strong impression at this particular moment.

Elgar'nan finally decided to say something.

"It's impossible for mercenaries in the pay of traitors to be of any value. But I have a duty to honor tradition, so I cannot deny your participation in this tournament." He said, every word burning his tongue. "It's a big mistake you're making, thinking you can win any victory here.”

Fennan stared at Elgar'nan silently before letting her gaze settle on Andruil and then June. Fen'Harel, who was watching the scene attentively, noticed something he never thought he would see in Andruil's usual casual look: uncertainty. He had no recollection of ever having caught this expression on her. Then he looked at June and a predatory smile lit up his face.

June was not suspicious of Fennan, he was simply terrified.

"The future will tell us soon enough who is making a mistake..." she replied, letting her gaze linger on June for a few seconds more before facing the wrath of the Evanuri leader again.

"This unexpected arrival forces us to review the order of passage and the battles that were initially planned. " he said coldly. " We will have to postpone the start of the festivities for a few hours.”

The crowd did not seem to mind, far too excited by the turn of events. The Evanuri usually did not wash their dirty laundry in public, so it was a great opportunity for them to have a front row seat.

The Evanuri withdrew and Fennan relaxed and at last allowed herself to look towards the former knights-enchanters.

Zatriel's mouth was open and he stared at Fennan as if he were seeing her for the first time.

Fen'Harel joined Arlan and Nelwyn, moved to see their former leader again.

It was Abelas' voice that made Fennan react.

"You should go to them. I'll join Felassan in keeping Andruil's servants at bay.”

Felassan came immediately to Abelas and nodded to the young woman, encouraging her to join her former comrades.

***

Arlan told him to stay on guard. To expect a sign during the tournament.

But he clearly had not expected her to land in the middle of the arena, surrounded by barely a few soldiers and no army to defend her against the Evanuri. At first, he had recognized her voice and his heart had been overjoyed to see her appear alongside Fen'Harel.

He expected to find her changed. He suspected Fen'Harel would have trained her, made her more powerful to defend herself.

But the woman in front of him radiated power even more than Fen'Harel himself. This change could not be attributed on the Dread Wolf alone. No, something else must have happened to make her so different.

Her vallaslin had disappeared, as had the sentinel's. Maybe there was a connection.

But most of all, she had presented herself as a full-fledged Evanuri and had not been contradicted. That meant she was recognized as such by the entire pantheon. If that was the case, it meant that she had recovered Mythal's legacy despite her brutal assassination in the Golden City.

It was too much information for Zatriel to assimilate and when the Evanuri left the arena, he didn't dare move. It was Fennan who came up to him, smiling as if they had left a few hours earlier.

"It's good to see you again, Zat." She said as she reached out her hand to greet him.

Far from being satisfied with a formal greeting, he took her in his arms despite their respective armors clashing.

"How dare you, after all this time, pretend like nothing's happened?! " He exclaimed.

Her feet lifted off the ground when he squeezed her a little harder and she burst out laughing. A laughter he hadn't heard in centuries. He felt tears rise in his eyes and released her before resuming in a hoarse voice.

"I missed you, little sister."

Fennan's eyes softened and she put a hand on his cheek.

"I missed you, too.”

He turned his head to hide his embarrassment and she took the opportunity to go and greet Nelwyn and Arlan who were still talking to Fen'harel.

Realizing that there were not only friends in the arena, Zatriel turned sharply to Theron and Rimaya, but they had already left…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, after all this time. Sorry for the long wait I suffered a huge lack of inspiration lately. Better take a break than forcing the story out of my stubborn mind.  
> I hope I can go back to my usual rhythm from now.  
> As always, all comments are welcome <3


	27. Chapter 27

"Do you promise me everything's gonna be okay? "asked the Inquisitor to Abelas as he finished his preparations for entering the arena.

The Evanuri had quickly updated the orders of passage, deciding not to pit the two traitors against each other in the first round. She and Felassan were confident that they would have decided the opposite, to get rid of at least one of the two opponents in the first round, but as Fen'Harel had suggested, they had instead decided to eliminate them both in the first round by pitting them against loyal and powerful warriors.

So Abelas had to face Rimaya, and Felassan had to face Theron. Elgar'nan obviously wanted to end the problem as soon as possible.

"I won't disappoint you again." Simply replied the sentinel as he attached two daggers on his back.

Fennan looked up at him, a worried look in the eyes and in a caring gesture she put her hand on the sentinel's cheek.

In a flash, she saw the landscape change:

_Abelas was in what looked like a temple or more likely a garrison according to the training ground and the dummies everywhere. He was covered with slight wounds and naked up to the waist, and he and his opponent were visibly in the middle of a fight._

_She saw one of his daggers, the same one he had just fixed on his armor, planted in the ground nearby, the other was nowhere in sight._

_"My queen.”_

_That was Abelas' voice. Was he in pain? His voice was strange. She wanted to come closer, but she couldn't do anything, just a spectator in an unknown scenery._

_The fighters moved slightly, and she realized what was happening. What she had at first thought was a fight was no fight at all. It took her a few seconds to assimilate what she was seeing._

_She could see herself very clearly in the arms of the sentinel, who embraced her, one hand in her hair, the other in her lower back as he kissed her fiercely. They landed against a wall quite violently but did not stop. She was wearing an armor she had never seen before._

_"Abelas." Moaned her own voice as she laid her hands on his bare chest, pushing him away slightly. "Not here.”_

_He stopped for a moment to look at her and she noticed his golden eyes. "I don't care" he said, smiling slightly before kissing her again._

The vision ended as suddenly as it had begun, and she saw her hand on the sentinel's cheek again.

"Is everything okay? "he asked, worried. "You look pale.”

Realizing that she must have had a vision via Mythal’s power, blood rushed to her head and she could hear it pulsing in her ears.

She quickly withdrew her hand and turned her back on Abelas, embarrassed. How was she supposed to interpret what she had just seen? Deciding not to dwell on the vision for the moment, she shook her head slightly.

"Rimaya is fast and precise. She is a lioness who's not afraid of anything." she said for only answer.

Not offended by the Inquisitor's dry tone, Abelas was content to reassure her again.

"I'll be fine.”

Recovering a little, she turned to face him, hoping that her cheeks were not red.

"Make me proud." she said, almost solemnly.

"I live for this." he murmured, crossing her gaze. He smiled slightly and then turned his back, ready to enter the arena. She watched him walk down the corridor for a few moments before turning around and joining Fen'Harel who was waiting for her to join the other Evanuri.

***

The ambiance in the tribune was very tense when Fen'Harel and Fennan arrived. Tradition had given them a place among the Evanuri, and they had decided to push the vice to the point of exposing themselves for all to see and reach. A risky gamble, but one that would allow them to show that they were not afraid of them.

This was of course based on the fact that they both knew how to hide their apprehensions. In all honesty it was her anger that Fennan had to hide the most as she climbed with dignity the steps leading up to the various thrones. No seat had been provided for them and she was relieved, she was not sure she could contain herself if she had to sit beside Elgar'nan or Andruil. Instead, she stood by the railing, not far from Fen'Harel, which had chosen to stay behind.

"How much work you've saved us, coming straight to us." Elgar'nan amused himself without even looking in their direction. "First you're going to watch your best soldiers being humiliated in public, then it will be your turn.”

Fennan was about to retaliate but Fen'Harel beat her to it.

"I can't wait to see it, Elgar'nan. I never get tired of your expression when you face your own failures.”

Behind her, Fennan heard someone discreetly giggling and she turned around to observe Sylaise who smiled politely at her. She hid her surprise as best she could before turning back to the fighters who were watching each other silently.

Rimaya's eyes were cold, but what worried Fennan most was her aura, clearly poisoned by red lyrium. Despite this, the gaze of the former Arcane warrior was not yet completely crazy.

Fennan couldn't help but notice Abelas, who seemed to be totally focused on his opponent. He had the posture of a soldier conscious of fighting for his life and this did nothing to reassure her.

He then looked up at her, his piercing gaze crossed hers and she felt her anxiety subside a little.

***

Rimaya clenched her fists, all her senses alert as she waited for the fight to begin. When she had been summoned with Theron, she knew at once that they would be sent to face the champions of Fennan and Fen'Harel.

They had both accepted their fate without protest, but Rimaya could not help but be worried. If Fennan had chosen the sentinel to represent her, it must be because she thought he had the level to compete with an Arcane warrior.

She herself didn't know if she could still identify herself as an Arcane warrior now. It had been centuries since she had practiced her art as she and her brother usually did, back when they were reputed to be an inseparable and incredibly deadly pair.

But alone, even though she shone with her speed and ferocity, she sometimes lacked brute strength. Zatriel used to train her, but after all this time she doubted she had kept her former level.

Nervous, she cracked her knuckles and gauged her opponent. He seemed perfectly calm and gave her a look that made her frown. Was it pity that she had just read in his eyes? The anger she suddenly felt overshadowed everything else. This man was underestimating her if he thought he would defeat her easily.

She felt the power of her armor infuse her, singing in echo with her sudden anger. What a bewitching song, one that called for blood and vengeance.

She barely heard Elgar'nan call the official start of the fight. She threw herself on the sentinel, all daggers out. Her speed was increased by the lyrium and she was on him in a blink of the eye. Deliberately aiming at a joint to make sure to have the first blood, she prepared to strike when the sound of metal against metal suddenly rang in her ears. Stopped dead, she raised a surprised glance at Abelas, who had just parred her attack by remaining almost completely motionless. He wasn't even looking at her, his gaze was lost in the gallery where the Evanuri were standing, and she felt her anger increase tenfold.

"Look at me, you traitor.”

At these words, he finally looked down on her and a shiver ran down her spine. The pity was gone, his grey eyes were now as cold as ice as he stared at her.

"I see only one traitor in this arena, and it is certainly not me." he replied to her exclusive attention. "What a shame to deny one's own blood in order to blindly obey a tyrant.”

"Silence! " she shouted, wounded in her pride by the sentinel’s words. His words sounded far too true to her ears and had awakened doubts which the young woman struggled at every moment, between her loyalty to her mistress to and her family. "You know nothing about me.”

She took a few steps back to find a new angle. However, she did not have the opportunity to think about it, as roots grew out of the ground to bind her ankles and trap her in place.

Understanding the situation she was in, she quickly turned her attention to Abelas who seemed to be gathering his power to attack. She had to move from there and quickly. Striving to clear her mind, she changed her appearance to embody her animal form.

Now a lioness, she jumped on him and prevented him from casting his spell. He had had to break his concentration to dodge her and she did not give him time to retaliate, jumping on him again with the firm intention of closing her fangs on his neck. As she came upon him, she found herself immobilized by a shackling spell and felt her blood freeze. When was he able to...

He never intended to cast an offensive spell, she suddenly realized. It was just a diversion while he discreetly traced the rune on the ground. He had anticipated that she would try to attack him again in hand-to-hand combat, so he took the lead to trap her.

Rimaya bitterly blamed herself for plunging headfirst into this obvious trap.

Now that she was immobilized in her animal form, it was difficult for her to shake off her hold. She saw him approaching, helpless and burning with rage.

"Calm down." Abelas whispered as he reached her level with a smirk. "I won't hurt you, Fennan won't forgive me if I do so.”

It was too much for her. She could not bear to hear Fennan's name spoken in her presence. First, she had taken her brother from him, and now she was being humiliated in her honor. The singing of the lyrium resounded again with her anger and she gave herself over to its call. Fighting mentally against the bonds of the shackling spell, she felt them weakening confronted to her will and that of the lyrium. Just a few more seconds...

She finally broke the spell in an explosion of energy that pushed the sentinel back several yards, throwing him to the ground in a cloud of dust.

By the time the arena was clear again, Rimaya had returned to her elven form and one of her daggers was firmly planted in the sentinel's thigh.

"Spare me the bullshit, sentinel." She spat at Abelas, who seemed a little overwhelmed by recent events. "Rather than wondering if you should spare me in the name of your mistress, worry about your life, for I'm going to strangle you with your fucking braid, blondie.”

***

He looked down at the dagger in his thigh before making a disappointing sound. He had probably upset the warrior more than he thought he would. As his eyes gazed at his wound, his mind was assessing the situation and his options.

Should he remove the blade at the risk of losing too much blood or leave it in place and hinder his movements. With one less dagger, it would be even easier to dodge the attacks of Andruil's servant. Finally opting for the first option, he grabbed the handle and clenched his teeth as he ripped the blade from his thigh.

Despite his efforts, he could not hold back a groan of pain as the huntress's jagged blade tore his flesh. He threw the bloody weapon to the ground and quickly used a healing spell to stop the bleeding and numb the pain.

It was only at the last second that he noticed the second blade Rimaya had thrown and he narrowly dodged it. She would not give him any break. Regretting that he did not put her out of action immediately after immobilizing her, he cursed his pride and prepared to retaliate.

She did not have any weapon left on her, it would certainly be easier to get her now. As he was about to attack, he saw her smiling.

"How stupid you are." she whispered as she anticipates his movement and cuts him off.

He remembered far too late that an Arcane warrior was never unarmed. He had focused on her vallaslin, convincing himself that he was dealing with an elite warrior, not a knight-enchanter. She was right, as he had been stupid, he thought, as he took the violent sword blow in full force.

Bent in two by pain he knelt down. That was all the warrior needed to join him and with a skillful movement she positioned herself on his back, grabbed his braid and passed it around his neck before pulling firmly back, determined to carry out her threats.

He was reliving the same nightmare when he lost to Junlen. Rimaya was strangling him in the middle of the arena and he was going to lose again.

With both hands on his braid, gasping for air, he saw Fennan watching him from the gallery. She was tense, he could see it by her posture, a little too upright, but her gaze was determined. He had promised her a victory and she trusted him. Even when he himself no longer believed it, she remained calm and did not give in to the panic that was bound to overwhelm her, surrounded by her worst enemies.

Defeat was not an option. Shameful at the thought of giving up the fight, he took advantage of what little strength he had left to grasp his dagger and with a sharp gesture he cut his hair where Rimaya held it. The sudden lack of grip caused her to tip backwards and he took the opportunity to make her fall to the ground in a quick movement. Within seconds he had reversed their roles and Rimaya was on the ground, Abelas' knee firmly anchored in her back to prevent her from getting up. He had his full weight on her and knew full well that she would not be able to get up again. But he left no room for uncertainty this time. He picked up the dagger which was lying on the ground and stuck it into her shoulder, literally nailing her to the ground.

She uttered a scream of pain he hadn't been prepared for. Recovering his mind through his sudden bloodthirst, he realized the cruelty of what he had just done. Tears of pain ran down Rimaya's cheeks and she was visibly in pain.

"If you wish to give up, do it now." he whispered to her.

"I'd rather die! " she replied, immediately surprising the sentinel again with her tenacity.

She tried to move but only made her wound worse. Abelas then noticed the lyrium aura pulsing in rhythm with the warrior's heart. He understood that the woman's anger was perhaps a little too much exacerbated by this thing.

In front of the shocked eyes of the crowd, he stripped Rimaya of her armor, cutting the straps without the slightest softness and revealing the warrior's almost naked body to everyone.

Realizing what was happening to her and her inability to stop it, she began to scream at him, outraged to be so exposed and humiliated, but he did not stop, removing each piece of leather without the slightest softness. When he had thrown the last piece away, he used the blood that flowed from Rimaya's shoulder to cast the spell that Fennan had taught him and destroyed the armor impregnated with Lyrium.

As he had expected, the red glow in the warrior's eyes suddenly disappeared and he abruptly withdrew the blade that was still deeply embedded in her shoulder.

The shock caused by such an act, combined with the pain of the jagged blade scraping on her bones and the amount of blood she had lost, caused her to lose consciousness.

Out of respect for her dignity, he took off his cape to cover her body from the prying eyes of the crowd before lifting her gently.

He then faced the Evanuri podium, Rimaya still unconscious in his arms, and waited for Elgar'nan to officially proclaim the end of the match.

Once declared winner, he left the arena with Rimaya still in his arms to thunderous applause, but the only thing that mattered to him was that he had finally succeeded in honoring his promise.

***

At midday, the fighting broke off for a break and Fen'Harel and Fennan joined their comrades together. Felassan was preparing for his fight, he was the first to fight in the second half of the day and after Rimaya's defeat, Theron must have been under pressure to put the Dread Wolf champion out of action.

The Inquisitor focused on her own champion as soon as she arrived in the room, moving away from Fen'Harel to join the sentinel. The Evanuri let his gaze run down on Abelas, his eyebrows slightly furrowed at the sight of Fennan so eager to see him after his fight.

But just when he thought she was going to congratulate him or worry about his condition, he saw her grab Abelas' collar to force him down to her level. His braid was undone, and his hair fell back unevenly, covering his profile so that Fen'Harel could hardly distinguish his expression, while the angry expression on his companion's face was quite eloquent.

He was not the only one who was surprised by her attitude. Elrith and Ana'rel seemed just as surprised as he was. Only Felassan did not seem to be moved by the situation.

"Can I ask what were you thinking? " she asked as she looked at the sentinel.

"Forgive me." replied Abelas almost immediately.

The apology did not seem to satisfy Fennan.

"Do you even know what I'm blaming you for? " She asked, as threatening as ever.

There was a moment of silence before he finally answered.

"I'm not sure, a few things I guess.”

"Can you imagine?! "she exclaimed so loudly that even he was beginning to feel uncomfortable about his lover's anger, not to mention the sentinel state. "You underestimated your opponent, almost got yourself killed, deliberately wounded my sister in arms and made a fool of yourself in front of everyone." She seemed to calm down a little and slipped her fingers through Abelas' hair. This tender gesture made Solas clench his fists, he really did not like seeing the two of them together.

"Look where it got you." she added in a sadder voice.

Fen'Harel saw him try to turn his head away but she grabbed his chin with her free hand to prevent him from turning his head. It was then that he noticed a change in Fennan's behavior.

On contact with the sentinel, she was startled, and her gaze lost itself in the void a few seconds before she seemed to regain consciousness of her surroundings, sharply withdrawing her hand, and releasing the soldier. Fen'Harel had not failed to notice her red cheeks and her sudden embarrassment, only stirring his jealousy. He was beginning to get fed up with this and went to Fennan to take her hand, coming between her and Abelas.

Putting his lips on the back of her hand, he smiled a smile that was meant to be charming.

"Ma venhan. That is enough. Let Abelas rest, he has earned it.”

Far from attracting her attention as he would have liked, he could simply see how troubled she was. He leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her cheek, whispering discreetly to her.

"We are going to have to talk about what just happened.”

She looked into his eyes and he saw a touch of fear. Whatever had happened earlier, she had apparently been scared, and that was enough to make him take the subject seriously.

Anyhow, his words had calmed her down a little and she came to huddle tenderly in his arms, finally forgetting that damned sentinel. While he was still holding her in his arms, he could only notice the looks of Abelas, Elrith and Felassan, who were all more or less uncomfortable and realized at that moment that Fennan was surrounded by far too many men for his taste.

"Felassan, how do you plan to proceed with Theron?" He asked to change the subject.

"He's an excellent archer if I'm not mistaken, I was thinking of hand-to-hand combat so as not to give him a chance to use his talents..."

"He'll be even better at hand-to-hand combat with his spectral blade. " Intervened Abelas.

"You've got a point." Acknowledge Felassan. "Excellent with the bow, even better in close combat... It's going to be tricky.”

"You still have the trick. " Fen'Harel suggested, somewhat reluctant to continue. "Theron has a weakness that you can exploit.”

Fennan seemed to understand her hint and she moved away from him and looked into his eyes.

"You don't think about it..." She sighed in shock.

He gave her a sad smile. "We are at war. It is a small price to pay for victory. "As she still did not seem to accept his idea, he gave her a sad smile. "Nothing says it will come to that, but it's better to be prepared for the worst." He turned his eyes to Abelas as he said his last words, and it didn't escape Fennan's notice who tensed up a bit more.

"All right.”

***

Theron had not been allowed to visit Rimaya during the midday break and was beginning to stress as he approached his own confrontation. As expected, Zatriel had crushed the warrior of Elgar'nan in the first round after the fight won by the sentinel. Normally this man would have no chance of winning against Zatriel's strength. All he had to do was win his fight and the two traitors would have no champion to represent them.

He stopped abruptly in the course of his thoughts, wondering when he had begun to think of Fen'Harel and Fennan as traitors. He could no longer remember whether the thought was really his own or had been created from scratch by hearing it repeated by Andruil. From the first day he had been surrounded by doubt but had chosen to listen to his hierarchy. A soldier did not question the orders of his superiors, nor did he doubt what they said are true. But until now, he had not yet had any real proof of any treachery on their part. Yet he had hunted Fennan down relentlessly and accused Elrith of treason when he had refused to obey blindly.

The knight had congratulated himself for doing so. But when Nelwyn had not accepted his view of things, he had once again been confronted with doubt. Again, he had chosen to obey.

Wasn't that his only role? Obeying his mistress.

Passing his hand over his tired face, he felt under his fingers the slight relief left by his vallaslin. He closed his eyes to concentrate. He lived to obey, and he intended to honor his family by carrying out his mission.

Back in the arena, he contemplated his enemy who seemed perfectly relaxed. He was even waving to the audience, which seemed to please the female public. He gritted his teeth at his opponent's flippancy, not preferring to stoop to making the slightest comment.

He was a warrior of Andruil above all: proud, powerful, noble. He would not be fooled.

The battle began as soon as all the Evanuri were re-installed and Theron did his best to avoid the piercing gaze of Fen'Harel. It was ironic that his former right-hand man was now in charge of shooting down his new protégé.

From the very beginning of the fight, Theron opted for a long-distance fight. He caught an arrow in his quiver and aimed at his opponent in a split second before shooting his arrow with deadly accuracy. The arrow did not even touch Felassan, who had not bothered to move. The energy shield he had summoned around him could withstand many more similar shots. So, his opponent wanted to push him to come and fight closer? Was he that eager to end the show?

He weakened Felassan's shield with many other arrows before casting an invisibility spell and literally disappearing. Thus undetectable, he amused himself by seeing the disarray in his opponent's eyes. Felassan tried to locate him magically, but Fen'Harel had taught him how to counter this kind of technique centuries before. All he had to do was tune into his opponent's magic frequency and spread an equal amount of power in all directions to cause confusion.

Once he found his fighting strategy, he approached him and invoked his spectral blade to strike hard.

Felassan seemed to perceive his presence at the last moment but could not avoid the blow he had just dealt him. Forced to parry, he had drawn a short sword from his belt and withstood the shock. But Theron did not stop there, hardly the first blow parried that he carried a second one, then a third one, striking with power and speed, until breaking his guard. When he finally succeeded, he expelled Felassan a few yards further before taking up his bow again and shooting three arrows, which this time hit the bull's-eye.

The crowd hiccupped with surprise as the shots pierced Felassan from side to side. He had tried to move at the last moment to avoid vital points, but could not prevent being seriously injured.

Theron was counting on finishing this fight quickly and when he approached Fen'Harel's champion in an attempt to wrest a surrender or his life from him, he was confronted with a vision of horror.

In an instant, the arrow-stricken and bloody body in front of him was no longer that of a short-haired brown man but bore the features of Nelwyn.

Was it an illusion?

"Theron." Moaned the pain-filled voice of the woman he loved. "Theon, why ?"

The shock had stopped his hand and paralyzed him completely. Nelwyn got up despite her injuries and collapsed in his arms. He couldn't help but hold her, not knowing the difference between reality and illusion. But he realized his mistake when his opponent's violet eyes plunged into his own. He saw Nelwyn's face smiling at him and wanted to fight back, but it was too late. From the moment Felassan's eyes met his own, he had felt a strange connection between them. The power was unknown to him, but he soon realized that his will and his movements no longer really belonged to him.

It was like being trapped inside your own body. He was able to see and hear what was going on, but he couldn't do anything else. He saw himself gently drop the fake Nelwyn and then turn to face the Evanuri.

"I give up. " He heard himself say out loud, provoking shouts of surprise from the audience. Elgar'nan seemed beside himself.

"This is ridiculous! "He said. "This fight was a foregone conclusion, do you really want to give up, soldier?”

"Yes" he heard him answer.

The leader of the Evanuri breathed an exasperated sigh before finally proclaiming Felassan's victory. Immediately he regained use of his body and turned to Felassan, who had returned to his normal appearance and broke the shaft of the arrows to remove them more easily. He came to him with great strides.

"It was a vile and treacherous act." he told him displeased.

He pulled the first arrow from his shoulder and looked up at him.

"I know.”

"You should be ashamed, there is no honor in this victory.”

The leader of the resistance looked into his eyes again and he feared that he might lose control again, but instead he heard his answer in a scathing voice.

"There is no place for honor in war. I fight to avenge the deaths of my men and free this world from the slavers you call gods. To achieve my ends, all means are good, even using your ridiculous weakness..." He laughed when he saw him so surprised and added. "Enjoy your futile existence a little longer. Just remember that the only reason I didn't slit your throat is because some people here still see you as a brother.”

Felassan looked up surreptitiously at Fennan and could not help following his gaze.

"Fennan? " Theron wondered. "Did she ask you to spare me?" he nodded. "Why did she ask you to spare me?"

"She said your blind loyalty is clouding your judgment. She wanted to give you one last chance to take control of your own destiny.”

He added nothing more and lost interest in him when a woman entered the arena to meet him. "Ah Ana'rel my dear. I do believe I need your immediate assistance..."

Theron turned away from their conversation and left the arena with his shoulders down, absorbed in thoughts.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, back from the dead :D  
> I finally unpacked all my stuff and reconnected myself to internet. I was looking forward to go back to "Heritage" and I hope the wait wasn't too long.  
> As always, comments and feedback are welcome. <3

The sun had been set for many hours when Fennan decided to go out for some fresh air. She left her room via the fade, and with her power she travelled to the now abandoned temple of Mythal. As she emerged into open air, she looked up at the large sealed door and with a delicate gesture cast a spell to reopen access to the Vir'abelassan.

As she climbed the steps leading up to the now empty pool, she felt Cole's presence behind her. Not bothering to turn around, she addressed her friend.

"What a long way we've both covered since Dorian opened a portal for us.”

"You're not well." Simply said the spirit with one hand on her shoulder. He didn't share aloud what he was reading in her, but the pressure of his hand on her shoulder became firmer.

"Sometimes it is harder to keep a promise to the dead than one made to the living. " He finally whispered.

She never imagined her promise to stop Corypheus would take her so far. Now she was playing a game far more dangerous than that of an Inquisitor. She had become the gods she had revered all her childhood.

With a simple thought, she filled the well of sorrows with water.

Her reflection in the well seemed almost unknown to her.

"What have I become? " she asked Cole. "A rebel? A warrior? A goddess? »

"Yes." He replied with a sad smile. "But you help people. You make them forget their fears, you have to forget yours now.”

She understood what her friend meant. She was afraid of Mythal's powers. Prescience was a double-edged blade. Glimpsing the future was one thing that could give an important advantage, but it could also cause fear, imprisoning the prophet in the fear that an event would happen without knowing the exact moment.

"I'm scared, Cole." She murmured after a short silence. "Afraid of what I see coming through Mythal's powers.”

"I know." Answered the spirit. "Knowing is always harder.”

Looking away from her reflection, she turned to Cole and took him in her arms. He returned her embrace for a few seconds before raising his head, as if he had heard something.

"The wolf has lost your sent." He caught her eye and smiled at her. "You should find him.”

Fennan nodded silently before using the anchor to return into the fade.

***

Solas woke up in the middle of the night, alone in his bed in which he had fallen asleep with Fennan. Still half asleep, he scanned the surroundings to see if he could feel her presence, but she was not there. Suddenly more alert, he got up and began to check if his things were still there.

Her armor was still there, as were her weapons. A horrible thought crossed his mind and he opened the door to the room where their companions were sleeping. The sentinel was there, and he seemed to be sound asleep. Relieved, he silently closed the door again, calling himself a fool for thinking that she could leave him in the middle of the night to join Abelas. Perhaps she had gone elsewhere via the fade. Deciding to join her rather than wait for her to return, he snapped his fingers, moved to the other world, and began to question the spirits to see if they had seen her.

Less than a few minutes later he felt hands on his eyes and Fennan's voice whispered in his ear, making him shudder.

"Guess who? »

"Venhan..." Whispered the Evanuri turning around to hug her. "Don't leave me like this, I've been worried. " He reprimanded her gently.

"I'm sorry, I needed some fresh air." She replied, a little distant.

He noticed her of mood and took her hand in his. Slowly, he came a little closer, gently grabbing her chin and kissing her tenderly. She let herself go against him and he felt a rush of desire through his body, almost taking his breath away.

Only reluctantly did he end their embrace.

"Whatever's bothering you, I'm here with you. We'll get through this together, my love. »

She looked up at him a little more assertively.

"Thank you, Solas. "she smiled, visibly relieved.

Something in her gaze changed and he had no time to react when she dropped him to the ground in an agile gesture. Fortunately, the ground was soft and covered with tall grass, and he hardly felt a thing as she straddled over him with a smile on her face.

He felt his pulse racing suddenly as he gazed at her. With the war and the political games going on, he almost forgot how sublime his companion was, with her long blond hair and her gaze that seemed to defy the whole world.

"Fen..." He started before she put a finger to his lips to shut him up.

Slowly, too slowly for his liking, she let one of her hands slide over his torso, spreading the fabric of his tunic to reveal his skin. He closed his eyes and held back a groan as she reached his waist, going no further.

Not understanding why she had stopped, he reopened his eyes to discover her, her gaze lost again in the void.

Frowning, he straightened up and grabbed her face in his hands, trying to get her attention.

"Fennan? " Seeing no reaction, he tried again. " _Ma venhan_?"

She seemed to regain consciousness of what was around her, but when she looked at him, fear had replaced desire and she rose abruptly, looking at her hands as if they were dangerous weapons.

"What's the matter? " He asked, trying to remain calm so as not to worry her further.

She opened her mouth as if she were going to speak but seemed to change her mind at the last moment.

"No. It is nothing important." She said after a long silence.

"I don't believe a word of it." He replied almost immediately. "Since this morning you seem troubled. You had the same expression when you were with the sentinel." Solas got up in his turn to join Fennan and force her to look him in the eye. "Please tell me..." He asked while taking her hands in his.

Fennan looked away again and sighed long and hard. After a few seconds she looked into the Dread Wolf’s eyes.

"I... I'm having trouble seizing Mythal's powers." She finally said. "Sometimes I use magic without even thinking about it, like it's as simple as breathing..." She let go of her hands and turned her back on him, contemplating the landscape distorted by the fade. "And at other times, her powers impose themselves on me against my will." Again, she seemed to mean something, but then she changed her mind. "I am losing control and it scares me.” She whispered eventually.

Finally understanding what was tormenting his companion, Fen'Harel came behind her to give her a hug. He put a loving kiss in her hair, breathing her perfume before answering in a soft voice.

"All this power has been handed down to you so suddenly. It is natural not to master it perfectly, or even understand it. But time will do its work and little by little you will make your legacy your own.”

Fennan put her head back on his chest and saw him close his eyes in a weary sigh.

"But exactly how much time do we have left?”

Surprised by the question, he wanted to ask her about her last sentence, but she had already moved on, escaping from his embrace before he could react.

"We should go." She said, reaching out her hand.

He stared at her for a few moments, wondering whether he should insist or not. Finally, he took her outstretched hand and joined her.

"Yes, let's go. »

***

The second day of tournament was easy for the champions of Fennan and Fen'Harel, especially when Zatriel withdrew from his fight before entering the arena. The knight's action had angered June, and Fennan had watched the Evanuri rant all morning. Felassan and Abelas were left with no surprises in the final bout. The most random part of their plan had worked perfectly.

Fennan, accompanied by Fen'Harel, joined his allies before the final battle. As Elrith watched her enter, he finished adjusting his arcane warrior armor in a hurry.

"Is it time already? "He asked, anxious.

"Not yet." Answered the Dread Wolf. We still have a little over an hour before we move on to the next part of the plan.

"Will the barrier be enough?" asked Felassan, who was already equipped with his armor, he was slipping throwing knives into different parts of his equipment.

"Yes." Ana'rel simply replied. "Sufficient for what we have to do. However, we shall not linger. You will have exactly three minutes at full power, then we'll have to leave.”

Felassan nodded his head and turned his attention to his weapons.

"Will they come?" Asked Fennan to Solas, with a worried look on her face.

"Maybe not all of them, but some of them will." He replied without engaging himself too far.

"Don't worry." Intervened Abelas. "Many people know that your cause is just. They'll see it too.”

On seeing the sentinel, Fennan noticed his hair tied in a short ponytail. It was much shorter than it had been since his fight with Rimaya. Distractedly, she wondered if Abelas regretted having had to cut it but didn't ask. This was not the time nor the place.

"Just remember." announced Solas in a serious tone. "We will have only one chance, we must be careful of ourselves, our companions, and not give our enemies the opportunity to hurt us. »

His gaze fell more particularly on Elrith.

"Nothing tells us Rimaya will side with us, be very careful with your sister."

The warrior's gaze hardened a little more, he was now determined.

"I know.”

"Let's go." said the Dread Wolf before taking Fennan's hand in his own briefly. The contact lasted only a few seconds before he grabbed his staff on which his orb rested, turning his back on her.

She watched him leave the room with a heavy heart.

***

As expected, the arrival of the small procession into the arena caused the audience to shout in amazement and the Evanuri to become angry. Elgar'nan was the first to rise from his throne at the sight of the small group.

"What does all this mean? " he asked angrily.

Fennan and Fen'Harel advanced a few more steps, leaving their companions slightly behind. The Inquisitor knew that they were all alert and she could only hope that all went well.

"The final match doesn't matter." Fen'Harel replied, his gaze absorbed in that of Mythal's former husband. "Our champions have shown their superiority in this tournament and we will now retire.”

He let a short moment pass to let his words penetrate each person present in the audience.

"But we will not leave without a request and an invitation to the people of Elvenhan.”

When he said these words, he stepped aside to let Fennan speak. She stood in front of the Evanuri, but her gaze also swept across the crowd of spectators.

"Since the creation of Elvenhan, the Evanuri have been revered as gods and as such have allowed themselves many things, more or less excusable.”

As she paused, she sounded the crowd, aware that an attack could come from anywhere and that they were literally surrounded.

"They began by encouraging people to worship them, taking advantage of their devotion to enslave them little by little. And since they were greedy and possessive, the false gods began to mark their possessions with magic.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw June standing up, ready to intervene. Fen'Harel also saw him and with a simple flick of the wrist, he silenced him. Fennan saw him put his hands to his throat, surprised that he could no longer speak.

"I'd appreciate not being interrupted." She said coldly to June, who was glaring at her. But her anger was nothing compared to Elgar'nan's red face, whose golden gaze never left her.

Taking a new inspiration, she resumed her speech.

"Hiding these marks behind pride in belonging to and serving a god, the Evanuri subdued almost all the people, hiding how they had acquired such power..."

Realizing what she was about to reveal, Elgar'nan decided to intervene.

"That's enough!" he exclaimed. "Keep your lies to yourself, you traitor. You disgrace the Evanuri, you disgrace Mythal.”

When she heard him pronounce Mythal’s name, she felt breathless because of her anger.

"How dare you?! " she said, shocked. "Calling out Mythal's name when you murdered her in front of the entire pantheon.”

Shocked cries rose from the crowd.

"Fennan, these are not words to be spoken in front of the people. " Tried Elgar'nan, visibly uncomfortable with the idea of settling all this in public. He was aware that he could not crush two Evanuri as easily as he had killed Mythal, especially since she had willingly allowed herself to be crushed. But it was a waste of time, Fennan had no intention of stopping there.

"That's exactly the kind of thing the people _need to_ hear! " she replied, furious. "You plotted Mythal's death because she had discovered that red lyrium was evil and you didn't want to give up this new source of power. You falsely accused her of plotting against the People as you slowly poisoned them. Your actions will lead the elves to their downfall, you are nothing more than a power-hungry being!”

Turning her back on the Evanuri, she then addressed the audience in the arena.

"The Evanuri are nothing more than mages born more powerful than the average who have gained more power by devouring spiritual essence of their pairs. They have devoured and decimated thousands to rise higher than anyone else.”

She glanced at Fen'Harel, suddenly anxious to continue. He nodded slightly to encourage her.

"They're just like the forgotten ones. The only difference is that the Evanuri finally stopped the carnage while the forgotten ones preferred to continue their feast. But the purpose remains the same, we are monsters just like the forgotten ones are. We don't deserve to be worshipped as gods and our role should be to protect the people rather than enslave them.”

Her gaze then fell on Andruil.

"Some Evanuri made their people believe that to die to feed the gods is an honor. But it is and always will be murder." She turned to the audience again. "As for the nobles who think they don't care, you're no better than the Evanuri, you beg for scraps of power to make you feel more important, and you forget the only truth that really matters: we're all equal. Power should not enslave the people but serve to protect them. »

Despite herself, Fennan thought of the Chantry sisters who always repeated these words about magic. She now understood the truth of it better than anyone else.

"For all these reasons, Fen'Harel and I, Fennan, daughter of Mythal, have decided to break the chain of power over Elvenhan and allow anyone who wishes to join our cause. I will remove your marks of slavery, as I did from my comrades and soldiers, and I will not restrain myself from restoring the true order that should have been in place from the beginning: that of a people free to choose their life and their allegiance.”

Whispers began to circulate in the benches, and she sensed that the Evanuri's shock would soon give way to unprecedented anger. She had to end it quickly.

"I'm not asking you to trade one false god for another." she began, her tone a little softer. "Don't join us to follow Fen'Harel or Fennan, come and defend your own cause in which we'll only be instruments. We offer you our power, our strength so that you can defend yourselves against oppression through us. We will be your shield against all reprisals, but also your sword to end a life of slavery.”

She finally fell silent, hoping her words had conveyed her feelings. What she feared most was that the people would refuse to believe her, that her comrades would refuse to believe her.

Turning to the warriors' tribune, she addressed them with a request, almost a supplication.

"Brothers and sisters, will you fight with us, or against us?”

The seconds that followed were for Fennan the longest in her long life. The first to answer her call was Zatriel. He had fully grasped the importance and symbolism of their involvement in the tournament and played his part to perfection. He left his grandstand to go to the arena before turning to June.

"When Mythal was murdered, I vowed to find my sister to help her. Today it is by knowing all the details of this war that I am able to make an informed choice.”

He tore off his lyrium-impregnated armor and threw his huge sword to the ground. The audience hiccupped with surprise as he spat on the cursed equipment.

"I choose freedom." he announced solemnly before taking his place at Fennan's side.

June, who was still unable to speak, now looked genuinely shocked.

Behind her, she heard Elrith whispering to Ana'rel.

"How much time is left?”

"Less than a minute." Answered the healer, visibly exhausted. Felassan moved closer and put his hand on her shoulder, Fennan felt the energy of the leader of the rebellion as it was transferred to the healer, feeding the protection spell she had cast.

Fen'Harel came up to her and whispered to her. "Do it, I'll take over.”

She closed her eyes, gathering her courage not to show how stressed she was by the situation, and then turned to Zatriel.

"Zatriel, my brother, by arms if not blood..." She raised her hand to his face, taking care to make sure that everyone could see her.

By her simple will, as she had done for the sentinels, she made June's vallaslins that covered her friend's face disappear.

"Ar lasa mala revas. " _I now set you free_

Fen'Harel, who had waited until the spell was over and everyone could see Zatriel's now bare face, spoke in a strong and determined voice.

"Anyone who wishes to join us in our cause is welcome. We must leave, but if you wish, like this brave warrior, come down to the arena and join us. The invitation remains open to all the people. Please be attentive and spread our message, we will find you.”

Fennan looked again towards the Arcane warriors, hoping that Zatriel was not the only one to come. To her immense relief, she saw Nelwyn and Arlan rise.

"Venhan, the rift." Solas whispered to her. "Ana'rel is reaching her limit.”

Realizing the time had come to withdraw, she activated the anchor to open a passage to the fade.

Ana'rel broke her protection spell and Felassan helped her through the portal almost immediately.

The Evanuri had noticed the barrier was gone and Elgar'nan wasted no time in striking. From the beginning, he waited for the barrier to dissipate before striking, when their healer would be unable to save anyone.

With a gesture he cast a spell in Fennan’s direction, which was countered by Fen'Harel.

"I won't let you. " he said calmly to the leader of the Evanuri.

"You cannot defeat me." He replied arrogantly.

"Perhaps." nodded the Dread Wolf. "But I can hold you long enough for what we have to do. " And so he put his words into action and prepared himself to fight, stepping aside from the small group to divert Elgar'nan's attention from his companion.

***

From the stands, Rimaya's gaze alternated between Theron, Andruil and Elrith. Fennan's invitation was more than tempting and her words even more so. Was it really possible to put an end to all this? She would have liked to believe that it was, she wanted to believe it.

Slowly she stood up and felt the piercing look of the huntress on her. Turning her head towards her, she saw Andruil shaking her head negatively, silently forbidding her to join Fennan and her brother.

But if they made the Evanuri abdicate, what was the point of fearing Andruil's wrath?

Now perfectly determined, she turned away from Andruil and left her lyrium-impregnated daggers in the grandstand before moving on to Fennan. Each step seemed to lighten her and she soon found herself running towards Elrith.

Her brother was waiting for her with a smile on his face, he seemed relieved to see her and visibly happy to see her again.

She was only a few yards away from him when her brother's smile suddenly froze, replaced by surprise. A long hawk-feathered arrow had just lodged itself in Elrith's heart, as easily as if he had not been wearing an armor.

Stopped dead in her tracks, she turned around to see Andruil lower her bow to grab a second arrow. The fear that ran through her veins at that moment paralyzed her on the spot. She wanted to flee, to take cover and at the same time rush to her brother to try to save him. But when her eyes fell on him, she saw his empty gaze and a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth and knew it was too late for Elrith. It was as if the arrow had pierced her own heart.

A strong scream echoed through the arena and Rimaya vaguely wondered who could utter such a heart-rending cry when she realized that the sound was coming out of her own mouth. It was Theron who brought her out of her torpor as Andruil re-strung her bow.

He threw himself on her at the last moment and pushed her out of the goddess's line of sight. The second arrow missed Rimaya and went into Theron's shoulder who clenched his teeth in pain.

Arlan and Zatriel had joined them and Rimaya began to come to her senses. Surrounded by her companions, she felt as if all her emotions repressed over the last few centuries were suddenly spilling over into her, like a dam that had just been broken.

"Elrith. "She said, her gaze unable to leave her brother's body.

"Dead." replied Arlan in a pragmatic voice.

He was only confirming what she already knew but hearing him say it freed the tears she was holding back. Nelwyn came to support her in her grief as Arlan pulled the arrow from Theron's shoulder. Their attention was diverted when Fennan's voice rang out in the arena, powerful and compelling.

"Into the gate, quickly! " she said before she adorned the sword of June, who had jumped into the arena to confront her

Rimaya then became aware of the situation around them. The portal to the fade was still open, but the Evanuri were trying to reach it. However, not all of them were in the battle. Apart from Andruil, June and Elgar'nan, no other Evanuri tried to stop Fennan. Civilians had gone down as well and finished crossing the rift opened by the Inquisitor. Only the Arcane warriors were still exposed. The former sentinel of Mythal came to join them, looking back at the battle between Fennan and June.

"Follow me." He said hastily.

All went to the passage, except Rimaya, still kneeling before her brother's body. To her surprise, Abelas knelt beside her and carried Elrith's body in his arms before giving her a desolate look.

He did not need to speak, she got up with him and followed him to the rift. Their backs were turned to the gallery when Andruil shot another arrow. Rimaya turned towards the huntress too late and could only look at the arrow that was going in their direction.

The arrow came up against an energy shield invoked by Fennan, who paid for her gesture with a vicious sword blow from June who had taken advantage of her inattention to attack.

Rimaya wanted to intervene, but Abelas stopped her with a gesture.

"We must take cover. They're holding back because of us.”

Even if she understood the words of the sentinel, it was difficult for Rimaya to accept to go backwards in a fight.

Seeing the frustration in Abelas' eyes and his contracted jaw, she understood that she was not alone in wanting to fight and decided to follow him, swallowing her own pride and desire for revenge. As soon as they crossed to the other side, she saw her sister in arms clench her fist towards the rift, which closed in a sudden explosion.

***

When the rift finally closed, Fennan felt a deep relief. They had managed to evacuate everyone. Or nearly had.

Elrith's death had been a shock, but she could not yet give in to the grief of losing a brother. June had seriously injured her and the healing spell to close the wound had drawn deeply on her resources.

Solas was fighting Elgar'nan. He needed all his power to counter the leader of the Evanuri. For this reason, she had not drawn upon the resources of the Orb for her own fight. Relying on her own abilities and the power Mythal had bequeathed to her.

Having to fight while watching over her friends had proved more perilous than she had thought, but now that they were safe in the fade, it was time for them to bow out.

"Tired, are we?" June asked arrogantly, watching Fennan keep her guard up despite the pain running through every muscle. "So much talk for so little action..."

She crossed June's haughty gaze before spitting blood at his feet. Her gaze was murderous and reflected perfectly her anger at having lost a close friend.

"I'll kill you first." She said before reaching out a hand to her lover. "Solas!" she cried out for his attention.

He did not need more information to know what to do. Without turning his eyes away from Elgar'nan, he threw his staff with the orb at her before repelling a spell cast from his enemy under the stunned gaze of the crowd still present.

Fennan received the staff and used both hands to plant it in the ground and channel as much power as possible. The shock wave caused by the energy released by the orb threw all the Evanuri backwards, shaking them to the foundations of the arena. Fen'Harel immediately reached her, exhausted but still standing, and grabbed her by the waist to draw her against him before snapping his fingers.

They disappeared from the arena before the pantheon can understand what had just happened.


	29. Chapter 29

The journey back to Skyhold was a very silent trip. Fennan was exhausted and having to escort so many people through the fade consumed her last drop of magic. The moment the rift closed in the courtyard of the fortress, she sank into unconsciousness. Fen'Harel carried her to her room while Abelas and Felassan gave instructions to help the new recruits settle in.

When she opened her eyes, the Inquisitor was lying in her bed, still dressed in her armor. The large French window of her balcony was open, and she saw Solas leaning against the railing, looking pensive.

Wishing to get up, she tried to move but her body refused to obey her. Noticing that she had awakened, the Dread Wolf immediately came to her bedside.

"I'm here Venhan. It's still a little early to try and move.”

"Why can't I? " She asked in a slight disarray.

"Ana'rel has given you a tonic to help you regain your strength, but it will only be effective after a few more hours. You've dipped too deeply into your reserves.”

She thought back to the tournament, to their intervention and to Elrith's death.

"I should have protected him. "she said after a short silence. "He didn't have time to defend himself, and June..."

Anger, mixed with grief, brought tears to her eyes.

"June distracted me. I didn't see Andruil attack.”

Solas' hand rested on hers as he sat beside him at the edge of the bed. She was relieved to feel the touch despite her inability to move.

"It wasn't your fault, I hope you know that.”

As she did not answer, he tried to catch her eye.

"Fennan. It was not your fault.”

Despite Solas' insistence, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Elrith had entrusted his life to her and she had failed to protect him. She saw her lover turn his head away with a sigh, passing a hand through his short hair. He looked disappointed and she wished she could reach out to him to caress his cheek or kiss him. This was always an effective way when she wanted to soothe his mind. Instead, she had to look at him helplessly until he finally stood up, not without stroking her hair tenderly.

"Sleep, I'll go take care of the newcomers. Tomorrow morning you will be able to move around again without the slightest hindrance.”

He left her bedside and she heard the door to her quarters close. The balcony door had remained open and a pleasant cold wind entered the room, making her shiver. She closed her eyes for a few moments before reopening them to find Cole watching her from the inside balcony.

She could not suppress a cry of stupor that also startled the spirit.

"Why are you doing this? "He wondered, looking at her as if she were crazy.

"It's more like me asking you that! " She assessed while her heart was still pounding. "You really need to lose the habit of appearing and disappearing as you please.”

"Yes." Confirmed Cole. "I still can't figure out the good timing for it. »

She couldn't help smiling softly as she looked at him so pensively for such a small detail.

"Whatever. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked, trying to look cheerful.

"I came to see how you were doing." Cole answered more seriously. "The spirits are feverish when they approach you from the fade." he added, pensively.

"Are they?" Fennan wondered.

"Yes."

She gave him a look that was meant to be insistent. It was clear that she needed more than just an affirmation.

"They sense your emotions because you contain them all the time." He added reluctantly.

"Oh, I see." she whispered. "And what are they reading right now to make them panic?”

"Rage. A lot of rage. And grief, too, but he's just stirring up anger. »

It was never good to have too many, she had fought so many rage demons that she knew how destructive it could be. But on the other hand, how could she not be angry when Andruil had killed Elrith in front of her, not to mention June's provocations.

"What can I do to calm the spirits? "She asked Cole, eager to prevent the birth of new demons through her own fault.

"You have to stop suppressing your feelings." He replied immediately. "The more you try to suppress them, the more they will resonate in the fade. And that attracts the spirits of vengeance and justice.”

She thought of Hawke and her story, that apostate who had blown up the chantry, possessed by a spirit of justice. These were powerful spirits, and potentially dangerous.

"Revenge and justice are easily swayed by anger. " added Cole. "It doesn't take much for them to twist into demons.”

"And how do I stop suppressing my feelings if I do it unconsciously?" She asked.

"Go into the fade, meet the spirits, like last time. They will drain you of your anger and you will get better.”

"Or use it against your enemies to grant your desire for revenge." Intervened Felassan, who had arrived in her room without her noticing, startling her. "I don't know any better way to appease my anger.”

"It would make people suffer. " Cole pointed out to the leader of the rebellion.

"Sometimes inner peace can only be found in the suffering of others." Simply replied Felassan, his gaze immersed in that of the Inquisitor.

"I see." responded Fennan, pensively. "Was there any particular reason why you came? " She asked, holding up her friend's purple eyes.

"Yes, Inquisitor," he reacted with a smirk. "I came to inform you that the new recruits to the inquisition have been installed and equipped. The civilians were invited to settle in the vicinity of Skyhold and were liberated from their vallaslins by Fen'Harel. Abelas checked his sentinels and ensured the security of the site. He would like to speak with you and is waiting outside the door for your agreement to enter.”

Abelas... She did not know if she wanted to see him now or not, her visions were more frequent in his presence, and extremely confusing.

"Thank you Felassan for this information, you can bring Abelas in." she glanced at Cole as he listened to the conversation in silence. "Please go with Felassan.”

Cole watched the Inquisitor for a few seconds, then Felassan before nodding understandingly.

"Yes." He simply replied.

They both left the room and she turned her head to the stairs to see the sentinel coming.

Abelas was still in armor and seemed exhausted from the day. She saw him inspecting every corner of her room with the watchful eye of a soldier trying to spot the slightest threat, but he seemed satisfied that no danger was present.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, he came to her bedside. Only his gaze betrayed the anxiety that seemed to gnaw at his mind.

"How do you feel." He finally asked in a slightly hoarse voice.

"It's like a whole cavalry went over my head.”

He repressed a slight smile that did not escape her. She was relieved to see him receptive to her sense of humor.

"On a serious note." she added. "I'm fine. My body is recovering from today's ordeal and I need to prepare myself quickly. I doubt the Evanuri will ignore us for much longer.”

"I see." He replied, pensive. She saw his gaze leave her bedside to look at the horizon, before returning to her. He did not hold her gaze for more than a few seconds.

"What did you see?" He ended up asking.

Surprised by the question and caught off guard, she squared her eyes slightly.

"What do you mean? " She asked, feigning ignorance.

"I know Mythal had visions," he said seriously. "As his protector, I had access to certain information and witnessed her visions many times.”

He hesitated and then put his hand a few inches away from hers. He must have struggled not to be too familiar.

"I've seen the way you behave around me. You saw something. " he murmured. "Something that troubles you.”

He could not have guessed more correctly, the Inquisitor thought, now uncomfortable. She could not decently tell him that she had seen the two of them having sex in the middle of a training ground. She could not even mention his golden irises and the title she had heard coming out of his mouth.

"I..." she began indecisively. "I'd rather not talk about it. " She finally said, closing her eyes so as not to face his gaze.

She opened them suddenly as she felt the sentinel's fingers touching her cheek. He let his fingers caress her face slowly, a feather touch along her jaw. As his hand was tenderly embracing the shape of her face, his thumb moved up to brush her lower lip, causing her to open her mouth very slightly in a little shocked pout.

Fennan now had her gaze fixed on Abelas' face. His eyes had followed the same path as his fingers, and he was now staring at her lips. She saw him open his mouth to let out a long, silent sigh, as if he were trying to regain control of his emotions.

Eventually he withdrew his hand and looked away, and she could no longer read the emotions in his eyes.

"As you wish." He said in a resolute voice. "I just wanted to make sure you're all right, I'll let you rest." He added as he got up.

As he walked away, the Inquisitor could not help but call him.

"Abelas.”

He stopped and did not look back, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm sorry." she finally said, unable to find other words to express how she felt.

She was sorry for so many things that she was not sure she could explain exactly why she was asking for forgiveness. Abelas did not turn around to answer her, she just saw his shoulders drooping lightly.

"I know." He replied after a few seconds of silence. "Good night."

He resumed his walk and soon left the tower. Fennan was now alone in her huge bed, unable to stand up or even turn around. It was very disturbing to feel her whole body without being able to move it. She closed her eyes and thought of the visions caused by Mythal's power. What could they mean?

The one she got from touching Solas disturbed her the most and she refused to believe it. Solas would never behave as she had seen him behave. Yet something in her whispered the contrary.

Falling asleep on these thoughts was a bad idea, and her night was punctuated by bloody nightmares involving the man she loved and her closest companions.

***

"Inquisitor!”

Fennan raised her head from the maps laid out on the table in the war room. A sentinel stood in the hall waiting for her answer. She looked at him for a few moments, he looked relatively young for an immortal, his face still expressed the inexperience of youth, and his eyes still sparkled with innocence unlike the most seasoned soldiers. He must have been freshly committed to serving Mythal when all this had happened. Seeing that he was still not speaking, Abelas, who was at Fennan's side, as were Felassan and Fen'Harel, encouraged him to speak.

"What is it, soldier?”

"An Evanuri. " he said, his voice trembling. "Sylaise is heading towards Skyhold, accompanied by her followers and soldiers. Our scouts have spotted several hundred soldiers. »

"An attack? "Felassan wondered. "I would not have thought that Sylaise would be the first to lead an assault on the citadel.”

"Are you sure she's the only Evanuri?" Asked Fennan directly from the sentinel.

"Our scouts speak only of Sylaise, no one else of her rank has been spotted.”

"How long? " Asked Fennan again, pensively.

"She'll be at our doorstep at sunset.”

"So soon..." muttered Felassan. "We don't have much time to prepare.”

"Thank you. " Said Fen'Harel to the sentinel. " We'll have orders for you to follow in a few moments, please wait outside.”

As soon as he left the room, it was a real mess in the war room. Everyone started talking at the same time and Fennan found it difficult to hear everyone's arguments. The only thing that seemed to get everyone to agree was this sense of urgency.

Fennan was not sure if Sylaise was coming to declare war. There were other means of attack, more subtle and more brutal. She was moving in plain sight, unwise after such an open declaration at the tournament. Thinking back on the tournament, she remembered seeing her laughing at Elgar'nan's dismay. An idea began to sprout in her mind and soon took root, enough to interrupt her generals who were still arguing over the right thing to do.

"Silence! " she commanded in a voice loud enough to be heard by all. "I don't think Sylaise is attacking us. She may come to propose an alliance. We must receive her as a dignitary, not as an enemy.

"But..." Fen'Harel intervened unconvinced. He could not continue his sentence, interrupted by Fennan's hand raised in his direction, imposing silence on him.

"I wouldn't condemn her without hearing what she has to say. »

Her companion, though still unconvinced, nodded his head, signifying his agreement.

"Have the Arcane warriors and sentinels ready." She then said to Abelas and Felassan. "Let them dress in full regalia and lead the way from the entrance of the fortress to the great hall.”

Then she turned to Fen'Harel.

"We also need to prepare. Ask the chambermaids to go up the tower with the most beautiful ornaments we have in our possession. We must look our very best. The same goes for you. "She added to Felassan and Abelas.

They accepted all orders and left the war room to prepare the fortress for the arrival of Sylaise.

***

The procession reached Skyhold at dusk, as announced by the sentinel. When it entered the citadel, it left its soldiers stationed behind, entering only with a reduced contingent.

The former sentinels of Mythal were posted in a ceremonial hedge up to the stairs leading to the great hall. Once in the hall, the Arcane warriors stood in front of each exit, all in full dress and perfectly still.

However, they passed almost unnoticed in front of the show that was unfolding before Sylaise’s eyes.

In front of her stood two beautifully crafted thrones on which sat Fennan and Fen'Harel, as resplendent as gods. Their faces were hidden by the wolf's head of the throne and their golden gaze was the only thing that could be seen through the empty orbits of the statues. To Fennan's right stood Abelas, his cold gaze on Sylaise and his hand carelessly resting on the pommel of his sword. Felassan did the same, at Fen'Harel’s left.

"Sylaise." Pronounced the authoritative voice of Fennan. "You come on this day to meet the leaders of the rebellion against the false gods. I welcome you to our fortress and offer you my hospitality for the night ahead.”

"Fennan. " began Sylaise, bowing slightly to her attention. "I thank you for your hospitality. It has been a long and tedious journey to bring my followers and myself here.”

There was a brief silence before Fen'Harel's voice rang out in the hall.

"May I know your intentions regarding the rebellion, Sylaise?”

He did not mince his words, but it was the best way for them to be quickly fixed on why the Evanuri came to this place. She glanced around before responding calmly.

"I have come to answer Fennan's call. I share her vision of our society and his relationship to power. I am willing to give up my status as a goddess and come to strengthen her army with my own soldiers.”

Whispers began to be heard in the hall as the members of the Inquisition rejoiced at the news.

Fennan, on the other hand, was a little more reserved.

"Why did you do nothing until today if you didn't agree with the power that be?”

The goddess had a wry smile on her face.

"Not everyone has the strength or courage to rebel against injustice. I willingly admit my martial weakness. My strength does not lie in military power, but in healing. Alone, I don't stand a chance against Elgar'nan, Andruil or even June.”

Sylaise's speech made sense and Fennan took some time to think before asking her next question.

"Am I to interpret your coming as a total surrender?”

Sylaise met Fennan's gaze through the statue.

"Yes."

"In that case," Fen'Harel intervened, "we accept your submission to the rebellion and will immediately reassign your soldiers to the Inquisition forces. All your slaves will be freed, and you will have the title of honorary guest in Skyhold for as long as you wish.”

These words, spoken with such coldness, marked the end of the reign of a goddess who had been revered for millennia. Yet it was with dignity that Sylaise rose and bowed low before the two Evanuri who remained motionless behind their respective thrones.

"Arlan." requested then Fennan to the attention of his comrade. "See to it that Sylaise is settled in her new quarters and have anyone with the mark of the goddess rounded up. I'll meet you in the main courtyard to perform the ritual.”

The Arcane warrior nodded before bowing before her throne. He and his companions had had their vallaslins removed shortly after their return to Skyhold.

The hearing was adjourned and soon the hall was almost empty. Mentally exhausted, Fennan left her throne, her back aching from being so stiff. After making sure that she was only in the presence of her closest allies, she abandoned the mask of the Inquisitor and sighed wearily.

"I hate these political obligations so much." She lamented, with one hand on her lower back massaging the vertebrae that were hurting her. Fen'Harel's warm hand replaced hers as he placed a discreet kiss on her neck.

"You've done wonderfully.”

"Thank you." She said, smiling calmly.

She felt his hand linger behind her back and perceived a certain impatience in the Dread Wolf's gaze. Before she could question him, he whispered in her ear.

"Do you think we could slip away for a few moments?”

The idea was tempting, and she was going to answer in the affirmative when she remembered the instructions she had given to Arlan.

"Not immediately." She replied in an amused tone. "Can the Dread Wolf suffer to wait a few more hours? »

His smile became playful as he answered with a tender kiss, heralding many promises. But before she lost herself in their exchange, Felassan cleared his throat to remind them both that they were not alone.

Fennan realized that Abelas was still at her side, his gaze resolutely turned away and his jaw tightened, and she blamed herself for having displayed her intimacy with Fen'Harel under his nose.

Unconsciously, she pushed Fen'Harel back a few inches, who frowned at the gesture.

"I see." replied Solas, slightly annoyed. "I guess I'll find you later in the evening.”

She blamed herself for having offended her companion but unfortunately, she did not have time to dwell on these little problems. There was a banquet to prepare and hundreds of slaves to free.

Several weeks had passed since their return to the citadel, but Fennan had not yet regained her full strength. She hoped to be able to perform the spell without drawing too much from her reserves, preferring to keep her full strength in case there was an attack.

Back in her quarters, she left her formal attire for the one she wore almost every day, more suited to combat and less ostentatious.

Abelas was waiting for her outside, he had not said a word since the scene in the hall. When she came out, with a sword at her waist and her hair pulled back in a long braid, she glanced at him sideways, but his attention seemed to be elsewhere. He accompanied her into the courtyard, staying a few steps behind her while scanning the surroundings.

Deciding not to pay any more attention to it, she saw the number of soldiers gathered in the courtyard and almost let out a curse. They were so numerous that it was difficult to distinguish the ground. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her head and spoke.

"Today you regain your freedom. You can decide to fight alongside us, or you can go back to where you came from. Sylaise has made the decision to defer to the Inquisition, but each of you will have to make this choice voluntarily and individually. Thus, you will be guaranteed accommodation for the next two days, without conditions. Anyone who does not wish to continue with the inquisition will then have to leave us in two days. If you wish to stay, you will officially be full members of the rebellion.”

Taking advantage of the time for everyone to take the full measure of her words, she gathered her power before casting the spell. Little by little the vallaslins on the servants and soldiers of Sylaise disappeared, evaporating into tiny luminous particles, scattered by the breeze. Fennan found out that the time required was much longer than when she had released the sentinels of Mythal, until then the largest group of people on whom she had cast the spell.

When all the citizens were released from their Evanuri, she felt her strength rapidly depleted before stabilizing at a relatively low level. Suppressing a dizziness, she anchored her feet in the ground so as not to falter.

"Ar lasa mala revas," she said solemnly, her vision blurred.

Cries of joy rang out from the crowd, visibly overwhelmingly happy that they had been liberated, and she dismissed the troops, leaving them to settle either in the fortress or below Skyhold.

She wanted to go back to her quarters to rest, but her dizziness got the better of her, almost bringing her down. Zatriel's hand held her back before she exposed her weakness to the soldiers still present.

"Everything all right, little sister?”

She looked up at him with a grateful look.

"Just a little tired, nothing to worry about. "She looked around and didn't see Abelas.

Realizing what she was looking for, Zatriel gave her a smile.

"I dismissed the sentinel for today, I think he needed it just as much as you.”

Fennan could not agree more with the Arcane warrior.

"Thank you, Zat. " she said, relieved.

He gave her a comforting smile before helping her up the stairs to the great hall.

"I was going to ask you to join the others in the tavern for a drink, but I think I'll leave you in the care of the terrible dread wolf for the night instead. " He said with a wink.

They were now in sight of the door leading to her quarters and he let her go on alone.

"See you tomorrow and try to get some rest. I'm not blind, Evanuri or not, your powers are not unlimited.”

She nodded her head and started up the stairs to her room. Once there, she found Solas, still in his formal dress, sitting on the couch near the railing. He was leaning on his knees, face in his hands.

"Solas?" enquired Fennan, worried to see him so downcast. "Is everything all right?”

He raised his head and she could tell he was not well. Something was obviously frustrating him.

"Fennan." That was all he said before he hugged her. "I thought you'd never come.”

Trying to relax the atmosphere with humor, she answered him with a smile.

"It's still my room, I wasn't planning on sleeping in the hall.”

The line didn't quite have the desired effect, but at least she felt him loosen up a bit.

"I can't take it anymore." he blew in her ear. "Can't we show affection for each other without anyone else getting in the way?”

She stepped back a little and put a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"A certain image must be preserved for the members of the inquisition.”

He crossed her eyes and his expression changed a little. He seemed more relaxed.

"And now that it's just us, can I hope to get your undivided attention?”

Fennan smiled back at him before tiptoeing over to give him a tender kiss.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you this outfit makes you irresistible?”

She kissed him again and he smiled through their kiss.

"Oh, yeah? "he replied. "In that case I might wear it more often.

She made a false disappointed pout.

"I was thinking of taking it off, actually.”

That's all it took for him to start loosening his armor ties.

"At your command." he murmured, letting his shoulder pads hit the ground in a crash of metal.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I don't know if you noticed, but last week I posted the NSFW part of last chapter :3
> 
> >>> [Click here to read it ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291380)

Fennan put the heavy sword on its rack. That was enough practice for the day.

She wiped her forehead carelessly before slowly stretching. It had been two weeks since Sylaise had joined the resistance and none of her followers had chosen to leave after the two days' delay she had given them.

As she looked up at the sky, she began to see the first rays of sunlight in the distance. It was the last day before their first battle.

After days of planning, they had finally decided to strike. June would be their first target. Of the three Evanuri most involved in this war, he was by far the least powerful, and Fennan had a promise to keep.

Their plan had been carefully worked out and everyone knew what they had to do. This did not change the fact that Fennan had been unable to sleep for several days.

Feeling a presence behind her, she turned around, one hand on the guard of a dagger at her belt more out of habit than out of real danger.

Abelas bowed his head respectfully as a greeting.

"Is everything all right? " he asked as he approached the Inquisitor.

She stared at him for a few seconds before nodding her head, he had been strangely quiet the last few days.

"I feel like tomorrow can't come soon enough." She replied, looking away.

"First time? " he asked then, compassionately.

Not understanding his question, she gave him a puzzled look and he explained himself.

"Is this the first time you've planned a battle like this?”

She nodded.

"Until now, I never really had the opportunity to choose my battles." she sighed. "They always imposed themselves on me and I acted accordingly.”

She leaned against the wooden railing that delimited the training ground.

"The waiting. I wasn't prepared for that.”

"None of us are." said Abelas as he came to lean against the railing next to her. After a moment of silence, he suddenly asked, "Do you need a sparring-partner?”

Fennan knew very well that he was offering her this to get her to think about something else.

"The last time we trained together it didn't work out well for us.”

It seemed like an eternity to her, to tell the truth. How could she have let herself be hurt like that; she did not even remember.

"No sharp objects this time." he said seriously. "How long has it been since you've practiced hand-to-hand combat?”

She smirked.

"Too long. " she replied, giving him a knowing glance.

He was staring into the distance, but she saw the corner of his lips move slightly in a beginning of a smile.

"Would you do me the privilege?”

A few soldiers began to emerge from the barracks and lingered near the training ground, curious to find the Inquisitor and one of her generals there so early in the morning.

"It seems that we have an audience. " she remarked. "Sentinels are among them.”

"And?" Abelas wondered.

"Are you ready to make a fool of yourself in front of your men? " she asked mockingly.

He did not answer, but his smile got bigger. With a leap, he stepped over the railing and proceeded to remove and lay down his many weapons on the ground, she did the same.

"I think it's time to show my men why I'm in charge of your security, Inquisitor.”

***

Fighting Fennan with his bare hands at the first light of dawn awakened in Abelas sensations he thought he had long since lost. It was like going back centuries, when she was just a recruit and he a recalcitrant instructor.

He had noticed her growing discomfort day by day and had suspected that she was struggling to cope with the imminence of the coming battle. She had already led an army; of that he was sure. But the Inquisitor's past remained a great mystery to him.

He narrowly dodged an attempt on her part to put him down and refocused on the ongoing battle.

She had undeniably made progress in all areas since her beginnings in the temple, but he could still detect traces of her weaknesses at the time. She still neglected her left side, even today. He took advantage of an opening to strike, rushing into the gap and grabbing her arm to block it in her back.

He felt her struggling for a few seconds and tightened his grip, wanting to push her to give up. She let herself go against him and he thought she was going to surrender when he suddenly lost his balance from a skillful foot movement from Fennan. He fell backwards, still holding her and had the reflex to put his hands backwards to receive himself, freeing her from his hold. It did not take much longer for her to turn around, like a cat, and immobilize him on the ground, her knees on either side of his torso and her hands trapping his wrists above his head.

In another context, he would have been seduced by such a posture, but in front of his sentinels and the watchful eye of the few arcane warriors who had joined the show, he could not let his mind wander like that.

She leaned towards him and whispered discreetly in his ear, smiling.

"Victory is mine.”

She was already savoring her victory and Abelas took advantage of those few seconds of inattention from her to free his wrists by abruptly spreading his arms apart, causing her to crash into his chest. The surprise caused allowed him to immediately reverse the positions again.

The struggle between them went on for a long time, their limbs intertwined and their armor clashing in the dust until he finally managed to immobilize her for good. She was forced to accept her defeat and he immediately freed her, humbly rising and extending a hand to help her in turn.

She accepted his hand and when she stood up, grinned at him before dusting herself slightly.

"This is worthy of my personal bodyguard." She said, bowing ceremoniously before him. The soldiers present applauded the demonstration and praised his talents. Abelas suddenly felt satisfied.

Fennan had so often imposed her superiority on him that it sometimes seemed impossible to protect her.

Who was he to pretend to protect her when he could not even equal her? But today, she had proved to him that there were still some areas where she had weaknesses. Weaknesses that she willingly trusted to him.

He watched her move away toward the ramparts and was surprised when she turned back toward him.

"Aren’t you coming? " she asked, surprised not to see him at her side.

He hastened to join her, conscious of rushing at the slightest request.

He had long ago given up taking offence at being considered her pet by some people. Fen'Harel was the first to consider him in this way, as a watchdog, a necessary evil for the well-being of his companion.

But he did not care, because at that moment it was not Fen'Harel's attention that she was asking for, but his own. It was not Fen'Harel who had brought back the Inquisitor's smile on the eve of a decisive battle, but he.

They climbed the steps to the ramparts, and he followed her silently, watching the surroundings for the slightest suspicious movement. The earlier struggle had taken its toll on his hair, and locks of hair escaped from the ponytail he had carefully made as he woke up. He passed a hand in front of his face to re-discipline the locks that were passing in front of his eyes because of the wind.

He noticed that Fennan was looking at him with a sad look on her face.

"What is it? " he asked, worried to see her like this after all the trouble he had taken to make her smile.

"Your hair." she said, visibly upset. "You must be disappointed; I know you liked it long.”

He did not say anything. If he had had to cut them off, it was only his fault, a daily reminder of his own stupidity at the tournament.

"It's nothing. "He said. "They will eventually grow back.”

She did not answer, continuing to stare at him silently. He realized that they had reached the end of the western ramparts and had stopped at the gate of the small watchtower. Fennan's gaze changed slightly and he wondered what she was thinking when she suddenly took his wrist and pulled him inside.

A soldier got up from his chair when he saw them enter and she immediately dismissed him. Abelas felt his pulse racing as he imagined why she wanted to be alone with him in a remote watchtower, away from prying eyes.

"Abelas. "she began in a low voice and he had to concentrate to remain impassive. "There's something I'd like to try, but I'll need your permission first.”

"My permission? " he wondered; his voice hoarser than he would have liked.

"Yes." She replied by crossing his gaze. "As it is personal, I don't want to seem too... invasive.”

It did not matter what she wished for, when she asked for it that way, he was unable to say no.

"Anything you want. "He said, tense.

She sighed with relief and gave him a smile before raising her hand to him. The feeling of her fingers in his hair made him close his eyes, savoring the touch.

He then felt her magic and suddenly reopened his eyes, seeing his long hair slowly growing back between her fingers.

He did not know by what process she accomplished this, but he had distinctly recognized the mixed powers of Fen'Harel and Mythal.

"What..." he began when she finished.

"I've been wanting to try this for a while." She said, satisfied. "The fade still remembers your old appearance. I just gave it consistency. Like what I did to restore Skyhold.”

When you put it like that, it sounded so simple, and yet she was talking about extremely complex arcane magic.

"I've never attempted such a thing on a living being before." She then confessed.

He saw her raise her hand towards his hair again and then stop halfway, hesitant. He grabbed her wrist gently and guided her to his face. Her fingers followed the shape of his jaw and he freed her, leaving her free to withdraw.

Far from withdrawing her hand, she reached up to his ear, slipping her fingers through the long hair that fell freely over his shoulders, all the way down to his lower back.

"I am glad." she murmured as she crossed his eyes. "You're so beautiful like that.”

The praise had the effect of an electric shock. Abandoning all restraint, he took Fennan's face in his hands and closed the short distance between them, kissing her unexpectedly.

He felt her freeze, motionless as he moved a little closer, his lips resolutely on hers. He knew that in a moment, she would regain control of her emotions and push him away, but he intended to enjoy those few seconds of pure pleasure.

When she responded to his kiss however, her hands clutching his arms firmly while raising her head slightly, he groaned, incredulous, and slipped his hand into the hollow of her back to draw her against him. He deepened the kiss and she let out a small surprised moan that only made his condition worse, making him tighten his possessive embrace.

They kissed for long minutes, as if they were desperately trying to make up for all the missed opportunities since they met. The silence around them was interrupted by light sighs from one or the other, as they discovered each other, touched each other, hesitating.

But this could not last forever. She finally came to her senses and walked away from him, her hands on his plastron to prevent him from prolonging their kiss.

He saw in her eyes the mists of simple pleasure giving way to the magnitude of what she had just done. She put one hand on her lips and turned her head away in horror.

"My god Abelas. I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't... I shouldn't have…”

He was willing to endure many things, but Fennan's regret over their first kiss was not one of them.

"No," he said immediately. "It’s me who need to apologize.”

He turned his back on her, calling himself an idiot. He started pacing back and forth in the small room.

Everything was going so well before he acted so stupidly. If only he had had a little more self-control.

"I should never have overstepped my place.”

It did not seem to help, and he stopped to face her.

"I ... Please forget what just happened.”

He was sincere. He preferred a hundred times that she forget rather than regret. She held his gaze and he added, his voice betraying his anguish.

"I won't say anything, I won't make any allusion. But don't blame yourself for my mistakes.”

"Abelas..."

"Fennan, please.”

She closed her eyes and sighed, defeated.

"Okay." she finally said.

Relieved, he turned again to hide his own frustration. His hair was tangled, and he carelessly put one hand behind his ear to clear his face. He startled as he felt Fennan's arms hug him tenderly from behind.

"I'm sorry. " she whispered, her face leaning on his back.

He put his hands on hers and closed his eyes, struggling internally not to press her against the wall and kiss her again.

"It's not for you to apologize.”

They stayed for a while before she backed away, freeing him from her embrace. She pointed to the chair the soldier had sat on earlier and invited him to sit down. He obeyed without asking why, and when she began to braid his hair in delicate gestures, he felt his throat tighten under emotion.

Gods forgive him, he was beginning to seriously consider killing an Evanuri to take his place.

***

Fennan had to admit that she was no longer concerned about the battle at all. All her mind could now focus on was the feeling of Ableas' lips on hers, the warmth of his tongue as he slid it into her mouth half-opened, the possessive growl in his throat when he met no resistance from her.

She had totally lost herself in these sensations, tasting the sentinel, reveling in the slightest sound that she managed to snatch from him. Clinging to him like this, she could have gone on for hours, until they were out of breath.

Shaking her head, she chased away her thoughts before her body reacted again to this flood of sensations.

Against the advice of Fen'Harel and even more so of Abelas, she had gone hunting alone in the mountains, wishing to be away from all the hustle and bustle to take stock. She had been tracking a ram for almost an hour, constantly losing the lead she was gaining, reliving all over again a stolen kiss with her bodyguard.

She had not noticed she was being followed since she left the fortress.

While she was desperately trying to regain control of her emotions and thoughts, she distractedly heard snow being crushed under the weight of someone, or something. It was only when she saw a shadow suddenly melt over her that she realized her mistake.

Her assailant fell on her like a cat catches a mouse.

She found herself pinned to the ground, two huge paws with sharp claws held her shoulders firmly and a ferocious rumbling sounded, vibrating in her rib cage.

A lioness, huge and furious, had her hazelnut eyes plunged into hers. Rimaya.

Fennan didn't try to struggle, waiting for Rimaya to free her from herself. The decision was long in coming, so much so that she wondered if the warrior had not finally decided to devour her alive.

When she finally stepped aside, she straightened up on her elbows to observe her. Her ears were pinned back, her tail flapping furiously.

"Rimaya..." She began, provoking a new growl from her. She paused, and when Andruil's former servant failed to react, she began again. "Rimaya?"

She finally returned to her normal appearance; her gaze still riveted in that of the Inquisitor. Fennan observed her and noticed the hollow of her cheeks, the dark circles under her fierce eyes. She had lost a lot of weight since the death of her brother. She wondered if she was eating regularly.

"Weak." She said finally. The insult made Fennan frown slightly. "Anyone but me would have killed you and no one would ever find your body.”

She was not wrong. She looked down in shame.

"You're right." She replied, staring at her feet. "I wasn't paying attention.”

Rimaya's expression changed from anger to surprise. She wasn’t expecting her to accept criticism without flinching.

"We must never forget. " she said a little less meanly. "Just because you're the hunter doesn't mean you're safe from becoming the prey."

Wise words. Fennan had allowed her personal life to jeopardize the integrity of the Inquisition and the rebellion.

"Sorry, Rimaya. My mind was elsewhere, and I let my guard down.”

"unacceptable." She replied immediately.

"I know.”

"If you know, then stop doing it.”

She didn't answer and Rimaya sighed, struggling against her bad temper.

"Look, I know you have thousands of problems." She began. "But I refuse to let Elrith's death go unpunished because of a lack of attention from you.”

Fennan suddenly understood where her annoyance was coming from. She was the only way for Rimaya to carry out her revenge. How could she have overlooked the anger of Elrith's twin sister. Rimaya must have been beside herself to see her in this state, agitated by conflicting feelings towards Fen'Harel and Abelas. How childish she must have seemed.

Her own selfishness hit her hard as she watched the warrior in front of her. It was out of question that she would not disrespect the memory of Elrith or the determination of Rimaya. She regained a more dignified composure and held Rimaya's gaze in a more serious manner.

"I prefer to see you with that look." The huntress said. "When you're focused, nothing can stop you.”

"You will have your revenge, Rimaya, thank you for the lecture.”

She didn't answer but smiled a joyless smile.

"You're welcome. I will not tolerate seeing you die tomorrow.”

It was her way of worrying, and Fennan knew it. She took her in her arms and felt her struggling like a wildcat.

"I love you too.”

"Let go of me! Damn it Fennan, I swear ..." she couldn't finish her sentence because a noise caught her attention and they both turned their heads in the same direction.

Zatriel came out at the bend in the path and opened his mouth wide, stunned to see Rimaya in the arms of Fennan.

"Am I dead? Is it the end of the world? or am I hallucinating?”

Fennan released Rimaya who was red to the tip of her ears.

"Shut the fuck up.”

"Ah. I almost thought you had become sociable." he reassured himself.

"Can I ask what you're doing here? " Asked Fennan to Zatriel, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I saw Rimaya following you from the ramparts, so I thought I'd come and see.”

She sighed, a hand in front of her face to hide her expression. For the moment of calm, alone in the mountain, she could try again.

"I swear that if another Arcane warrior shows up, I will send you all into the fade and leave you there.”

Zatriel smiled at her, amused.

"How charming. I like seeing you in such a good mood.”

She grumbled; arms folded over her chest.

"Well, for hunting it's no longer worth hoping to get something out of this trail. Let's go back to Skyhold.”

The three of them returned to the fortress and she decided to spend the rest of the day in the war room, reading and rereading the plans of attack. Her role was relatively simple, but it was based on the principle that she had all her strength at her disposal, yet she did not feel that she had regained her full potential since the arrival of Sylaise.

Unceremoniously settling cross legged on the war table, right on the maps, she closed her eyes and tried to meditate. The flood of thoughts, questions and uncertainties in her mind took a long time to calm down, but she succeeded eventually.

Finally reaching the needed calm, she was able to explore her magic in an introspective way.

She felt the currents of the powers inherited from Mythal confronting those borrowed from Fen'Harel, and in the center, a thin gap between the two. Elementary magic, her own. Thus represented, she could only realize how overwhelmed she was by the power of the two Evanuri.

Her true power was only a tiny part of herself. No wonder she so often felt like an outsider to her own body. But as she continued to observe the two opposing currents of Evanuri magic, she heard Mythal's voice.

"That's where the problem lies." She said in a neutral voice, as if she was simply pointing to a fact commonly known.

Fennan looked around for the Evanuri. She thought she saw a silhouette that was familiar to her. The posture did not deceive her, it was indeed her.

"What's the problem? " she asked, and her voice echoed strangely through the void.

"Your spirit resists." Mythal replied, reprimanding her. "Your body has received a double inheritance, but your spirit is fighting against it.”

"I'm not struggling." She defended herself. "It seems to me that I have used these powers many times in the last few days.”

"And yet." Mythal remarked, pointing to the opposite currents. "I always see three distinct energies where I should feel only one.”

"That's normal." said Fennan. "These energies are foreign. I wasn't born with them, nor do I generate them.”

"Wrong." Mythal cut her off in a tone that left no room for contradiction. "You persist in seeing it as a source of external power when you should rather welcome it as a reinforcement to your own power." Mythal sighed. “The result is blatant; you neglect your own magic to use ours. The spells you use are weakened, and your energy struggles to recover properly.”

She was stunned for a few seconds, assimilating Mythal's words, if it was really her.

"What can I do to change that? " she finally asked.

"Finally, a good question." Answered Mythal with a faint smile. "Start by not being afraid anymore.”

She was about to deny it when she cut her before she even spoke.

"Don't try to tell me you're not afraid. You are terrified of my power, of what it implies.”

Fennan could not contradict her on this.

"I've seen things I didn't want to see..." she whispered, her eyes staring at the ground.

"Sometimes. " Began the goddess. "Sometimes you have to accept the inevitable, even if it means the disappearance of everything you hold dear.”

She suddenly raised her gaze towards the silhouette. "You knew." Fennan blew. A statement more than a question.

"Of course, I knew." Mythal wondered. "I am only a manifestation of your mind, Fennan.”

Was it really only that? She remained silent for a while, until Mythal spoke again.

"Stop struggling. Accept power with its consequences, good or bad. Enhance your own magic with your heritage instead of trying in vain to reproduce what it was before it was offered to you.”

Easier said than done. she thought. Mythal smiled at her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"You'll get there in time. But it will take time, and many sacrifices..."

She was about to respond that she was tired of sacrifices when a sudden noise suddenly brought her out of her trance.

Fluttering her eyelashes, she came face to face with Felassan, who obviously did not expect to see her here.

"Fennan." he began. But he didn't finish his sentence, rushing to her side. "How do you feel?" he asked, worried. "Has something happened?”

Not understanding why he was so panicked all of a sudden, she wanted to answer but her attention was distracted by the sound of drops crashing on the leather maps she had sat on.

Blood was slowly dripping on the leather, she put one hand to her face and noticed that her nose was bleeding. Her head turned and her vision became blurred as she tried to get up. The last thing she saw was her friend's worried face as she collapsed into his arms.

***

"There's no way we're still doing it!”

Fennan opened her eyes and she could make out the ceiling of her room. She was lying in her bed.

"We can't postpone, Fen'Harel.”

"She can't go and fight in this state." replied the Dread Wolf, out of his mind. "I won't let you send her to certain death.”

"It was just a mild bout of fatigue due to lack of sleep and stress." Answered Felassan's voice. "Sylaise assured us, she will wake up any minute.”

"I don't care." Stubbornly said her lover. "As long as things depends on her. If she's not at her best, she might die.”

"I won't let that happen." Felassan replied coldly. "And if you think for one second that you are the only one here who cares about Fennan's health or welfare, let me tell you that you are wrong.”

There were a few seconds of silence, then the characteristic sound of someone in armor violently slamming another against a wall.

"Watch what you say, shape shifter, you're talking about my heart...”

Felassan emitted a joyless laugh.

"Jealous, are we?"

"Don't test my patience." Growled Fen'Harel and Fennan distinctly heard her friend suffocate as the Dread Wolf tightened his grip on his throat.

She felt it was a good time to point out that she was awake.

"Solas?" She asked, standing up on her elbows.

Immediately, he freed Felassan from his grip and came to join her at her bedside.

"Venhan, how do you feel?”

"I've seen better days." She replied simply. She wasn't yet sure if she was really okay or if she was going to collapse at the slightest attempt to get up.

"What happened? "she asked to the two men in the room.

"Sylaise said that it is a simple stress induced discomfort.” Felassan began. "Abelas told us that you haven't slept much these days.”

She nodded her head silently, pensively. Besides it was strange that the sentinel was not present.

"Where is Abelas?” she asked, drawing the wrathful gaze of the Dread Wolf on her.

"He went to collect plants to help you regain your strength faster." Felassan replied without coming near her bedside. Fen'Harel seemed to have imposed his will in terms of distance to be respected when it came to her. "He should not be long in coming.”

As if talking had invoked him, she heard the chamber door open and the sentinel soon appeared on top of the stairs. Seeing that she was awake, she saw him make a movement to join her just before he changed his mind, his gaze fixed on the Dread Wolf.

"I found the medicinal plants." He simply said to Solas, who stood up to join him.

"Good. I'll start the potion; I'm going to need Sylaise. »

There was a moment of hesitation before Abelas understood the message implied by the Evanuri.

"I'm going to go get her."

Fennan had been watching him all along, and from the way his jaw was contracting, he seemed more than upset. Her gaze then turned to Felassan, who did not seem to be in a better mood.

To have her generals divided on the eve of a decisive battle was not wise at all. Deciding to get up, she began by sitting in her bed, testing her balance.

Seeing that her head was not spinning, she put her feet on the ground and stood up.

Solas watched her, attentive but silent, as he crushed the herbs brought by Abelas. Felassan joined her and placed a blanket on her shoulders, taking care not to touch her.

"Are you feeling better? " he asked in a low voice.

"I believe so." She replied with a smile. "What is he up to? " She then asked, pointing discreetly at Fen'Harel.

"A sleeping potion. So that you can regenerate all your power in the night.”

She grimaced. "Not the one with deathroot? "Felassan's smile meant everything. "Oh no, I hate that potion, it tastes like rotten earth.”

"Better to drink a potion that tastes like dirt than to die in battle." Solas commented coldly from the office where he worked. She closed her eyes like a child caught in the act of saying something stupid. Felassan encouraged her to join the Evanuri with a discreet chin movement. She nodded her head and joined him.

"May I know the reason for your gloomy mood? " She asked as she moved closer to him, hugging his arm, which forced him to stop.

He gave her an angry look, but she could sense that he wasn't really angry with her. Rather worried.

"Do you really ask yourself that question? " he wondered. "Felassan brought you back covered in blood and unconscious as the sun had not even yet reached its zenith.”

Put that way, it was not very glorious.

"To make matters worse, tomorrow I have to send you to the front line of a bloody battle whose only outcome is that you have to be at your best, which is clearly not the case.”

She understood his anxiety; she herself felt her heart racing as she thought about the battle. As soon as, her nose started bleeding again she saw Fen'Harel give in to panic for a second.

"By the makers, it's happening again.”

He took her in his arms, and she felt her feet lift off the ground as he accompanied her back to bed. He took a cloth from the bedside table and gently wiped the blood from her face as his gaze fell on Felassan, slightly withdrawn but just as worried.

"Do you still want to send her to June's arms tomorrow morning?" Fen'Harel asked the resistance leader. Felassan's violet eyes shifted from Fennan to Fen'Harel before he sighed.

"Maybe not..." he began.

"No!" Interrupted Fennan, again the Inquisitor, not the lover or the friend. "This battle will take place, and if I have to die in it, it won't change anything.”

"Fennan...” Began Solas, his golden look full of sadness. "You don't mean what you say.”

"Of course I do!" She contradicts him, vehemently. When the blood began to flow again, certainly caused by her agitation, she took the cloth from her lover's hands and pointed at them in turn.

"Listen to me, both of you." They tensed up as they felt the admonition coming. "I am not a frail creature to be sacrificed as an offering to the gods. "At these words, Felassan turned his head away, not Fen'Harel. "I am responsible for all this." She pointed to Skyhold in general." If I am to lead the battle, it will be on the front lines and nowhere else. I promised these people that their ordeal would come to an end. It's not to back down at the first stroke of fatigue... "

This time, Fen'Harel also looked away. Neither of them dared to hold her gaze.

"Solas, finish your damned potion so I can rest as I should. Felassan, take care of the preparations for tomorrow morning, I want to wake up tomorrow and just put on my armor". Neither one of them flinched, she added, imperiously. "Now!”

Startled, Felassan bowed.

"Yes, Inquisitor.”

He left the premises in a rush.

Fen'Harel was not so easily impressed and he was content to scrutinize her, certainly probing her determination.

"I'm not afraid of death, Venhan. I have lived for centuries now; it is much more than what my people are used to have.”

"This is no excuse." He sighed. "In our society, you are theoretically barely an adult.”

He still got up to finish his potion and Sylaise arrived at just the right moment, accompanied by Abelas, who remained in the background, at the top of the stairs.

"I was informed that my help was required." Said the Evanuri with dignity. She turned her eyes to her and smiled. "Yes, I understand." she said before approaching Fen'Harel.

"Let me finish, my dear Solas.”

He obligingly stepped aside and was relegated to the role of mere spectator while Sylaise finished the potion for him. After a little less than an hour, she handed a still smoking bowl to Fennan, who wrinkled her nose and recognized a vaguely familiar smell.

"Don’t, Inquisitor." the healer admonished. "Drink it all down and go to sleep.”

She held her breath and did as she was told. The hot liquid almost burned her throat, but she did not lose a drop.

A few seconds later, she was fast asleep in her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay ! Abelas and Fennan first kiss !!  
> This chapter was longer than what I'm used to and I didn't even begin what I wanted to write xD


	31. Chapter 31

Her dreams had been a mixture of memories, blurred and disordered. When Fennan finally woke up, she was covered in sweat and her heart was pounding.

As she stood up, she was relieved to see that her nose was not bleeding and let out a relieved sigh. Solas had obviously not slept with her and she suddenly felt lonely in her bedroom.

Her armor was carefully laid on its rack and she got up to get ready.

The sun was just beginning to dawn as she put on her linen tunic, carefully tying the buttons before attaching one by one the different pieces of her armor, similar to the one worn by the sentinels, but thicker and much more elaborate.

Felassan had insisted that the Inquisitor should stand out from her soldiers with an exceptional armor. The blacksmiths at their disposal had done a magnificent job and she had no doubt that she would indeed stand out from her soldiers.

Most of the pieces were magically sealed, like the finery of the Evanuri, once the pieces were arranged, the metal then seemed to be made in one piece, shaped onto the Inquisitor’s body. Only the joints were free and had been reinforced with fine chain mail.

She contemplated the helmet and smirked. It had to be a wolf's head. Thought in the same way as for her throne, she would look terrifying with it.

She pulled her hair back into a long braid and rolled it into a tight bun, grabbed her helmet and went down into the main hall.

As she opened the door, she came face to face with Fen'Harel, dressed in an armor similar to hers in every way, but his outfit was obsidian black where the Inquisitor's was immaculate. A long sword hung from his belt and his foci, visibly removed from his usual staff, levitated slowly around him in a familiar green crackle. His helmet was attached to his belt, adorned with black fur that would accentuate the wild aspect of the Dread Wolf. He glanced a worried look at her, but finding no sign of weakness, he relaxed a little.

"How do you feel?”

She smiled before going on her toes to place a tender kiss on his cheek.

"So strong that I could destroy an Evanuri’s kingdom.”

He suddenly gave her a more serious look.

"Are you ready to lead the attack?”

"I've never been so ready." She answered.

"If it is so, let's join the others.”

***

Abelas and Felassan were waiting in the war room, busy reviewing the final details of the battle plan together when the two Evanuri entered. They raised their heads at the same time, interrupting their conversation to watch them enter.

Felassan was the first to break the silence, appreciating.

"When we see you like this, we understand why the Evanuri were able to rise to the rank of gods.”

Fennan cheeks felt suddenly hot, embarrassed, while Fen'Harel straightened up a little, visibly flattered by the remark.

"Is everything ready?" he asked and Felassan nodded. The Dread Wolf then turned to Abelas. He was watching him in silence, avoiding looking at her. He took a quick glance at Fennan and saw that she was just as focused on Felassan, taking care not to look at the sentinel.

Something had happened between those two and not knowing what was annoying him, especially with what was going to happen today. He approached Abelas and noticed his long braid falling down his back. Surprised, however, he made no comment when he spoke.

"You know what you have to do." He said sternly. "If anything happens to her, you will pay for it with your life.”

Abelas nodded and looked at him seriously.

"Trust me, nothing will happen to her.”

Satisfied, he returned to Fennan to hug her one last time before the battle. She let herself go in his arms and he felt her hands shake slightly as she tenderly caressed his cheek.

"See you soon. "She said, her voice less assertive than usual.

"See you soon, my love." He replied, just as worried as her.

***

June's palace was sublime. Bearing a strong resemblance to Arlathan, his main residence was in the heart of a forest that reminded the Inquisitor of the wild lands of Arbor. Huge crystal spires rose into the sky, higher than the tops of the oldest trees. Spiral staircases wrapped around the trunks, leading to various rooms that seemed to hang magically in the air. Eluvians made it possible to move from one tree to another through a private network reserved for the god of craftsmanship.

Every detail accentuated the refinement of the master of the place and Solas could not help but find this spectacle magnificent despite the imminence of the battle.

The forces of the inquisition were gathered in front of the immense palace door, sealed by magic.

They had met no resistance on the road, which was strange when you knew how many men June had under her command.

"What do we do? "Felassan asked him, his gaze fixed on the huge door.

"We must break the spell he used to seal the palace, then we move on.”

"The fortress is too quiet." Abelas remarked. "What if it's a trap?”

"Let us go first. "Zatriel intervened. "So we don't take unnecessary risks.”

"No," replied the Inquisitor, pensively. "Something is wrong. I can feel it in the air.”

The others gave her a strange look and she shrugged her shoulders, unable to explain how she felt otherwise.

"Cole." She called out and the spirit materialized beside her as if it had always been there. "Can you tell us what's on the other side?”

"No," he replied sadly, looking at the door. "The way is closed.”

After a few seconds he closed his eyes, concentrated as he laid his hand on the wood.

"Sealed, we can no longer pass. To flee, to survive. Death is coming, we must flee.”

He withdrew his hand and looked sadly at Fennan.

"They tried to flee.”

She was beginning to understand the reason for her discomfort since their arrival. Suddenly, the discomfort was replaced by urgency.

"Solas, we absolutely must break the spell that seals this door.”

"What is it?" he wondered at his partner's panicked voice.

"They are in danger." Before his lack of reaction, she added. "The civilians, all the inhabitants and the slaves of June. Quickly!”

Obeying the Inquisitor's request, he tried to disperse the spell by studying the knots that made it up, but as was to be expected of June, the weave was far too complex to be undone in a few moments. His creations were made to last forever; it would take centuries to undo his work.

The only remaining solution was to destroy it by force. Again, it would take a combination of enormous power to blow the barrier. June had skillfully designed his protection, either allowing himself precious time or forcing his assailants to exhaust their magic to force their way through.

"It will have to be destroyed by force."

Immediately, Felassan, Abelas and the arcane warriors came to help him, but the wolf pushed the sentinel aside.

"No, not you. You know your role today, you can't drain your magic, it would be too risky.”

The sentinel seemed upset but did not protest, restraining himself to taking a few steps back to return to Fennan’s side. Cole was also at her side, arms folded over his torso, swinging slightly back and forth, visibly distressed.

Together, the arcane warriors and Felassan concentrated their power to make it converge to Fen’Harel’s foci. The wolf drew unrestrainedly on his resources to conjure an explosive rune on the door.

When the detonation sounded, it shook the foundations of the fortress, causing a veritable rain of leaves to fall from the surrounding trees.

But the door was still in place.

He repeated the operation a second time, then a third time before the first crack was felt in the complex web of the spell.

"Again." He asked, despite the visible exhaustion of his companions around him.

Some of the strongest soldiers came as reinforcements and were able to detonate two more explosions before the door finally gave way, scattering shrapnel in all directions.

A simple force field, casted by Abelas, was enough to protect everyone from broken pieces. And the forces of the inquisition finally penetrated June's territory.

The first thing they noticed was the smell, which caught their noses so strongly that they had tears in their eyes.

Then they could see the extent of the damages.

Corpses littered the forest floor, their blood had splashed on the crystal walls, the tree trunks, everything they saw was tinged red. The sunlight, through the arrows and the stairs, illuminated the place with a scarlet light.

Wherever she looked, Fennan saw nothing but blood. Most of it still fresh.

The massacre was recent. The spirits, on the other hand, seemed extremely silent despite the violence that had taken place there.

"Solas...” she murmured, unable to look away.

Understanding what she wanted to ask him, he went to inspect the fade to see if he could get more details, but once on the other side he was confronted with the same silence. It was as if the spirit world had still not realized what had happened here.

He quickly returned to the other side.

"Nothing," he said, also in shock. Not a spirit on the horizon.

Fennan clenched her fists. She had realized what had happened here.

"What do we do?" Felassan asked, trying to ignore the carnage before his eyes and the mud beneath his feet, created not by the rain, but by the blood of hundreds of innocents.

"We are following the plan." Fennan replied coldly. She turned towards Fen'Harel. "If there is no fight, look for survivors, there must be people who have survived.”

Her gaze then turned to the most imposing tree in the fortress, which seemed to shelter the private quarters of the Evanuri.

"As for me... I have a god to fall.”

Without a look behind, she walked up the stairs to June's lair, Abelas followed her.

***

She hadn't said a word since they set out to find June. Abelas watched Fennan walking in front of him, her gaze firmly fixed on her goal.

Things did not go at all according to plan. They had expected a battle between two armies, the inquisition against the Evanuri. Instead, they had stumbled over the bodies of hundreds of people, soldiers and civilians alike.

The sentinel could not understand what had happened. Who could have destroyed June's forces this way? Fennan seemed to have the answer to this question and she did not seem happy about it, even more reason to be on his guard.

Even if nothing went as planned, his role had not changed. He had to make sure she was brought back safely to Skyhold.

After an endless climb, they finally reached a large square that led to the main hall of the fortress. As he was surveying the surroundings, he heard, together with Fennan, a shout inside the building.

She rushed inside and he hastened to join her, not wanting to be separated in case of an ambush.

They easily opened the imposing hall door and discovered June, fresh blood dripping from his chin, covering his throat and armor. Ghost scales were disappearing from his face as he visibly just shapeshifted from his dragon form.

At his feet, the lifeless bodies of his wife and two sons were still warm.

"June! " yelled Fennan, her gaze riveted on the bodies at her feet. "Now you have gone too far.”

"What does it matter? "asked the Evanuri, staring at Mythal's heiress. "These people belonged to me, it was my right to reclaim their souls.”

Suddenly, Abelas was nauseous as he suddenly realized what had happened. Had June really killed all his subjects to absorb their power? Not only his subjects, his own sons as well. Had he destroyed his lineage for his own power? What madness was this?

"To say that Mythal thought she had erased the murderous madness of the Evanuri, leading them to civilization." Fennan spat out, disgusted. "In the end, you are all the same, insatiable animals, you are no better than the forgotten ones.”

June let out an unhealthy laugh.

"Perhaps." He replied, still half laughing. "But it doesn't matter, because now I have the power to crush you.”

He raised one hand and the door behind them slowly closed. Realizing that they were going to be trapped. Fennan suddenly turned to the sentinel and with a frank impulse she threw him back.

The only thing he could pick up before being expelled from the room by the Inquisitor was a single word, spoken with all the tenderness of the world.

"Sorry.”

When he straightened up, the door was closed and sealed with the same spell used at the entrance.

He pounded his fist on the wood, helplessly.

"Fenedhis.”

***

As soon as the door closed, Fennan sighed, relieved that she had been able to keep Abelas out of the fight. She had long wondered how to get him to safety in case she had to face June in single combat. Fortunately, the false god had solved her problem very easily.

She turned her attention to June and observed him attentively. He had consumed hundreds of souls to gain power, simply because he felt threatened. The so-called decency of the Evanuri compared to the forgotten ones was obviously not very important.

"I promised you that you would be the first to die." she said to him and she saw him shudder.

Good. she thought. If he still let himself be intimidated, it was because he was not sure he would win. Fear could lead him to make mistakes.

"Don't make me laugh." He was keeping his eyes on her. "You're alone on my territory, you'll never get out of here.”

Again, he raised a hand and the landscape around them became distorted. The crystal seemed to move, but there were so many facets that it was difficult to clearly distinguish the boundaries of the room. The ambient light intensified, and she suddenly found herself in front of a kaleidoscope of images of herself. June's laughter seemed distant, as did his voice when he spoke again.

"I have never been a warrior, unlike Andruil or even Elgar'nan. But I have no equal when it comes to design. No one has ever survived my illusions, and with the power I've gained waiting for you, I might be able to hold you all prisoner until you starve to death.”

Destabilized by the sudden change of environment, she did not dare to move, but once the surprise was over, she regained control of her emotions and tried to find an escape route. At first, she tried to use the power of the anchor to penetrate the fade, but an external force seemed to block the way.

"I know your little tricks, Fennan." Intervened the Evanuri, who had obviously noticed her attempt. "Mythal and Fen'Harel's abilities are familiar enough for me to be able to block them.”

She drew on Mythal's resources to try to break the crystal wall, but the cracks caused by her magic only increased the number of images reflected tenfold.

Her spectral blade did not give better results, and even her elemental magic was not enough to damage this prison.

To top it all off, June's laughter seemed to resonate constantly in her head, reverberating from every angle, every reflection of herself in this endless kaleidoscope.

"Oh, I'm going to love watching you struggling in the palm of my hand, Fennan." whispered the Evanuri after almost an hour of unsuccessful attempts. "I will love to watch all of you beg me to finish you off when madness has taken hold of you.”

With horror, she wondered if her troops had suffered the same fate as her.

***

Fen'Harel had not seen the trap close in on them until it was too late.

He and Felassan were both in one of the many houses looking for survivors when June had launched his illusion.

In a few moments, they had all found themselves trapped in a kind of crystal prison, so the faces formed a succession of infinite reflections. All separated from each other, they couldn't use their magic and were therefore totally helpless.

Solas knew that this was all June could do, maintaining an illusion and that he was not dangerous. But getting out of it was almost impossible. At least it was after the enormous amount of magic he had used to open the door. So, it was just a battle of endurance between June and them.

If he himself had consumed the souls of his subjects, it went without saying that they were the losers in this confrontation.

Out of frustration, he sent a fireball towards the nearest wall and it exploded into a myriad of sparks all around him.

Nothing happened as planned. First the door was sealed, then the massacre. They had not anticipated how far June was prepared to go to defeat the inquisition. They had underestimated his abilities and he had been one of the people responsible for that mistake.

Convinced at the tournament that June was terrorized by Fennan, he had assumed that June would try to get help from his allies to defend himself and that he would therefore await the rebellion with an army of soldiers ready to fight in his place.

Knowing the Evanuri well enough to know that he was not the type to fight, he had willingly entrusted the task to Fennan to face him, confident about the easy victory of his companion against a coward.

But this coward was also Elvhenan's most gifted shaper, his creative talent was unrivalled and, in his pride, Solas had left this detail aside.

A detail that could now cause his loss and that of all the people he cared for.

He didn't even have enough power to create a new explosive rune and given the narrowness of his "cell" it was better not to try.

***

Abelas had barely had time to move away from the gate when the whole fortress changed appearance before his eyes. The crystal arrows seemed to have exploded into thousands of fragments that formed a kind of dome that encompassed the entire ramparts. He heard screams at the bottom of the stairs and when he tried to go down the steps, he was confronted with an invisible wall.

He was trapped.

Another shout suddenly drew his attention to the building in front of him. It was a cry of pain, and the voice was far too familiar to him.

"Fennan!”

He was back in front of the door and a new cry of pain rang out. If he were to witness the defeat of the Inquisitor in this way, he would go mad. With his eyes lost in the void, he couldn't help cursing her for pushing him away. He was supposed to protect her, not the other way round.

***

The walls had tightened around her and when she tried to push them back with her bare hands, they had become as sharp as broken glass, cutting her hands deeply. As soon as the blood flowed, the walls stopped closing in on her, and a piece of crystal remained stuck in her palm.

Clenching her teeth, she withdrew the piece in a second cry of pain.

"What's wrong? you don't appreciate my hospitality?”

"Come and face me." She replied scornfully.

"I bet you would like me to.”

She sighed, provocation would lead to nothing. It was useless to try to push him to his limits, he was far too calm.

Her multiple reflections seemed to cast a disappointed glance at her. How could she have let herself be so trapped?

In the other hand, it was the first time she had faced such a powerful man since Corypheus. The taste of defeat came back to her, bitter and powerful, as she thought about her fight against the magister.

This time too, she had not defeated her opponent.

Refusing to give in to the despair that was beginning to lurk in her mind, she focused instead on the information at her disposal.

He had clearly mentioned that he had blocked the powers of Fen'Harel and Mythal because he knew them well. This meant that Felassan, the Arcane warriors and Abelas still had a chance. But assuming that they suffered the same thing as she did, there was still the sealed door to pass through and they had all already exhausted themselves to get in. Which in the end left only Abelas alone to free everyone.

It was not a great situation.

She sat down cross legged in the little space at her disposal and closed her eyes concentrated. The only solution she could see to get out of it was that she would have to master a new skill in the time she had left before June grew tired.

But she could count on the pride of the Evanuri, the latter was not likely to tire soon.

So she had all the time in the world, or almost all the time in the world, to find a solution.

Hours had passed since her capture and June hadn't given any sign of life for a while, no doubt he had been concentrating on keeping all his prisoners well locked up.

Fennan tried an introspective approach and when she found that she succeeded, she let herself slip into meditation.

Her power was still present in her unconscious. But Mythal was not.

She walked her mind, observing the flows of magic and their interactions. The central core that made up her own magic seemed to be isolated from the other flows by an invisible barrier. She slowly approached and reached out a hesitant hand to the torrent that Mythal's magic was causing in her. Her hand glided carefree inside and she smiled as she felt her fingers tingle with the magic of the goddess.

She repeated the operation with the magic of Fen'Harel and was able to access it with similar ease.

So why couldn't she increase her own power with this magic?

Fear.

Mythal had spoken of fear and she was not wrong, Fennan approached the representation of her own magic, enclosed in a sphere that seemed impermeable. She stretched out her fingers and on contact with the invisible barrier a flood of images, thoughts and sensations fell upon her.

She saw herself when she was still a child, her mother had shouted at her when she had burnt the bow that a hunter had left there. She had just wanted to touch it, hoping to become a great huntress later. But the weapon had caught fire when she touched it, causing her mother's anger and that of the hunter. She had feared she would be punished because of her magic.

The setting changed and she saw a Templar mechanically put his hand to his sword as he saw her enter the city. She came to sell some of her clan's products to harvest enough to buy the materials needed to repair the aravels before winter. She had been so afraid of being attacked and dragged by force into these circles where the humans locked up their mages.

A new change of scenery projected her in her first dream. An anger demon had offered her power and glory and she had been fascinated by the flames and molten lava that made up the demon's body. But the fear of being possessed had taken over and she had fled.

She had fallen in love with a young shemlen as a teenager. He lived in a nearby village and they had been seeing each other secretly for a few weeks, then it all stopped abruptly the day she lit a fire with a wave of her hand so that they could warm themselves in the undergrowth. She had seen the fear in his eyes when he realized she was a mage.

As she tried to push further into the thick layer that imprisoned her power, she saw herself again in the temple of sacred ashes, her hand picking up the foci of Fen'Harel and his power that had poured into her in an outburst of magic.

She then faced the fear that had been eating away at her mind ever since.

As the power had spread within her, she had felt almighty, capable of burning the whole world, consuming the country in a flood of flames. As if in response to her desire, an explosion had swept everything in its path.

She still did not know whether it was a coincidence or whether the foci had simply responded to her unconscious call.

If this was the case, she was entirely responsible for the death of the divine, as well as that of all the people who had lost their lives that day.

This thought was so terrifying that she had buried it deep inside herself to stop thinking about it.

Fennan abruptly withdrew her hand, the distress caused by this memory making her lose her concentration. She was now convinced that her blockage was not due to Mythal, Fen'Harel or even the fact that she was in a different world from her own.

Her blockage was the result of a lifetime of fear of her potential.

She had learned to fear her power through the fear of her peers.

Her clan was afraid of her, all the non-Mages were afraid of her, so much so that she did not trust herself. She herself was afraid of what her magic could do.

But it was no longer time for fear. She was in a situation where she had no choice. Either she overcame her fear, or she would die of hunger trapped in a crystal illusion, trapped by an Evanuri whom she had sworn to kill with her own hands.

Returning to the sphere that imprisoned her elemental power, she plunged her arm into the gangue of fear that imprisoned her and faced this unpleasant sensation again. It was like reliving her fight against the demon of fear who had allied himself with Corypheus and stolen her memories. Unconsciously, she had done the same thing as it had done by burying her fears in this way.

But she was over running away.

She mentally tore down the barriers separating her power from what Mythal had left her and what she had taken from Fen'Harel.

As soon as the elemental magic came into contact with Mythal's power, it was consumed by devouring flames that only grew bigger by the minute.

Far from being frightened by this vision, Fennan was amazed by the flames, watching them dance before her eyes. Once Mythal’s magic had been absorbed, she confronted the anchor and felt a new sensation take hold of her. A searing pain in her arm made her stop her attempt immediately. Fen'Harel’s magic was definitely foreign to her. It was impossible to absorb it. Where Mythal had nurtured her power, Fen'Harel seemed to reject it, like water thrown on a blazing fire.

But the step that had just been taken was a big one, and for the first time in her life, Fennan felt in control of her magic.

She came out of her trance without knowing how long she had been meditating, but the feeling around her was different. Of course, she still perceived the fade through the power of Fen'Harel, but she burned with a new desire, that of unleashing the elements, not the magic of another, not a complex spell like the ones Mythal loved. No, she had always had this little voice inside her that breathed the power to ravage everything. And for once, she was going to let it express itself.

Renouncing all precautions, she let her favorite element express itself. Flames seemed to come directly from her, she didn't handle fire, she was fire.

Little by little, the room in which she was locked up became a veritable furnace. But Fennan didn't care, she didn't even feel the heat as the walls of her prison began to melt.

June's voice came to her from afar as she let her inner fire burn even hotter.

"What is it... where does this magic come from?!”

Soon, all the walls around her were nothing more than a puddle of orange-red magma as she moved towards the Evanuri, tetanized in front of the stage.

"Don't come any closer!" he cried when she was a few steps away from him.

With a snap of her fingers, the fire suddenly went out and the room was plunged into darkness. That's when she realized that night had fallen.

"Your reign is coming to an end, June." threatened the Inquisitor gravely as her golden gaze plunged into that of her defeated opponent.

He then fell to his knees, pathetic, begging for forgiveness. The arrogance had left him as he begged forgiveness from his executioner. She approached and saw him shudder as she forced him to lift his head, a finger under his chin.

Slowly she leaned over to him and whispered in his ear in a soft voice.

"You're wrong, June. It is not my forgiveness that you must beg, but that of the hundreds of slaves who died for your own pleasure. I am nothing but the sword of the people against the oppression of people like you.”

He tried to retaliate, but with a dry and precise gesture, she slit his throat.

As he collapsed to the ground, she shifted into her dragon’s form, filling the entire hall with her imposing size. Her scales were now as scarlet as those of Andruil, with variations in color from orange to yellow and even white. Surprised by such a change, she wasted no time in admiring herself and grasped in her mouth the body of the Evanuri, which was choking in its own blood.

She devoured him without further ado, absorbing his power and soul and felt her energy increase tenfold.

In a victorious roar, she spat out a ball of fire that destroyed the hall door and the spell that sealed it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently decided to stop imposing myself deadlines to post my chapters. I prefer have an erratic rhythm an be satisfied by my story. Sometimes it floods in my mind without problems, and other times it take me weeks before having the right mood and inspiration.   
> I hope you'll understand, and be reassured, I will not take months between two chapters.
> 
> Also, this is it ! Fennan is going to make them all pay !!\o/ (but to what price?)


	32. Chapter 32

The return to Skyhold was a joyful one. The soldiers celebrating a first crushing victory over June, presaging justice for the People, swift and merciless.

For Fennan and his generals, the atmosphere was different.

Although the Arcane warriors seemed in a relatively festive mood, this was not the case for Fen'Harel and even less so for Abelas.

The sentinel had not spoken to the Inquisitor since she had destroyed June's palace in a crystal rain, scarlet dragon pouring its fury from all sides. Abelas, Felassan and the Arcane warriors had evacuated all the troops before she reduced everything to ashes, incinerating the Evanuri’s servents’ lifeless bodies.

When she returned to her elven appearance, there was nothing left of the fortress except for charred trees and a rain of ashes had covered everything in grey around them.

Fen'Harel had remained speechless throughout the whole process, staring at the Inquisitor with a bewildered look on his face when she came to join him for a tender kiss to which he did not answer, looking at her as if he were seeing her for the first time.

"Fennan..." he murmured, his piercing gaze trying to detect the slightest change in her. "What did you... who... what happened?”

She had just smiled at him, amused.

"I followed the plan." She replied. "I killed June.”

He did not insist in front of the soldiers, preferring to congratulate her flatly before they returned to the fortress with the few survivors they had found, a handful of civilians, a few traumatized children hastily hidden by desperate parents.

Once back home, Sylaise had healed the soldiers' wounds, which only took her a few moments given the absence of battle, and a huge banquet was organized to celebrate their victory.

While the party was in full swing, Fen'Harel had summoned the generals and Fennan to the war room. At first reluctant to leave the festivities, she had finally given in and joined them.

She found them in the middle of an argument, and they all fell silent as soon as they saw her.

Annoyed to see them conspiring in this way, she frowned, looking at them in turn.

"Can I know why I have been summoned here instead of celebrating our victory with our soldiers?”

"Fennan...” Felassan began, obviously the most neutral of the group. "You don't feel like you've... changed since the battle?”

A wave of anger, or rather discontent, ran through her.

"Yes, I am a little more myself than before. Why?"

"Not just you..." Fen'Harel whispered, instantly catching the Inquisitor's attention.

"Excuse me?”

"I'm just saying it's not just you." repeated the Dread Wolf, visibly discontented.

Abelas was surprisingly silent from the beginning of this meeting. Fennan was beginning to lose patience.

"I absorbed June's soul, yes. What's the big deal?"

"Big deal ?!" Fen'Harel was suddenly carried away as Felassan took a step backwards, not wanting to be between the two lovers. "Do you realize that you have voluntarily absorbed the soul of an Evanuri? Do you even know the consequences that can result from such an act, beyond the simple gain of power?”

She did not seem affected by the innuendo.

"I already have Mythal, and a part of you as well..."

"It's completely different!" the Dread Wolf cut her. "Neither Mythal nor I have yielded our pure essence to you. You have the magic of Mythal and part of mine, though external because it is via my foci. But June... You consumed his soul against his will after he had done the same thing to hundreds of people." He began to pace around the room under the watchful eye of the sentinel and Felassan. "To appropriate a soul against its will is a dangerous thing... Especially if it’s an Evanuri. He'll try to get the better of you at any moment, when you let your guard down, he'll be there. He'll haunt your dreams and try to drive you crazy.”

Suddenly stopping walking, he sought her gaze.

"The added power it represents was really not worth it.”

"It's a risky bet, I know..." Fennan began before being cut again.

"You don't understand! This is not a bet you can make so easily. There are so many things you don't know about the Evanuri and their power... "

"Enough!" she suddenly shouted, exasperated to be told that she didn't know anything or that she didn't understand the situation. Her power had reacted in kind and blue flames formed a halo at her feet, drawing the alarmed eyes of all the men in the room.

"I'm tired of hearing you tell me that I don't know anything or that I don't understand." She tried to calm her power but the fire at her feet refused to go away. "What's done is done, I'm fine, June won't be a problem.”

Fen'Harel contemplated the flames dancing at Fennan's feet. "Are you even capable of controlling your own power?”

Offended, she sought the support of Felassan or Abelas, but both seemed as worried as the Dread Wolf.

"All this is ridiculous." She murmured before turning her heels, leaving the room.

Four by four she climbed the steps leading to her quarters at the top of the tower and rushed to her balcony, taking deep breaths of icy air.

How could he call her ignorant after all she had accomplished? Fen'Harel had seen what she had done. She had defeated and killed an Evanuri, one of Mythal's assassins, and instead of congratulating her, he blamed her for trying to gain strength to face the Elgar'nan and Andruil.

No one had congratulated her on regaining control of her powers either. Everyone treated her like a time bomb, ready to explode at the slightest opportunity.

She made a frustrated groan, leaning against the railing. Below she could see Zatriel training with Theron and Rimaya and she felt her heart squeeze.

The time when she was training with them in the same courtyard seemed so remote to her. Zatriel's laughter as he dodged an attack from his comrade brought tears to her eyes and she preferred to look away, shifting her attention to the inside of the room.

She had expected Fen'Harel to try to catch up with her, or even Abelas, but there was no one there. As she fell on her bed, staring into the void, she wondered if the problem was her. Maybe she had acted without thinking, maybe she had caused more problems than she had solved. She closed her eyes and tried to capture June's presence, but there was nothing, she was convinced she had consumed his soul, there couldn't remain the slightest trace of the false god.

Without even realizing it, she plunged into a light sleep, her mind drifting aimlessly into the fade.

Not wishing to anchor herself in a particular memory, she let herself be carried along by the current until her mind stopped by itself.

Observing the place, she understood that she was in a memory.

A young boy was running through the woods, as lively as a halla and silent as a wolf, he seemed in a hurry to reach his destination without running away from any danger.

Intrigued by the scene, Fennan followed him, becoming a wolf to keep pace. After a few minutes of running, she saw the little boy emerge in a clearing that was home to a small village.

Surprisingly, the village reminded her of the Lavellan clan, the aravels being replaced by huts made of wood and thatch.

"Mummy, Mummy!”

The young elf joined a woman who was busy brushing a hart with such a large antler that Fennan wondered how the animal could still hold its head high.

"Zazikel!" the woman scolded him. When she heard his name, Fennan flinched, she was sure she had heard the name before. "Where have you been? I was worried sick.”

"In the fairy woods." replied the young boy, with a big smile on his lips. "Look! Look what I've learned to do!”

With difficulty, he lifted a big pebble and concentrated on it for a few seconds. Pieces began to come off, as if they had been cut by an invisible chisel. Little by little, the stone took the shape of the hart next to them, reproducing its antlers identically.

The mother seemed stunned, but showed no sign of fear, as any Dalish would have shown in the face of such a feat.

She was going to answer but the memory faded and everything around her became blurred. Fennan turned around hoping to find an anchor in the memories she was exploring.

"Zazikel!”

The voice was no longer that of a loving mother, but that of a leader calling a subordinate.

"Yes master.”

Fennan turned round to come face to face with a perfect replica of June, who was younger. His red hair was short, and his eyes were devoid of their usual golden color. He was talking to an elf who was visibly more mature and seemed suspicious.

"Where are the hunters who were with you?”

Fennan saw a strange gleam in June's eyes before he turned his head away.

"I left them behind, they slowed me down. They... They'll be back soon.”

"The members of our clan are disappearing more and more often, Zazikel." The elder began. "I don't like to make accusations, but you're always the last one to see them alive.”

"It's ridiculous!" June exclaimed. "These are mere coincidences, nothing more.”

Once again, the memory faded and Fennan took a leap forward in June’s memory.

"Mother?”

June was alone in the middle of his village, there did not seem to be a soul around for miles.

"Mother!!!”

The panic in the Evanuri's voice caught her attention and she watched June more closely. His body was partially covered with scales and he seemed to be transforming. Panic could be clearly read in his eyes whose golden irises betrayed his recent actions.

As he was about to call his mother again in a desperate voice, it altered in a roar and a dragon with dazzling white scales appeared before her eyes. Even though she had not witnessed what June had done, Fennan had felt the emotions. The lust for power, the need to always seek for a little more, until it was too late. The result of this lust for power was now devastating everything around him, destroying the last remnants of his original tribe.

A lonely tear ran down Fennan's cheek as her vision became blurred again.

"Here you are again among your own kind.”

Mythal's voice almost startled Fennan as the landscape around her changed again.

She turned around and was stunned for a few seconds as she contemplated a younger and much wilder version of the goddess. June was kneeling in front of her, trembling, completely naked at her feet.

His hair had lost its shine and was falling out in long strands on his face.

"Where am I?" asked the young man in a hoarse voice. "Who am I?"

"You are our son." replied Elgar'nan's voice, strangely warm as he knelt down at June's level and draped a cape around his frail shoulders. "From today your name is June and you will soon get to know the rest of your family.”

Elgar'nan took Mythal by the waist and attracted her tenderly. Fennan found it difficult to associate this gesture of tenderness with the Evanuri who had literally killed Mythal.

"Would you like to find others, my love?”

Mythal's golden eyes fell on June who seemed completely lost.

"I think we found them all." She said, hesitantly. "It would be nice to introduce him to his sisters.”

"You are right." Acknowledged Elgar'nan. Sylaise and Andruil will be happy to have a new brother.

The memory was coming to an end and Fennan was anticipating the change of environment when a voice startled her, and she suddenly opened her eyes.

"Fennan!”

She stood up and blinked, it was late into the night and a fire was burning brightly in the room’s fireplace. Still struggling to regain control of her surroundings, it took her a few seconds to remember who and where she was.

"Zatriel? "she asked after a few seconds, recognizing her friend's face.

"By the gods, I was worried sick!" sighed the knight as he held her close to him.

In front of his visibly confused look, he explained himself.

"I was about to go to my quarters when I felt..."

"What?" she asked as she saw him hesitating.

"You're going to think it's stupid.”

"Tell me, Zat.”

"I thought June was there...".

Suddenly realizing that her dream was perhaps a little more than just a dream, Fennan’s blood run cold. Could Fen'Harel have been right? Faced with her lack of reaction, Zatriel ran a hand through his hair and the gesture strangely reminded him of Cullen, making her smile faintly.

"I didn't know what to do. I thought Fen... I thought Solas would be here with you. But then I saw him in the middle of a discussion with the sentinels and Felassan, so I took the liberty of going upstairs to check it out, just in case..."

She tried to smile, to reassure him but Zatriel looked away.

"When I saw you lying in bed, perfectly still with the windows wide open, I was frightened. You... you weren't breathing, and your body was so cold. So, I tried to wake you up. But... but..." Zatriel seemed to lose his train of thought and Fennan perceived his uneasiness.

"It's OK, Zat'. As you can see, I'm fine.”

"You didn't wake up." contradicted the knight. "I was about to panic when you finally opened your eyes.”

"I'm fine." she repeated, taking him in her arms.

"What's happening to you, little sister? " asked Zatriel after a short moment of silence.

She did not answer immediately.

"I don't know." She finally admitted. "But please don't talk about this to the others, okay?”

He nodded his head before moving slightly away from her.

"I should go to bed. If Fen'Harel finds me here, I'm a dead man.”

Fennan forced herself to laugh to help her fellow warrior relax and walked him back to her bedroom door. When he was gone, she sighed, leaning against the door. June's memories were still fresh in her mind and she began to wonder if she had indeed made a mistake. The dream had been like many others, she had often had these kinds of memories that did not belong to her, yet Solas had never woken her up in panic because she wasn't breathing or any other sign that could have been alarming.

Now that she was fully awake, she no longer felt the presence of the Evanuri at all and decided to concentrate on something else.

June's real name was therefore Zazikel. She didn't know why, but the name was definitely familiar to her without her being able to put her finger on the reason.

While she was still immersed in her thoughts, the door opened, and she swung back, almost immediately caught up by Fen'Harel's arms.

"Fennan, what are you doing up at this hour?”

She looked up at her lover and observed his expression. He was visibly surprised and a little disappointed. She deduced that he had voluntarily waited until the middle of the night to go to their common room to avoid an awkward discussion. Deciding to postpone said conversation, she gently moved out of his embrace and into the corridor leading to the main hall.

"Nothing special, I just need to stretch my legs.”

He was going to talk but she cut him off.

"Good night, Fen'Harel." He shuddered and she knew exactly why. She almost never called him that when they were alone.

"You... you're not staying?" He looked surprised.

"I'll go back up later in the night.”

With these words, she closed the door and walked down the stairs, ashamed to have literally fled the impending conflict.

Once in the hall, she found Cole sitting on the floor in front of the two wolf-shaped thrones.

As she approached him, he spoke to her without turning his eyes away from the wolves.

"One would like to devour the world while the other would like it never to have existed... Why can't wolves just be happy?”

Cole turned to her and she smiled at him. Fennan could never resist the innocence she saw in Cole's eyes. Despite all they had gone through together, he still seemed completely impervious to all the evil in the world.

"I don't know, Cole.”

He watched her in silence.

"His sadness is not yours." He suddenly commented, making Fennan wonder who he was talking about. "The white dragon. He's sorry, he's always been sorry. He never forgot, none of them ever forgot, except one."

"Cole..."

"It doesn't matter if he couldn't forgive himself. What matters is that someone remembers.”

Fennan was often puzzled by the skill with which Cole read her thoughts and find the exact words to ease her pain.

"Thank you, Cole." she murmured, strangely relieved of a weight.

"I like to help." He replied simply before getting up and disappearing into the fade.

Unable to sleep, she entered the tower where Solas had, many lives ago, painted the walls to retrace the history of the Inquisition. Slowly she climbed the steps that led to the large libraries where Dorian liked to spend his days.

The armchair he used to sit in was not there, but she remained at the window, sitting in the small alcove. Her gaze was lost in emptiness as she thought of her friend. She realized that she had difficulty remembering Dorian's exact features, his memory was still vivid in her mind, as was his sacrifice, but she couldn't remember exactly what he looked like.

As always when she looked back in the past, doubt took hold of her. What was she doing all this for? There was no evidence that she had changed anything. The connection between Corypheus and the present time was horribly complex to find.

Deciding to make one last patrol of the ramparts before finally joining Solas in their room, Fennan went back down and crossed the bridge leading to Cullen's office. As she reached the drawbridge, a strange presence caught her attention. It was as if someone was trying hard to hide his presence. Suddenly more alert, she alerted the nearest sentinel and discreetly called out to him.

Not seeing him move, she came a little closer and noticed the abnormally stiff pose of the sentinel. A dark puddle at his feet and the metallic smell of blood made her realize the danger far too late.

"Oh no." said a horribly familiar voice not far from the sentinel. "It sounds like we've been discovered!”

A huge crash was heard behind her and Fennan turned her head without really thinking. A huge dragon had just flown away, pulverizing the roof of the tower where Solas was.

"It's a pity we have to leave." Purred Anaris in Fennan's ear, who turned around, a spell ready to strike back. Anaris gave her a mad smile.

"I would have loved to take you both in one go." He sneered at Fennan's shocked face. "But it seems that luck is not on my side. Too bad, I'll let the huntress win this time.”

Too stunned by the events, she had no time to reply that Anaris had already disappeared. Only a few seconds passed before Andruil's icy hands closed over her throat.

"I've got you." Those were the last words she heard before everything went black.

***

Awakened with a start by the sound of a shattered roof and the characteristic flapping of a dragon's wings, Abelas quickly donned his armor and barely took the time to grab his daggers before hurrying out of the sentinels' quarters.

The vision of an unknown dragon already moving away from Skyhold and the ravaged Inquisitor's Tower left him frozen in horror. How could intruders have infiltrated here despite the protection spell put by Fennan.

He thoughtlessly climbed the steps leading up to the great hall and there he met the Arcane warriors, already armed to the teeth and organizing the mess caused by this surprise attack.

"Gather the men together and make them ready for battle!”

"It will be done" replied the Arcane warriors to Felassan, who had taken matters into hands.

When he saw Abelas, he joined him in great strides.

"Abelas, what is the situation on the ramparts? " he asked in the professional tone of a soldier. "Have you been able to make a report of the damage to the sentinels who were standing guard?”

Realizing that he had rushed here without thinking once about his men, Abelas felt ashamed. "Not yet, I'll go and check immediately....”

He didn't have time to finish his sentence. The presence that had just been revealed to them had literally frozen him in place. Andruil was there.

"Shit." Cursed Felassan.

A roar in the night followed a new crash, indicating that a new part of the fortress had been attacked. As they both ran out, they saw Andruil fly away, clutching the motionless body of the Inquisitor in its claws.

"Fennan..." Felassan whispered, his gaze riveted on the young, unconscious Evanuri.

Abelas was speechless. Not only had he neglected his duty during the attack, thinking that Fennan was in the tower with Fen'Harel, but he had once again failed in his mission, since the woman he was supposed to protect was on the very ramparts he should have checked first.

It was not as if he had the power to retaliate against Andruil. The huntress would have only taken a bite out of a sentinel like him. But perhaps he could have diverted her attention long enough to allow Fennan to escape.

Gritting his teeth, he rushed to the ramparts to see if he could still save something in all this mess.

He found only the lifeless bodies of his men; some were still fighting against death. Sylaise was already there, caring for the survivors almost instantly.

"Sylaise." Murmured the sentinel as he reached her level, bowing to her reflexively. He raised his eyes to the sky where Andruil's shadow was melting into the night and Sylaise answered his silent question. "Even if I could catch up with her, I wouldn't have the strength to defeat her. Fennan is out of our reach for now.”

The frustration caused by this statement was much greater than he had expected. Abelas watched Andruil fly away until he could no longer make out anything on the horizon. Sylaise let him, continuing to treat the wounded for whom there was still hope, and then she returned to see him.

"The attack is over. There is no trace left of Andruil or anyone who accompanied her." she said in a neutral voice. "I think we should join the others to take stock of the situation.”

Abelas waited a few seconds more before taking his eyes off the moonless sky. Slowly he nodded his head and began to turn back towards the great hall.

"How many men have we lost?”

"Surprisingly little." replied the Syrian. "Two sentinels were murdered near the main entrance, a few men were caught in the debris of the tower, but on the whole everyone survived.”

"It wasn't a real attack." The sentinel commented as they finished climbing the stairs. "They came to seize Fennan and Fen'Harel.”

An extremely well conducted commando mission. Abelas still didn't understand how they could have got so close without having triggered an alert. The sense of security that Skyhold inspired had disappeared in just a few minutes.

Sylaise and Abelas entered the war chamber and fell upon the grim faces of the Arcane warriors and the allies of the Inquisition. Ana'rel had joined the meeting and all looked at each other’s without saying anything, too shocked to be able to say anything coherent.

After an interminable silence, Zatriel finally spoke.

"How could we have been so naive?”

"It was a prepared attack." Felassan commented, eliciting the approval of some of those present.

"Andruil received help from at least one Evanuri, two dragons flew away last night. "Rimaya remarked.

Her tone was cold, but her fists were so clenched that the sentinel was surprised that she hadn't yet driven her nails deep enough into her palms to make the blood flow.

"Ghilan'nain? " Suggested Nelwyn

"No" immediately contradicts Theron. “We would have recognized her aura. It wasn't her”.

"Apart from Ghilan'nain and Elgar'nan, I don't know of any other Evanuri crazy enough to associate with Andruil.”

"This is not in Dirthamen or even Falon'din habits." Arlan intervened, pensively. They are far too relieved to remain impartial in this conflict.

"There's nobody left if we also exclude those two." Theron remarked pensively.

"There is still some left.”

Everyone turned to Ana'rel who was visibly surprised by this sudden attention.

"The forgotten ones." she simply remarked.

The mere idea that an alliance was born between Andruil and the forgotten made Abelas shudder. Unfortunately for him, Ana'rel was probably right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa it's been ages since I posted here. Sorry for the long wait, I didn't had much time for myself lately.   
> If I don't post a new one until January, Merry Christmas and Happy new year everyone !


End file.
